


The Twirl of a Knife

by Tatedeco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dehumanization, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 157,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatedeco/pseuds/Tatedeco
Summary: Dick Grayson-Talon AU: Batman has torn the Court of Owls apart. While surviving on the streets of Gotham, Jason stumbles upon one of its last Talons. The pair strikes up an unlikely friendship.Years later, Jason decides to clean up Gotham as the crime boss Red Hood while Talon grapples with his past sins. It is only a question of time until they end up on Batman's radar.- COMPLETED -
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson & The Suicide Squad, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, William Cobb (DCU) & Dick Grayson
Comments: 460
Kudos: 1002





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. Another Dick Grayson Talon AU because I love reading them. I’m hoping to bring a fresh spin on this AU. It takes place in Young Justice continuity with the Team making an appearance in later chapters. There will be light Birdflash but it won’t be a main focus. 
> 
> I’ll loosely play with various continuities but I will be changing quite a lot of stuff. That’s the fun thing about writing for these characters. There are so many incarnations to take from.
> 
> A warning for mature themes and a lot of body horror. Dick is an assassin with healing abilities here and he fights like one.

Jason scrambled for food in a dumpster. The city was eerily quiet. A rat jumped out behind the mountains of trash. Jason ignored it. 

There was a moldy slice of pizza near the bottom of the dumpster. It would taste like greasy cardboard but it was better than going to bed on an empty stomach. Jason went on his tiptoes longing for the slice and reaching it with his fingertips. He grinned to himself and turned around.

Then he saw it. The thing – he could only call it a thing – was perched on a ledge and looked down on him. It wore a black suit lined with gold and a face-mask with golden goggles. Jason could see flashes of its freakish eyes behind the tinted glasses. They had locked on Jason in a predatory gaze. 

He wondered if the thing’s eyes were golden or if the goggles made it look like they were. The scariest thing were the knives strapped to its chest that were coated in blood. They glinted in the light of the streetlamps. 

Jason flinched - losing his precious slice of pizza. He wondered if it was one of these freaky vigilantes but the Bat worked alone. Not even the Idiot League of America was allowed to come into Gotham. Not that they would care.

Jason stumbled back but the thing stayed motionless and seemed uninterested in him.

“No harm done, buddy”, Jason put up his hands in a non-threatening manner, “I'm just leaving for another alley. Please don't kill me.”

The thing radiated danger. It cocked its head and seemed to look at Jason. But otherwise it stayed unmoving. It seemed lost.

“See?”, Jason said, “Everything’s fine. I’m not harming you and you aren’t harming me. Good deal, isn’t it?”

He walked backwards out of the alley and bumped into someone. Jason froze. The smell of Cuban cigars told him what he needed to know.

“We've been looking for you, brat”, one of Black Mask’s enforcers said.

Jason cursed the day his father had lent himself drug money from Gotham's most dangerous crime boss – only to be thrown into prison before he could pay it back (not that Willis had aimed to. No. The honor fell to Jason who couldn't afford a slice of bread right now).

Jason looked for a way out but the enforcer had brought all of his usual friends. No way he would outrun them before they shot him.

“Money, Todd. Now.”

Jason stumbled back: “Look, man. I didn't take any of your money. My father did.”

“Your name is Todd, his is Todd. Enough for me”, the enforcer growled, “We’ve been patient enough. If you don't have it, the boss will find another way for you to earn it back. And it won’t be pleasant.”

The enforcer cracked his knuckles.

Jason's throat was dry. He would kill himself before he would let these assholes take him – killing as many of them in the process as he could.

Mask's enforcer reached for Jason. But before he could touch him, a shadow appeared in front of Jason. The thing shoved a knife into his attacker's arm. One of the other guys pointed a gun at its head. Before he could shoot, the thing flipped over to him and grabbed his head. It cracked as the thing twisted the guy’s neck. Jason shuddered.

Mask's people ganged up on the thing but with one singular blow it crushed a guy's throat. A knife in the throat stopped another one. And the third received a kick to the chest. Ribs cracked and Jason knew that it was lethal. Should he be impressed or fearful?

Only the injured enforcer remained. He tried to run but the thing threw a knife to the back of its knee. He crashed to the floor. The thing walked towards its victim and perched itself in front of the gangster.

“What do you want, freak?”, the enforcer spat.

The assassin tilted its head and observed the gangster. It sent shivers down Jason's spine.

“What the fuck do you want?”

The thing took a knife and twirled it in its hand. Apparently, it liked to play with its food. Jason should move but fear had him frozen.

“Tell Mask that- that-”, it seemed to have difficulty forming words, “Todd not paying money back. Not threaten Todd again or-”

The thing actually drew the knife over its own throat. Blood coated its pale skin making Jason sick. But the wound mended itself instantly. Where did this thing come from?

“What the fuck, freak?”

“Not threaten Todd again or Talon find Mask.”

The enforcer stumbled in his haste to get out of the alley. Jason didn't blame him. The freak didn't pay any attention to Jason. It jumped up to its place on the ledge again playing with the knife in its hands. Seemingly without aim.

Jason should just leave but he had never been known for good decisions: “Hey dude. Thanks for helping me out. Really cool of you.”

The thing looked up from its bloody knife. It remained on the ledge reminding Jason of a gargoyle.

“I really owe you.”

It seemed to think about its words: “Do not like people hurt.”

This was a weird statement when Jason looked at the corpses littering the alley. His pizza was coated in blood. Maybe he could salvage it and clean it with water…

There was a fluttering of a cape. Jason immediately recognized it. The Bat was near. The thing shrunk back and seemed to hide on the ledge.

“You hiding from the Bat?”

“Batman hunting Talons.”

Jason didn't know what the thing meant but he said: “You need a hiding place, buddy?”

“No orders. Don't know where to go.”

“You can come to my place. It kind of sucks but it's better than a ledge.”

His personal assassin could come in handy. And Jason really owed the dude – even if it was the weirdest thing Jason had ever seen. The golden claws were especially disturbing. They seemed to be part of its hands. How was this even possible?

The thing flipped down from the ledge without making a sound and trailed behind Jason. It seemed unnerved – tilting its head to listen for the flutter of a cape.

Jason didn't blame it. The Bat was terrifying. He had a no-kill-rule but Jason wondered if something so obviously inhuman would be an exception in Batman's book. The thought terrified him. He had finally found a kind-of friend. He wouldn't lose him to a costumed freak.

They reached Jasons shitty one-room flat which he paid for with stolen money. It was far too expensive for him but Jason was dead if he ended up on the street.

The thing seemed hesitant. It stayed in the middle of the room. Unmoving. Head bowed.  
Jason frowned and sat on his dirty mattress.

“What are you doing... Talon?”

“Awaiting orders.”

“You can sit here next to me. I need to know some stuff about you.”

The thing (Jason should really stop calling him that) stiffly moved towards Jason.

“So your name is Talon?”

It- He nodded.

“Who are you?”

“Serve the Court but the Bat destroy Court. No purpose.”

Jason tried to connect the pieces: “Whoever did this to you is dead?”

Someone had to have done something to make Talon like he was. He was clearly conditioned to obey.

Talon shuddered: “No masters anymore.”

“But that means that you are free. That's great isn't it?”

“Not know what to do. Useless.”

“You can do what you want now, buddy.”

Talon tilted his head: “Want?”

“Wasn't there anything you really wanted to do but the Court always kept you from doing?”

“Not know”, Talon pulled his legs to his chest.

Jason internally cursed. It was the saddest sight he had ever seen. Talon seemed completely lost.

“How about you take the mask off, buddy?”

Talon obeyed instantly - revealing a boy only a few years older than Jason. He looked almost normal if it wasn't for the freakishly pale skin, the black veins and his golden eyes. OK. So maybe he looked far from normal. But he must have been handsome before someone had made him into this.

“Todd giving orders now?”, Talon asked.

He looked almost hopeful.

“Call me Jason”, he internally winced when he noticed that he had phrased it as an order, “And I'm not your master or some bullshit like that. I'm your friend. And you can stay here until we figure something out.”

“Friend?”, Talon frowned.

“You know? People who like each other?”

“You like me?”

“You saved my butt out there didn't you? That was really heroic.”

“No hero.”

“Me neither. That makes two of us.”

*

In the first few weeks Talon almost said nothing, He stayed in a corner and observed Jason. He didn't sleep or eat and only changed out of the suit when Jason gave him some clothes he had found in a dumpster. It looked almost comical to see an undead assassin in a Gotham Knights Jersey.

Talon only went out at night and always wore his golden goggles (“Light hurt”). He returned with food and other supplies for Jason.

“You don't owe me anything”, Jason said repeatedly, “You don't need to steal stuff for me.”

Talon just frowned: “Talons take care of masters.”

“I'm not your master.”

He still seemed confused. Jason internally sighed. He wondered if Talon would ever be able to live on his own. The thought made him sad because there was no bad bone in Talon's body. Someone had clearly taken a good person and twisted him into this caricature.

Jason couldn't count how often Talon returned with blood on his suit. When he asked him about it, Talon said something along the lines of: “Women surrounded by attackers. Ended them.” or “Men tried to hurt little boy. Couldn't let them.”

In another world the guy would have made a hero more noble than the boy scout himself. He clearly seemed to want to make the world a better place – just like Jason.

“Hey, Talon”, Jason said one night, “You want to help me learn how to fight?”

Talon seemed delighted. He actually smiled – which was incredibly rare: “Jason learn how to defend himself?”

“Yes. And others.”

“Starting tomorrow. Jason need sleep.”

He grinned. There was no bigger mother hen than the assassin perched in the corner of Jason's room. His eyes glinted in the dark. It used to be unnerving – but now Jason felt protected by the freakish gaze. It was Talon’s way of showing that he cared. And after being alone for month, Jason soaked in the attention. Not that he would ever admit that.

*

As caring as Talon was, his combat practice was relentless. When they sparred, Talon held the wooden sticks they used instead of knives at Jason's throat.

“Jason dead.”

He shoved it into Jason's stomach.

“Jason dead.”

He pinned Jason down and gripped him by the neck.

“Jason dead.”

It was infuriating in the beginning. They couldn't go ten seconds without “Jason dead”. It haunted Jason's nightmares. But he couldn't be angry at Talon. He clearly wanted only the best for Jason and didn't plan to provoke him (“Jason dead. Jason need to learn. Don't want Jason dead.”) So, he pushed himself and became better.

At some point there was only one “Jason dead” every minute. Then one every two minutes. And after years, one after every two and a half minutes. Talon still wiped the floor with Jason – but Talon did that with everybody so Jason didn't take it too seriously.

“Jason learn a lot”, Talon said one day after they had raced each other over the rooftops. 

He never managed to catch the assassin but he could keep up with him. Jason grinned widely at that. There was nothing more exhilarating than flying over the rooftop with his friend.

They had grown up. Jason had celebrated his seventeenth birthday only days before and Talon must be in his late teens.

“So you're giving me the clear?”

For years, Jason had planned to clean up in Gotham. But he didn't want to do it by the ways of the Bat. He would win the game by playing it.

Talon cocked his head: “Jason ready if he want. But scared for Jason. Dangerous.”

“I got you as my backup, don't I?”

“Always protect Jason if Jason in trouble.”

“See. Nothing can happen to me.”

It was time for the second phase in the plan. Become the biggest crime boss Gotham had ever seen and impose his own rules on the game. The gangsters could kill each other all they wanted but they would keep their hands off innocents.

*

Jason took care of the lieutenants of Gotham's crime bosses himself. Talon had offered to do it for him but he had declined. Out of multiple reasons:

1) For his own pride. Jason needed to prove himself. He didn't want to be the crime boss who was only successful because of his enforcer. They never lasted long.

2) To keep a target of Talon's back. The Bat had backed off. But he would look for Talon again if the assassin openly showed himself as the lackey of Gotham's biggest crime boss.

3) Paradoxically, Talon was less of a killer than Jason was. There were instances when Talon had looked down on his hands. When Jason had asked what he was doing, Talon had sounded horrified: “Blood everywhere.”

He didn't want to add to his friend's guilt. He wouldn't make him kill for Jason like the Court had.

(Jason tried to forget the instances when Talon had carved marks into his own skin that mended themselves instantly.  
“What are you doing?”, Jason had taken the knife.  
“One for every kill. Punishment.”)

*

Gotham's crime bosses yielded easier than Jason had expected. They trembled in front of him in fear after he had cut off the heads of their lieutenants. He forbade any kind of forced prostitution, drug sale to kids and extraction of protection money from businesses. The ones who resisted, he killed. Gotham had never been so quiet on the scale of organized crime. 

Jason planned to take on the crazies of Arkham next. The Joker had especially been on his mind lately. (And apparently the feeling was mutual as the Clown had sent him a box of bloody Joker cards.)

It was only a question of time until the Bat went looking for the Red Hood. 

The Dark Knight fought himself through Jason's headquarters beating his people to a pulp. Jason rolled his eyes when the Bat found him.

“It was not necessary to be so violent”, Jason's voice was distorted through the helmet.

Batman observed him. It would be unnerving if Jason wasn't used to Talon's stares.

“It's quite impressive for a new player to take control of the city. Especially such a young one. It makes me wonder how you learned to fight.”

“You would like to know, wouldn't you?”, Jason pulled out a hunting knife, “But you gotta kick my ass for me to tell you.”

In hindsight, Jason shouldn't have provoked Batman. He was able to hold him off for a while but after less than three minutes Batman had him pinned against the wall by his throat.

“Who trained you?”

“Doesn't matter. It only matters that I achieved in months what you haven't in years. Gotham is safer for innocents.”

“You kill. You don't make anything safer.”

“I kill killers and keep them in line.”

“Who are you?”

“A concerned citizen of Gotham.”

Batman's fist hit the wall next to him breaking the concrete: “You are going to prison. Or maybe even to Arkham.”

“I'd prefer Arkham. It's easier to break out of. And man, you got some anger issues. I know what I’m talking about.”

Jason cursed internally. Not only would going to prison destroy all of his good work it would also leave Talon on his own. Jason doubted that the assassin was ready to live on his own. While starting to develop interests outside of Jason (Talon learned how to read – he unexpectedly loved romance novels) the assassin still looked to him for guidance.

Speaking of the devil – or rather zombie. His friend entered the room and soundlessly moved towards Batman. The claws glinted in the neon light. Talon meant business if he forfeited knives. 

“We’re nothing alike”, Batman seemed to have taken the bait.

Heroes were so predictable.

“Tell that to yourself, old man”, Jason said.

Talon had reached Batman. He put his claws against the vigilante's throat. The Dark Knight jumped when he noticed that someone had gotten the drop on him.

“Leave Hood alone”, Talon said.

Jason was proud of his friend. His speech had improved in the last few years. The monthly salary he spent on Nicholas Sparks’ novels really paid off.

“And you are?”, Batman asked.

“No one”, Talon looked to Jason

His claws were twitching: “Kill?”

Talon’s stance had changed. His eyes were bloodthirsty behind the goggles. It was shocking to see. Jason often forgot that the guy - who scolded Jason for smoking and generally hovered over him – was still a deadly weapon. He was like a rabid dog on a leash. And Jason was the only one holding him back. Talon trusted him to hold him back.

“Don't. As annoying as the Bat is, Gotham needs him. I still want to talk to him.”

Talon nodded. He took off Batman's utility belt and the rest of his weapons (in places Jason didn't want to think about). It was a large pile on Jason's desk. The assassin shoved Batman out of the room and towards the interrogation room. He kept the knife against Batman's throat while Jason handcuffed him to the table and restrained his ankles. He also chained him to the chair and put another two pairs of handcuffs on just for good measure.

Jason sat himself across from Batman while Talon positioned himself behind him ignoring the second chair next to Jason. He hated it that his friend still acted like a subordinate around him.

Batman stared at Talon and the assassin reciprocated the glare. He still hadn’t drawn in his claws.

“Do you even know what you are keeping for yourself?”, Batman looked at Jason, “This thing is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. It's only a matter of time until it stops being your lap dog and bites.”

“I'm not his keeper”, it irked Jason that Batman talked about Talon like that (although he had just internally compared Talon to a rabid dog).

Still, it confirmed to him that Batman indeed didn’t see the Talons as humans. He must have killed them. And it would always be killing in Jason's eyes. Talons may acted like mechanical weapons but after years of being treated like a person, his Talon showed his personality. It was as if it broke out after years of being suppressed.

“He chooses to stay. I'm not forcing him to do anything.”

“So you just found him?”

“He found me. And I helped him instead of just killing him like a certain Bat did.”

“Do you even know how Talons are made?”, Batman said, “During the process, the person is stripped away until only a weapon is left. Someone has to die for a Talon to be created. There is nothing to kill - just a weapon to destroy.”

Jason actually hadn't known how Talon had become how he was. He shivered at the thought that his friend had went through this.

“I don't know what you see. Maybe they just need someone to give them a chance. It's sad that I have to tell you this, hero.”

“You seem to care about Gotham in your twisted way, but your vendetta is causing more harm than good.”

“In which way?”

“The city lives in fear.”

“Criminals live in fear.”

“If you kill, you become a murderer. There is no going back from that.”

“Hypocritical from someone who murdered a bunch of Talons.”

“It is not murder but granting mercy to an undead puppet.”

Talon increasingly seemed to get upset. He looked from Jason to Batman and back again.

“You wanna leave, buddy?”

But Talon shook his head. He clenched his fists pushing claws into his hands.

“You are making him upset”, Jason said.

Batman indeed seemed surprised at this display of emotion if his silence was anything to go by. Without warning Talon jumped forward and gripped Batman by the collar of his suit: “Hood says I’m a person. I trust Hood.”

“You really made him upset”, Jason grinned, “He actually hasn't killed anyone for over a year. And he isn't involved in any of my operations. So, I'm not using him for anything.”

“What is your aim here?”, Batman asked.

“I'm making you a proposal”, Jason said, “We both want Gotham to be safe. Only our methods differ. Therefore, I'm promising to not kill anyone unless someone forces my hand. And you leave me alone.”

“What does 'force your hand' mean?”

“Self-defense. You have no choice but to agree. You can take me out of commission, but it will only start another gang war with a bunch of innocents dying. You need me to keep balance.”

Batman hesitated but he said: “Fine. But no killing. Not even by your people.”

“Deal.”

Jason had already eliminated any major threats anyway. Gang politics were quiet at the moment.

“And he won't kill anyone either”, Batman nodded towards Talon.

“I don't want to kill”, Talon said, “Hood doesn't make me.”

“Good.”

Talon looked to Jason.

“You can free him now.”

Talon nodded and drew his knife. Before he opened Batman's restraints, he held the blade in front of the hero's face: “Don't hurt Hood.”

Batman growled. He glared at Talon. The assassin twirled the knife. He was toying with his food again.

“T”, Jason warned, “Not that I don’t appreciate you defending my honor but we need the Bat intact.”

Talon stopped twirling the knife and opened all of the handcuffs with it. Who needed the key anyway?

Talon shadowed Batman on the way out of the room and pushed himself in front of Jason. Jason rolled his eyes. T was in his paranoid mood again.

The vigilante went back into Jason's office to get his gear. Batman looked at Talon. 

He seemed surprised: “You didn't miss any of the weapons. Rare that someone manages that.”

“I don't miss”, Talon twirled the knife.

Did Batman just grin? Jason couldn't believe his eyes.

“I still need the Batarang back”, Batman said.

To Jason's surprise, Talon pulled one of them out of his suit. He weighed it in his hand: “Good weapon.”

Batman took it. He walked down the stairs like a normal person until he reached the front door. Jason and Talon followed. On the way, they saw dozens of knocked out henchmen. Jason’s people.

“Remember our agreement”, Batman said.

“I’m not senile, old man”, Jason said.

Batman used his grapple gun to cross to the other side of the street. He ran over the rooftops and vanished into the night.

Talon took off his mask. He watched in awe: “Batman flies.”

“You wanna leave and go with him?”, Jason joked.

Talon seemed mortified: “Never leave Jason. Jason is only friend. And Batman threaten you.”

“I didn't mean it like that, T. It wouldn't be bad actually if you want to find some more friends. You can't center your life on me.”

Talon frowned: “Don't understand.”

“You will one day.”


	2. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce hoped that he would be able to evade Talon and Red Hood. But he can't walk away when Talon seeks Batman out in desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shoutout to everyone who has been commenting/ giving kudos/ bookmarking and interacting with this fic in any way. It always feels great to see that people enjoy this story.

2\. Batman

Bruce begrudgingly had to admit that Red Hood's methods were effective. Gang violence was at an all-time low and more citizens dared to go out at night. He would never condone Hood's methods but he had to make the best out of the situation.

Not to forget that somehow the kid had managed to tame a Talon. Bruce had hunted them after he had dismantled the Court. One half of them had murdered without restraint following their instincts. The other half had just sat in one place waiting for orders and existing in a state of nothingness. Bruce had ended them. He had seen it as giving rest to souls long gone. Souls that had either been twisted or destroyed.

The Court killed its victims only to revive them through their inhuman methods. Giving them a healing factor, a longer life, stronger senses and other enhancements like speed, agility and strength – all for the price of total obedience and dependence. They could only be stopped by decapitation which Bruce had found out painstakingly.

Seeing this Talon apparently building a life for itself made him second-guess himself. It showed clear loyalty towards Hood. This could be explained with it seeing Hood as its master.

But it had taken the Batarang without Hood knowing. And it seemed genuinely fascinated by it. This wasn't the demeanor of a Talon but a person. A very dependent person with speech problems – an individual nonetheless.

Bruce frowned. He had fought enough Talons to know that they generally could speak normally. What had happened to this one? Bruce shook his head. All of this was giving him a headache. Hopefully, Hood would keep his agreement and he wouldn't be forced to interact with this odd pair.

*

Bruce stood on a rooftop and nursed some of his injuries. Hood had kept his agreement even after months, keeping gang activities quiet. But this didn't make his rogues less aggressive. Instead, they seemed to grow in their obsessions. It was getting exhausting especially with League missions by the side.

"Need your help", a voice behind him said.

Bruce turned around and hid his surprise and frustration. Talon had once again sneaked up on him. He had fought many of its kind but none of them had been able to do that. This one had to be capable. Bruce knew it even if he hadn't seen it fight.

"What happened?"

Talon seemed distraught – and hesitant. As if it doubted, that Batman would help.

It clenched its fists drawing blood from the palms of its hands: "Joker take Hood. Jealous because you have agreement. Say he is your only fre- frenemy. Was too late."

The Talon's claws pierced deeper into its palms. Its hands were shaking. If Bruce didn't know any better, he would say that it felt guilty for being unable to save Red Hood. But that contradicted everything Bruce knew about Talons. Everything about this creature was a contradiction. It was frustrating.

Bruce sighed internally. It was always the same with Joker and his obsessions.

"Do you know where he took him?"

Talon shook its head. It pulled a bloody glove out of its suit: "Left this."

Bruce examined the object. At the bottom, a red snowflake was embroidered. The logo of a company that had long gone out of business. The abandoned factory still stood in the harbor district of Gotham. Of course, Talon wouldn't recognize the brand. Joker must have planned for the assassin to come to Batman. It was an obvious trap.

Batman pulled out his grapple gun without saying a word to Talon. He walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Where?", Talon followed him.

"I know where Red Hood is. I'll get him", Batman growled.

"Come with", Talon said, "Not go without me. Need to protect Hood."

"I don't need a mindless killer with me", Batman jumped over the edge of the building.

He had always worked on his own. And taking Talon with him would be nothing but a liability.

He shot his line towards the other side of the street. But before he could reach the rooftop he aimed for, his line snapped and a figure crashed into him at full speed. They fell towards the ground.

Bruce pulled out his back-up grapple gun and shot another line. They barely landed on another, lower rooftop. Talon pinned Batman to the ground. Its eyes were glinting behind the goggles.

Bruce pulled out an ice pellet – specifically designed for this kind of enemy. It exploded into Talon's face. The assassin stilled. Bruce knew from experience that its kind was weak to the cold. That the cold made it slow. He threw the assassin off him. Bruce drew a knife. This is how he had defeated most of the other Talons.

"Give me one good reason for not ending you right now", Batman growled, "Or for turning you in. I'd bring you to Arkham. It wouldn't end well for you. Solitary confinement if you are lucky. If you are unlucky, Amanda Waller collects her very own Talon for her Suicide Squad."

Talon sat up. It was still slow. Its movements were sluggish: "Need to save Hood."

"I would be on my way if you hadn't cut my line."

Talon shivered and looked up at Bruce: "Can't leave Hood. Need to come with. Only friend. Like- brother."

Batman stilled. Talon looked at him pleadingly behind the goggles: "I- Nothing without Hood."

Bruce's stomach twisted. Talon's fear of abandonment hit far too close to home. Red Hood was the only one who had given the assassin a chance. Naturally, Talon would do anything to keep him safe. It seemed… human. It made Bruce doubt himself. How could he relate to a mindless puppet?

Bruce sighed: "Fine. We'll save him together. Follow my lead and everything will be fine."

He gave Talon a grapple gun (yes, he was paranoid enough to carry more than two).

"We need to be quick. Do you know how to use this?"

Talon nodded: "Flying."

The effects of the cold seemed to wear off. Talon stretched itself as if to test how well it could move. Even the still hacky movements carried a grace that Bruce had rarely seen.

Talon followed Bruce as he jumped off the roof. The first few swings were a bit messy but after a few lines, it grew bolder and tried maneuvers that made even Bruce nauseous. He had always considered grappling as a way of transportation not something to gain pleasure from – Talon apparently saw it differently.

There was something familiar about the way Talon moved. A lot of unnecessary flips and summersaults. Despite being worried about its partner, the acrobatics still creeped inside its movements suggesting that they came to it like breathing.

Bruce halted when he saw the Talon perform a quadruple summersault while swinging from one building to another. There was something in the back of his mind. He had seen this move before somewhere. Only a handful of people in the world could pull it off and Bruce had never seen another Talon do it.

Talon stopped when it noticed that Bruce had halted: "Find Hood. Now."

Bruce hadn't known that Talons could get bossy. Maybe Hood had a point. Maybe it really was a person.

They reached the factory. Talon looked towards Batman clearly asking for guidance. He indicated the assassin to follow him. It fell behind him and Bruce should feel unnerved by its presence. But he was confident that Talon wouldn't harm him. The assassin needed him.

They entered the factory through a window on the first floor. It was an abandoned office.

Talon dug its claws deeper into its palms. There was a charring sound as its claws met bone: "Hear them. Hood he hurts-"

Talon trembled out of rage. It growled as it pulled its claws out of its flesh.

Batman laid a firm hand on Talon's shoulder: "You have to keep it together for Hood. And no killing under any circumstances."

"They hurt Hood", Talon protested.

Bruce strengthened his Batman voice: "And they'll go to prison."

Talon still seemed feral. It twirled one of its blades.

"My threat still stands. Arkham or Suicide Squad. Either way you'd never see Hood again."

Bruce expected Talon to snarl or to try to attack him but it stayed still and hung its head in defeat. Its attention seemed to be focused on Batman.

"And be careful", Batman said, "You may have a healing factor but Joker is completely unpredictable."

The assassin nodded: "Follow Batman. Save Hood."

Batman grunted in approval.

He halted. Had he just parented a Talon?

Strange times.

They sneaked through the factory until they reached the ground floor. Talon guided them with its hearing.

They stopped in front of a metal door. From here, even Bruce's normal ears could hear Hood's screams. They had a distorted quality to them which meant that Hood was still wearing his helmet. Maybe the Joker had unsuccessfully tried to take it off. Or he hadn't cared. You never knew with the clown. Talon flinched but it looked towards Bruce and waited for his command.

Batman kicked open the door only to be met by a dozen of the Joker's henchmen with guns. He cursed and took cover. They shot at them but Talon ignored the bullets littering its body and ripped the weapons in half with its claws. Bruce came out behind his cover and started to knock out the goons.

"No killing", he reminded Talon whose claws were coated in blood.

"Listen to Batman, save Hood", the assassin repeated to himself.

Together, they quickly deposed off the henchmen. Bruce would never admit it but having a partner could come in handy. Alone, he would probably have been hit by at least one bullet – which was always a pain in the ass. Sometimes literally.

The Joker was standing in the middle of the room with a crowbar. Red Hood was lying at his feet. Bound with zip-ties.

"I heard that you found new friends, Batsy. And I don't like that at all. We're exclusive."

"We aren't anything", Bruce didn't like the subtext of this at all, "You belong behind bars."

"Always the same", Joker smashed the crowbar against Red Hood's ribs.

There was a sickening crunch and Red Hood writhed in pain.

Talon growled and whipped out two knives.

"Stay back, Talon", Batman said.

The assassin was still tense, but it visibly held itself back. Bruce nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm not finished playing", Joker laughed and looked at Talon, "That thing should be dead from all these bullets. Is it one of the Court's playthings?"

"How do you know of the Court?"

"I know about everything", Joker grinned.

Bruce didn't doubt that. The Joker was the creator of weirdly elaborate plans despite his claim of personified chaos.

Joker gestured to one of his henchmen. The goon held a knife to Red Hood's throat. The threat was clear: Try anything and Hood was dead.

"I've always wanted my own plaything", Joker kicked Red Hood repeatedly in the stomach, "This one has a short lifespan."

Talon flinched at every sound of pain Red Hood made. Joker disregarded Hood and stared at Talon as if it was a shiny new toy.

The clown put a hand on Talon's shoulder: "Interesting. Are you scared for your little friend?"

Talon stayed motionless – eyes glued to the knife at Red Hood's throat.

"Kill him, T", the crime boss said.

"What did I tell you?", Batman growled, "No killing. Under. Any. Circumstances."

Talon seemed overwhelmed by the contradicting orders. It looked from Red Hood to Batman.

"Kill me if you want", Joker tightened his grip around Talon's shoulder, "But my friend will slit your friend's throat."

"Kill the bastard", Red Hood said.

Talon stared at Red Hood. Bruce feared that it would listen to its master's orders. But the assassin's knifes clattered to the floor. It lowered its head.

Bruce frowned. Talon had just directly defied Hood. This was more than just keeping a Batarang that Hood didn't know about. This shouldn't be possible if it saw him as its master.

Bruce balled his fists. The Joker had one-upped him again. How could one crazy clown make him feel so helpless?

Joker circled Talon: "Tell me, Batsy. How well do you think its healing factor works? It promises all of the usual fun but without limits. Do you know how annoying it is when you are having fun and then your subject bites the dust?"

Bruce sighed and held up his hands: "Fine, Joker. We can talk but let both of them go."

"I have another proposal", Joker took the crowbar and smashed it against Talon's knee.

The assassin sank to the floor. There were disgusting cracks when its knee reset itself. Red Hood protested weakly. Talon stood up again only for the Joker to beat its other knee.

He laughed: "This is already so much fun. Can I keep it, Batsy? Only for the purposes of science of course."

Bruce's throat was dry. Hood needed medical attention right now. Who knew how many of his ribs were broken? If one of them had pierced his lung, Hood would die without rapid medical aid. The Talon was not human. Whatever harm the Joker did, it would heal from it. And Bruce still was not sure if there really was still a person in there. Getting Red Hood out was Batman's highest priority.

Later, he could worry about Talon. The assassin would be fine if it had to spend some time with the Joker – at least that was what Batman told himself.

"You keep Talon. I'll take Hood out here."

"Wonderful", Joker smashed both of Talon's legs, "I love the heartlessness under that façade of righteousness."

Bruce cursed internally. But he stayed stoic.

Before Talon's legs could reset themselves, Joker bound them together with rope so that they were stuck in a permanent attempt at healing. Talon whimpered and it reminded Bruce of a wounded animal.

"I'm wrapping my own gift", the Joker laughed and made a bow with the ends of the rope, "The best one you ever made me, Batsy."

He did the same with Talon's arms leaving the assassin helpless. Bruce ignored the pained whimpers and hurried towards Hood. He freed the crime boss. Guns were pointed at them. The Joker had really invested in henchman this time.

"What the fuck are you doing?", Hood looked at the shivering Talon, "Look what he's doing to him."

"It will be fine. It can heal itself. You need medical attention right now."

"Fuck this shit", Hood cursed while Bruce helped him stand.

Joker was still beating Talon with the crowbar. The assassin twitched and cracks echoed from various bones resetting themselves – or trying to.

Joker laughed: "This is music to my ears. I'm only missing the look on its face."

He reached for the Talon's mask and pulled it off. Bruce wished he hadn't done that. It was way harder to leave the Talon behind when he saw its face. It looked like a young man probably barely in its teenage years. Its face was distorted in an expression of unbearable pain and its inky hair was coated with blood.

Bruce tried to focus on its inhuman features. The golden eyes, the pale face and the black veins creeping over its skin. But he couldn't. It didn't matter if it was human. This self-conscious being was in pain and Bruce had to save it– him. It didn't help that its– his face was vaguely familiar. It tugged at the back of Bruce's mind just like the quadruple summersault.

Bruce couldn't leave him with Joker. He would never forgive himself if he did.

"Ready for some risk?", he asked Hood.

Before Hood could protest, Bruce threw a Batarang at the ropes restraining Talon's arms. He grabbed Hood and grappled towards the ceiling. They landed on a metal beam. Guns were pointed at them and Bruce pulled Hood from beam to beam.

In the corner of his eye, Talon used the Batarang to free its- his legs. He jumped up. Ignoring his still mangled body. Talon threw the Batarang - knocking the guns out of the men's hands. They shrank back in fear. Talon lunged at them with his claws. His bones were still cracking from resetting themselves.

"No killing", Batman screamed at him.

Talon drew in his claws. Instead, he knocked out the men with precise hits that were still too brutal for Bruce's taste. Bones cracked and they weren't Talon's anymore. The man that had threatened Hood was the last one to stand. Talon took his time to walk towards him. Blood dripped from the tip of his blade. The man scurried back. But Talon kicked the back of his knees. He fell to the floor.

"Batman?", the man's voice broke, "Save me. Please."

He started to sob. Talon crouched before him and tilted his head. His claws neared the man's eyes. He looked questioningly at Batman.

The Dark Knight grappled back down carrying Hood like a ragdoll. He landed on top of Joker – knocking him unconscious. Bruce turned his attention to Talon. The assassin looked at the downed goon in perverse fascination.

"Scratch out?", a single claw was still lingering over the man's eye.

"We don't maim people, Talon", Bruce said.

Talon hesitated but he distanced his claw from the man's eye. Talon moved before Bruce could stop him. The movement of the claw left a golden streak and the man screamed in terror.

Bruce feared that Talon had cut his throat. But the man's hands flew to his throat where a red line had appeared. Deep enough to hurt but too shallow to kill. A mark that would always remind the man of the killer on his tails. Talon stood up and hurried towards Red Hood – hovering over his unconscious body.

Batman used this opportunity to restrain Joker with handcuffs. The clown was conscious again and glared at Talon.

"Curse you, Batsy."

"I thought I'm your only frenemy", Batman answered.

"Aah", the Joker soaked in the air, "Things are as they should be again."

Talon let out a panicked sound. He gently poked Red Hood but the crime boss remained motionless. Talon poked him again and seemed helpless when his friend didn't react.

"Dead?", Talon looked at Batman with desperate golden eyes.

Bruce felt the crime boss's pulse. It was too weak but existent.

"He needs a doctor. Now", Batman said.

"No doctor, Hood said", Talon was shaking.

Bruce wouldn't let a man die but he also wouldn't kill him in the long run by revealing his secret identity.

"I have an idea. Take him."

Talon scooped Hood up and followed Batman's lead. They hurried towards the Batmobile. Bruce activated its auto-drive capacity.

He leaned over Hood and attempted to take off his helmet. Electricity shot through his hands.

"Security", Talon said.

"Can you take it off? We need it off now."

Talon nodded. He seemed to know a bunch of secret buttons to press and loosened the helmet.

It revealed the face of a teenager. Batman cursed internally. A teenager was dying under his hands. He had known that Red Hood was young – but not that young.

Talon looked at him helplessly: "What happens?"

Bruce bit down his frustration. Of course, no one had taught the assassin with the healing factor what first aid was. Or generally human conditions that weren't dead. He needed to rectify that. Wait what?

Bruce opened a compartment in the top off the car. An oxygen mask fell down. Batman strapped it to the kid's face.

"It helps him breathe", Batman said.

He called Alfred: "Agent A. I need the Doctor now."

"Oh dear. Are you hurt, Batman?"

"Not me. But a certain crime boss. And he's a freaking teenager."

The next call Batman made was to the police calling in the Joker's position. Talon stroked Hood's hair careful to not hurt him with his claws.

"Hood want to learn fighting", Talon looked down at the kid, "I teach him. If Hood dead, my fault."

"He won't die", Bruce reassured him – the second time this night.

Talon looked up. His golden eyes were wet: "Thanks, Batman. Got Hood out."

Bruce hadn't known that Talons could cry. How could he have ever doubted that this being was a person? He showed more emotion in this one moment than Bruce had done in a year.

They reached the Batcave. Alfred and Leslie Thompkins were waiting. Batman carried Hood out of the car and brought him to the medbay. Talon followed him hovering over his friend.

"Let them work", Bruce said.

"Work?", Talon asked.

"They are fixing him."

Talon nodded reluctantly following Bruce back to the main cave. He looked around in confusion.

"Home?"

"Yes. It's my base of operations."

"Hood?"

"They'll do the best they can. We have to wait."

Talon nodded. He pulled out the Batarang and struck his hand out to Bruce: "Collect it for Batman."

He didn't have the heart to tell the Talon that he lost them like pins. But last time he just hadn't wanted a potentially deadly assassin to have one of his weapons - so he had insisted to get it back.

Bruce surprised himself when he said: "It's fine, Talon. Keep it."

"Keep?", the assassin looked at the Batarang in glee.

"You did good work with it."

"And rope shoot?"

He probably meant the grappling gun.

"You can keep it, too."

Talon smiled: "Batman nice."

This was the first time someone had said that about Batman. It was a strange thing for Talon to say after Batman had repeatedly threatened to throw him into prison (or worse: to Waller). Talon wasn't used to much kindness if he thought that Batman had it.

Bruce needed something to tide them over for a few hours until Hood's surgery was finished.

Talon looked at the Batarang – his hands still shaking.

"Do you remember your real name, Talon?"

"No memories", Talon said, "Court clean me off them."

"None at all?"

"None", Talon looked down, "All gone."

"Interesting", Bruce said, "I'll get us something to drink. It will take some time."

"Need no drink. Don't eat or drink."

Bruce internally cursed. He would find another way to get Talon's DNA. So, he did it in a less elegant way and took a few strands of hair while the assassin was looking down on the Batarang. He must be deep in thought if he didn't notice it. But it served Bruce right.

There was still one question that plagued him: "Why did you ask for my permission to hurt the guy?"

Talon hesitated: "Want to do better. But don't know how. Hood normally helps me."

"You need someone to tell you what is right and what is wrong?"

Talon nodded: "Make mistakes otherwise. Go too far."

"Why me?"

"Good person. Hero. Followed you. Saw you save people."

Bruce's throat became dry. Talon could have been following him for months on patrol and Bruce hadn't noticed. That wasn't good at all. If Talon's intent had been malicious, he seriously could have caught Bruce off-guard.

Bruce nodded. He didn't know how to react to the assassin. Talon looked at Bruce in admiration. It was a far cry from their first encounter.

Not to forget that the assassin looked far too young. It moved something within Bruce. Something he only felt when he interacted with the Young Justice Team. Bruce concentrated on the Batcomputer. He pushed this strange feeling away.

*

After a few hours, the surgery was over and Red Hood was stable. Talon rushed to his bedside and silently watched over him. Leslie told him not to touch her patient.

She sighed and pulled off her bloodied rubber gloves: "He had some internal bleeding but we managed to stabilize him and we didn't have to remove his spleen after all."

Bruce nodded and took the glove from Leslie. Another DNA test in the waiting. He wanted to know who he was dealing with.

"You never told us who your new friends were, Master Batman", Alfred asked.

"Red Hood and a Talon."

Bruce explained how he had met them. Alfred frowned (as much as Alfred could frown).

"Master Hood seems awfully young for a crime boss."

"He learned from someone very capable."

"It is time for all of you to go to bed. You can stay here, Leslie. The guest room is already prepared", Alfred said.

She knew better than to protest.

"What about Master Talon?"

"He doesn't need to sleep or eat", Bruce said.

Even if he had to, Bruce doubted that they would be able to get him from Red Hood's side.

*

They were gone in the next morning. There was only a note in shaky writing left:

"Our deal still stands. T sends his regards for the stuff you gave him.

He won't shut up about it.

RH"

Bruce found out their identities the same day. Both of them were in the system – or people related to them. Red Hood was the son of a small-time criminal who had been in prison for the last few years and wouldn't come out soon. His mother had died of an overdose. Not surprising.

It was Talon who hit him like a ghost from the past. His parents were in the system. Officially victims of an accident – but Batman knew better. The Court must have arranged it.

"I guess we found our missing kid", Bruce said.

Alfred looked up at the familiar faces on the screen. He seemed speechless.

This case had always haunted Bruce. He had seen the Graysons fall. Seen the devastated little boy whose whole world had been torn apart. He had been standing by the bodies of his parents - forgotten by the panicking people who had wanted nothing but leave the circus tent. Bruce had grappled with himself. But he knew this feeling of being completely alone in the world.

So, he went to the boy and crouched down in front of him. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder and led him away from the gruesome scene. Bruce walked him through some breathing exercises that Alfred had taught him. He covered the child with his jacket and picked him up. The boy seemed far too small in Bruce's grip. Too broken. No child should ever look like this.

He held him until the police came. Gordon looked at them with sadness when he encountered the familiar scene. The then-detective tried to talk to Dick but the child hid his face in Bruce's dress shirt and remained unresponsive.

Eventually, child services turned up. Bruce didn't trust the social worker. She seemed too distant. Too unaffected. And in a hurry. She didn't even ask Dick if he wanted to take something with him. But Bruce set Dick down in the back of her car anyway. The boy's eyes were still glazed. But he weakly reached for Bruce's sleeve.

"You have to be strong, buddy", Bruce ran his hand through Dick's hair, "It will get better. Eventually. These people will make sure that you are safe."

Dick looked at the unfamiliar woman. A small whimper escaped his throat. Before Bruce could say anything, the woman closed the door. She nodded at Bruce and started the car. Gravel crunched under its tires as the car rushed away. It had never turned up at Gotham's orphanage. Its passengers had never been seen again.

Batman had tirelessly looked for clues only to find nothing. The Court had taken Dick right under Batman's nose.

He still remembered everything about this night in vivid detail. He had gone over the events so many times. Overanalyzed them. Regretted every tiny mistake. Bruce had sworn to never ignore his instincts again. To not trust anyone. It was too late to save the little boy that had been lost that night.

It destroyed him that he had given the boy over to his tormentors. He was supposed to be the Dark Knight. The World's Greatest Detective.

What destroyed him even more? Everything he had told Dick had been a lie.

Alfred ripped him out of his thoughts: "What are you going to do about it?"

Bruce closed the results: "Forget it. He doesn't remember his former life anyway and he is building himself a new one."

Alfred frowned: "If you think so, Master Bruce."

His voice was dripping with disapproval.

"He isn't the same boy anymore. He is something different. Something twisted."

Alfred left without looking at Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, there is finally the introduction of the Team and our speedster extraordinaire Wally. I've been getting quite some requests for Birdflash and I'm here to deliver. :D


	3. Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team is in trouble with all of Gotham's underworld. Thankfully, a certain duo is there to bail them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …And here I am two days late. But to my defense, I had exams this week and when I edited the chapter on Wednesday I had a really fun idea that I wanted to explore. So, I threw the first half of my original version out and rewrote the first meeting between our favorite partners in crime and the Team to make it more exciting.
> 
> So, I am making up for my tardiness through this chapter being ridiculously long and the beginnings of Birdflash. :)

Wally felt sluggish when he woke up. Something hard dug into his wrists. It felt like chains. His shoulders burned. He seemed to be hanging in the air defenseless in enemy territory. Someone had knocked Wally unconscious, captured him. Where was the Team? 

The haze in Wally’s mind cleared and he started to remember. They had followed the trail of a prolific gangster boss to Gotham – Black Mask. A stupid name for a dangerous person. Wally had cracked jokes about the guy while they had tailed him much to the annoyance of the rest of the Team. He scoffed internally. They really needed someone with a sense of humor on the Team.

Well, Wally wasn’t cracking jokes anymore. Not after Mask’s goons had ambushed and taken out the whole team. He seemed to have been prepared for them.

Wally groaned and looked up only to have bright light burn into his eyes. A spotlight? His legs hurt like hell when Wally tried to move them. He vaguely remembered one of Black Mask’s goons smashing them with a baseball bat.

Wally blinked the red spots away. His breath hitched when he finally took in the scene. It was worse than he had expected.

He was hanging in a cage that was set on a stage. The other team members were strung up in their own prisons. Superboy’s chains were lined with Kryptonite making sure that Connor would stay asleep for a long time. M’Gann’s and Kaldur’s cages were surrounded by fire. Wally was almost thankful that they were still unconscious. They would be in unbearable pain once they woke up.

They seemed to be in some fancy club that screamed gangster hideout. Some goons were carrying elegant chairs and tables and setting them in front of the stage. They were lighting candles and putting up dinner plates. All of them wore black masks – their boss’ namesakes.

One of them met Wally’s gaze: “Why is the Flash Kid awake. It’s too early.”

“Don’t know”, another grumbled pushing a syringe through the bars of Wally’s cage, “But we can fix that.”

The needle pierced Wally’s neck and it didn’t take long for him to be out-cold again.

*

Wally groaned when he woke up again. He had thought that his prior situation was bad but now it was downright disastrous. The rest of his team – except for Connor who was still in his Kryptonite-induced stasis - had finally woken up. Kaldur’s face was neutral but he must be in excruciating pain from the fire. M’Gann bit her lip and Wally felt her telepathic touch trying to establish a mindlink. But the brush of her mind was too weakened. 

Artemis stared in pure defiance towards the end of the room. Her eyes were burning holes in whoever was sitting there.

Wally’s stomach churned as he followed her line of sight and was met with a who’s-who of Gotham’s underworld. Penguin gazed at the heroes with unmistakable greed. He was seated around his table with a group of people that must be the higher-ups of his gang. Penguin grinned at Wally over the tip of his wineglass. 

On the next table sat Two-Face with his lackeys. He was glaring daggers at Penguin and Wally assumed that they were involved in some kind of gang war again. 

The rest of the guests were less flashy – but not less dangerous. They wore black suits and evening gowns and didn’t have the gimmicks of Batman’s prominent enemies. More like the classic mob. Batman had told them often enough about Gotham’s crime families. So, he assumed that these other people belonged to families like the Falcones. Wally knew well enough to never underestimate a crazy mob family – especially a Gotham one. 

He was almost sure that the Light had a representative here. Probably incognito. They would never let this chance slip through their finger – whatever this weird event was.

Black Mask was the center of all attention. He was standing in front of the stage and basking in the attention: “-Now that you’ve finished a luxurious meal, we can finally move towards the main attraction of this evening-“

Shit. How long had Wally been out? Apparently long enough for the gangsters to stuff themselves full of a multiple course meal. 

Mask pointed towards the cages on the stage: “I managed to catch the League’s little sidekick team. They were quite pathetic but they make fine trophies nonetheless – for whomever is able to bring up the most cash.”

Wally’s stomach clenched. He looked at the door hoping for the sliver of a certain black cape. They could really use a save right now. 

“I’m starting”, Penguin held up a paddle, “10 dollars.”

10 dollars for the whole Team? Should Wally feel insulted?

Immediately, Two-Face raised his paddle: “20.”

Black Mask groaned in frustration. He probably hadn’t expected his costumers to be so greedy.

Before Penguin could say the next bid, the door swung open with a kick. For a second, Wally thought that his hopes were coming true. That Batman had found them. Then, he saw the Red Hood. Their night had just become way worse. Great. Another gun-crazy lunatic that would love to get a piece of them in the room.

Red Hood strolled into the room as if he owned it. He was toting two guns and was flanked by a bunch of muscled goons that towered over their boss but followed him nonetheless.   
Wally had imagined Red Hood to be taller. Still didn’t mean that he wanted to pick a fight with the guy. Rumors were that his helmet was also a bomb. Hood must be deranged to basically wear a bomb on his head.

“You talking about dessert without me, Mask?”, Wally could hear the smirk in Hood’s mechanized voice, “It doesn’t seem very impressive until now.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to have the taste for the finer things in life, punk”, Mask scoffed at Red Hood’s casual get-up.

“You should watch your tongue”, Hood said, “Or it could end up getting cut out. Just like I cut the head off your dear lieutenant.”

Red Hood walked towards the stage. He made a show out of watching the cages: “Is that what I think it is?”

The crime bosses tensed.

“What I see is a transgression against the deal we made”, Hood said, “Looks like human trafficking.”

“That was no deal, boy”, Penguin growled, “That was blackmail.”

“You never struck me as someone too honorable for blackmail, Cobblepot.”

“Cut the crap, Hood”, one of the Falcones (or was it Maronis?) said, “We know that you have a no-killing rule with the Bat. You’re like a dog. Only bark, no bite.”

“Really?”, Hood gestured with his guns, “Who said that I’m good at keeping deals? I mean I’m certainly a blackmailer. Lying seems lower on the scale of my sins.”

The atmosphere in the rooms tensed. Gangster were reaching for their weapons. Hood stayed remarkably casual.

Some of the gangsters were looking around. As if they were waiting for someone? Batman?

“Where is your pet?”, one of the Falcones (Maronis?) asked.

The man’s gaze was directed towards the ceiling. He looked like he expected a monster to jump out from it.

Hood tensed. He put up his gun and shot the man point-blank in the head. The mob family drew its weapons pointing them at Hood while Hood’s gangsters returned the favor. Wally flinched. This was far past turning sour. And it had happened within a split second.

Hood’s mechanized voice sounded enraged: “I don’t have a pet. I only have a bullet with your name on it if you call Talon that.”

Mask moved quickly. He pointed a gun at Hood’s chest: “You’re outgunned, Hood. Not even your pet can save you. You became cocky.”

Hood put away one of his guns and pulled something out of his pocket: “I’m not cocky if I can back it up.”

He held the object up. It was a trigger and Hood put his thumb on it. The room stayed silent. Everyone stared at the trigger in Hood’s grip.

“You are crazy, Hood”, Penguin said.

“I would prefer the word: Prepared”, Hood said, “I knew of Mask’s little plan before he could put up all of these fancy tables and I had a certain someone plant some nice explosive souvenirs under them. My finger is a bit slippery today. It wouldn’t end so well if anyone tried to kill me now.”

“You’re bluffing, kid”, Mask’s hand was shaky, “No one could have gotten in here with all my people around.”

“Talon could”, Hood gestured with the trigger as if it was a toy, “No one moves until we get a deal.”

“Shit”, Wally could hear Artemis mumble next to him, “I thought it was just a myth.”

Wally frowned. Who was this Talon that apparently worked for Hood and that made Gotham’s underworld tremble like babies? And why was Red Hood offended by this little criminal auction? Wasn’t he a criminal himself? He should feel right at home.

“Look Mask”, Hood stayed casual as if he didn’t have a dozen guns point at him, “I said we would make a deal but you don’t have much of a choice. Any really. Either you call off your pets and I can leave with the sidekicks or I’ll blow us all up. I think both options would be fun.”

“You wouldn’t blow us up”, Penguin’s voice trembled, “You would die, too.”

Red Hood shrugged: “You would all be dead. Something I’ve wanted for years. We all have to make sacrifices to reach our goals.”

Hood’s gaze lingered on Mask.

A shadow soundlessly landed on Kaldur’s cage. Wally saw it out of the corner of his eye. A blur of black and gold. He turned his head to see it better. The guy was perched on the top of the cage using a bright red fire extinguisher to put out the flames that surrounded Kaldur’s and M’Gann’s prisons. They both sighed in relief.

He jumped down from the cage and picked the lock with his… claws? Wally blinked again to make sure that the spotlight hadn’t destroyed his eyes.

Kaldur’s chains were next. One precise slash and the Atlantean landed on the floor. He looked at the creature in confusion: “Thank you, my friend.”

“He’s not our friend”, Artemis glared at the creature when he neared her cage while Kaldur took care of M’Gann’s, “I know what you are. You shouldn’t even exist.”

The guy ignored her and opened the lock. Artemis turned her head away when he stepped into her cage. The guy tilted his head staring at her. He seemed confused.

“You’re a horror story. A bedtime monster”, she glared at him, “The Court of Owls shouldn’t even exist.”

“Exists”, the guy sounded weary, “And evil.”

He slowly neared Artemis’ chains with his claws: “Not here to hurt. Free.”

Artemis frowned: “Why would someone like you go against the Court’s interests?”

He shrugged: “Not like Court.”

The guy started to cut through Artemis’ restraints. Her eyes were glued to the golden claws. 

Wally couldn’t hold it against her. These things were akin to having knives for fingertips. One slip and it would get ugly. But he freed Artemis without any problems. She looked at the creature sizing him up.

“My father used to threaten me with stories about you. I would have lost my mind if I had known that you were real. I still do”, she said.

“Does not sound nice.”

“It wasn’t.”

They lingered for a moment sizing each other up. Wally could see the thoughts racing behind Artemis’ eyes. She was probably assigning a threat level to the guy. Then, she nodded in some kind of understanding that apparently only former villains could share. Or whatever the guy was. He was still Red Hood’s friend, so Wally wasn’t sure what his hero-villain credentials were at the moment.

Wally’s breath quickened when the guy came closer to him. He could only see his eyes through the goggles. 

They softened when they saw Wally’s mangled legs: “Broken legs hurt.”

“They do, man”, Wally said.

He decided on a civil approach. Better not piss off the scary dude with the knives.

The guy carefully started to cut Wally’s chains. Wally waited for the pain that would follow when he unavoidably would crash to the ground. The speedster did what he always did when he was nervous. He ran his mouth.

“Really nice of you to do this for us. Cool claws you got there. They are claws, aren’t they? What’s your name by the way? I didn’t catch that.”

The guy halted and tilted his head as if he was confused that someone wanted to know his name.

“Talon.”

“Cool name”, Wally smiled, “Very mysterious. Fits your brand and all.”

He hoped that Talon remembered this exchange before the guy would ultimately backstab him. Wally refused to believe that Red Hood and his lackey had noble intentions. But for now he would take it for what it was. He didn’t have a choice anyway. Not when his legs were still a mangled mess.

One last slash and Wally pierced his eyes shut preparing himself for the pain. But he didn’t fall to the floor and instead found himself in Talon’s arms. The guy carried him as if Wally with all his speedster appetite weighed nothing.

Talon met Black Mask’s gaze. The crime boss was staring at them with balled fists. His products were being stolen under his nose.

“This should be embarrassing”, Wally said.

“Why?”, Talon seemed genuinely confused.

Wally kept blabbering on: “You know, normally dudes don’t carry other dudes. But I’m secure enough in my masculinity to take it and it’s not like it’s the first time. Mask is not very original in breaking my legs. Every third-rate villain does that to the speedster.”

Talon looked at Wally as if he hadn’t understood a word. He seemed to do that a lot. Wally bit his lip. He hadn’t been prepared for this level of awkwardness.

“You aren’t taking my merchandise, Hood”, Black Mask growled, “I’m not letting myself be humiliated by a punk kid.”

Hood shrugged: “Seems like I’m doing it right now. Get them out, T.”

Talon walked with Wally towards the entrance. The rest of the Team followed. Kaldur was carrying a still-unconscious Connor.

Two of Mask’s goons blocked the door. Talon snarled. The goons unwittingly took a step back but Mask’s gaze pinned them in place.

“What are you doing?”, Mask screamed, “Kill him.”

“Can you even kill that thing, boss?”, one of the goons asked, “We-“

“Now”, Mask growled.

The two goons lunged at them. Talon sent a high kick to one of their chests. Rips cracked. 

Wally shuddered. The second one got a knife into the shoulder – all while Talon securely held Wally with one hand. 

Wally should feel undignified at being handled like a package. But he was far past the point of caring. This was the far smaller evil in comparison to being sold off to some perverted criminal.

The door was free. Hood and Talon seemed to have a silent conversation. Talon seemed to not want to leave Red Hood behind. But Red Hood nodded into the direction of the door.

One of the Falcones (Maronis?) used the distraction. He bent down looking under the table.  
Wally tried to get Talon’s attention. But it was too late.

The Falcone (Maroni?) screamed: “The bombs are fake.”.

“Really?”, Hood asked, “You wanna try?”

“They don’t withstand a closer look.”

The whole room tensed.

“Maroni is right”, one of Penguin’s lieutenants screamed, “They are fake. I know my bombs and those aren’t any of them.”

Mask pointed his gun at Hood: “GET HIM.”

Hood dived out of the way and hid behind one of the tables. He took off his helmet throwing it towards the other side of the room. It landed on the table of the mob guys and exploded. 

The rumors had been right. Hood really was crazy enough to wear a bomb on his head.  
Wally gulped. They had stumbled into a freaking shoot-out. And he couldn’t even do anything because his legs were useless.

Talon didn’t run towards the door but hid behind one of the carts that the waiters had used to serve dinner. Two fronts had built themselves. Hood’s people on one and everyone else on the other side. Both sides were barricaded behind the expensive table. Talon twitched as if he wanted to jump into action.

“Get the damn sidekicks out, T”, Hood shot one of Penguin’s goons, “I got this.”

The Team regrouped behind the cart. Wally was still secure in Talon’s grip.

“What are we doing?”, Artemis asked.

They were talking over the mindlink ducking to avoid the occasional bullet.

“We aren’t running away from this. We are helping Red Hood.”

“One hand helps another”, Connor balled his fists, “And I’m itching for a fight.”

The clone jumped directly between both parties as the bullets were unable to pierce his skin. He screamed in rage and lunged behind the barricades of the assorted gangs. M’Gann telekinetically took some of their guns while Artemis - for the lack of an alternative - used cutlery as projectiles. She was scarily accurate hitting the hands of the gangsters. They screamed in pain.

“Impressive”, Talon said.

He slipped Artemis some of his throwing knives. She nodded in thanks.

A barrage of bullets came down on the cart. Talon covered Wally with his body. Artemis screamed.

“Artemis?”, Wally asked.

“Just a graze. But it hurts like hell”, she cursed

The shooting had stopped for a moment as both parties regrouped.

“Talon?”, Artemis sounded panicked.

Wally looked up. The assassin was motionless. The back of his suit was stained red. Multiple bullets had pierced it. Wally’s stomach clenched. He felt sick. Talon had protected Wally but for a terrible price. 

Wally’s hand trembled as he reached for a pulse. But before he could touch him, the assassin’s body shook. Bullets came out of his body and clattered to the ground. Talon jerked up. His head sprung around. He relaxed when he saw Artemis and Wally next to him.

“What the hell?”, Artemis said.

“Healing.”

“That jerky thing was healing? Looks more painful than anything”, Wally said.

The shooting began anew with even more intensity than before.

“Talon”, Artemis screamed, “Get Kid Flash out. Keep him save.”

“But Hood-“, Talon protested.

“I’m fine, T”, Hood screamed, “Get the fuck out of here. Flash Boy needs protection more.”

Usually, Wally would have protested at the rampant disrespect. But he still didn’t want to pick a fight with Red Hood. Not when the guy had blown half of the room up.

Talon still seemed undecided. His gaze was glued to Red Hood who was mostly hidden behind the tables. Then, a smoke bomb dropped down from the ceiling. All Wally could see were flutters of a black cape.

“Batman”, Talon said with something akin to wonder.

Batman’s arrival seemed to solidify Talon’s decision. He stood up, pulling Wally into his grip and creeped towards the exit ducking to avoid the bullets coming their way.

They left the building to enter a dodgy Gotham alley. Wally could still hear the shots from within the building. But they increasingly died down. Batman seemed to be the game changer. Talon slung Wally over one of his shoulders.

“What are you doing?”, Wally asked.

“Rope shoot”, Talon said, “Safety.”

With that, Wally was suddenly jerked through the air. They landed on a rooftop. Talon gently put Wally down. He was still looking at the nightclub as if he was pondering leaving Wally alone on the roof.

“Hood will be fine”, Wally said, “He is the kind of guy that can take care of himself. And Batman and the Team are with him.”

“Always worried”, Talon said, “Dangerous. Hood doesn’t like if I help him with gang. Doesn’t want me to do things for him. Too proud.”

It was weird that the big bad Red Hood had someone worrying about him like he was a child.

“But you were here tonight”, Wally focused on Talon’s hacky sentences trying to get used to them, “And you saved my life by taking those bullets.”

“I heal. Kid Flash not. Anyone would.”

“I don’t think anyone would. That must still hurt like hell.”

Talon shuddered: “Pain is not the worst. Being gone and forced back is.”

“Gone?”

“Don’t know how to say.”

“Take your time.”

Wally frowned. Talon seemed to be a perceptive guy. He just had problems putting his thoughts into words.

Talon evaded Wally’s gaze. 

After a while, he said: “Feel nothing. Not there until I heal and something pulls me back. It’s like dying again.”

Wally bit his lip. He was sitting in front of a real zombie. This shouldn’t even be possible. He wondered how the guy looked like under the mask.

Talon twirled one of his knives. He looked down at it in melancholy. Wally really needed to change the topic from the guy’s death. That would get anybody down.

“How did you find us?”, Wally asked.

“Hood heard you were in danger. Batman nice. Owe him. Wanted to help Batman’s friends.”

“You think I’m Batman’s friend?”, Wally would use this for bragging rights.

Talon nodded.

Wally teased: “He would never admit it but he loves us, you know?”

“Batman pretend a lot.”

Wow. That was surprisingly deep for a guy that walked around like a creature from a nightmare.

“I know your name but I haven’t told you mine”, Wally grinned, “I’m Kid Flash. Famous partner to the Flash. You caught me on a bad day, you know. Normally, I do the saving and carrying.”

Talon chuckled at Wally’s joke. Finally, someone appreciated Wally’s comedic talents. The assassin tilted his head and held out his hand. It was endearing in a weird way. Wally shook it. He expected the claws to pierce his skin but they didn’t.

“Nice meet you”, Talon said.

He sounded like he was smiling under the mask.

“Who Flash?”, Talon asked.

“You don’t know the Flash?”, Wally gasped in shock.

His uncle was the coolest member of the Justice League (OK. Maybe behind Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman… and Black Canary. But fourth coolest didn’t have the same ring to it.)

“Good guy?”, Talon asked.

“Let me educate you, my friend.”

*  
Batman and Red Hood were locked into an argument when the rest of the group joined them on the roof. It was a shame really. Wally had just become comfortable telling Talon crazy stories about the Flash (exaggerating his own achievements just a bit) while the assassin was crouched next to him. He had taken his task of protecting Wally very seriously and seemed to be on constant alert.

Wally’s legs still hurt like hell but it became more bearable if he didn’t move a muscle. Rambling to the assassin also helped as a distraction.

Talon jumped up when the group landed on the roof. They were in various states of disarray. Connor’s shirt was ruined by bullet holes while Batman seemed unfazed. As if he hadn’t just fought a room full of bloodthirsty gangsters. It was probably a gentle workout for him.

Red Hood was covered in blood. He checked the magazine of one of his guns cursing when it was empty and throwing it to the floor. Talon flinched at the sudden noise.

Wally was surprised by how young Red Hood was. He was certainly younger than the Team. No wonder that Talon hovered over him.

“-That was completely reckless, irresponsible and stupid”, Batman scolded Red Hood, “And it resulted in dozens of deaths many of them by your hand which goes against our agreement.”

“Killing those guys seemed like self-defense to me”, Red Hood crossed his arms, “And they deserved it.”

“No one deserves death”, Batman said.

The Team watched the exchange in perplexed silence.

“The bastards in there do”, Red Hood pointed towards the nightclub, “And killing them wasn’t my plan anyway. T made sure of that.”

Eyes turned to Talon who fidgeted under the attention: “Didn’t want to plant real bombs. Too dangerous. Could hurt Hood.”

“So, I bluffed instead”, Hood said, “And it worked for the most part.”

Batman shook his head: “I was wrong to believe that I could make a deal with you, Hood. You belong into Arkham. Wearing a bomb on your head? Are you even capable of rational thought?”

“So, that’s what I get for saving your damn sidekicks?”, Hood glared up at Batman, “I could have just let them be sold off like property. You would have been too late.”

“Don’t act like you did it from the good of your heart”, Batman’s voice stayed deadly calm, “You knew that your position as the leader of the Gotham underworld was slipping away. You used this opportunity to make them fear you.”

“I did”, Hood said, “And it worked. Gotham is safer until they crawl out of the woodwork again. I have no regrets. Stop acting so uptight, old man.”

“Your system is not sustainable. It does more harm than it does good.”

“But punching criminals is sustainable?”

Hood really knew how to get under Batman’s skin. The Dark Knight gripped Hood by his collar. 

They were face to face: “I have a moral code unlike you. We aren’t backed up by the law meaning that there are rules that we have to follow.”

Batman pointed at Talon: “And what happened to not involving him in your operations?”

Talon gestured seemingly to make up for his lack of words: “Own decision. Hood did not want my help first. Wanted to help saving your friends because I owe you for saving Hood.”

Batman was speechless. Wally had never expected to see him this way.

“Stop acting like he is my puppet just because you are in denial”, Hood freed himself from Batman’s grip.

Shit. Hood really knew how to get under Batman’s skin. The Dark Knight was fuming.

“You don’t want to acknowledge that Talon is his own person because then you have cope with the fact that you murdered all those Talons”, Red Hood picked a bloody clump from his leather jacket flipping it onto the roof, “The mighty Batman is just like the rest of us.”

He smirked when Batman stayed silent: “Seems like I hit a sore spot, old man. I’m out. Do your hero-shit alone next time. I have a criminal empire to run.”

Red Hood jumped down the edge of the building and landed on a fire escape. He made his way down entering a car that was waiting for him. 

Talon followed but he halted at the edge of the roof: “Nice to meet Team. Good people.”

He fidgeted with his grappling gun and nodded at Wally: “Nice hair. Pretty color.”

Wally felt his face heating up. If he thought about it, Talon’s gaze had been weirdly focused on Wally’s head during their talk…

Talon made a line towards the other side of the street and swung over with a lot of unnecessary flips. He vanished over the rooftops crossing them as if he knew them by heart. 

Talon was a bit of a show-off but Wally had to admit that he had a lot to show off. Not even Batman moved as gracefully as Talon in the air.

“What was that?”, Connor asked.

“Inconveniences”, Batman growled.

Wally snorted. The Dark Knight could pretend like he wanted. He had a certain fondness around him when interacting with the duo. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have let Red Hood get under his skin and then leave (after killing a bunch of people). And he wouldn’t have given Talon one of his grapple guns.

“Since when does the Court of Owls really exist?”, Artemis asked.

Batman sighed: “For centuries in secret. I’ve dismantled them years ago taking care of their Talons. They used to be based in the Gotham sewers.”

“What is a Talon?”, Wally asked.

“Enhanced assassins conditioned to obey. The Court abducts children only to kill and revive them. Once they are broken in, the Courts sends them to do their dirty work”, Batman said matter-of-factly, “This one slipped through my search.”

‘Thankfully’, Wally thought. The guy may be a weird zombie but he seemed to be a good one. Not to forget that he had complimented Wally’s hair… And he moved in a way that was kind of hot. All smooth, without edges. 

Wally wondered what he looked like under the mask. Probably like a rotting corpse. So, Wally should better stop his blooming crush before it could become anything serious.

Wally could practically hear Artemis’ voice in his head: “Typical Baywatch. You develop a crush on anything that moves. Even a killer zombie.”

M’Gann ripped him out of his thoughts: “But Talon didn’t seem like a mindless killer. I could sense emotions from him.”

“He saved Wally”, Artemis said.

Batman shook his head: “Red Hood and Talon are not your concern. You are to keep away from them and don’t trust them an inch.”

Wally protested: “But they helped us-“

“Don’t interact with them. Do I have to repeat myself?”

“Yes, Sir. We understand”, Kaldur said.

*  
They broke Batman’s rule earlier than expected – without even intending to.

Wally spent the next few weeks siting in the Cave, watching static with Connor and munching on M’Gann’s cookies. The meeting with Red Hood and Talon was a topic of conversation for a time. Until it wasn’t anymore. They didn’t expect to see the pair ever again. Instead, boredom settled in. 

Wally couldn’t show himself in college because then he would have to explain to his friends why his legs could heal so quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief when the casts finally came off and he could run again. 

It was just in time for their newest mission: Batman wanted them to intercept a delivery by human traffickers at Gotham’s harbor. He was unable to do it himself as he was off-world with the Justice League.

“I want the whole Team on top of their game because these traffickers are not to be underestimated. They have dozens of hostages. All of them children.”

Wally’s throat was dry. But Kaldur told Batman with a stable voice that they were ready. Wally didn’t want to disappoint his leader – or any of the others.

And so they were distributed within the harbor watching the arrival of a ship. Wally was crouched behind a few crates. It was his job to get the hostages out of the containers as quickly as possible while the rest of the Team distracted the gangsters.

A knife suddenly appeared at Wally’s throat. He flinched.

“Kid Flash dead”, Talon said, “Kid Flash need to be careful.”

He withdrew the knife. Wally looked at the weird assassin. The weird assassin looked back.

“What are you doing here?”

Talon drew his grapple gun: “Tried it out. Heard you. Wanted to see Team even if Batman don’t like.”

So, Talon had a rebellious streak. And he loved to hang around on rooftops. Wally assumed that his senses were also enhanced. Talon flinching at the sound of Red Hood’s gun and him being able to hear them was enough evidence for Wally’s scientific mind.

“Wanted to see Kid Flash”, Talon looked at the floor, “Friend?”

Wally smiled. He had a warm feeling in his stomach. He hadn’t thought about it this way but at some point between Talon taking some bullets for Wally and talking on the rooftop, they had developed a weird friendship.

“Sure, we are”, Wally held out his fist.

Talon cocked his head at the gesture. 

“You know? Fistbumb?”, Wally took Talon’s wriest and led his hand towards his own.

“Strange”, Talon said as their fists met.

Wally looked at the ship. It was almost there. Some goons were waiting at the harbor.

“What happening?”

“The ship that’s coming is owned by human traffickers. We are trying to stop them and free the people.”

“Human traf-“, Talon was unable to pronounce the word.

“They abduct people. Mostly children and use them for sick shit”, Wally shivered.

Talon fidgeted with one of his knives.

“You alright?”, Wally asked.

“Stop them.”

“That’s what we are going to do”, Wally explained their plan to the assassin.

Talon nodded: “Help?”

Wally weighed his options. It would be hard to get out dozens of people by himself. Talon could be more than helpful.

Wally nodded. He waited until the ship reached the harbor and the traffickers left the ship. The rest of the Team threw smoke bombs and quickly took on the goons.

“It’s our cue”, Wally said, “Jump on my back.”

Talon cocked his head.

“Do you trust me?”, Wally asked.

Talon nodded. It made the speedster feel warmer inside than he wanted to admit.

“I’m just returning the favor”, Wally grinned.

It was weird to give an assassin a piggyback ride but he was quite lean so he wasn’t that much of a burden. Wally ran through the smoke and over the ramp towards the ship. There were dozens of containers. Wally gulped.

Talon slashed at a lock with his claws. The door sprang open. At least ten children were sitting on the floor only dressed in dirty racks. Their eyes were full of fear when they saw the assassin. Talon shrunk back putting up his clawed hands in a gesture of peace which only terrified the children more. They huddled against the wall. 

Talon seemed helpless. His gaze flew over to Wally. The speedster stepped into the container.

“KID FLASH”, one of the boys screamed.

“Don’t worry. I am here to get you out. I am bringing you to safety. The evil people can’t get you anymore”, Wally pointed at Talon, “And the scary dude over there is a friend, too.”

Talon waved with his clawed hand. The children didn’t seem convinced, so they continued to stick to Wally.

Wally carried two children. He looked at Talon: “I’m getting them out and you are opening the rest of the containers. Watch out that none of the goons are getting onto the ship.”

Talon nodded. Wally ran over the wooden ramp that connected the land with the ship. He always carried two children to safety. Connor was waiting in a back alley watching over them. The kids recognized the Superman-symbol on his shirt which was giving them hope.

Wally’s throat was dry when he saw that on the docks the goons had opened gunfire. His team was forced into hiding. Wally wanted to engage the goons, but he had to get out the kids. 

A horde of lackeys ran towards the ship probably aiming to flee with the rest of the kids. Like a shadow, Talon appeared in front of them and pierced them with knifes in places that seemed to be intentionally non-lethal. He ignored the bullets littering his body. Wally wanted to help him, but he knew that the kids were the highest priority.

So, he kept getting them out - jumping from the ship onto the floor instead of using the ramp. It was more exhausting.

Talon successfully kept the goons from reaching the ship. They went down in a barrage of knives. Until one of them pointed a freaking grenade launcher at Talon. 

Wally ran but even he was too slow to shove the other out of harm’s way. The grenade hit Talon in the chest. Wally reached for the assassin’s hand but it slipped through his grip. Talon plunged into the water. 

Wally took care of the remaining thugs and stared into the blackness of the river. Talon didn’t turn up again.

“Shit”, Wally’s gaze flew over the surface.

Talon couldn’t be dead, could he? The guy had freaking healing factor. But what if the grenade had been too much?

“KALDUR”, he screamed over the mindlink.

“I’m on it.”

Wally couldn’t stay still. He zipped around the docks in search for Kaldur’s head to turn up.  
Wally wanted to wait for the Atlantean, but the kids came first. He ran to free the rest of them.

“I called the police”, Artemis said, “They will be here soon to take care of the kids.”

“Good”, the children seemed to be freezing in the Gotham winter. 

Wally hoped that the police would bring blankets. They were still traumatized looking at the team with wide eyes. Connor tried to comfort a crying girl.

“You’ll be back home soon. The police is coming.”

“I’m scared”, she cried.

Connor lowered himself to her height and embraced her: “You don’t have to be scared. I’m here. Kid Flash is here and the rest of my team. They are good people who want to help you. You are safe.”

She nodded. The girl was still crying but her sobs had become quieter. It was heartwarming to see how human the clone had become in the last few years. Connor kept whispering to the girl comforting her.

Kaldur hauled the dripping Talon out of the water. The assassin laid limp on the stone floor. The front of his suit was burned away allowing them to see blackened skin.

“He’s not breathing”, Kaldur screamed.

He performed CPR on the motionless assassin. Wally’s stomach clenched. He ran back to Talon’s side. The Team was watching in shock unable to help Kaldur.

“It’s- You don’t need to”, Connor said, “He normally doesn’t breathe.”

“What?”, Kaldur didn’t stop.

“I’ve never heard breathing from him. Or a heartbeat. I can hear all of your heartbeats.”

This made Kaldur stop: “I think I broke some of his ribs.”

They waited for Talon to do his usual jerky healing stuff, but he stayed still. His skin remained charred and the ribs broken.

“He isn’t healing himself”, Wally fell down next to Talon.

He cursed. The guy had seemed indestructible. Was he really dead? (Or more dead than he usually was?)

“He can’t be dead”, Wally refused to believe that.

Not when the guy had stuck out his neck tonight for the Team and all these children. It had erased the last of Wally’s doubts. Despite hanging around with an infamous crime boss, Talon was a good guy.

“We’ll take him to Mount Justice”, Kaldur looked sorrowful, “We don’t know anything about him or his physiology. Maybe Red Tornado or a magic user can help.”

Blue and red lights came closer. M’Gann floated Talon’s motionless body to the Bioship before the police could ask questions.

The cars stopped in the harbor. Gordon exited one of the vehicles coordinating the operation. It was apparently big enough that the Commissioner took care of it himself.

Kaldur walked towards him and spoke for his team: “We intercepted a ship reaching the harbor run by human traffickers. We managed to take out the perpetrators and to free the children. They are unharmed as far as we can tell just cold and hungry.”

Gordon nodded in gratefulness: “I’ll personally make sure that the children are taken care of. You did good for many families today.”

Kaldur reciprocated the nod: “I know that the children are in good hands. We have to leave. One of our members is down.”

Gordon looked at the Young Justice Team trying to find out who Kaldur was talking about. He knew them having worked with them before.

They left for the Bioship without explanation.

Kaldur supervised Talon during the flight: “Should we take off his mask?”

“We don’t take off people’s mask. He doesn’t need to breathe anyway”, Artemis said.

“You are right, my friend”, Kaldur looked down at the motionless assassin.

Wally’s gaze was glued to his feet. They had never lost a team member before. Talon may not officially belong to them, but he had saved their necks - especially Wally’s - several times. And the guy seemed pretty chill if you forgot the whole creepy assassin thing.

When they arrived at Mount Justice, they had to explain the appearance of their new friend to Black Canary. She seemed confused at first but wheeled him to the medbay nonetheless. 

She returned after an hour to a waiting team: “We don’t know what’s wrong with him. We called Doctor Fate. He will take a look at him once the space mission is over. You can see him.”

The Team entered the hospital room. Talon was lying in a bed still in full gear. Black Canary had told them that she saw no point in taking it off. Talon didn’t have a heartbeat or breathing. He certainly couldn’t get hypothermia. No need to risk his identity.

“Maybe it helps if you talk to him”, BC said, “It could be some kind of mental trance.”

And that’s what they did.

“Maybe Gotham Harbor did this to him”, Kaldur said after he had taken a long shower, “The pollution is unbearable.”

They were starting to give up after a few hours. Only Doctor Fate could probably help now. Wally reached out to pat the guy’s head in comfort when Talon jerked up and his ribs did the creepy creaking thing.

“He’s healing himself?”, M’Gann asked, “Why now?”

Suddenly, Talon jumped out of the bed drawing two knives. He seemed sluggish his head jerking around.

“NO FREEZING”, he screamed again and again.

“It’s fine. You are safe here, my friend. We want to help you”, Kaldur walked closer.

Talon slashed at him with his claws ripping into Kaldur’s shirt and leaving gashes over his skin. Thank God that Atlantean skin was so thick.

Wally ran towards Talon evading his slashes.

“It’s me”, Wally ducked to avoid a claw, “Your speedster friend? Kid Flash?”

Talon still struggled.

“The one with the nice hair. You know the red one?”

Talon slowed down. He seemed confused. His head jerked around. Then he reached out towards Wally with a shaky hand. The speedster hoped that the assassin didn’t accidently slash him in half.   
But Talon just carefully stroked his hair: “Flash Boy.”

Wally wanted to correct him but he didn’t have it in him. The assassin said it way too affectionately.

“You almost died”, Wally said.

“Already dead.”

“Yeah. What’s up with that? You didn’t move for hours.”

“Frozen”, Talon shuddered.

He kept stroking Wally’s hair: “Warm.”

It should be embarrassing but it was actually quite relaxing.

Kaldur frowned: “Maybe he has the opposite weakness of M’Gann and me. Are you weak to the cold, Talon?”

The assassin nodded still fixated on Wally’s hair: “Cold makes Talons slow. Puts them to sleep.”

He shuddered: “Court put me to sleep until they needed me again.”

“Shit”, Wally said, “They stored you away like some tool?”

“Weapon”, Talon said.

“So you just needed to warm up?”, Connor asked.

Talon nodded. He withdrew his hand from Wally’s hair. Wally missed the feeling (not that he would ever admit that. He should stop acting like a pre-schooler with a crush. He didn’t even know what this guy looked like.)

The assassin looked down on himself tilting his head when he saw his burned chest. He picked at the remains of the suit that had burned into his skin. It seemed to make the healing more difficult. 

He growled in frustration: “Burns. The worst.”

“We can call Red Tornado”, M’Gann said, “He can-“

Talon’s claws ripped over his own chest taking the burned fabric and a considerable amount of skin with him. Wally put his hand on his mouth. He felt like puking. The assassin sighed contentedly when his wounds mended themselves.

“Dude”, Wally swallowed bile, “Never do that again.”

Talon looked down at his bloody claw and then to Wally. He seemed confused: “Burned skin need long to heal. Annoying.”

“My brain needs a long time to heal from this”, Wally said.

Talon reached out for Wally’s hair again in an attempt to comfort him. But he halted when he noticed his bloodied claw.

“How about we get you a change of clothes?”, Artemis tried to end the awkwardness, “And a shower. To get rid of – you know – all the blood and probably some brain splatter.”

“Can’t get rid of blood”, Talon seemed melancholic, “Always there.”

Artemis flinched and evaded Talon’s gaze. She visibly deflated when Connor led the assassin to the showers. Talon wasn’t the only one with regrets.

*

They were together in the common room waiting for Talon to emerge again. The Team was unusually silent. Wally was sitting on the couch not even touching the cookie plate in front of him. They all had their own demons to wrestle with. Artemis had wrapped her arms around herself and seemed to wallow in memories.

Wally looked up when he felt someone standing behind him. Talon was looking down on him. His hair was still wet and Wally felt a drop hitting his neck. 

He froze. It was the first time that he saw Talon’s face and what could he say? The assassin was handsome in his weird way. Sure. His eyes were golden, his veins black and his skin as thin and white as paper. He reminded Wally of a zombie. But if he was a zombie, then he was one of the hot ones. The kind that people wore as Halloween costumes. What was Wally even thinking? 

And he currently wore Wally’s dark-blue hoody for some reason. The one with a smiling atom on the front. Wally had forgotten that he still had it.

“Thanks for clothes”, Talon smiled.

It was one of these really genuine ones. A zombie-assassin shouldn’t be capable of joy like this.

Wally looked at Connor – partly to distract himself. 

The clone shrugged: “He needed some clothes and yours were the best fit.”

Talon was still standing behind the couch, seemingly unsure of what to do. Wally patted the space next to himself. He ignored the flutter inside his chest when Talon sat down. Damn, he was acting like a teenager.

Talon seemed oblivious to Wally’s pining. He looked at the rest of the room: “Children?”

“All safe”, Kaldur said.

They still seemed to be taken aback by how normal Talon looked under all his inhuman features.

“Good”, Talon drove his hand through his wet hair, “Where am I?”

“We took you back to our base”, Kaldur said.

“You want a tour? The Wallman will be happy to show you around”, Wally leaned closer to Talon.

“And here we go again”, Artemis snickered to M’Gann.

Talon seemed puzzled at Artemis’ remark but he smiled: “Love to.”

Wally excitedly pulled him through the base showing him all the different rooms. He kept talking. Talon just smiled. He seemed curious and looked at everything.

When Wally showed him the air hockey table, Talon tilted his head.

“You never played?”

Talon shook his head.

“It’s really fun”, Wally showed him the basics.

He bit his lip every time Talon brushed his shoulder. This was getting really pathetic. But Wally had never been one to resist a beautiful person – even if this person had claws fused into their fingertips. What was up with that by the way? Wally wondered what Superman would see if he x-rayed Talon’s hand. The joys of being a science nerd.

They started a tournament with the rest of the team. Wally got Talon as his partner which made him grin. It didn’t matter that the assassin was actually terrible at this game as he was too mesmerized by the puck to actually hit it. Wally made up for it with his superspeed.

Talon’s gaze wandered from the puck to Wally’s blurry arm: “Running quick. Really cool.”

Wally beamed.

“Don’t feed his ego”, Artemis said while she exploited Talon’s distraction to make another goal.

“I can give you another piggyback ride”, Wally bit his lip before he could say ‘Beautiful’.

He doubted that the assassin would appreciate it if Wally came on to him like that. Talon didn’t seem to get the innuendo. 

He just smiled: “Yes.”

It was one of the most fun things Wally had done in his life – running through the mountain with a handsome zombie assassin on his back. 

Talon actually laughed: “Like flying.”

They only stopped when the speedster had to eat.

*

“They will be unbearable”, Artemis shook her head – watching the antics of the two.

“Definitely”, Connor said.

“Wally has found someone who enables him”, Kaldur grinned.

“I think they are cute”, M’Gann said.

The rest of the Team hummed in agreement.

“I’m not sure if Talon is ready for a relationship though. He seems a bit lost”, Kaldur seemed thoughtful.

“Wally is in for a disappointment”, Artemis nodded.

“He fits on the Team”, Connor looked at Kaldur.

“Are you sure?”, M’Gann asked, “He seems nice, but he is still friends with Red Hood. And he’s a bit… strange.”

“I think everyone on this team would qualify as strange”, Kaldur pointed to his neck, “My gills are off-putting to some.”

“Red Hood is different from the other crime bosses in Gotham”, Artemis said, “He hates it when innocents are harmed and protects them just as Batman does. He has his own moral code. It’s still too far for Batman though.”

“You sound like a fan”, Kaldur said.

“I wouldn’t call myself that. But Gotham is my home and I know how it is. Even its heroes aren’t pretty.”

“So are we all in on this?”, Connor asked.

The team members nodded.

Kaldur said: “We’ll have to convince Black Canary and Batman.”

“Challenge accepted”, Artemis seemed determined.


	4. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team learns of Talon's past sins. Artemis won't accept the current state of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became way longer than I expected it to but well I'm happy with it. I'm so sorry, Talon. What I've done to you in this chapter…
> 
> I'm really using the M-rating here and I gotta update the tags. Warning for torture and physical and mental abuse (also of children). But I felt like it was necessary to understand what happened to Talon in the Court.
> 
> Writing Artemis was also really fascinating. She's such a great character and her and Talon are kindred spirits.

"Absolutely not", Batman said.

The Team was standing in the training room. Batman had come to supervise them as Black Canary was - in Red Tornado's words - on a hot date with Green Arrow. For the last hour, they had been trying to convince the Dark Knight to let Talon join the Team.

"Why not?", Wally asked, "He's a really cool dude. He'll fit right in."

Batman glared at him: "No one will join this team because they are a cool dude - especially not an unstable ex-assassin."

"He doesn't do that anymore and they forced him."

Batman stepped out of the training room and motioned for them to follow.

He sighed: "Forced is putting it lightly. He was killed, revived and conditioned to follow every order. Do you even know what that means?"

Batman stopped in the mission room and typed something on the computer. He brought up photos that made Wally and the rest of the team visibly sick. Artemis stayed unfazed. Stuff like this was daily business if you came from a family of villains.

She looked at the pictures of people with knives embedded in their chests. Red lines on their throat.

Some of these people had clearly been interrogated. Brutally and efficiently - only to be killed anyway. Even Artemis' throat became dry when she saw that some of the victims were children. It hit far too close to home. The Team had known the truth about her background after a few months. But knowing a rough outline was different from knowing all of her secrets. There were still cards that she held too close to her chest for the fear that the team might reject her.

"Fine work indeed", a voice - that sounded suspiciously like her father - said in her head. She internally cursed him out.

"This is what the Court does. They send out their Talons who torture and kill their victims with no mercy. I did some research into old Court documents. The Talon that you are trying to get on this team had the highest kill count out of all of them. This-", Batman pointed at the screen, "-is all his handywork. Some of these people were murdered after hours of suffering. Most of them were completely innocent."

The Team was silent.

"Your new friend followed these orders without questioning them. It became his whole being to follow them."

"But he refused to plant real bombs even though Red Hood wanted him to. He has his own will", Kaldur said.

M'Gann stepped forward: "And the emotions I sensed from him, are those of a thinking human being."

"I don't know how Red Hood did it", Batman said, "He somehow allowed this Talon to shed some of his conditioning."

The Team exchanged a glance. It was rare that Gotham's protector admitted to not understanding something. And even rarer that he seemed so melancholic.

Batman's back was turned to them. He still stared at the screens and lingered on the pictures of the dead children. All of these murders had happened in Gotham – his city. Batman had been too late to stop them.

"Then, what is the problem?", Wally asked.

"Hood managed to free Talon of some of his conditioning, not all of it. The Court is destroyed but we can't be sure that it won't resurface. I've been hearing whispers but nothing that can confirm my suspicions", Batman balled his fists, "But I won't take that risk. Talon is known in Gotham's underworld as Red Hood's backup. It would be one of the Court's priorities to take him back. And he won't be able to resist an order from them."

"He could kill the Team and maybe even some of the League if he got too close", Kaldur said.

"That's my concern", Batman said.

Kaldur sighed: "We understand, Batman. Talon is too unpredictable. Too dangerous. The Team- We are just concerned. It doesn't seem fair."

"Some crimes are too old to be avenged", Batman said.

Artemis shuddered. He had said it with such a weariness.

"You can't give up like that", Wally protested, "How high is the risk that the Court even comes back? Talon doesn't even know what a fistbump is. How dangerous can he be?"

"Not everyone has a crush on the guy", Connor said.

"I don't- He's hot. You have to admit that."

"If you're into undead killer zombies."

"On whose side are you?", Wally asked.

Connor halted: "On yours. I want him on the Team, too. I know what it's like to be used as a weapon. I've also done some horrible things while Cadmus controlled me."

Wally shook his head at Connor's logic. The clone was puzzling sometimes.

Batman stared at them with a deadpan look mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like: "Teenagers. That's why I work alone."

"You're just exaggerating, Bats", Wally grinned, "You love us."

Batman glared at him.

"Or not", Wally shrank back.

"The Team could use more stealth", Artemis gave Connor a side-eye.

"No", Batman turned off the monitors, "Talon is not fit to join this team."

"Come on, Bats", Kid Flash zipped next to Batman, "He's a good guy. We talked on that roof."

"More like you talked at him", Artemis snickered.

Wally ignored her: "He was really serious about protecting me. Not that I would have needed it obviously. But the thought counts. And I don't mean to brag but I have like a real connection to the guy. He took some bullets for me. I showed him what a fistbump is. You know how it is. And he's like totally into me. Did you see how he looks at my hair?"

Batman stiffened. Artemis could see how he was fighting to stay calm. A nerve at his chin was twitching.

"Baywatch", Artemis tried to stop him, "You aren't helping at all."

"Aaand-", Wally drew the word out, "You like him too, Bats. Enough reasons for why he should totally join."

"You aren't taking this seriously", Batman growled.

He turned around and strode towards the screens again: "I had hoped to avoid this, but you clearly don't see the magnitude of the situation."

Batman typed away on a keypad pulling up a video: "All of these photos are stills from official Court videos taken in their facilities."

Facilities was a nice word for 'torture chambers'. Artemis scoffed.

Batman pushed a button. The videos were very high-quality and seemed to be ordered chronologically.

*

The first one started out with a man being chained to a chair in the middle of the room. His chest and feet were bare. Bloodstains were still visible on the stone floor. The man's eyes were lingered on them. The metal door opened and two figures entered.

Talon didn't wear his mask this time. He was far younger – maybe around 13. A middle-aged Talon – probably a handler of some kind - put his hand on his charge's shoulder and pushed him towards the captive.

Artemis was shocked by how small the boy was. He seemed as if one hit could permanently break him. He bit his lip and looked up to his handler.

"You know what to do", the handler growled and pushed a knife into Talon's hand, "And no word from you. I ask the questions."

Talon nodded. He was shaking.

The captive looked at Talon: "What is this shit? That's a kid."

"It won't be a child anymore after this", the handler grinned, "We can make this easy. You tell us what we want to know and this will be over with a quick slice to the throat."

The man paled but he shook his head: "I don't know anything."

"He is lying", the handler shoved Talon forward again.

The man looked at Talon with a sympathetic gaze: "I can tell that you don't want to do this, kid. I can help you but only if you help me."

Talon halted.

His handler backhanded him: "Move it."

Talon put the knife to the captive's chest and drew a cut with a shaky hand. The man bit his lip visibly trying to stay unaffected.

"Another one", the handler said.

Talon halted but he made another cut.

"I don't know anything, you fucking psycho", the captive raised his chin in defiance.

"Another one. Don't stop until I tell you to."

Talon did what his handler wanted. But Artemis' experienced eye could see that the cuts were shallow on purpose and in places that were less painful. The captive whimpered struggling to stay quiet. Talon looked up at his handler again.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

And so, Talon kept going. He bit his lip, his hand increasingly shaking until he dropped the knife. Talon picked it up staying crouched as if it could hide him from the world.

"Cut the soles of his feet", the handler said.

Talon's head whipped up. He opened his mouth to protest but closed it in the last moment. His superior stayed unrelenting.

Talon tried to focus on the man's feet leaving a small cut. The man flinched.

"What is your name, kid?", the man asked.

Talon looked up. He tilted his head as if he wondered why the man wanted to know it.

"I'm David", the captive smiled, "And I'm a journalist. I can tell your story once we get out of here. I can make sure that this place is shut down for good."

Talon seemed to have forgotten the knife. He looked up at the man with wide eyes. Artemis could see a glimmer of hope in there.

The handler laughed: "You think the kid can help you flee? It is insulting that such a stupid journalist was able to figure out the Batman's identity."

The Team stared at Batman. The Dark Knight was expressionless. Artemis bit her lip. This would be new. Did the Court really know Batman's identity?

"I didn't", David said.

The handler kicked him into the chest. David's chair was knocked over and Artemis could hear his rips break.

"Liar", the handler grabbed David by his neck, "You have been following Batman with the intention to reveal his identity. And you managed to snap an incriminating picture of him. You made an offer to sell it to the Gotham Gazette. But one day later, the offer was suddenly withdrawn and my Talons were unable to secure the picture. You destroyed it. Why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about", David soaked in air.

The handler pulled a pair of pliers out of his suit giving them to Talon: "Start with his toenails. Cuts aren't enough anymore."

Talon hesitated again. The handler kicked him in the back: "Quicker."

David's eyes were tearful: "Whatever happens next, kid. I don't fault you for it. These people are monsters."

Talon met his eyes were he was crouched on the floor.

"I did a lot of bad in life. No one will miss me", David said, "I did everything for a great story. Stalking people, breaking into their houses. Hell, I even made stuff up if I needed to. And that picture of Batman was the jackpot. It would have launched my career into the stratosphere. But then Batman saved my life in that alley. I would have been shot by some douchebag who was just as greedy as I was. I couldn't rat Batman out after that. And I won't."

Talon's hand fastened around the pliers. He looked at David. David nodded in a reassuring way.

Talon smashed the pliers against his handler's knees and threw the bloody knife at his throat. It only slowed him down a bit. The handler growled ripping the knife out of his throat.

Talon ran towards David and slashed open his restraints.

"Go", Talon pushed David towards the door, "Run."

Talon held up the pliers and went into a fighting stance.

His handler cracked his knuckles: "Big mistake, boy."

Talon was shaking but he tried to shield the door: "Not hurt him."

Talon desperately slashed at his opponent and tried to smash his knees with the pliers again. But his handler ignored Talon's attacks and picked him up by the neck. He ripped the pliers out of Talon's hands and struck him over the head with them.

The resounding crack was sickening. Artemis forced herself to stay detached. Wally gagged next to her.

Talon went limp in his handler's grip. The asshole waited until he started to struggle again. Talon was still dizzy. His moves were uncoordinated and messy.

"And I told you not to speak", the handler growled, "You know what that means."

Talon froze - silently pleading. The handler slashed Talon's throat open and threw his limp body in the corner. His head smashed against the stonewall.

Meanwhile, two other Talon brought a struggling David in and tied him down again.

One of the Talons gave his superior a glowing firepoker: "Freshly heated, boss."

Their movements were stiff and they spoke without emotion. When they addressed their superior, they lowered their gaze.

The handler nodded: "Satisfactory. Prepare the freezing chamber. This one hasn't learned its lesson."

He pulled Talon up by his collar and pushed the firepoker in his hand: "I want answer now, boy. No talking or I'll rip out your tongue. If you are good now, I won't extend your freezing time."

Talon didn't react. The fight had left his body. He stared at the ground. His movements had become stiff.

When David refused to give up Batman's identity, Talon pushed the firepoker to his chest. He did it again. And again. And again.

After a seeming eternity, David was a sobbing mess: "Please stop."

"It will stop once you talk", the handler said.

David weakly shook his head.

"Brand the soles of his feet", the handler said, "And keep it there until I tell you to stop."

Talon did so without hesitation.

David writhed and unsuccessfully tried to pull his foot away. He screamed as his weakened body started to shut down.

"Batman-", he screamed between sobs, "B- Bruce Wayne."

The handler laughed: "That's an interesting development. Keep it there, Talon. I want to make sure he's telling the truth."

"I'm telling the truth. Please. Believe me."

He looked at Talon: "Kill me, kid. Please."

"He's actually telling the truth", the handler shook his head in amusement, "Good disguise, Wayne. Kill him, Talon."

Talon slashed David's throat without looking at him.

"That went satisfactory", the handler said, "No thanks to you, Talon. You are still far too soft. But we'll work on it."

"Please, no freeze", Talon pleaded.

"Did I allow you to speak?"

Talon shook his head and lowered his gaze. Even Artemis couldn't watch when the handler forced Talon's mouth open. She turned around. All she could hear was a choking sound and the splutter of blood. She only turned around when the sound was over.

The handler had really cut out Talon's tongue.

"Too bad that it grows back. It would make my job easier", the superior wiped the blood off his fingers.

He crouched in front of Talon. The child was shaking. Silent tears were running down his cheeks. The handler ran his hand through Talon's hair in a sick perversion of comfort.

"Why do you have to make it so difficult for me?", he sighed, "I only want the best for you. You were born to serve the Court and once you accept that you will be rewarded for your servitude. I went through the same evolution. True honor can only be found with time."

He wiped Talon's tears away: "You don't like it when I hurt you, do you?"

Talon shook his head.

"Then, stop forcing me to hurt you", the handler put his hand on Talon's cheek, "We can make a deal."

Talon perked up. He leaned into the comforting touch.

Artemis recognized what the handler was doing. Break someone apart. Put them through unbearable pain only to offer slivers of comfort afterwards. Her father had talked in a similar way. Abusers loved to blame their victims for the pain they put them through.

"I will freeze you for your transgression. For a whole year."

Talon flinched.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice", the handler sighed, "The inner Court is getting impatient. They think about punishing me for your insolence. The other Talons your age have already completely pledged themselves to the cause. Only you are resisting for some reason which is unfortunate because you are the most skillful one of them. I'm doing this so you can finally meet your potential."

Talon tilted his head. Blood was still running down his chin.

"My offer is: I'm freezing you for a year and once you come out again, you will obey every order instantly without question. If you behave, I won't hurt you. It will be better for both of us. How does that sound?"

Talon's face was blank. Artemis could see a sliver of hesitation in him. He looked from David's corpse back to his superior's face. Talon stiffened. Then, he nodded.

"Good boy", the handler smiled, "See? It can be so easy."

Talon was visibly struggling with himself.

"What is on your mind, my boy?"

Talon launched himself at his handler and threw his arms around his neck. He seemed desperate for any kind of comfort.

The man gently put his arms around Talon's back: "It will be fine. You just have to be strong over the next year. I know how scary being frozen is. Still being somehow conscious but unable to move. It will set you back in your physical training but it will be effective mentally."

The handler stood up and walked towards the door. Talon followed him and reached for his hand.

The man took it like a father would - leading the child out of the cell: "The freezing process will hurt less if you stay still."

*

The video ended. No one dared to say anything. They didn't even bring up the fact that they now knew who Batman was and that the Court did as well.

"Did they freeze him for a year?", Kaldur asked.

"They did", Batman's voice was quiet – respectful, "And the next video shows the effects. It shows how deep the conditioning really is."

*

This time, a woman was sitting on the chair in the middle of the room. The door opened and Talon entered followed by his handler. He looked older but his movements seemed lifeless. They lacked motivation. It was as if someone pulled the string of a graceful puppet. Talon moved just like the other assassins in the first video.

It was jarring how different this interrogation was. Talon started to torture the woman when she refused to talk letting his handler ask the questions. They started to work in a perfect rhythm without even saying a word to each other.

Talon inflicted worse pain every time she resisted. He scratched the woman's eyes out without being asked. It didn't take long for her to break after that. Artemis shuddered.

"Kill her", the handler said.

Talon looked at her while he cut her throat. He nodded at his superior.

"Good job, my boy. The freezing has never failed. It is only a question of time. See how much easier it is now?"

Talon nodded and looked at his superior with something that Artemis could only interpret as gratefulness.

The handler looked directly into the cameras which sent a chill up Artemis' spine: "The task is fulfilled."

Talon stood in the corner of the room with his head bowed. He was waiting for orders.

"Go to the training room", the handler said, "Don't move until I'm there."

Talon nodded and left the cell.

*

Artemis turned to the Team when she heard crying. M'Gann had hidden her face in Connor's chest. His sole attention was on her – a good way to avoid looking at the screen.

"Do you see now how deep his conditioning really is? Why he wouldn't be able to resist the Court?", Batman specifically looked at Wally.

The speedster was shaking. He put his palms in front of his mouth gagging. He zipped out of the room almost crashing into Batman on the way.

"Can we leave now?", Kaldur had balled his fists.

"Dismissed", Batman turned off the screens.

The Team hurried out of the room. Artemis stayed: "A word, please?"

Batman turned towards her - unreadable as always.

"Black Canary will be so pissed with you", Artemis said, "You've scarred them for life."

"You are not children anymore. This lesson needed to be learned. You needed to see yourselves what you are dealing with."

Artemis' throat felt dry. She hated him at the moment. But she understood where he was coming from – to a certain extent. Didn't mean that she agreed with his methods.

"I wasn't aware that this team had a policy against former villains. I have my own share of sins. And the League gave me a chance. A life", Artemis said.

Batman was silent.

Artemis just kept on talking pointing to where the holoscreens had been: "My father made me do things like this. I recognize the methods Talon's handler is using. Breaking him down. Putting the blame on him to make him feel guilty. Dangling a reward in front of his face by offering just a little bit of comfort. It is sick. It invades your every thought. It makes you feel like you have to do everything to please the person that is hurting you. And it is almost impossible to break free from."

"Canary's therapy seems to be effective."

Artemis internally shook her head at Batman's cold delivery. But she recognized his reaction for what it was: a defense mechanism.

"Talon looks up to you. He tries to see you as a role model – just like Ollie and Dinah were for me. And you are punishing him by pushing him away. Make a decision, Bruce: Either you leave him completely alone or you step up and give him guidance. But what you are doing right now is cruel."

Batman stayed silent. Apparently, Artemis had hit a sore spot.

She said: "I know what Red Hood did for Talon. He treated him like a person – a person that is capable of becoming better. And Talon seems to have changed a lot. I'm not saying that he is perfect but it is almost a miracle that he went from this-", she pointed at the screens, "-to saving the lives of innocents."

"So, you want him to join the Team even though he would be a a weak link? Easily manipulated", Batman challenged her.

But two could play this game. Artemis had lived in a world that had challenged her for years: "I was a weak link at first. But I'm not anymore. I would give my life for the Team. All because they and the League believed in me. Letting him join the Team would be the best way to give him guidance."

Batman shook his head: "I can't take this risk."

"So, we're just abandoning him?"

"I'm keeping a close eye on him and Red Hood."

Artemis shook her head. He would just continue like before. Batman left the room without saying another word.

*

Artemis refused to give up on Talon. He had suffered just as she had. Made to become a weapon. Without question, both of them had made horrible mistakes. Even after all these years of doing good, guilt was Artemis' constant companion. She still dreamt about the people she had tortured. The crimes she had stayed quiet about. And the pride that she had felt when her father had praised her for doing something despicable.

Artemis felt horrible about it – and she had been ready to take full responsibility. To live her life out in Belle Reve or even Arkham. She had told Black Canary exactly that.

Artemis still remembered the blank walls of the Watchtower cell where Dinah had done her initial psych evaluation.

*  
15-year-old Artemis looked down at her hands. From the outside, they were completely clean. But she knew about the invisible blood that clung to them. Suddenly, she felt unbelievably small. All false bravado was washed away. Tears dripped onto the metal table and Artemis hated herself for showing this kind of weakness.

"Weakness gets you eaten in this world, babygirl", her father taunted in her head.

"-That's everything I know about Sportsmaster. Cheshire, the League of Shadows. I can't tell you more. I'm sorry. I- Do whatever you want with me. I'll accept anything."

She didn't dare to look at Black Canary. The woman was sitting in front of her and had been listening to Artemis' rambling for hours. Artemis had offered up every little detail she knew and now she felt completely spent.

A black-gloved hand reached out for her wriest. Artemis flinched.

"Thank you, Artemis. You have given the League invaluable information", Black Canary's voice was soothing, "We can save many lives and many families will finally get peace about what happened to their loved ones."

Yes. Because Artemis had just stood by while her father had killed them.

Artemis wanted to scream. She didn't deserve any comfort.

"Why are you so nice?", Artemis looked up, "I did all of these horrible things."

"You did", Black Canary said, "And you aren't completely absolved of them. But there's one thing you have to understand, Artemis: You are also a victim."

"I'm not a victim", Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"So, you would have hurt these people on your own terms?"

Artemis bit her lip. She wanted to scream at Canary for calling her weak. But instead she focused on the blank wall: "I wouldn't have."

"So, why did you?"

Artemis' hands shook. She balled them into fists. The handcuffs rattled. The uncomfortable noise worsened the pain in her head.

"I-", she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I didn't know what else to do. I knew what would happen if I didn't do what he said. He would beat me and lock me in my room. Or he would tell Jade to beat me up. My mother- She told him to stop. But she couldn't do anything against him. I should have been able to stop him."

"You are a teenager, Artemis."

"Age doesn't matter. Nothing does", Artemis glared at Canary, "In this world, you either hurt or are hurt. And I was too weak to hurt him back. I couldn't even run away like Jade did."

Black Canary smiled warmly: "You came here, didn't you? And you told us about the crimes he committed. To me, it seems like you did something to hurt him"

Artemis bit her lip. She hadn't thought about it this way.

Black Canary stood up.

"Wait", Artemis sprung up, but the handcuffs held her back, "What is your evaluation, Doc? Are you even a real doctor?"

"I can assure you that my degree is real, Artemis", Black Canary chuckled.

"What happens to me? Do I go into Belle Reve or directly into Arkham?"

"Neither. You've made mistakes", Black Canary's hand laid on the door handle, "But you are trying to redeem yourself."

"I'm not redeemable", Artemis screamed, "Why can no one see that?"

"Because it's not true. Answer one question for me: Would you hurt people again?"

Artemis felt speechless. Canary was catching her completely off-guard. This woman was good.

"I wouldn't."

"That's all I need to know", Canary's gaze softened, "You are a great archer, aren't you?"

Artemis frowned: "The bow has always been my favorite weapon."

"Thankfully, I know a certain Leaguer who is in need of a protegee", Canary smiled, "And a team that is in dire need of an archer. They are a bit weak in long-range attacks – and especially in stealth."

Canary returned to the table gently putting a file on the surface. It was labelled: Justice League – Covert operations.

"What is this?", Artemis opened the file.

She flipped through it: "A junior team?"

"Your chance to redeem yourself – one good deed at a time. And a way to find some friends."

Canary turned to the door: "I'll give you time to read all of it. Tell me what you think."

Artemis took the whole afternoon to read the file. Scrutinizing it for every detail that could be a potential trap. She nodded at the one-way mirror of the cell once she was finished.

Canary returned. Her face was blank: "What is your verdict?"

"I'm ready", Artemis said.

She would redeem herself. One good deed at a time.

*

Black Canary had saved her that day. She had gotten her the place on the Team and as Green Arrow's protegee. She had given Artemis the benefit of a doubt. Talon needed someone like that. It was time for Artemis to return the favor.

And so she walked into Red Hood's lair. Immediately a goon pointed a gun at her forehead.

"I'm not here to fight. I want to see a friend. Talon. Is he here?"

The guy took all her weapons (at least the ones he could find) and spoke: "Been out a lot lately. He's been using that parkour thing that the Bat gave him. Good for us. No one can beat the guy at Poker."

"And when is he back?"

"He is always gone for the whole night."

"Where can I find him?"

The man exchanged a glance with a fellow goon. They burst into laughter.

"Find Talon at nighttime in this city? Probably only the Bat could do that."

Suddenly, a gun pressed against the back of her head. Artemis rolled her eyes. Gangsters were so overdramatic. She put up her hands. The goons also drew their guns.

"I heard you want to find a certain bird", a distorted voice.

"It would not be effective to have saved my life only to shoot me now", Artemis met Red Hood's gaze, "Thank you for that by the way."

The gun on the back of her head vanished.

"Put the guns away", Red Hood said, "Except you want Talon to find out that you shot his pretty friend."

The goons scrambled back: "Sorry, boss."

"We're talking in my office", Red Hood led the way.

Artemis glanced at him. He was quite bulky but in a way that wasn't completely filled out yet.  
They reached a small but orderly room. Red Hood sat behind the desk putting his feet up.

He took off his helmet revealing a domino mask underneath.

Red Hood grinned and lit himself a cigarette, "Wouldn't have expected one of these pesky heroes to be brave enough to come into my lair."

"You know that I'm not a normal pesky hero."

Red Hood puffed out some smoke: "Artemis Crock. Daughter of Sportsmaster and the former villain Huntress. Sister to Cheshire. You had quite a rep until you've inexplicably decided to redeem yourself. In the Junior Justice League."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know all this. Are you even legally allowed to smoke that?"

"Touché", Hood grinned, "T likes you. He say's you're tough. I don't doubt that for a second."

He smirked in a way that was definitely flirtatious.

"What can I say? I'm a Gotham girl.", she said.

"Same. Born-and-bred. Both of it probably on the street. You from Crime Alley?"

"Lived there for a few years until my father bought us a better flat from his blood money."

Red Hood nodded. He took off his mask: "Name is Jason Todd by the way. Not that that would tell you anything. My parents aren't that famous."

She frowned: "Why would you tell me that?"

Jason shrugged: "I felt like it. And we Alley kids gotta stick together, don't we? You're dead by the way if you tell anyone."

Artemis shook her head in amusement. Red Hood really was as unpredictable as people said: "How did you meet Talon?"

He frowned: "Let's say it like this: I was in a tough spot a few years ago. He helped me out. I helped him out. The birth of a bromance."

She nodded: "You are softer than your reputation says, Jason."

"Are you doubting my guns?"

"I mean it in a good way. Someone like Mask would have picked up a directionless assassin to make them their puppet."

"T deserves better. I'm glad that he found friends. Even if they are some pesky junior heroes."

"We want him to join the team."

Jason breathed out smoke: "I always felt like he was more the hero type. It could work out. He's a real goody-two-shoes if you think about it."

"Batman doesn't want him to. Says he's still conditioned."

"Batman doesn't know him like I do. Guy is tighter wound than the rich fucks at these fancy galas."

Damn. If Red Hood knew how fitting his comparison was, he would probably laugh in amusement. One of these rich fucks fighting crime? Unbelievable.

"Do you think Talon would obey if a Court member ordered him something?"

"They're all gone. Doesn't matter anyway."

"Hypothetically?"

"T has been trying to free himself for a long time now", Jason pulled out his phone, "You want me to call him?"

She nodded: "I appreciate it."

He made a short phone call asking Talon to come back. The other side was mostly quiet. It painstakingly reminded Artemis of the sounds of Talon's tongue being cut out. There was a heartbreaking story behind his silence.

Having seen the videos, it made her even angrier when people called Talon a pet. They probably thought that he was stupid because of his speech problems. It couldn't be farther from the truth. Talon was a survivor just like Artemis. And they were both struggling with visible and invisible scars.

Jason put the phone away: "Now we gotta wait. Talon is really into the speedster by the way. He keeps talking about him. As much as T talks. I think he doesn't understand it himself. Poor guy has the social perception of a brick."

Artemis chuckled – relieved that Jason had changed towards a more light-hearted topic: "Kid Flash reciprocates it. He's not very subtle about it."

"Oh yes", Jason lit another cigarette, "He's definitely thinking about how to get into my brother's pants."

"I don't have to remind you not to hurt my teammate."

"Just a few threats", Jason grinned dangerously, "I'll just have a bit of fun with him - the Gotham way. T can do what he wants. I trust him to make the right decisions. But Flash Boy doesn't deserve my brother anyway if he lets a few threats keep him away."

Artemis shook her head in amusement. Under the Hood, Jason was nothing but a softie.

*

Artemis knew Talon was there before she saw him. He frowned when he saw her. Clearly worried.

"Team? Wally?"

"They are fine. Wally's been moping because you weren't there."

He seemed in thought. Was he blushing? Could Talons even blush?

She took a deep breath. She needed to tell him the truth: "They are just a bit distraught. Batman showed them videos from the Court's torture chamber to convince them that you shouldn't join the Team. The journalist? And the woman after the freezing."

Talon flinched. He wrapped his arms around himself: "Hate me now?"

"They don't", Artemis' voice softened, "They saw what you did. But they also saw how much your handler hurt you. They understand."

At least, she hoped they did. Talon didn't seem convinced. He stared at the floor.

"Stop standing there, T", Jason kicked a chair out towards Talon.

The ex-assassin sat down stiffly. He glared at Jason who was smoking his fourth cigarette. Talon held out his hand.

"Come on, T", Jason took another drag, "Stop acting like my mother. I'm almost old enough."

"Always unhealthy, Jay. Age don't matter."

Jason sighed and gave Talon the cigarette. The assassin stole the whole pack from Jason's jacket.

Artemis braced herself: "I still want you to join the Team and I bet the others do, too."

"No hero", Talon was looking down at the cigarettes ripping them apart with his claws.

Jason looked pained at the sight of his mangled cigarettes.

"You saved us and helped protect the children. Seems quite heroic to me. Your past sins don't take away from that."

Talon kept clawing at the cigarettes becoming more obsessive: "Don't trust me. Could be traitor."

"I don't think a traitor would imply that he was one."

"Batman says not trust. Listen to Batman."

Artemis sighed. This was exactly what she had warned Batman about. Talon had taken Batman as his moral compass. But the Dark Knight was giving him shitty guidance.

"He believes you could be a mole. The Team has a bad history with those – but he is wrong. I see how protective you are of the people you care about. You wouldn't betray them. You just need a chance to redeem yourself. One good deed at a time."

Talon shook his head: "Batman smart. Not good for team. Stay with Jason."

The crime boss crossed his arms: "Maybe it's time for you to get out of this rotten place. Get some fresh air."

Talon stood up and leaned on the desk: "Never leaving Jason. Always keeping safe."

He threw the cigarette pieces on the desk as if to prove his point.

"I can take care of myself."

"Joker almost killed."

"That was one time and it went fine."

Talon shivered.

He seemed genuinely frightened: "Send me away? Not need me anymore?"

"Shit", Jason stood up.

He pulled Talon into a hug: "We would still see each other, dumbass. We would still live together. You would just have a little side gig."

"Not betray Jason."

"It wouldn't be a betrayal. It would be the start of you becoming your own person."

"I am a person."

"Course you are. Never let any asshole tell you otherwise", Jason looked down at Talon, "But you can't always take care of me. You need to find your own friends. Have your own life."

Talon frowned.

"Jason is right", Artemis smiled and tried to look as friendly as possible, "The team really likes you. We all want to get to know you better. Especially Wally. These videos can't change that. You are still the same person that we knew before."

Talon bit his lip but he shook his head: "Too evil. Tainted."

Artemis had hoped that she wouldn't have to share her own demons. But there was no other way: "Do you think I'm a good person, Talon?"

"Hero."

"I haven't always been. Do you know Sportsmaster and Cheshire?"

Talon winced: "Worked for Court sometimes. Sportsmaster cruel. Like to hurt Talons for fun. Cheshire nice. Always treat like person."

Yeah. That sounded a lot like her father. But Artemis was pleasantly surprised by her sister. Under that cat mask, Jade still retained parts of the person she had once been.

"My father and my sister respectively. I was supposed to follow in their footsteps."

"But stopped."

"Not before I committed the most horrific mistake of my life."

Talon cocked his head."I have never told this anyone on the team. They all believe that I managed to get away before I killed anyone", she took a deep breath, "I was in a bad spot. My sister had left. And my father had taken me to the League of Shadows to train. It wasn't pretty."

She still had the scars on her back that the whip of the Shadows had left.

"One day they brought a girl into the training room. The daughter of some world leader that the Shadows had a problem with. My father was there. Ra's. Talia. They wanted to see my potential. I was scared. I knew that Ra's would kill me if I didn't obey. I told myself that they would murder her anyway even if I refused. It doesn't make it better or excuse it in any way. But when I had her blood on my hands, I swore that I would escape. And I did. During a contract with my father, I managed to slip away and contact the League."

Artemis wiped away the tears in her eyes: "They were skeptical. Especially Batman. And I was ready to accept any punishment they would give me. But Green Arrow and Black Canary believed in me. They convinced the League that I could atone for my sins on the team."

Talon frowned. He seemed confused – his owllike eyes jumping through different spots in the room.

He put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. After a few seconds, he pulled her into a stiff hug. Artemis was still shaking – unable to steel herself. Damn, did she hate breaking down in front of others.

"It's OK", Talon said, "Not weak."

She grinned. He knew exactly what was going through her head. Another reason why Batman should let him join the Team. Artemis knew what he was struggling with. She had been there and still was. They could support each other.

"Admire Artemis", Talon said, "Very strong. Good person."

Shit. Now, Artemis really started to cry. It meant a lot coming from Talon. His speech problems forced him to break his sentences down to the essence. He genuine in everything he said.

Talon looked at her searching for cues in her face. Artemis got a good look on his eyes. There was blue hidden under the gold. She assumed that this had been his original eye color. It was a nice, calming blue.

Artemis smiled: "You are a good person, too. Even if you don't believe it and no matter what Batman says."

Talon frowned shaking his head. He didn't believe her.

He pulled away his hands and looked down on them: "Batman right. Batman sees evil. Still inside of me. Not like you."

Artemis started to protest but the ex-assassin stormed out of the room – almost making noise like a normal person. She cursed Batman and his unreachable standards. Even a saint wouldn't live up to them.

Jason sighed and pulled out another pack of cigarettes from his desk: "He has this hero worship for Batman since he's first met him. If the Dark Knight tells him he's irredeemable, he believes it."

"There has to be something we can do. He can't keep punishing himself."

"I've been trying to get him there for years. He still insists that he is pure evil. Even though he is the biggest mother hen imaginable. If the Court hadn't gotten him, he would be the most annoying golden boy in history. Superman would look like a black sheep in comparison."

Artemis shook her head. She had wanted to help Talon. But it was really up to Batman. He was the person that Talon had sought out. The former assassin would be unable to find peace as long as Batman kept him at arms length.

*

Talon did something he had never done before. He vanished into the night of Gotham and looked for the tallest skyscraper of the city (which happened to be Wayne Enterprises). He perched on the ledge like a gargoyle overlooking the streets. He only moved when the sun rose to huddle himself deeper into the shadows of the building. He stayed there for the next few days.

He thought about what Jason had said. Jay wanted Talon to go out. But he didn't want Talon to leave. Contradicting orders. Talon didn't know how to deal with that. So, he stayed there – ignoring the rain that poured down from Gotham's black sky.

And now the team and Batman hated him. They had seen what Talon had done. How evil he was. Talon had nothing left. He didn't know what to do. So, he just sat and let the nothingness consume him.

It was similar to these numb days after he had escaped the Court.

In the fifth night, there was a change. Down in front of the Wayne building, a red carpet was laid out. People in suits and gowns stepped out of expensive cars. He heard their chatter. Their demeanor reminded him of the Court. It made him uncomfortable. Talon wanted to leave when he saw the figure on the roof on the other side of the street. He wasn't the only shadow here.


	5. Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce receives a nasty surprise at a gala.

Bruce had always hated galas. Gatherings of shallow idiots that put on a friendly face while hating each other's guts. He only tolerated this event to collect money for the orphanage they were supporting. Otherwise, he would've pulled a classic Brucie Wayne and vanished with some model.

So, he put on his 'Brucie' facade and talked with the people. Two models stuck with him and giggled at every word he said. (Even if he wasn't trying to be funny.) Batman saw through it. They were glaring daggers at each other and made snide comments about each other. But Brucie Wayne wasn't that perceptive. He trailed behind them like some drooling dog.

Sometimes Bruce hated himself. Then, he told himself that it was the Brucie-persona and not the real him. But Batman also was partly an act. So, who was still there? Alfred and Selina were the only people that he didn't have to pretend for – not that Bruce would ever tell them that. But they could only do so much. Alfred took his professionalism very seriously and Selina was in prison again. (Not for long though. Catwoman would make a daring escape soon and Batman would turn a blind eye to it. They had danced this dance for too long.)

Bruce sighed and took another glass of overpriced champagne. He was too young to have a mid-life crisis - or to think about the gaping holes in his life.

So, he stumbled onto the stage spilling half of his glass. It was a convenient way to avoid some of the alcohol. Someone pushed a microphone into his hand.

"Hi guys", he said in his overexcited Brucie-voice, "I am so happy to see you. We'll have so much fun tonight. The food is hot, the alcohol cold and- What did I want to say again?"

Bruce giggled: "Oh yes. There are also some orphans we want to support. So be nice and give them all your money."

He let the microphone fall to the floor and stumbled - for dramatic effect.

Bruce tensed. He felt watched. His eyes wandered over the crowd. As always, his caution was justified. (He wasn't paranoid. Thank you very much, Clark.)

A black and golden shadow emerged out of the corner of his eye.

"Bruce Wayne", the Talon waltzed into the room cockily twirling a knife.

No stealth visible.

"The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die."

Talon threw a knife at him but Bruce dodged with feigned drunkenness. He cursed internally. As long as he was in the public eye, he wouldn't be able to fight.

The guests screamed and stumbled into each other while running towards the exit. Trays clattered to the floor coating the tiles in champagne. Bruce ducked behind the podium finding a place to think. He needed to get away before-

Something crashed through the skylight. Another black and golden shadow. The Talon – no Dick – summersaulted to the floor and threw two knives towards the assassin hitting him in the chest.

Talon snarled in anger and ripped the knives out: "Traitor."

"Thought you were dead."

They circled each other. Dick didn't wear a mask this time only the goggles. He seemed to prefer not having his face fully covered. The other Talon was two heads taller than Dick and far more muscular but Bruce suspected that he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Batman can't exterminate the whole Court. We are coming back to exterminate him."

The assassin looked directly at Bruce making him shiver. He had hoped that the Court was truly gone. But hope didn't count for anything in his line of work – only the cold-hard facts. As always, his paranoia had been justified. (Take that, Diana.)

"No killing", Dick said.

"That's rich coming from you. You basically reek of blood. You've killed more than the others combined. Cobb was so proud."

"Cobb?", Dick halted, "Dead?"

"Nothing can keep him down. He'll be interested to know that you've betrayed us. But don't worry. He'll make you fall in line again – right after I've killed Batman."

Dick shivered: "Not obey Court. Person."

The Talon lunged with its claws at Dick. He evaded with a cartwheel and threw a row of knives at Talon. The assassin became even angrier. He slashed at Dick.

Dick was all cold precision watching his opponent with a keen eye and evading with fluid movements. He pulled the assassin's leg out from under him and pushed him down. Dick stabbed knives trough the palms of his hands pinning him to the floor.

"Fucking bastard", the Talon struggled, "You were always ungrateful. Always talking back and giving our masters trouble. I don't know why they even bother with you when the better option is right here."

Dick snarled. He slashed the Talon's chest open and ripped out his heart tossing it onto the tiles.

"Need a few minutes to heal", Dick looked up at Bruce.

The room was empty except for them. Dick tilted his head. His eyes wandered over Bruce's body taking in every detail. The Talon was connecting the dots – which was not good at all. Bruce hoped that the freezing had made Dick forget Batman's secret identity. No such luck.

"Bruce Wayne?", Dick walked closer.

"What do you want?", Bruce stumbled back, "Get away from me, freak."

Dick's eyes glinted mischievously. He drew a knife and lunged for Bruce's throat. The Dark Knight reacted out of reflex. He hit the back of Dick's hand causing him to drop the knife and threw the former assassin to the floor.

Dick beamed up at Bruce: "Batman."

He looked like a normal teenager in that moment. A kid who was just playfighting. It made Bruce's chest ache.

He growled and straightened his jacket: "Don't tell anyone."

"Keep quiet. Promise. Not even tell Hood", Dick stood up, "Not betray Batman."

The former assassin looked at him in admiration. Bruce evaded his gaze. He looked far too much like the kid that Bruce had picked up in the circus tent. The child that had buried his face in Bruce's chest trusting that Bruce would protect him. And Bruce had utterly failed him. Dick was dead because of him.

Bruce sometimes wondered if the Talon in front of him was just a mockery of his past mistakes. A physical reminder of how much Bruce had screwed up. It was selfish of him to think of Dick this way. Dick was more than a vague metaphor. He was a real person who had built himself a life. Batman had taken far too long to see that.

Bruce sighed. But he nodded in acceptance. Against his better judgement, he trusted Dick. The assassin would keep quiet. Only the Court would be able to make him break and the Court already knew Batman's identity.

The downed assassin twitched regenerating his heart. Dick cocked his head and slashed open his opponent's stomach. He carelessly took out some other organs.

Dick's claw lingered near Talon's throat. He questioningly looked at Bruce: "Kill? Knows secret."

Bruce's stomach clenched. He had killed Talons before – and it had been a mistake. Dick's existence proved that there was something human about them. He had unwittingly broken his most important rule. (And he didn't know how to deal with that.) Never again.

"No", Bruce said in his Batman-voice, "You are a person. He is a person. The police will take care of him. And he better not talk for his own sake."

Bruce hoped so. Otherwise, Batman would have to get the Talon out of custody and go behind Gordon's back – which was never good.

Talon nodded and took out some wire. He bound the assassin's arms and legs.

"You know him?", Bruce asked.

Dick nodded: "Always angry at me. Arrogant. Sloppy fighter, Cobb said. Punish him a lot."

Dick looked at the other Talon with a deep-seated sadness.

"They must have only a few Talons left if they send him to kill me."

"Cobb still alive", Dick shuddered.

"Who is Cobb?"

"Trainer. Evil. Loves killing and punishing."

Bruce frowned. Cobb must be the handler from the video. In the documents, he had only been called 'Head-Talon'. Nothing about a name, his origin, anything. It was probably lost to time or no Court member had ever cared to document their Talon's history – even if he had a slightly higher status.

There was something irking him: "Why do you have speech problems while the other Talons don't?"

"Used to always talk back and try to talk to other Talons. Annoyed Cobb. Punished me", Dick shuddered, "Other Talons not talk back. Court allowed them to speak."

Bruce swallowed down his anger towards the Court. Monsters who turned children into weapons and took away their voices. He would put his rage to good use later.

Dick looked at Bruce questioningly. He was awaiting orders.

"You need to leave. We'll talk later."

Dick nodded.

Before he could vanish, the door burst open. The police led by Commissioner Gordon waltzed in guns drawn.

"Don't move", Gordon screamed.

Dick put up his hands. He must look sinister to an outsider. His claws were coated in blood and he was surrounded by ripped out organs. The lifeless Talon twitched at his feet as he regenerated himself.

"Oh, thank God, you are here Commissioner", Bruce stumbled towards Jim.

"What is going on?"

Dick ignored the police. He grappled up the wall and flipped out of the hole in the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?", Gordon asked.

"Mr. Wayne. Are you injured?", a policewoman asked.

"No", Bruce shivered and pointed towards the twitching Talon, "This freak tried to kill me. But then the other freak jumped in and fought him off. He ripped out his organs. But the thing is still alive. How can the thing still be alive?"

"We should bring you to a hospital, Mr. Wayne."

He shook his head: "My butler and some sleep is all I need."

Gordon nodded in understanding. He examined the Talon: "It seems like he is healing himself."

Gordon took off the Talon's mask revealing a young man in his (seeming) twenties with dirty blonde hair and piercing golden eyes. Gordon shrank back pointing his gun at the Talon's face.

The Talon looked around: "Where is the traitor?"

He glared at Bruce: "You helped him escape. Tell him that he can't hide. We will get him."

"Why did you try to kill Mister Wayne? Who are you working for?", Gordon asked.

The Talon grinned showing his teeth. Bruce's blood ran cold.

"Why I tried to kill Mister Wayne? Easy answer. Bruce Wayne is-"

A knife with a golden handle embedded itself into Talon's throat. Dick landed on the floor and picked the Talon up by the neck. He grappled back to the ceiling taking the assassin with him.

Bruce sighed in relief. He would have preferred to have the police take care of Talon. But that was impossible if the assassin couldn't keep his mouth shut. One thing was clear: Dick had his back. How did Bruce deserve this loyalty?

"Do you have any idea of how he wanted to end that sentence?", Gordon asked still staring at the ceiling.

The policewoman said: "Probably something like 'Bruce Wayne is a bastard.' No offense, Mr. Wayne."

"None taken", Bruce said.

Then, he collapsed to the floor – for dramatic effect.

*

Batman found Dick on the roof of Red Hood's hideout. He was perched on a gargoyle watching Red Hood and another teenager train. The restrained Talon was lying at Dick's feet. The assassin tried to protest behind the gag.

Dick kicked him in the ribs: "Annoying."

Batman took a moment to surveil the situation. Jason – naturally wearing his Hood - was showing the teenager how to throw a proper punch. The kid seemed to be around 15. He was lanky in a way that told Bruce that he was from the street.

The boy wearily looked at Dick staring at his claws in fear. They were still coated in dried blood.

"Concentration", Jason's fist narrowly missed the kid's face, "On the street, you would be knocked out by now."

"I- I'm sorry, Boss."

"Mark, I'm trying to teach you how to defend yourself. So, stop sounding like I'm about to shoot you."

"Y- Yes, Boss", Jason's words hadn't done anything to ease Mark's fear.

He looked at Dick again – flinching when Dick tilted his head at the attention.

"Need help with practice?", Dick frowned.

Mark paled. He whipped around to Jason.

Jason laughed: "Give him another year and he'll be ready to practice with you."

"R- Really?", Mark said.

"Yeah. You just gotta pay attention. Let's do it again", Jason was surprisingly careful with the kid as he corrected his stance.

"I used to make the same mistake. My footing used to be all wrong", Jason said.

"R-Really?", Mark asked.

He seemed to have lost the capacity to form other words.

"Just ask, T. I was horrible in the beginning."

Dick perked up: "Hood not horrible."

Jason chuckled: "He's too good of a brother to admit it."

Mark smiled. The tension in his body lessened.

Batman felt the edges of his mouth loosen just a tiny bit. He couldn't help himself. It was nice to see Red Hood take care of another street kid. There was good in Jason. It was just buried deeply under defense mechanism after defense mechanism – and a lot of guns.

Dick subtly looked at Bruce. He was found out.

Batman landed on the edge of the roof. Mark – who had been doing quite well - stumbled and fell onto the concrete.

Jason crossed his arms: "What are you doing here, old man?"

Dick straightened himself when he saw Batman. Bruce suspected that Dick was still taking him as a role model. He doubted that he would be a good moral compass for anyone. But anything was better than the Court of Owls.

Dick gave his captive a small kick: "Help Batman."

Jason hesitated in a way that told Bruce that they would definitely talk later.

"Fine", Red Hood's distorted voice said, "I'm out of here. This is getting too heroic for me."

He must still be angry at Bruce for screaming at him after the nightclub.

Red Hood opened the door to the roof: "You coming, Mark?"

The teenager was still gaping at Batman. But he stumbled after Red Hood: "Sure. I'm a big fan by the way, Mr. Batman."

Bruce's face stayed neutral. Mark cringed and followed Jason.

"I didn't know that Red Hood had a soft spot for strays", Bruce said.

Dick said: "Want to keep safe from evil people. Train them. Give them home."

Bruce stayed silent. But his thoughts were racing. It made sense that Jason – a former street kid – would want to make sure that no other child would feel as powerless as he had. Jason was quite similar to Bruce in that regard. Not that Bruce would ever admit that out loud. He had a lot of things he would never say when it came to Jason and Dick.

"Not let me help train", Dick bit his lip, "Kids think I'm scary."

It seemed to bother him. He balled his fists.

"Am I scary?", Dick looked up at Bruce.

Shit. These were the kind of situations that Bruce normally avoided. Should he be honest?

"I guess people think Batman is scary", he evaded.

"Not answer question", Dick pushed his claws deeper into his hands, "I'm scary. Like monster."

Bruce watched as Dick grew increasingly upset. Damn, did he hate emotional talks. Nothing to make him feel more helpless.

"I think you could go a long way with a costume change", Bruce said.

Dick opened his fists. His wounds thankfully mended themselves: "What mean?"

"You're still walking around with the uniform of a Talon. And Talons are supposed to be scary, aren't they?"

Dick tilted his head: "But I'm Talon. Nothing else."

Bruce flinched. He could almost feel Alfred's disapproving glare on his neck. Now, would be the time to tell Dick about his past. But Bruce couldn't. He wasn't ready to lay his failures out in the open – especially not in front of the person he had failed.

"You will find something else. Something better", Bruce sounded unconvincing even to himself.

Dick still seemed to be in thought. The restrained assassin protested against his gag.

Dick looked down at him as if he had just remembered his captive: "Took him before talk about Batman's secret. Batman angry? Bring him back to police?"

"I'm not angry - actually quite grateful. I hoped that he would stay quiet, but he didn't get the message. The League will have to see what to do with him."

Bruce hated going behind Gordon's back. The Commissioner was his source from the police department. Being Batman would be far more difficult if Gordon suspected foul play. But he had no choice.

"I'll take him to the League", Bruce said.

Dick nodded: "Batman in danger. Why not defend yourself?"

"I can't in public. It compromises my secret identity."

Dick paced around: "Court will keep coming. Attack Batman as normal person. Dangerous."

"I will handle it."

But Dick was right. Bruce Wayne would be in severe danger every second from now one and would be so until the Court was finally destroyed. If the organization played its cards right, he would have to choose between his secret identity and his life. It was only a matter of time until he was found out.

Only one thing could be sure: The Court would hold his secret identity under wraps for at least a while. It would try to use it to manipulate Batman. Maybe even make him do their bidding. Bruce would rather be revealed to the world than work for them.

Dick cocked his head. Still worried.

The Talon on the floor snickered behind his gag.

"Annoying", Dick aimed to rip his heart out again, but Bruce stopped him.

"We don't inflict unnecessary pain."

Dick seemed puzzled but he nodded: "No unne- unnec-"

He stumbled over the word.

"No torture", Bruce said, "Only intimidate if you need to gather information."

"No torture", Dick repeated, "Listen to Batman. Try to be good."

Bruce nodded: "You are doing quite well."

The compliment slipped out before Bruce could stop himself. He should stop treating Talon like the kid that was lost. He should stop calling him 'Dick' in his head. Dick didn't exist anymore.

Still, Bruce couldn't get himself to call him by the name the Court had given him. If you could even call it a name. Talon was a title for a position. The position of a servant.

At least in Bruce's thoughts, Dick had a name. Even if Dick himself didn't know about it. (Because Bruce was too cowardly to tell him.)

"Still not trust?", Dick asked.

"Are you asking because of the Team?"

Dick nodded.

"I sincerely believe that you are aiming to be a good person. You have shown that again and again. But you also have to understand that I don't know if you can withstand the Court's orders. That's why I can't let you near the Team."

"Understand", Dick nodded, "Don't want them to be hurt. Hood and Artemis don't understand."

Of course, the archer had gone behind Batman's back and tried to convince Dick. Bruce wouldn't have expected anything less from her.

"Protect Batman while normal person", Dick said.

"I don't need protection", Bruce said in his dark voice.

It was more out of pride than anything.

But Dick crossed his arms: "Batman capable. Better fighter than me. But not safe out of costume. Don't want Batman hurt. Good person."

Dick had way too much faith in him. But Bruce stayed silent. This Talon was tenacious. Bruce would be unable to keep him away. And it scared him. Bruce didn't want to be the moral measure for anyone. Just the thought of this responsibility made him sick.

Batman had made a mistake. He had started to get attached and now he didn't know how to break these ties. Artemis was right. He should just send Dick away. Maybe it was selfish, but it would be easier for Bruce. And it would be better than stringing Dick along and offering him breadcrumbs for guidance.

"Protect Batman out of costume", Dick repeated when Bruce didn't answer him.

Bruce laid the words out in his head. He needed to be cruel to make sure that Dick would leave permanently: "You mean well but I can't trust you. You are still a killer deep down and I doubt that you will ever completely change. So, it's better to severe this arrangement and to go different ways. Same goes for the Team."

Bruce opened his mouth but his throat felt constrained. Dick looked at him with the determination to keep Bruce safe and the surety that nothing would keep him away. It was genuine – the complete opposite to the people at the gala who played their roles. To Bruce himself, who hid his masks behind masks. Bruce couldn't stomp out this care.

And he couldn't flat-out lie to Dick. He couldn't tell him that there was no hope of redemption for him. That Dick was destined to succumb to his evil nature. Because it wasn't true.

Dick was trying. He had been for a long time now. Maybe it was time for Bruce to try, too.

So, he said: "Fine. But make sure that no one sees you."

Dick smiled when Bruce accepted his offer. He was surprisingly good at getting other people to do what he wanted.

"How dangerous is this Cobb?"

Dick shuddered: "Main guard of the inner Court and trainer of Talons. Killed hundreds of people. All important ones. Court will send him for you."

"He trained you. You have to know some of his weaknesses."

"None. Cobb don't know weakness. Don't accept."

Batman looked at the restrained Talon on the ground. The guy nodded in agreement. Clearly terrified of Cobb. Bruce bit his lip. This man had tried to kill him. But in the end, he was a victim as much as Dick was.

Bruce moved to take the Talon but Dick gripped his wrist. His eyes widened in panic behind the goggles.

"Cobb will rip me apart. Will become a puppet again. Listen to orders and kill."

Dick's eyes were wet behind the goggles: "Please. Don't want to kill again. Can't lose Hood or team."

"I won't let that happen", Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulders.

He meant it. It was Bruce's time to try.

"Cobb has to go through me if he wants to get you again", Bruce put all his determination in his voice.

Dick looked up at him in wonder. Then, he pulled Bruce into a hug. Bruce frowned. But he made no effort to shove Dick away. He remained unmoving. Arms by his side. Dick was far too affectionate for an assassin. No wonder that the Court hadn't been able to break him.

Bruce let himself enjoy the embrace just a little bit. It had been a long time since Bruce had felt needed in this personal way. Gotham needed him. But it was only in his role as an emotionless protector. Bruce needed Alfred more than Alfred needed him. And Selina? Selina didn't need anyone.

Maybe Bruce hadn't failed the boy who had clung to him all those years ago. Dick's essence still existed under all that conditioning. He had held on to it even if the Court had tried to rip it away from him.

Dick was shaking in fear. Bruce laid a careful hand on his back.

"Not a person anymore if Cobb gets me. Kill."

"I won't do that."

"Kill me", Dick tightened his grip around Bruce, "Before I kill. Promise."

"You sound like you've already given up hope. Doesn't fit you."

Dick stepped back. He bit his lip: "Cobb own me. Can't escape. Can't join team."

"No one owns you."

Dick frowned. He seemed to think.

"Keep me safe?", Dick looked up at Bruce with the same trust he had shown all these years ago.

"I promise", Bruce's voice felt heavy.

This time, he wouldn't fail Dick. He would protect him with everything he had.

Dick smiled. It was peaceful. He stepped back still looking at Bruce with admiration.

Damn. Bruce had just parented a Talon again. And strangely, it didn't bother him this time.

"Anything else?", Bruce asked.

Dick tilted his head: "Batman's partner now? Like Flash and Kid Flash?"

"I don't need a partner."

"But want one", Dick poked Batman's shoulder, "Batman too lonely. Partners sound like fun."

Bruce wondered how many stories Kid Flash had fed Dick. Apparently, the Talon had soaked them up like a sponge. Kid Flash had truly found someone who cared about his blabbering. Unbelievable.

"Batman smiling", Dick said.

Bruce frowned. He hadn't noticed.

"Partners now", Dick beamed.

Bruce looked down at their captive. It would be annoying to transport him. He picked the captured Talon up pulling him over his shoulder.

"We aren't partners. We just have a temporary deal."

"Partners", Dick insisted.

Bruce shook his head. This kid was unbelievable. It was very hard not to like him.

Bruce knew. He had tried.

*

Dick took his guard duty very seriously. In the next weeks, Bruce Wayne was permanently trailed by a shadow invisible to the untrained – and even to most trained eyes. And he was successful. Captured Talons ended up on Bruce's doorstep. Sometimes he hadn't even noticed that Dick had fought anyone. How many assassination attempts had the Court launched towards him?

Dick even started trailing him on patrol until Bruce had told him off: "I'm in costume. I appreciate what you are doing but I can take it here. I don't need a shadow as Batman."

Dick seemed confused: "Batman capable. Not protecting. Trying to learn from watching Batman."

This caught Bruce off-guard. He still sent the Talon away. The kid seemed disappointed – his flips missing their usual energy. Bruce almost felt bad.

Cobb came when Bruce was alone.

The assassin slammed into him and downed a knife into Bruce's chest. Luckily, his armor took the brunt of it.

And now Bruce was prepared. He analyzed the assassin's movements looking for a weakness that Dick had been unable to find.

There. He saw it when Cobb lunged at him. The Talon left his right side more open.

So, Bruce put all his force into a kick to the right throwing Cobb to the floor. He broke both of Cobb's legs and bound them with wire. (He hated that he was taking a page from Joker's playbook.)

Bruce pinned down Cobb's arms. But the assassin drove his claws through Bruce's gloves forcing him to let go. Cobb cut the wire. His legs cracked as they reset themselves. Bruce jumped up and gained some distance between himself and his opponent.

They circled each other.

Cobb grinned. He was only wearing golden goggles and no mask so that Bruce could see his face. He seemed middle-aged but Bruce knew that looks were deceiving when it came to Talons. They aged normally during puberty but only slowly afterwards. Cobb must be at least a century old. He was a sloppy fighter for all this practice time.

"I thought that Batman would be more intimidating."

"Likewise", Bruce said, "Talon didn't find any weakness in you. I've seen plenty."

"The Court was happy to hear that he is alive. He will be key in rebuilding the Court's power."

"I ended the Court."

"The American Court. We span the whole globe", Cobb grinned, "There will always be owls to rule Gotham."

Bruce threw a Batarang at Cobb's throat. The assassin sidestepped and countered with an array of knives. One of them hit Bruce in the leg. But the Dark Knight ignored it. He aimed a precise kick at Cobb's right side again.

The Talon suddenly moved lightning-fast blocking Bruce's kick. He gripped Bruce's ankle and broke it. Bruce threw a flashbomb into the Talon's eyes. Cobb whimpered. But before Bruce could gain some distance, a kick to the back of his knee brought him down. Cobb broke Bruce's other ankle and bound his wrists with the rest of the wire.

Bruce had never encountered another Talon as agile as Cobb. He had held back - feigning a weakness - and Bruce had walked directly into his trap. Underestimating him. He should have trusted Dick. Dick would have never overlooked a weakness this obvious during training. Bruce had failed. He would pay for it dearly.

"Come here, little bird", Cobb said while he restrained Bruce's legs.

To Bruce's horror, Dick was there. He must have trailed him on patrol again. Dick looked at Bruce with concerned eyes. He walked closer to Cobb.

"No hurt Batman."

"I won't if you play your part."

Dick looked from Bruce to Cobb. He took on a fighting stance: "Won't kill."

"We'll see that, won't we?", Cobb grinned.

"I won't. Won't betray Batman."

"Your friendship is quite heartwarming. I saw you hug him. You were always desperate for approval."

"Watch?"

"I've been watching you for weeks. And it's sad to see that you've become weak. Clinging to false masters like Red Hood and Batman."

"Not masters. Friends. Family."

"Do you want me to kill your friends?", Cobb put a foot on Bruce's spine pushing down.

"No", Dick panicked.

"Then, come back with me and do what you were born to do. What our family is destined to do. We serve the Court. We have for generations. And I won't let my pupil be the stain on the family tree. I am your family and the Court is. Not some street punk or a guy who dresses up as a bat."

"Not serve. Batman won't let."

"You mean this man?", Cobb pushed down on Bruce's spine making him ache.

Bruce gritted his teeth trying to suppress the pain.

"He's just as weak as you have become."

"Don't hurt. Cruel."

"Weapons are cruel. And you were created as one."

"Go with you", Dick lowered his head.

Cobb nodded in satisfaction: "We'll mold you into the perfect Talon again. So that you can take your place as my successor and carry on the family line. You have to remember the rules. What is rule number one?"

"Only speak if Cobb or Court allow."

"And we never do. Because you have nothing to say. Weapons don't talk. They are an extension of their master's arm."

Dick looked at the ground and stepped towards Cobb. But he steeled himself and looked up in defiance: "Why you talk if you are weapon?"

Bruce was proud of him in this moment.

Cobb looked furious. He raised his hand aiming to backhand Dick. But the younger Talon was quicker. He sank a knife into Cobb's throat and slashed open his chest at the same time. Before he could rip out Cobb's heart, the assassin pulled the knife out of his throat. It clattered to the floor. He twisted Dick's arms behind his back and forced him to his knees.

"You think you can use my own tricks against me? I taught you everything you know. You have my blood in your veins."

Dick stayed silent. He twisted in Cobb's grip kicking him back. Both of his shoulders cracked as they were dislocated. Dick whimpered when they reset themselves but he stepped in front of Bruce: "Protecting Batman. Doing the right thing."

He whipped out two knives. Dick sank a blade into Cobb's eye. The older assassin countered by slashing open Dick's stomach. There was permanent cracking as their bones reset themselves before being broken again. Dick tore his claw over Cobb's face ripping out his other eye. The assassin snarled. He gripped Dick by the throat and threw him into a chimney.

Bones cracked as Dick's body collided with the bricks. The chimney collapsed and rubble landed on top of Dick. Dust spread in the air.

"Stop resisting. How often do I have to tell you this? How often do I have to beat it into you?"

Dick snarled at Cobb.

The older assassin launched himself at Dick. One of his eyes was still healing. The younger assassin stood up on shaky legs pushing the rubble off himself before Cobb could reach him.

Bruce twisted himself to reach one of many hidden alarm signals. It was situated in the soles of his boots. The signal would reach the Justice League. His co-founders seeing him like this would be embarrassing but Bruce would never put his pride over Dick's well-being.

Bruce tried to free his restraint. But the wire was unrelenting. And dangerous. Moving too much had the potential to permanently damage Bruce's limps - which wouldn't help anyone. So, he forced himself to watch while Dick fought an opponent that was bigger and more skillful than him. The younger Talon held his own out of pure desperation.

Dick slashed out Cobb's freshly healed eye again.

"I have enough of this", Cobb growled.

The blindness didn't seem to disorient him. He listened and used his built to slam Dick into the remains of the chimney. Cobb took one of the bricks and repeatedly beat Dick over the head with it.

"You. Are. Nothing. Without. Me", Cobb punctuated each of his words with a hit, "I. Own. You."

Dick was trying to shield himself from Cobb's beatdown. But the older Talon was merciless. Dick coughed up blood.

"Who owns you?", Cobb gripped Dick by his collar and shook him, "Tell me, boy."

Dick seemed terrified. He stared at Cobb with wide eyes. His face was a bloody mess and he was trembling out of pure terror. All the fight had left him. He just kept still. Fear had paralyzed him.

Dick's eyes met Bruce's. He seemed to get strength out of Batman's presence.

"No one", Dick was still frozen in fear but Cobb hadn't broken him.

Cobb backhanded Dick again: "Fine. I'll find a way to remind you. We have as much time as we need."

Cobb gripped Dick by the chin and ripped his head to the side. With a disgusting crack, Dick's head fell to the roof. Bruce shuddered. Dick glazed eyes stared directly at him. Accusing him. And Bruce deserved it. He had failed to protect Dick again.

Cobb gripped Dick by the hair and pulled him over the roof like a hunting trophy. When Dick's body twitched to regenerate itself, Cobb put his foot on Dick's neck keeping him still.

To Bruce's horror, Cobb lazily searched the compartments of Batman's utility belt until he found the wire.

"Useful", he smirked.

Then, he bound Dick limbs together pulling the wire so tight that it cut into Dick's skin. He fastened the wire around Dick's neck keeping it in its crooked position.

"We don't want it to talk back, do we?"

Bruce was sick to his stomach. There wasn't much that could phase him but Cobb was cruel and precise. This man should not be allowed in the proximity of anyone – especially children. It was a miracle that Dick was as sane as he was.

Cobb threw Dick over his shoulder. He looked at Bruce with a smugness that made Bruce want to punch his face in. Cobb pulled out a knife and twirled it in his hands. He put the blade to Bruce's neck.

"I could end you right now, Bruce Wayne", Cobb pulled off Bruce's cowl, "But I have a better idea. My Talon will come after you after I'm through with it. It won't even remember you."

Bruce glared at him: "I will find the Court and I will tear it apart again for what it did to him and all these other children. You'll get what's coming for you."

"Good luck", Cobb grinned, "Right now, you can't even walk."

Cobb jumped off the roof with Dick limply slung over his shoulder. He vanished into the night.

Bruce cursed. He couldn't move at all. Cobb was thorough. No escape technique would get him out of here. Not without permanently damaging his limbs in the process. And he wouldn't be able to help Dick if he did.

Bruce pushed down his desperation turning it into anger. He waited and waited. Seemingly for an eternity. Cobb could have gone anywhere with Dick in that time.

Clark appeared above him. He floated in mid-air looking at Bruce.

"Don't just stare. Find the assassin", Bruce glared at him.

Clark flew away searching the roofs. Bruce knew that it was too late, but they had to double-check. He sighed when Clark reappeared after a few minutes. The Kryptonian shook his head.

"Shit", Bruce cursed, "What are you waiting for? Open the restraints."

Superman finally freed Bruce: "What happened?"

Bruce stayed silent. He had failed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, Dick.


	6. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is enraged and in search for his brother.
> 
> Talon tries to hold on to his humanity.

6\. Brothers

Jason was in a particularly sour mood. Talon hadn't been seen for a week. Ever since his brother protected the Bat, it had become quite common that he would be away for a few days at a time. But they checked in with each other. Far too often, Jason had called T only to hear pained grunts in the background as Talon fought off the latest assassin sent to kill Batman.

The Court must be truly obsessed with Batman to throw so many Talons at him. Bad resource management if you asked Jason.

Jason paced in his office trying to call Talon again. No answer. The Bat had also not been seen in the last few days. Jason growled and threw the phone to the floor. Its screen shattered. His satisfaction only lasted for a second. Then, he hurried to pick the phone back up just in case that T called.

But T didn't. Not even after Jason spent hours in his office looking at his phone. At some point, Harry – one of his musclemen – knocked at the door.

"We made food, boss. You might want to-"

"I don't care about fucking food right now", Jason snapped.

"Oh. Let me know if I can help, boss."

Jason glared at Harry. He forced himself to stay controlled: "Have you seen Talon?"

"No. Is he in danger?"

"Ask the others, if they have seen him."

"Will do, boss."

Harry hesitated before closing the door: "He will be fine. We will find him. And if someone hurt him, they will pay. He's one of us."

Jason bit his lip. Harry's concern was genuine. His people didn't deserve the anger Jason threw at them.

"Thank you", Jason said.

Harry nodded and closed the door.

Jason almost wanted him to come back. The room was so fucking empty. Normally, Talon would sit in the corner and read one of his cheesy books while Jason filled in paperwork (for leading an illegal crime organization, Jason had to fill in a lot of forms). Every once in a while, Talon would look at Jason and ask him what a certain word meant. And Jason would explain it to him. His vocabulary was surprisingly extensive from reading classic English literature. (Never stereotype a Crime Alley rat.)

In turn, Jason would throw his pen down in frustration every few hours ranting to Talon about how annoying dealing with the tenth hospital bill was. Talon probably didn't understand a word of what Jason was going on about, but he lend an attentive ear. He was there. And that meant a lot to Jason. It showed him that someone in this shitty world cared.

The problem was: Talon wasn't there at the moment. And unlike any other asshole in Jason's life, Talon would never leave him. T would rather be frozen for the rest of his life than abandon Jason. The former assassin was the only person that Jason could trust completely.

So, he stood up and stomped out of his office. Red Hood was out for blood. Someone had to have captured or hurt Talon. Otherwise, he would be here. And whoever had dared to lay a hand on his brother wouldn't make it out alive.

His people were playing poker in the meeting room.

"Where is T?", Jason asked.

"We don't know", Harry said, "I asked everyone and called some of my buddies on the street. No one has seen him."

Jason internally went through a list of all of his enemies. Penguin and Two-Face were both in Arkham after the police had detained them during the raid on the nightclub. The Falcones and Maronis (who had bought their way out of prison) wouldn't dare put a hand on Talon. Just the risk of Red Hood cutting off their heads was too high for them without even taking into consideration that Talon was still Talon.

Black Mask was the most probable option. He always wanted to get under Red Hood's skin and he had been scheming lately. Jason would pay Roman a visit – remind him of his place in Gotham's food chain. It would almost be impressive if Sionis had managed to get his dirty hands on T.

Roman had always avoided Talon. Black Mask would never admit it, but he had been scared shitless by the assassin. Talon could have easily finished Roman, if Jason had asked him to. (Not that Jason ever ask this of his brother.) Maybe Mask had found a way to eliminate the threat that had been hanging over his head.

This just left the question of what was going on with the Bat. Jason hadn't seen him for a while. Jason hoped for Batman's sake that the hero had nothing to do with T's disappearance. If he did, there would be hell to pay. Jason didn't care. He would take on the entire Justice League if he had a chance of getting his brother back.

There was one option Jason didn't even dare to consider. Talon had told him that the Court was regrouping. But they couldn't have taken his brother. That would be too terrible to be real. Too cruel. Talon was with Mask. It was the only way. Jason wouldn't accept any other option.

"We are visiting Black Mask", Red Hood said, "See if he was idiotic enough to put his hands on my brother."

"Are you sure, Mr. Hood?", Mark asked, "Black Mask is just waiting for such an opportunity."

Jason frowned. Mark was right to an extent, but Jason wouldn't leave T in the hands of this madman.

Jason said: "Are you implying that I should leave my brother with Sionis?"

"N- No boss", Mark looked at the table, "I- I'm so sorry."

Jason sighed. Mark was always so timid. He had been working for Jason for a year now, but he still acted like it was the first day. It was true that Jason wanted and needed respect as a crime boss. Sometimes, he just had to talk business with his people. But he would never hurt them.

"Your concern is correct, but I can't let Mask walk over me by letting him take my brother. So, we're getting Talon back and teaching Black Mask a lesson."

Mark blushed when Jason told him that he was right: "OK, boss."

The other people snickered. They laid down their poker cards. It was time to go to business.

"Good", Jason looked at his people thinking about who was suitable for the mission, "We're making a plan."

Before Jason could continue, a shot rang out over his head. Jason crouched to the floor drawing his gun. He jumped behind the bar pulling Mark with him. The counter was bulletproof of course. Jason wasn't an idiot in designing his hideout.

Jason returned the fire aiming for the heads of his opponents. He was pissed, so he took them out one after another. They looked like Mask's people. Good. It would save him the way to the bastard's hideout.

Mark looked at him in fear and admiration. The kid took a weapon from a downed person next to him His hands trembled. He was hesitant in his shooting and far too slow. Jason pulled him back down when a bullet came too close to his head. Shit. Headquarters had never been attacked before. No one had dared. Usually, the street kids Jason took in would be safe here.

Mark was just trying to scrape by. He wasn't particularly strong or capable in fighting. Most of the time, Jason assigned mundane tasks to him – mostly ones that involved tech. Mark was quite useful in that regard. Apparently, he had spent most of his teenage years scrapping for parts on a junkyard. (Jason could definitely relate to searching through dumpsters.) But Jason would never send him into a shootout. Too bad that someone else had brought it to them.

"Stay behind the counter", Jason told Mark.

The kid sighed in relief. Jason kept shooting but he knew that his chances were bad. Many of his people were already down. They hadn't even been carrying weapons feeling far too safe during their cozy poker game.

Jason cursed.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped. But they were still outgunned. Jason debated throwing his helmet into Sionis' people letting them blow up again. It would even the odds.

Before he could throw the helmet, Mask stepped into the room. He carried a device. Jason feared that it was a trigger at first but when Sionis pushed the button, the functions of Jason's helmet went out. The lenses that allowed him to see. Stuff like night vision. And the bomb function. Jason cursed and took off the helmet.

"An EMP", Mark murmured, "It takes out all machines within its range."

He looked like a deer caught in the headlines.

Jason cursed and threw the helmet to the floor.

"What? No snappy comeback, Hood?", Black Mask taunted.

Jason growled: "I don't need any extras to kill you, Mask – just my bare hands."

Black Mask was wearing a pristine white suit. The bastard wasn't even carrying a weapon. What did he want?

"Where is Talon?", Jason asked.

"Is the big bad Hood missing his pet?", Mask taunted.

Jason jumped out behind the bar gripping Mask by the collar: "You fucking piece of shit. If you put one hand on my brother-"

"I don't have him", Mask said, "I just figured that it was the perfect opportunity to take back what is mine from you, punk. My fucking city."

"Where is Talon? You know something, asshole."

Jason shook Mask: "WHERE IS HE?"

"Are you lonely without him, Jason? Scared?"

"How did you call me?"

"Isn't that your name? Jason Todd?"

Jason froze. Mask knew who he was.

Jason had created the Red Hood-persona out of protection - to avoid anyone weaponizing Jason's origin against him. Red Hood created fear and respect. Jason Todd? Not so much. And Roman knew that.

"It took me a while to connect the dots, but I was delighted when I did. It's very obvious now. Jason Todd – the pathetic street kid – is the Red Hood. Talon saved your worthless ass that night. And you took it with you", Roman shook his head, "Such a waste. If my enforcer had been a bit more competent, he could have caught it for me. It would have been such a useful toy. Well. He doesn't live to regret his mistake."

Jason balled his fists: "What do you want, Roman?"

Sionis walked towards Jason's people. He threw a photo on the bar. Mark gasped when he saw it. The rest of his people also seemed uncomfortable avoiding Jason's gaze.

The photo showed a twelve-year-old Jason Todd lying on the ground of an alley. He looked pathetic. His face was a bloody mess and Jason was pretty sure that he had pissed himself out of fear that day. It had been the first time Mask's people had sought him out with an ultimatum. Jason vaguely remembered Mask's enforcer pointing a phone at him after they had roughed him up. Probably as proof to his boss.

Mask clamped a hand around Jason's shoulder: "It always pays to keep every bit of leverage even if it is on a pathetic street rat."

Sionis grinned: "Is this the person you want to work for? A scrappy little Crime Alley kid? I remember his father, a pathetic junkie who kissed my boots for drug money. I gave it to him but not before kicking his teeth in."

His people looked at Jason. They seemed unsure about what to say. Mark looked down. He was still standing behind the counter.

"Or do you want to work for me? A Sionis. A family name that carries the legacy of a criminal empire?"

Unwittingly, Jason started to feel desperation well up inside of him. Mask was taking the Hood away from him - exposing the worthlessness underneath.

Jason balled his fists: "You will pay for this."

"How?", Mask said, "You are outgunned. Your pet isn't here to protect you. Everyone can finally see what a pathetic punk you are. Your place in Gotham's underworld was only temporary. In Gotham, nobodies are goons. You need the right name to rise to the top. They take scum like you in Blüdhaven. You should have tried it there."

Sionis ripped off Jason's domino mask: "No wonder that you wear two masks. Otherwise, everyone would see how pathetic you truly are."

Jason was trembling. He felt for the space in his face where the mask had been. This had to be his worst nightmare. Everyone could see that he was a fraud. He was nothing but a street kid who – while searching through a dumpster - had stumbled upon a Talon. Nothing special in itself. Jason wanted to rip Mask's stupid face apart for making him feel this way.

"Where is Talon?", Jason asked again.

"He's not here to save you this time, obviously. It's heartwarming really. One freak taking pity on another. I should have made the connection sooner. Well, it's over now. Your pet won't return."

Jason rose his fist, but Mask's people pointed guns at him. He held himself back.

"The Court took him back", Mask's voice was dripping in smugness.

Jason froze. His brain was going into overdrive. He had lost everything.

"No", Jason shook his head, "This can't be."

Talon had told him that the Court was regrouping but Jason hadn't even wanted to consider that they had taken his brother. He had solely focused on Mask.

"How do you know this?", Jason growled.

"Unlike you, I'm not a pretender. I have real connections in this city."

Mask patted Jason on the cheek as if he was a little kid.

"Now, that I've revealed the big bad Red Hood for what he is, I'm asking you: Who wants to join the winning team?", Mask walked towards Jason's people.

They still seemed hesitant looking at Jason with pity. Jason wanted to throw up. No one had looked at him this way since he had become Red Hood. He had become a legend. The monster that hunted those who hurt innocents. Even more terrifying than the Bat because he wasn't scared of crossing lines. Black Mask had destroyed Red Hood's mystery.

Mark raised his hand: "I would like to, Mr. Mask."

Jason remembered the time when T had accidently smashed a stick into his face with full force during training. Jason had lost two teeth and his nose had been broken. T had been heartbroken with guilt stealing the money needed to repair Jason's teeth. He had apologized repeatedly and had refused to train Jason again for months.

Mark's betrayal hurt far worse. Not even an Alley kid wanted someone like Jason to be in power.

Black Mask snickered: "This isn't really the greatest selection but it's a beginning."

Mark pulled Jason's helmet out behind the bar: "You could take this as a trophy, Boss, and show the others that you took down Red Hood."

Wow. Mark was really sucking up to Mask. Fucking traitor. Jason regretted investing so many hours into training this piece of shit.

"I like your initiative, boy", Sionis wasn't even looking at Mark.

A simple Crime Alley kid was below him.

"Are you serious? Do you think he's gonna care about you? He'll kill you the first time you make a mistake", Jason balled his fists.

Mark came out behind the bar not even looking at Jason. He walked towards Mask.

Fuck this world. It was only made up of traitors. Why was Jason even trying to do the right thing if everyone was just an asshole that screwed others over? And this world had ripped the only good person in Jason's life away from him. He would make it bleed.

"Go take your place, boy", Black Mask dismissively gestured at the rest of his goons.

Mark nodded at Jason. Jason frowned. If he didn't know any better, the kid was planning something. What did the kid-?

Mark threw the helmet at Mask's people. It blew up taking half of the room with it. For a second, everyone was too shocked to move.

But Jason had always been quick. He wouldn't have survived otherwise. Jason pulled a gun from his belt and shot Mask in the chest. The crime boss looked down on the red spot that was growing on his white dress shirt.

"You-", he stumbled back – as if he couldn't believe that two Crime Alley kids had taken him down.

Jason shot Mask again. And again. And again. Until the magazine was empty. He let out all his rage on the man that had tormented him for years.

Mask's remaining goons scattered when they saw that their boss was dying. They had no reason to fight anymore. He hadn't created any loyalty among his people.

Jason stood there for a moment. Gun in his hand. Catching his breath. The man that had broken Jason down like no other was dead. Jason turned to Mark. The kid had played Sionis like a fiddle. Jason felt bad for doubting him.

"I underestimated you, apparently", Jason said.

Mark struggled with keeping Jason's gaze: "The thing about EMPs is that they wear off."

Jason felt speechless. He tried to put all of his gratefulness into one look. Mark nodded. Alley kids didn't need a lot of words.

Jason looked at the injured people. Many of them had been shot. They needed first aid. And his hideout was a fucking mess.

"OK, guys. Do what you can for those who are injured and bring the worst cases to Dr. Thompkins. Time to clean this shit up."

His people moved without hesitation. They were still with him despite knowing about his pathetic background. It warmed his heart more than he would ever admit. Maybe the world wasn't complete shit.

"We're still on your side, boss. We would never work for an asshole like Mask", Harry said, "Everyone knows that you don't survive long on his crew. A name doesn't mean shit to us. You've earned our respect, Hood."

Emily, who gathered information for him on the street, nodded: "And we'll keep your secret."

She pulled out a lighter and gave it to Jason along with the photo: "Wanna do the honors, Boss?"

Jason smiled as the flames started to eat up the photo and his shitty past with it: "I've always known that I have the best crew. Fuck Mask and all these other stuck-up pricks. Gotham no longer belongs to them."

The Court were the next pricks that Jason would take care of. They would leave his city once and for all. And they would never hurt his brother again.

*

Talon jolted up when he awoke again. He was lying on a sandy floor his limbs still broken and bound. Talon tried to move them but whimpered in pain at every twitch of his muscles.

Blood was running down his ankles and wriest. Sand clung to the wounds irritating them even more.

Cobb towered over him. Talon snarled at Cobb. His handler backhanded him.

Cobb roughly pulled Talon onto his knees. It put an unbearable strain on his broken legs. He wouldn't be able to hold himself up without Cobb's grip. Talon looked up and was met with dozens of white masks. His stomach clenched. It had been years since he had last been in front of his masters.

Not masters. Talon had to avoid falling into old think patterns if he wanted to stay sane.

They were sitting in stone rows. In the front, there was a blonde woman in an expensive evening gown. She seemed to be the leader. Talon didn't know her. He only knew the Gotham Court. His old masters. (Not masters.) They were all gone. In prison or vanished.

Cobb shoved Talon's head down: "Show respect to your superiors, boy."

The lady seemed unimpressed: "It doesn't look like much. I imagined it to be taller and more muscular."

"It's agile", Cobb said, "It will serve your wishes well."

"You are presumptuous, Head-Talon", the lady said, "Know your place."

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to be disrespectful."

The lady scoffed: "You have always been far too wordy for a servant."

Cobb bowed: "I merely wanted to imply – in my humble ways – that it will make an excellent puppet once I have broken it in again. Its time in the outside world has made it soft and defiant. But I will be able to return it to its natural state."

The lady hummed: "It must be worth something. Because of its efforts, we have lost a dozen Talons. I just find it hard to believe when looking at this fragile thing. Is it even fully grown?"

"Would a demonstration be appropriate?"

The lady looked to the rest of the Court.

Talon shivered when he heard excited jeers. He wanted to be brave. To be defiant like Jason. He wanted to talk back. But being in the presence of his masters ("They are your tormentors, T. You don't owe them anything. Never forget that.") made him freeze.

The lady said: "Our members seem to be hungry for entertainment. I hope attaining your toy wasn't a waste of our time and resources."

"I promise. It wasn't."

She scoffed: "You better keep your promise, Head-Talon. Or your time in the freezer will discipline you."

Cobb's hand on Talon's shoulder tensed: "Don't disappoint me, boy."

Cobb cut Talon's limbs loose. He stepped back. Talon's body started to jerk as his limps healed themselves. It was a relief. But Talon knew that it wouldn't last long.

He looked for the exit but the arena was surrounded by a glowing electric field. He wouldn't be able to flee. Cobb would just take him again.

A dozen Talons surrounded him. They were all in complete gear and looked at him with expressionless eyes.

He stayed stiff resisting his urge to defend himself. Talon looked at the Court and shook his head: "Not fight. Not kill."

The lady glared at Cobb.

"Just like I said", Cobb said, "It is still defiant. But I will take care of that."

The lady dismissively waved at the Talons. They lunged at him all at once. He stayed still. Even as they plunged their claws into his body and sent kicks to his chest. One of them cut Talon's throat. He fell into the sand.

*

Talon awoke. He stayed still. Someone slashed his chest open and ripped out his heart.

*

Talon awoke. He stayed still. Someone crushed his throat under their foot.

*

Talon awoke. He stayed still. Someone slashed his limbs from his body.

*  
…

*

Talon awoke. He stayed still. Cobb gripped him by the neck and broke it again out of pure anger.

*

Talon awoke. He felt sluggish and his mind seemed to be divided from his body. As if it was just waiting to be killed again. But the kill didn't come. The arena was gone. Instead, he was lying on a gurney and restrained with metal bands. Talon tried to break them but his body felt too heavy.

Talon's mind felt clouded. He couldn't remember how often he had died. But it had been enough to make Cobb angry. Talon liked making Cobb angry. But he didn't like what followed.

Panic filled Talon's body. His head jerked around trying to find out what they planned to do to him. The table was in the middle of the room. Neon lights burned into Talon's eyes. He tried to squint his eyelids shut.

Cobb was leering over him standing next to a strange machine and a small table full of metal instruments. He remembered some of them from when he had carried Jason to a doctor to get fixed. That Doctor had been kind. This room looked like it belonged to an evil doctor.

Talon wanted to leave. But he couldn't – Cobb knew that he was awake.

His handler gripped him by his jaw: "Do you know how much trouble you put both of us into through your embarrassing display?"

Talon tried to say something defiant: "Like putting Cobb in trouble."

Rage burned in Cobb's eyes: "Rule number one."

Talon clammed his mouth shut but Cobb hit him in the face. It made Talon dizzy. Cobb ripped open Talon's mouth. Talon forced himself to stay still. He even stayed still when Cobb cut Talon's tongue out – a mean glint in his eyes. Talon knew this pain. It made his sight blur in tears. He had expected it. It was the prize to pay for his disobedience.

Cobb put Talon's tongue on the table next to him: "Let's see how many of these I have to collect until you never say a word again."

He lingered over Talon: "The Court gave me a few months to break you. Otherwise, you will be dead and I will be frozen for an unknown amount of time. It would be an unfitting end to our family line, don't you think? And to both of us certainly."

Cobb stroked Talon's hair. Talon felt himself leaning into it. He couldn't resist. Cobb had been the closest to a father Talon had until Batman had promised to protect Talon.

Cobb smiled when he noticed Talon's movement: "But don't worry, boy. I'll help you. I'll make you forget – just like I did before."

Talon flinched. Cobb's hand in his hair halted - his claws digging into his scalp. Talon didn't want to forget. He couldn't forget Jason, Batman and the Team. It would rip him apart if he did. It would make him evil again. Talon didn't want to be evil.

He tried to protest. To scream at Cobb. But he was silent. Cobb had taken his voice along with his tongue.

Talon struggled but Cobb pushed a needle into his neck. It made Talon feel cold. It made him weak. It prepared him for freezing. Talon knew what pain to expect. But he couldn't bear it.

Two other Talons put something on Talon's head. A ring.

"Start at the highest level. We need to throw out a lot", Cobb said, "Tear its mind apart."

Talon remembered. He remembered this machine. It sent shocks through his body. Electricity.

The first pulse came and Talon's gaze went white with pain. He felt himself biting into his newly grown tongue – unable to control his shaking body. He tasted blood. It stopped. Talon whimpered and spit out a big chunk of his new tongue.

"Silencing yourself now?", Cobb grinned and picked the piece up laying it next to the other on the table, "You are already improving."

Talon squeezed his eyes shut. Embarrassed. He had tried to be defiant. But how could he resist when he couldn't even speak?

Talon pictured the faces of his friends. Family. Artemis smiling under her tears as Talon comforted her. The pretty red spots on Wally's cheeks. And the determination on Jason's face when Talon showed him a new fight move.

He held onto them even after they sent another shock into his body. And another. And another.

And another.

…

Talon's mind felt scrambled when it stopped. Bright spots covered his eyes. It felt like the shocks were still rushing through his head. He still saw the faces of his family. But they were less detailed now. Rougher. More blurred.

His tongue was gone again. Talon didn't remember if he had bitten it off or if Cobb had ripped it out.

Cobb smiled, "Bring it to the freezing chamber."

Talon's restraints opened. He had to fight. But his limps felt heavy. He was tired. But he couldn't sleep. He had never slept.

The other Talons pulled him with them. Talon weakly tried to protest. The room was cold. The other Talons didn't like it either. Ice covered the floor, walls and ceiling.

Glass coffins were lined up in a row covered in thin snowflakes. It would be pretty if it didn't promise pain.

The other Talons opened one of the coffins. They pushed his weak body into it closing the lid. Talon scratched at the glass – desperate to claw himself out. But his movements became slower and slower. He felt the cold creeping through him. It tied his body down and took his mind away. Talon tried to scream but only pained whimpers came out. He wanted out of here.

His mouth was still too much of a bloody mess to speak. His tongue had taken too long to grow back and now the cold made his healing painfully slow. He would be frozen without his tongue. It scared him. Being in a tight space. Unable to move or speak. Silenced.

The other Talons looked at him in something akin to pity and rushed out of the room. He wanted go with them.

"You could", Cobb's voice said in his head, "It would be so easy."

Talon shook his head trying to push Cobb out. He held on to the people he loved. He would remember them. Talon would make sure of that.

He forced his hand to move - fighting against the urge to just give in. He couldn't speak but Jason had taught him how to write. With shaky hands, he scratched at the lid of his coffin. This time with a plan.

"JASON. BATMAN. WALLY. ARTEMIS. KALDUR. M'GANN. CONNOR."

With every letter, his writing became weaker until Connor was almost unreadable. But Talon sighed in relief when he saw that he had recorded their names.

He used his last strength to underline Jason's name. Talon loved all of these people in their own way. But Jason was the most important. Jason would make him remember. Jason would always pull Talon back. Jason would save him.

The cold had creeped into his whole body. Talon became completely stiff. His thoughts were sluggish – barely there. He only felt vague emotions while he was trapped in his frozen body. Panic. Desperation. Sadness. It was terrifying. Not being dead, but not being alive either.

*

Jason frowned when Artemis Crock stomped into his hideout. He wasn't surprised. She had serious guts. Artemis stared at the destruction and Mask's dead body – her face neutral.

Jason and his gang had taken care of the injured people.

Only the rubble remained. And Jason couldn't concentrate on that right now. So, he had given his people the night off. They celebrated at the bar.

"Why the fuck didn't Batman tell me?", Jason glared at Artemis.

He had put on another domino mask but left the helmet.

"You should come with me. It's serious."

*

Jason felt sick when he stepped out of the weird beam. Artemis had led him to a telephone cell which apparently was a hidden teleporter. Weird stuff.

"I've never been to the Batcave", Artemis said, "Normally, it's unauthorized."

"I've been", Jason said, "It's a bit blurry though. Lost a lot of blood that night."

The Team was already there. They were grouped around a computer. Batman was talking to them. He was sitting in a wheelchair with both of his ankles wrapped. Jason felt like his eyes were betraying him. Batman showing himself to them in such a vulnerable position? Impossible.

It didn't lessen his anger.

"Quit staring, Hood", Batman said, "Talon is the one that counts right now."

"Why didn't you asshole tell me?"

"I'm telling you now", Batman said, "He's only been missing for a few day. I tried to locate him. Without success."

Jason swallowed his anger even though he still wanted to rip Batman's head off for not telling him about his fucking brother being abducted earlier. It wouldn't help T. Time was imperative right now. And the Bat was too useful in his search for T to kill out of rage.

"What do you know?", Jason asked.

Batman told him about the fight with Cobb. The Team was silent while he spoke - doing anything to avoid eye contact with Jason.

"He broke his neck?", Jason clenched his fists, "I'm gonna kill that bastard. I'll find a way."

"Focus, Hood", Batman sounded weary, "Your anger doesn't help."

"It makes me feel better", Jason snapped.

"I was telling the Team about the new clues I found", Batman said, "I collected Cobb's DNA from the remains of their fight on the roof. By comparing it to Talon's DNA-"

He hadn't mentioned taking T's DNA from the roof. Jason had a suspicion.

"How did you get T's DNA?", Jason asked.

Batman sighed again: "I took a few strands of his hair when he and you were here."

"That wasn't the only thing you did. You know who I am", Jason said.

"I do."

"Doesn't matter right now", Jason balled his fists, "What did you find out about T?"

Batman pulled up a family tree and some articles.

"Our Talon's real name is Richard Grayson. He and his family used to be circus performers – trapeze artists to be specific. The Court arranged the death of Dick's parents and took him on the way to the orphanage."

Jason frowned: "So, my brother is a circus kid? Explains a lot about him."

It was a lot of information to take in. Suddenly, Talon had a real name and a past. Would he want to be called by his original name? Or would he leave it behind? Questions that would be answered once they got T back. And they would.

"I already knew that but by obtaining Cobb's blood from the crime scene, I could dig deeper", Batman said, "Cobb is none other than Dick's great-grandfather. He is part of a long family line of servants to the Court. The circus is nothing but a recruiting ground for the Court's future Talons. It regularly sold out its most promising children. And Dick was as promising as they come. His parents must have refused to sell Dick out. That's why they were killed."

"Bastards", Jason murmured, "So, we got a history lesson. How does this help us get T back?"

"I don't know", Batman said, "I haven't been able to find a trail. Cobb is thorough."

Jason's mouth went dry: "What do you mean you don't know? You are Batman."

"I'm not all-knowing", Batman snapped, "Your reaction is exactly why I didn't tell you earlier."

He really seemed to be at the end of his rope if he had gotten over himself to ask Red Hood for help.

"Keep it down, Hood", Aqualad said, "We are doing our best to find him. All of us. Anger doesn't help."

"Fine", Jason paced in front of the computer, "I'll be a good little team player. But I won't let you shut me out."

"I didn't intend to", Batman said, "Instead, I propose a cooperation with you, Red Hood. I'll focus most of my resources on finding Dick until he is safely back home. And you have certain knowledge about Gotham that can… be useful even if I don't agree with your methods."

Jason nodded: "It's a deal, old man."

He found it suspicious that Batman seemed to be so heavily affected by T's disappearance. Normally, nothing was supposed to shake the Dark Knight. But Jason wouldn't complain. Not if it would get him Talon back.

But he stored Batman's uncharacteristic care for Talon away in the back of his brain. Jason knew that Talon was likeable once you got to know him (and got over the claws). His genuine care about people made him endearing. But Batman didn't seem like someone who was easily swayed by a charming personality. Jason's gut told him that there was more to this.

"What about the Team?", Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, we want to help, too", the speedster said.

Batman took a deep breath: "You'll cover Gotham as long as I'm out of commission."

Wow. The old man was really asking for help.

*

The warmth slowly coaxed Talon's mind to come back. His body wasn't frozen anymore. It allowed his thoughts to run free again.

A soft blanket covered Talon's body. He snuggled into it trying to vanish into the warmth. The insides of his mouth tickled, and Talon hummed contentedly as his tongue grew back. It felt nice not having a bloody clump in his mouth anymore.

"You're safe, little bird", someone softly stroked his hair, "The pain is over."

His mind was too sluggish to connect the voice to anything. His eyelids too heavy to lift.

Someone put his arms around Talon. He felt safe. Protected. Someone had taken him out of the ice.

"I'll keep you safe", someone said.

"Jason?", it was the first word Talon's sluggish mind connected with safety.

His brother. Talon hadn't forgotten him.

Something sharp dug into his head. He had made his savior angry.

Talon opened his eyes to look into Cobb's hardened face. For a moment, Talon was grateful for Cobb – the man who had freed him from his prison and promised protection.

Then, Talon remembered that he was still a captive. That Cobb was being nice again just to confuse Talon. To make him forget.

"Fucking bastard", Jason had said about Cobb when Talon had first mentioned him.

Talon had protested: "Not always bad. Nice when I was good. Embrace and say nice things."

Jason had looked sad: "He did it to control you, T. To get into your head. He broke you apart just to put you back together again – in the way he wanted. He doesn't care about you."

Talon had pushed his claws into his hands: "Jason lying. Cobb family. Loves."

Jason had just looked at him with sad eyes. Talon had needed a long time to admit it to himself, but Jason had been right. Cobb was cruel.

Jason was honest. He knew a lot about evil people. He fought against them. He had also suffered at their hands. Talon trusted Jason.

Talon flinched back - weakly shoving Cobb away: "Not get in head. Evil."

"I was the one to get you out of your prison."

Talon shook his head: "Cobb not nice. Only pretend."

"Who told you that?", Cobb growled.

"Jason. Real family."

"The street brat. I would have thought you had forgotten him", Cobb shook his head, "Your mind is more independent than I thought. You spend too much time out of my reach."

Cobb forced Talon's mouth open again: "And you forgot rule number one again."

He ripped out Talon's tongue again. Talon tried to spit into his face. But it was hard without a tongue. Blood spluttered down his chin. Talon wondered if it was normal to spend more time without a tongue than with one.

Cobb pulled him up by the hair: "I guess it's time for another cycle. Electro shocks and then the freezer again."

Talon struggled. Cobb still strapped him to the table and forced the ring on his head. Talon prepared himself for the pain. It still overwhelmed him. Made him feel helpless. Made him want to just give in and do what Cobb wanted.

But Jason would be disappointed if he gave up.

*

This time, Cobb pushed Talon into the coffin himself. Talon trembled when the lid closed as if electricity was still running through his body. His mind felt like it was splintering – as if large chunks were breaking off.

Talon knew that he was forgetting things. Important things. But he couldn't hold on to them.

He knew what Cobb was doing to him. The shocks to scramble his mind and the cold to make him pliant. Tears filled Talon's eyes. Knowing what Cobb's plan was made it even worse. Despite knowing, Talon was powerless. He could only wait and hope.

Cobb still lingered over him watching him. Talon tried to focus on something other than the cold and small space. He tried to control his panic. He saw the names written in his shaky scratching. Past-Talon thought that they were important. Past-Talon was trying to help him remember.

"JASON. BATMAN. WALLY. ARTEMIS. KALDUR. M'GANN. CONNOR."

He remembered Jason the most clearly. His brother. Talon could see him in front of him. He remembered training with Jason, watching over his brother while he slept, being proud of him when he became the Red Hood to keep others safe.

Batman. Hero. Protector. Good man.

Wally. Funny. Welcoming. Beautiful.

Artemis. Brave. Understanding. Kind.

Who were Kaldur, M'Gann and Connor? Talon wanted to remember them. He tried to pull up their faces. They must be good people. Great people, if Past-Talon wanted him to remember them. But he couldn't. Talon blinked back tears and pushed his claws into his palms out of frustration.

Cobb suddenly growled in annoyance pulling Talon out of his coffin. He had noticed the names. Cobb pulled him with him and shoved him into a different prison. He slammed the lid shut and stomped out of the room.

Talon had made him angry. He would do it again.

He weakly lifted his hand again scratching again against the lid of the coffin. Talon needed to remember.

"JASON. BATMAN. WALLY. ARTEMIS."

He felt sad for the other people. But his mind was too confused to remember their names. And he was too weak. He gave up. His mind divided itself from his body ripping him into nothingness again. Only blurry feelings of hopelessness remained.

*

"JASON. BATMAN. WALLY."

*

"JASON. BATMAN."

*

"JASON. BATMAN."

*

"JASON. BATMAN."

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

Days became weeks. And weeks became months. Jason spent most of his time in the Batcave typing away on the computer. Searching satellite pictures. Following money trails. Watching security feeds. Usually, Jason wouldn't have the patience for a crash course in detective work but he would if it helped him find his brother.

"This has become a global case", Batman said, "He could be everywhere."

Jason sighed in frustration. He was currently searching a satellite feed of Bialya where the last money trail had led. The only country not in the League's UN charter. A great place to hide. But he found nothing. No secret compound.

Jason hit the table and swiped a stack of papers to the floor. It was a useless stack of potential clues Jason had jotted down. All of them had led nowhere. Thankfully he was on the bad side of the law and not a detective. Because he sucked at investigating.

Batman stood behind him. Jason had developed a sense for his presence after months of working with him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm allowed to be pissed off. My brother has been with these psychos for almost half a year now."

Batman ignored Jason's frustration. Sometimes Jason thought that he was made out of stone. But that couldn't be. Talon had rambled to him about how great the guy was. That they were partners now. That Batman would show him how to be a hero. T had finally been relieved of this immense guilt that had always pushed him down. Only for the Court to take him again. It wasn't fair.

Jason pulled out a cigarette. His consumption had significantly risen since his brother had disappeared. He missed Talon's lectures about the dangers of smoking. He missed Talon's horribly seasoned cooking (which Jason ate anyway because his brother had put so much effort into it). He missed training with him – even if Talon kicked Jason's ass every time.

Jason just wanted his brother back. He needed him back. Without Talon, there was always this void in his chest. The lingering feeling that Jason was missing something. Someone important. It sounded disgustingly cheesy, but it was true.

"Finished with the self-pity?", Batman asked.

Jason noticed that he had stared at the cigarette without lighting it.

"Gordon has a potential clue. The GCPD received a suspicious package."

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

"JASON"

*

Batman and Jason met Gordon on the roof of the police department. The Commissioner tensed when he saw the Red Hood. He had lighted the Batsignal.

"It's fine, Commish. I'm here on friendly terms", Jason said.

"I could arrest you for dozens of murders, assaults and trespassing charges."

"Oh no. At least drop the trespassing charges. That may get me a month off from my several lifelong prison sentences. Or am I already declared as crazy? That's equal to a get-out-of-jail card in this city."

"Hood", Batman growled, "Control yourself. You called us here?"

Gordon nodded: "I'm warning you. It's distressing but I think it may be linked to the boy you've been searching for. The one connected with the Court of Owls?"

Gordon still sounded uncertain saying the name of the organization. Batman had done his initial dismantling of the Court behind Gordon's back – not wanting the police to be involved. He had briefed Gordon a few months ago when they had gotten desperate in their search for T. The Commissioner had been livid that Batman had kept a fucking secret society of psychos from him. Jason could empathize.

Gordon sighed shaking his head. Deep shadows were under his eyes. It scared Jason. Which clue could make the experienced Commissioner look like he had seen a ghost?

Another officer carried a box towards them. He was visibly sick. Jason frowned.

Batman blocked Jason's way and took the box first. His face was expressionless: "You shouldn't see this, Hood."

"I have a right to see it. It's about my bro-", Jason saw the contents of the box.

He had the sense to pull off his helmet before he vomited onto the roof. The Court would pay.

He would rip them apart for what they had done. And it would only be a fraction of the pain that they had inflicted on T. It wasn't fair.

The box contained dozens of ripped-out tongues. They were laying on blood-stained ice. Frozen.

Jason heaved until there was nothing left to vomit out. His legs were shaking and he leaned against the Batsignal to keep himself up.

Batman carefully put the box on the ground: "Did you search it?"

Gordon shook his head: "Honestly, no one had the stomach to."

Batman sighed. He put his hand into the box digging around in it. His glove was blood-stained when he pulled out a note. Jason didn't see what it said. But Batman's hand started to tremble. The Dark Knight took deep breaths. One of his fancy breathing techniques to calm himself. It must be bad.

Jason and Gordon peered over his shoulder. Jason balled his fists when he read the note:

"He talks too much. Not anymore."

Jason blinked back tears. Of anger. Rage. Sorrow. He didn't know what to do anymore. These bastards hid their trail too well. They had searched every inch of the Gotham sewers which had been the Court's former hideout. But nothing. The Court was global. And there were too many and too little trails at once.

"What does this mean? Do you have a lead?", Gordon asked.

"Do we look like we have a lead?", Jason snapped.

"Control yourself, Hood", Batman said.

"I'm sick of it. Look at what they are doing to him. He's been getting so much better in all these years I've known him. He's stopped hurting himself. He dares to resist an order. He's been learning how to read and he's loving it. They are ripping everything he's accomplished away from him. As if it means nothing. And I'm supposed to calm myself?"

"Yes. You are right. They are turning him into an emotionless weapon again. And that's exactly why you should calm yourself. Because he doesn't have much time. We don't have time for your anger."

"You are a fucking, emotionless bastard and I hate you", Jason raged.

"I'm not emotionless. I'm just very good at self-control", Batman gave Jason a poignant look.

He tucked the box under his arm: "We'll analyze this."

Gordon sighed pulling a cigar out of his trench coat: "Bring the boy back home, Batman. He's been through enough."

*

They found nothing on the box.

*

"JAY"

*

"JAY"

*

"JAY"

*

The assassinations started suddenly. Important figures all over the globe. The Court was tightening its grip on the world swapping out the assassinated people for loyal puppets. Jason didn't care about this global power play. He just wanted his brother to come home.

*

"J"


	7. The League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation looks dire for Talon. Meanwhile, the League learns of the Court of Owls and tries its best to stop its assassination attempts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … And I'm late again. I had to rewrite it quite a lot of times until I was happy with it. The plot was getting quite twisty and I had to smooth it out. But it's the longest chapter yet!  
> I'm also really starting to struggle with naming these. I've been jumping between more POVs since Talon's disappearance so I just named it 'The League'.  
> Warnings for the beginnings of this chapter: The first scene of this chapter contains threats of sexual abuse and a generally uncomfortable situation. I'll update the tags again. If this is a sensitive topic for you, feel free to skip to the first scene break.
> 
> The important things to take away from the scene are (Spoilers):
> 
> Talon is almost completely under the Court's control and listens to their orders. But he still feels emotions and remembers J. He doesn't know what J is but he connects it with safety.

Talon's mind felt broken. It couldn't talk. Couldn't think. Couldn't move without anyone ordering it to.

Only the words of its owners broke through its scrambled thoughts. Talon was waiting for them to guide it. It wanted to make its owners happy. Without them, Talon had nothing. Only its scrambled, empty head. It was… scared.

Talon was kneeling in a sandy circle. Its masters were sitting in front of it. Talon couldn't see them. It kept its head down like Cobb had ordered.

"It seems far more obedient now", Head-Mistress said.

"I can promise you it will listen to every order. I ripped its mind apart", Cobb said, "There is nothing left but pure obedience."

Head-Mistress snorted: "Took you long enough, Head-Talon. Let's see if you are telling the truth and if your toy is as capable as promised."

"Talon. Stand up", she said.

Its limbs followed her order.

"I want you to fight your comrades until all of them stay down. No beheading though."

Talon nodded.

The other Talons lunged at Talon. It watched them - singling out their weaknesses. Then, it attacked. It crushed their ribs, slashed their throats and broke their necks. They stood up again not wanting to disappoint their masters. But Talon was more loyal. It struck them down until they stayed down. Until its uniform was dripping with blood.

Then, it fell back on its knees keeping its head down. It hoped that its masters were happy. It would feel pain if its masters were unhappy. It didn't like pain.

Its masters were talking to each other. Talon's mind was too scrambled to follow. It could only wait for the next order. It listened again when Head-Mistress was the only one to speak.

"I'm impressed, Head-Talon", Mistress sounded pleased, "It's as capable as you promised and even more obedient."

Talon was happy that Head-Mistress was happy.

Mistress stood up. Talon could hear her step. Her fingernails dug into its chin and pulled it up. Head-Mistress ripped off its mask. She examined its face. Talon felt honored to have her close. She looked directly into Talon's eyes. Talon felt nervous. It didn't deserve to have eye contact with her. The blood on Talon's face coated Mistress's fingers. Talon felt bad for making them dirty.

"Not just obedient", she smiled, "Completely devoted."

Talon mindlessly smiled back. Head-Mistress was happy. That was good.

Head-Mistress laughed in delight. She held on to its jaw turning Talon's face around. It didn't resist.

"It's quite pretty, isn't it? It's more like a doll than a weapon."

Cobb said: "It will fulfill your every need."

Talon suddenly felt scared. It wanted Mistress to stop touching it. It didn't know why. Shouldn't it be happy to serve its Mistress in any way she desired?

The fear froze Talon's limbs. It felt helpless. Mistress could do with it how she pleased. She had the right to. And Talon didn't have the right to resist in any way.

Head-Mistress slapped Talon's cheek: "Fucking this thing would be like fucking a gun. It is pretty on the outside but within it there is nothing. Nothing but ugliness. But its ugliness is exactly what we need."

Talon flinched lowering its head again. It wanted to escape from the leering eyes of its Masters. It felt… uncomfortable. It didn't want Mistress to talk about it this way. To touch it in this way.

The feeling made it scared. It couldn't feel. It shouldn't. Its Masters would hurt it if they knew. They would scramble its mind until its last thought was ripped away.

Talon's eyes felt wet. It wanted J. It didn't know what J was - only that it meant safety. And that Past-Talon wanted Talon to remember it. Talon tried to hold on to J but its thoughts were slippery. Eager to escape Talon's grasp.

"It's perfect for our next mission", Head-Mistress said.

*

Dinah could practically feel that this League meeting would be different than the others.

First of all, Batman had brought the infamous Red Hood. He was leaning against a wall wearing his helmet.

Dinah instinctively almost sent a Canary cry at him. But she stopped herself when she saw that Batman seemed to be unbothered by Hood's presence. The crime boss still noticed. He nodded at Dinah in a way that she could only interpret as flirtatious.

When Flash had finally joined them, Batman stood up and took control of the holoscreen: "I have a case with global implications to discuss."

The room was quiet. Batman was more serious than usual.

He told them about the Court of Owls and how they were fastening their grip upon the world. Dinah knew Gotham well enough to have heard the nursery rhyme. She couldn't believe that a poem which irresponsible parents used to traumatize their children into submission (Dinah had a lot to say about that as a therapist) was based on a real organization.

"You kept this quiet from us?", Diana asked when Batman ended.

"I didn't know that the Court had global reach. I thought that they were constrained to Gotham which is not within the League's jurisdiction."

"Are you admitting that you were wrong, Bats?", Hal Jordan snorted.

He earned himself a glare.

"No offence, but what is Red Hood doing here?", Barry asked.

"Hood is working with me on this case", Batman said, "He has for months. And he has proven himself useful."

Wow. What a compliment from Batman.

"And he's helping you from the goodness of his heart?", Hal snorted.

"I'm bothering with you losers because the Court took my brother. And they will fucking pay", Hood balled his fists – unable to hide his rage.

"Language", Batman's voice was dry, "And take off that helmet."

To Dinah's surprise, Hood scoffed but obliged without further protest revealing a face that was covered by a domino mask. Dinah frowned. Hood looked far too young to be a crime boss. Dinah estimated him to be in his teens.

Batman sighed and told them the story of Hood's brother - Richard Grayson. The crime boss seemed restless. His foot tapped impatiently.

"That sounds really fucked up", Ollie said.

Hal leaned forward: "So, basically we are talking about a secret group of psychos that takes children, kills them, revives them as zombies and sends them out in the world to kill?"

"The Court has been responsible for an increasing number of assassinations all over the world. They kill certain targets to replace them with loyal puppets. Hood and me have been monitoring them but it's time for the League to step in."

"So, how do we kill these creatures?", Hawkman asked.

Red Hood growled. He reached for his belt only for his hand to end up empty. Batman probably hadn't allowed him to take guns up to the Watchtower. Wise decision.

"I would shoot you right now if I could", the lenses of Hood's mask narrowed, "You aren't laying a hand on my brother. Fucking hypocrites all of you damn heroes."

"Calm down, Hood", Batman said, "We aren't killing the Talons. Not under any circumstances. They are all victims to some degree."

"They aren't alive, are they? I mean they are zombies?", Hawkman asked.

Red Hood balled both of his fists. Before he could lunge at Hawkman, Batman held him back.

"They may not be alive in the traditional sense, but they are still conscious beings that have the potential to be rehabilitated", Bruce seemed strangely occupied.

Something was troubling his mind.

"We get it, Bats. No crossing the lines", Hal said, "Then, what are we supposed to do against them? I bet you already got some crazy plan."

Batman pulled up an array of photos – all of different kinds. Some were from security cameras, others sketches and some… selfies? All of them showing Talon in various situations. Dinah had already seen one up close. But only unconscious. The person that Red Hood was here for.

Dinah focused on one photo in particular. It was a selfie of Red Hood together with his brother. They were sitting on the edge of a rooftop with the Gotham skyline in the background. Hood was wearing his domino mask while Talon only wore golden goggles without the mask. Hood was taking the selfie and flipping off the camera. Talon beamed and had his arm around Red Hood's shoulder. He made a peace sign that looked grotesque with his claws.

Dinah was taken aback by how normal they looked. Just a pair of teenagers goofing around.

Batman had chosen the photo wisely. It would humanize the Talons to the other Leaguers. It would show them that there were people under the mask. Not just zombies that could be mowed down.

Batman used the photo to explain the Talon's characteristics to them. He zoomed in on Dick. The selfie was the only image that showed an unmasked Talon.

"White – almost transparent skin. Black veins. Golden eyes", Bruce said.

Hal interrupted him: "And fucking claws."

"They are nasty", Batman said, "Look out for them. They can potentially severe a limb if used with precision. And Talons are nothing but precise."

"What are their weaknesses?", Diana – ever the focused warrior – asked.

"The cold is the most effective weapon against them. It makes them slow and even makes them sleep with the right intensity. I created ice pellets to slow them down – ice arrows for the archers."

"I already have ice arrows", Ollie protested.

"Are they specifically designed to take down a Talon?", Batman asked.

Ollie stayed silent.

"And I created flash pellets to overwhelm their sensitive eyes – to temporarily blind them. Canary-", he looked at Dinah, "Your cry is invaluable against Talons. It will temporarily deafen them."

"So, we slow them down with ice and temporarily destroy their senses?", Jon Stewart asked.

Batman's voice was dark: "Then, we break their limbs, so they can't move and restrain them with wire."

Silence. The League was shocked. Dinah knew that Bruce dealt out some rough justice but most of the time he wasn't unnecessarily cruel in his methods.

"Isn't it dishonorable to hurt people under another's control so viciously?", Diana asked.

"Seems really harsh, Bats", Flash added.

Dinah also felt uncomfortable at the idea. She looked at the picture of the beaming Talon. His age would fit in with the Team. Dinah could never imagine voluntarily hurting these kids – any kid. Legally, they may be adults now, but they still had a lot of growing-up to do. And Dinah was proud to accompany them on the way. Talon – Dick – was just like them.

Dinah remembered the Team's insistence to have him join. Damn. Wally had basically boasted in one of their therapy sessions about how much Talon was pining over him. (Dinah didn't know how accurate Wally's interpretation was. And yes. Dinah learnt about things that she didn't want to know about in her sessions with the Team.)

Ollie took her hand squeezing it reassuringly. She knew him. He also hated the idea of using Batman's method on the Talons. They basically had mentored Artemis together. They knew first-hand what effect brainwashing had on people. Maybe Artemis hadn't been completely conditioned, but her father still had instilled some harmful ideas in her. And she suffered from them to this day.

Batman continued: "They are people. But they are highly trained, extremely durable and impossible to keep down otherwise."

"I can't believe it", Hood glared at Batman, "But I agree with the heroes on this one."

"We went over this, Hood", Batman sounded as if he was scolding a child, "Dick used the same method to take down the other assassins. And he was extremely efficient in it."

Hood crossed his arms: "Can't I be pissed off that you are going to do this to my brother?"

But he stayed silent otherwise. Batman and him really already must have argued about this.

"We have no other choice", Batman insisted.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this", Hood muttered and stepped forward.

He put his helmet on the table and leaned over Batman to type away on the vigilante's holoscreen. Dinah was surprised that Batman let him. Normally, he was very protective of his possessions.

Hood enlarged the selfie on the screen: "This photo – that Bats stole from my phone by the way without my consent – shows me and my brother. I know him. He's fighting. He's holding on. But it's been a long time and there's a high possibility that you could stumble into him on one of your missions."

Dinah frowned. Even with the mask, she could see that Hood was pained. His fingers were curled around the edge of the table helmet. He was tense.

"I want him back. OK?", Hood's eyes wandered through the room glaring at anyone who might ridicule him for showing vulnerability.

But none of them did. Not even Hal. The Green Lantern might be insensitive sometimes, but he understood what it meant to be terrified for a loved one.

"I-", Hood ran his hand through his hair, "He's very elusive if he wants to be. He could easily escape. Just tell him that Jason is looking for him if you see him. I think that it may snap him out of whatever state he is in."

Silence.

Then, Hal frowned: "Wait? So, your name is Jason Grayson? No wonder that you have a secret identity. That sounds horrible."

OK. Maybe Dinah had overestimated Hal's tactfulness.

"They're not literally brothers, Lantern", Aquaman said.

"We're brothers in everything that counts", Red Hood – or rather Jason – picked up his helmet, "I said what I wanted to say. I'm out of here."

He left the room with an air of false bravado that reminded Dinah of Artemis when she had been younger. Batman nodded at Flash.

The speedster ran to catch up with Jason: "We can't let you walk alone, kid."

"Whatever", Red Hood shrugged.

His indifferent façade was surprisingly convincing. Barry returned after a few minutes biting into an apple that he must have nabbed from the cafeteria.

"Charming kid", he said.

Batman ignored him and pulled up more information on the screen.

"There are two potential targets tonight and we have to protect both of them. A negotiation between Qurac and Bialya regarding a new trade deal is of the higher caliber. President Harjavti of Qurac will be there. He is likely a target of the Court. Queen Bee doesn't intend to be there herself probably to Harjavti's relief."

"We need a female-centric squad in case the Queen changes her mind", Aquaman said.

"I would volunteer", Diana said, "But Queen Bee would be able to influence me as well."

"I can go", Zatanna showed up.

Dinah smiled with pride. The sorceress – together with Rocket - had only joined recently. She mostly stayed quiet in the meetings as she was still trying to find her place on the team. It was great to see her gradually come out of her shell.

"I'm also in", Hawkgirl said.

Batman nodded: "Good. We'll be Alpha."

"I don't mean to assume your sexual orientation, Bats, but last time I checked you had the hots for Catwoman", Hal said.

Batman's face was unmoving as if to say: Do I look like I could be controlled by Queen Bee? And how dare you bring up my undeniable weakness for Selina Kyle?

"Nevermind", Hal raised his hands in defense.

"Why are you so intent to go on this mission, Batman?", Flash asked.

"I would like to know as well", Diana added.

The Amazon commanded too much respect for Batman not to answer.

He nodded – giving in: "There's a possibility that Grayson will be there. He's capable and the Court will send him on high-profile targets if they are sure of his loyalty. He knows me. My presence could possibly weaken his brainwashing."

"So, in normal-people-terms: You bonded?", Hal grinned, "That's adorable, Bats."

The lenses on Batman's cowl narrowed.

"The second assignment?", Dinah asked.

"A business meeting at Lexcorp in Metropolis. Ten high-profile entrepreneurs will be there amongst them Lex Luthor. It will probably be less attractive to the Court but we can't take the risk", Batman said.

"I'll do it", Ollie said, "I know that building far too well."

"I'll join him", Dinah sighed internally, "We'll be Beta."

This wasn't her ideal idea of a date night. But Ollie was right. People's lives would always come first – even if Lex Luthor was one of these people.

*

The meeting was as high-strung as expected. Bruce crouched in the rafters looking down at the Conference table that currently hosted the Bialyan and the Quraci delegation on opposite sides of each other. Zatanna covered one side of the room while Hawkgirl covered the other.

Luckily, Queen Bee hadn't decided to show up. Bruce may be stubborn, but Bee's power of persuasion wasn't to be underestimated. Bruce wasn't surprised that Bee's delegation was solely comprised out of men. She almost exclusively surrounded herself with them even in her palace to ensure her safety.

Bruce sighed. He couldn't get Hawkman's suggestion out of his head. Killing the Talons because they weren't alive. Normally, Bruce would become enraged at any implication of killing, but in this case, it would be deeply hypocritical. Just a few months ago, Bruce would have supported Hawkman's suggestion. Before Dick had taught him that he was wrong.

Batman's gloves had been stained with invisible blood for years without him even knowing it.

Bruce was glad that Dick had evaded him all these years ago. That Jason had found the desperate Talon. Bruce would have killed him. And just the thought made him sick. He would have killed the boy that he had tried to protect - believing him to already be dead.

But Dick wasn't dead. And this time, Bruce would do everything to keep him safe. Batman owed it to the circus boy he had unwittingly given over to his tormentors. To the Talon he had failed to protect. And to the ones whose lives he had ended.

How much potential had he ripped out of this world by killing these Talon? How could he have been so arrogant to assume that these lives were worthless? Bruce would never be able to atone for these sins. He had to live with them.

So, Bruce put everything into finding Dick even if it would kill him. And there was a high possibility that it would. Saving Dick would inevitably mean tangling with Cobb. And the Head-Talon was a dangerous mix of skilled, experienced and cruel. A mix that even Bruce wasn't sure he could defeat – not without the ultimate sacrifice.

Smoke exploded into the room. Bruce narrowed his eyes. A shadow moved through the room with considerable grace. Bruce only saw slivers of them. Zatanna and Hawkwoman were already on their way but the Talon was impossible to locate in the thick smoke.

Bruce grappled down completely focusing on his senses. He heard the soft flutter of footsteps and dodged when a knife flew towards his throat.

"Rumaan Harjavti. The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die", a female voice said.

Bruce's stomach clenched. Dick wasn't here.

But he couldn't think about that now. Bruce followed the voice.

".ekoms eht realC", Zatanna said

The smoke vanished. Bruce could see the whole room again. Harjavti was fleeing towards the door together with the other delegates. The Talon was on their tails.

Zatanna started to chant again but the assassin threw a knife into her direction. She pulled out another knife aiming for Harjavti. Bruce would be too late to stop her from throwing. He slammed into her and hoped that he had misdirected her aim. They crashed to the floor. Bruce vaguely noted a pained scream.

Zatanna conjured a rope and restrained the assassin. Meanwhile, Hawkgirl crushed the Talon's limbs with her maze. Zatanna shuddered at the bones cracking. She looked sick.

The assassin stayed still. She didn't move while Hawkgirl bound her limbs with wire. They couldn't be careful enough.

Bruce ran towards Harjavti: "Are you OK?"

The Quraci President was lying on the floor where he had fallen. He seemed to be in shock but thankfully unharmed.

"I am", the Quraci President was shaking, "It didn't hit me."

Wait. If Harjavti was unharmed, then who's scream had Bruce heard?

Bruce turned around and cursed. A body was lying on the floor. The knife was still sticking in the man's throat. Bruce sighed and looked for signs of life. But it was too late. The man's blood coated the tiles of the conference room. His eyes were dull.

The pin on the victim's suit told Bruce that he belonged to the Bialyans. He recognized him as Queen B's personal financial consultant.

Bruce closed the victim's eyes and walked towards the Talon. He took off her mask revealing a woman in her seeming mid-thirties. She was completely still - staring into space. Talon had fulfilled the Court's orders. Now, she had nothing to do anymore. Bruce hoped that Dick's brainwashing was less deep than hers. He doubted that anything could free the woman from her brainwashing.

"Looking at her apparent age, she must be one of the more experienced Talons", Bruce said.

"Can we interrogate her?", Zatanna concentrated on the woman's face – avoiding looking at her bloody limbs.

"We can try."

Zatanna raised her hands: ".hturt eht lleT"

She nodded at Bruce.

Bruce asked: "Where is the Court's headquarters?"

The woman didn't even blink.

"Where do they keep their Talons captive?"

Nothing.

Bruce shook his head swallowing down his disappointment: "You need to have a mind in order to lie or to tell the truth. She doesn't have one anymore. She can only say what her masters tell her to."

Bruce cursed internally. One man had lost his life. And Dick was still out of reach. Bruce wondered if the Court had broken him enough to send him on a mission. Maybe it was good that he hadn't been here tonight.

*

Dinah sighed in boredom. She had been standing in this room for five hours enduring the heavy smell of Cuban cigars. The businesspeople (eight men and two women) were sitting on a round table throwing around words that Dinah didn't care to remember.

Dinah could see the sun going down over the skyline of Metropolis through the glass windows. Yes. Glass windows. The dream of every assassin looking for their target. They made up half of the walls of this room – but Lex had insisted on meeting in this exact room probably to piss them off.

Dinah looked at Luthor who was leaning back while the rest of the conversation grew increasingly heated. Luthor must have something up his sleeves. The man was vain but he was too smart to risk his life for his vanity.

Luthor noticed her gaze and smirked at her: "It is so unfortunate that Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne couldn't join us tonight. They are always so busy with anything other than running their companies."

Green Arrow looked like he wanted to strangle Luthor – which would be really counterproductive to their mission. Dinah send him a warning look.

The meeting went on (thankfully without Ollie killing Luthor). Dinah kept her eyes on every vulnerable spot. The windows. The vents. The door.

It caught her by surprise when one of the businessmen halted mid-sentence blood spluttering out of his mouth. Realization dawned upon the man's face as he sank forward. Dead.

Two other businessmen met the same fate. Dinah frowned. Shit. Her charges were being killed off in front of her eyes and she didn't even know how. Dinah and Ollie ran towards the table. Another fell forward.

Before Ollie and her could reach them, a claw dug itself through the table and sliced it in two. The Talon emerged from under the table. How had he gotten there?

The assassin kicked one half of the heavy conference table into her direction while flinging the other at Ollie. Dinah had to roll out of the way to avoid getting squashed by it. Talon shoved his clawed hand into the throat of one of the businesswomen.

With the other hand, he threw a knife at Dinah. She dodged.

Dinah looked down. A hole was in the middle of the floor right where the table had been. The assassin had entered from one floor below and cut himself through the ceiling. Sneaky bastard. Dinah would be impressed if the Talon hadn't made Ollie and her look like fools. Dinah hated looking like a fool.

One of the businessmen tried to flee. Talon threw a knife at his throat. He fell down. Six dead and they hadn't even gotten a hand on Talon. He had creeped up on them where they hadn't expected it.

Ollie shot three arrows at Talon, but the assassin flipped out of the way. They needed to pin him down.

Dinah let out her Canary cry. It threw the assassin back against the window. The glass cracked as he collided with it but it held. Talon slumped against the glass reaching for his ears. Blood was dripping out of them. He cocked his head and snapped his fingers beside one of his ears realizing that he was deaf now. His movements were graceful but puppet-like. As if the Talon's mind wasn't behind them.

Ollie shot another arrow at him. Talon evaded with a handspring. The arrow hit the window where it exploded in a flurry of ice. Talon froze staring at the ice on the window. She could see a tremble in his hands. Interesting.

Ollie continued to shoot arrows at him distracting the assassin. Dinah meanwhile shoved the remaining businesspeople towards the door. Dinah heard the snap of a bowstring and Ollie's annoyed scream. Dinah ignored it concentrating on getting the people out. One half of the heavy conference table flew over her head and collided with the door. Barricading their exit.

Their plan had failed. Time for a new one. Dinah would take this Talon down. She wasn't one of the greatest combatants in the world for nothing.

Talon used Ollie as a springboard throwing two knives at the businesspeople in mid-flight. Dinah kicked them out of the air forcing her to be open just for a moment. Talon kicked out at her. But Dinah was quicker. She gripped his ankle and used his momentum to throw him towards the window again. Hopefully, he would fall out. It would give them some time. The window broke as Talon crashed through it.

He didn't turn up again. They waited. Nothing.

Ollie ran towards the ledge looking down. A knife flew towards him from below. He dodged but screamed when a second one hit his shoulder. The Talon flipped back into the room. He must have used his claws to hold onto the façade waiting for them to look for him. He was quite smart for a mindless killer.

Talon focused on Luthor.

His voice was scratchy when he said: "Lex Luthor, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die."

His words lacked all emotion and he sounded like he hadn't talked for a while.

Lex Luthor smirked: "Oh really? Did you hear that threat to my life, Canary? You better protect me from this second-rate puppet."

Dinah growled but she threw another Canary cry at Talon. He covered his ears, but his attempts were futile. Blood dripped out of his ear again. Talon seemed disoriented. Dinah pulled his legs out from under him.

Ollie shot a flash arrow into the wall behind Talon. The light exploded into his eyes. Talon lost his neutral demeanor. His hands swiped over the floor in a desperate attempt to orient himself.

"Nice, job", Dinah said.

She pushed Talon down but he writhed in her grip slashing out with his claws. His eyes seemed dull behind the goggles.

"Arrow. The wire", she screamed.

Dinah knew what to do. Break the limbs. Restrain with wire.

The assassin was still writhing under her. She sent another Canary cry directly into his face. It threw his head back crushing the glasses of his goggles. She ripped them off together with his mask. He would be more vulnerable without the protection for his eyes.

Unmasking him turned out to be a mistake. Dinah stared down at the Talon. Shit. He looked really young – like he was still in his teens. His dull eyes flew through the room not focusing on anything.

Dinah felt herself freezing. She couldn't stop looking at the Talon's face. They had found the Talon from the photo. Red Hood's – Jason's – brother. He wasn't smiling this time. Instead, he looked like all expression had been sucked out of him.

Ollie crouched next to her with the wire. He reached for the assassin's ankles. Talon struggled. He kept kicking and writhing. Despite the desperateness of his movements, his face stayed blank. His claws narrowly missed Dinah's face.

Dinah reached for Talon's arm aiming to break it – but she halted. She couldn't get the photo out of her head. Just two brothers hanging out. Harming no one. Bruce had told them that this Talon had tried to protect him. To save Batman's life.

Talon – Dick - didn't want to kill. Someone was forcing him. How could Dinah harm him with this knowledge? Ollie hesitated - just like her.

Talon's feet connected with Ollie's face knocking him back. At the same time, Talon's claws ripped open Dinah's biceps. She tried to pin him down, but he kept pushing. She had to let him go if she wanted to keep her arm.

Talon rolled out from under her. He tilted his head. Waiting. The dullness left his eyes as they focused again. His senses were back. They were back to square one and far worse for wear. They had squandered their chance.

Dinah cursed when she felt the blood running down her arm. She pulled out a bandage. It would take precious time, but she could potentially bleed out if she didn't take care of the wound.

Talon meanwhile threw a knife at another businessman hitting his chest. The man went down.

Before Talon could throw another knife, Ollie lunged at Talon and slammed him to the floor. Ollie held Talon down trying to catch hold of his limbs. He managed to do so surprisingly easily pressing Talon's hands down.

Ollie smiled triumphantly: "Got you. Just keep still and we won't harm you."

Dinah tried to warn Ollie but it was too late. Talon pushed his claws through the back of Ollie's hands. Ollie screamed. But he didn't let go. He was determined. Even if his blood dripped onto the floor.

Talon snarled and lunged forward.

Ollie screamed in pain and flinched back. His hand flew to his shoulder where a bloody spot started to spread.

"He fucking bit me", Ollie cursed.

Talon stood up again. His teeth were bloodstained. Damn. He had gotten Ollie good.

With Green Arrow down, Talon threw a knife at Luthor. It hit an invisible wall. A forcefield.

Luthor smirked: "Tell your masters that they should start to live in the twenty-first century. I won't let myself be killed by these archaic freaks."

Talon's neutral mask cracked giving way to fear. He slashed at the forcefield – to no avail.

Dinah could only imagine what would happen to him if he didn't fulfill his mission. She hated doing this to a brainwashed kid. She really did. But her hesitation had cost more lives.

Batman was right. They needed to be callous to defeat a Talon even if it wasn't fair.

Dinah readied herself for another Canary cry. It was their most effective weapon against the assassin. But before she could scream, Talon pushed his claws into both of his ears deafening himself. Dinah froze – shocked that someone (let alone a teenager) would do that to themselves.

While she hesitated, Talon slashed the throat of another victim and broke the neck of the remaining businesswoman. Only Lex was still standing (because of course he was).

Talon stared at Luthor. Emotions were running over his face. Fear. Desperation. Dinah wondered if Talon was supposed to even have emotions. Maybe it was a sign that the Court hadn't completely broken him.

"You're fighting a losing battle, boy", Lex smirked, "Not even Superman can get through that forcefield."

Talon snarled slashing at the forcefield again. His face returned to its neutral state as he turned around – accepting that he had failed.

Talon ran towards the window. When he jumped out, Dinah threw another Canary cry at him. It shoved him over the edge. This time, he wouldn't be able to hold on.

Dinah ran towards the edge and couldn't believe her eyes. Talon twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible and barely held on to the façade. The glass screeched terribly as Talon slowed his fall with his claws.

Dinah felt bad when she sent another Canary cry after him. She got him full force. He lost his grip. Panic broke through his blank face as he fell towards the ground. Shit. After this, she would need therapy herself. Talon hit the pavement with a sickening crunch. His body was shattered. It was surrounded with blood and his spine was definitely broken.

Dinah started to feel sick. But she pushed the feeling down. Ignoring that she could see the boy's lifeless face. They knew his name – Dick Grayson – even when the Talon himself didn't.

"Fascinating", Luthor said as Talon's body started to twitch again, "Far too advanced for an archaic organization such as the Court."

It was unnatural seeing the boy's body move like this. As if something forced the kid back to life – ripped him out of the peace that death would have given him.

Dinah cursed. Ollie was still dealing with his bleeding hands. He wouldn't be able to grapple anytime soon.

So, Dinah grappled to the ground using only one arm. At the same time, she called in back-up: "We need support. A Talon has attacked the meeting. Green Arrow is down. All the businesspeople are dead expect Luthor. The Talon is loose. Batman. I think it's your boy."

For a moment, there was silence.

Then Bruce said: "You got that, Superman?"

"I'm getting you", the Kryponian said, "We're on our way. Try to contain him."

Talon was up again as she reached the ground. His body was still twitching and he looked confused. The look behind his eyes was clouded as if he didn't completely know where he was. But he had drawn two knives.

Dinah didn't know if she could take him down again. Fighters with a healing factor were a pain to keep down. Talon squinted his eyes together to avoid the neon lights of the city. It made him look even younger.

Dinah needed to try a new tactic. She put up her hand in a non-threatening gesture: "It's fine. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm on your side."

Talon remained expressionless. He twirled the knife in his right hand. Dinah prepared herself to lunge out of the way in the case that he decided to throw it.

"They are all looking for you. Batman. The Team. Red Hood. They miss you. Batman is on his way here. He is concerned even if he doesn't show it."

Talon still remained expressionless. But he tilted his head. She had his attention.

"I know the Court is hurting you", she carefully walked towards him, "The are forcing you to kill people. But there is always another way. The League can protect you."

No reaction.

"Your brother – Red Hood – he's been searching for you for months. He's even working with Batman to get you back. He won't give up."

Dinah cursed that she had never really interacted with Talon. She wasn't the right person to get through to him.

Talon stayed silent – his face unreadable. It was time to play out their ace.

"Jason. Jason is looking for you. Your brother."

Talon frowned. There was a hint of recognition in his face. He shook his head in a confused way as if he was trying to banish Dinah's voice out of his head. He opened his mouth as if to speak.

'Come on. Talk', Dinah thought, 'Show these bastards that they can't take your voice away.'

She had seen photos of the box full of tongues. It made her rage to think about the implications.

The boy's face softened. He was still trying to say something, but he flinched as if someone had electrocuted him (or perhaps ripped out his tongue). Only a lone, desperate sound came out. Talon bit his lip.

Dinah held out her hand: "I can bring you back home. Back to your brother."

His face became more neutral again. She was losing him.

"It's scary - I know - but you can-"

Sirens neared. Talon stiffened. He jumped over the street flipping over cars and reaching the other side. Talon ripped open a manhole cover and vanished into the sewers.

Dinah grappled over the street climbing into the hole. She sighed when she saw that there were four different directions to go. Finding Talon in here was impossible. He was long gone. So, she grappled back up.

Nine of the businesspeople were dead. Only Luthor was still standing without a scratch.

Dinah sighed and took care of her arm. They had been so close to getting him. If they hadn't hesitated…

"How could we fail so horribly?", Ollie looked at the massacre with regret.

"He got the drop on us", Dinah said, "And I-"

She ran her hand through her hair: "I hesitated when I shouldn't have. He just looks so young. After his mask was off, I couldn't do this to a teenager. I just thought about the photo and what Batman told us about him. It just isn't fair."

"Shit", she cursed, "How often did I tell the Team that they have to control the terms of combat?"

She broke it off – just shaking her head.

"Same", Ollie evaded her gaze.

He looked down at his newly bandaged hands.

Superman appeared in front of the window carrying a grumpy Batman.

"Where is he?", Bruce jumped to the floor as quickly as he could.

"Escaped into the sewers."

Clark flew away searching them with his x-ray vision. He reappeared after a minute: "Can't find him."

"I expected no less from him", Batman sighed.

He turned towards the corpses examining them.

"They are dead, Bats", Ollie said, "Direct lethal hits."

Luthor smirked: "It seems like we have a common enemy now."

Superman glared at him.

*

Dinah exited the toilet-stall. (The bathrooms on the Watchtower were dirtier than people would expect.) She was completely spent after giving her report to the rest of the League and listening to Ollie's whining. He had shown her the bite wound on his shoulder a dozen times.

Now, she just wanted to go home and get a two-nights sleep.

"You know that this is the women's bathroom?", Dinah knew that Batman was there without even looking at him.

It fit his emotionally stunted M.O. to wait for her here.

"How is he?", Batman asked.

Dinah washed her hands ignoring the pain in her biceps: "He's under their control. His face was blank most of the time during the fight. And he's incredibly dangerous."

"But?"

Dinah turned around. Bruce gave her a few paper tissues.

She had gone over the fight repeatedly and something had stuck out to her: "With his targets, he went for the throat. A clear lethal shot. He never tried it with Ollie and me. I think subconsciously he still sees us as heroes. And I was able to get through to him just for a moment. He was listening to me."

"Jason."

"I told him the name and he seems to connect something with it. But he is confused. He looked like he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. As if he can't process them. I think he had some kind of tunnel vision as if his thoughts could only focus on the mission."

"Do you think his brainwashing could be broken?"

Dinah ran her hand through her hair: "Possibly. But it won't be easy. I'm not sure if he has all of his memories. I think at this point only Jason can pull him out of it. It's probably our only chance."

Bruce nodded.

Before he could leave, Dinah said: "I'm sorry. Ollie and me almost had him. We hesitated when it came to breaking his limbs and restraining him. He just looked so young. We couldn't do it."

She looked at her feet: "I couldn't do it."

Dinah waited for Batman to scold her – or to just vanish. But he lingered and seemed to be fighting with himself.

Then, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder: "It speaks for your character, Canary."

He left. Dinah frowned. Batman had never offered her or the other Leaguers any sliver of comfort even after the most disastrous missions. Bruce was changing in front of them. He allowed himself to get closer to others – in his emotionally constipated way.

Dinah smiled. It was beautiful to watch. Bruce really must care for the kid. She didn't know why but it wasn't her business anyway. Dinah just hoped that they would get the Talon back. Otherwise, Bruce would never leave his emotional shell again. Not after another loss.

*

The Court-of-Owls-situation became more precarious with each week. Every significant meeting could be a target.

The Court didn't seem to have a pattern – hitting small meetings when they could have struck at a large one. Hitting large ones when a smaller one would have been easier. The League managed to capture quite a few Talons with none of them speaking.

It was draining their resources. Making them feel on constant edge.

What weighed the most on Dinah's conscience? The Talon that she had failed to capture didn't miss again. He struck quickly, evaded the League's capture and left a trail of blood in his wake.

They needed a lead. And they needed it quickly.

*

Bruce spent another infuriating night going over potential clues. Together with Jason, he had created pin boards full of evidence. Articles, photos, profiles. Bruce collected them all ordering them according to different patterns.

"Great", Red Hood had said as Batman had showed him the evidence boards for the first time, "Now, we look like one of these crazy conspiracy theory nuts."

"It's a completely valid investigatory tool. It helps you make new connections."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, old man", Jason had smirked, "Oh, I forgot. You don't sleep at night."

Bruce had shaken his head and suppressed a smile where Jason hadn't been able to see it. He would never admit it, but he liked working with the teenager. His presence made the Cave less… lonely.

Bruce knew that they were on to something. He just needed to connect the right dots.

Jason was sitting at the Batcomputer typing away. Bruce could see his eyes scanning over a row of numbers probably monitoring suspicious bank accounts again.

The boy had become a quite capable hacker. Bruce had shown him the ropes and Jason was a motivated student – under that bitter attitude.

Jason mumbled to himself struggling to keep his eyes open as numbers flowed over the screen. He hadn't showered for days and Bruce increasingly had to remind him to eat and sleep. The situation was dire when Batman himself had to step in to make sure that the teenager didn't forget the essentials of living.

Bruce put a hand on Jason's shoulder: "Call it in for tonight."

Jason rubbed his eyes: "I- There's something. I'm missing something."

"We both are. You will have fresh eyes tomorrow."

Jason growled. But he stood up and stumbled into the direction of his motorcycle. With empty eyes, he reached to put on the helmet.

Bruce frowned. When had the teenager last eaten something?

Alfred entered the Cave looking at Bruce in a disapproving way: "Driving in this state is not safe, Master Hood."

"Drove way worse", Jason mumbled.

Bruce doubted that. He bit his lip fighting with himself. Alfred clearly wanted Bruce to take Jason up to the manor. But this would inevitably lead to Jason finding out Batman's secret.

Jason was a crime boss. He wasn't to be trusted. He killed people.

Still…

Jason had saved the Team out of his own motivation. He was rude but he generally listened to Bruce's orders. And most importantly, he had taken a directionless Talon in and had treated him like a brother. Most people would have either left Dick on the street or abused him for their own gain (or killed him, Bruce thought bitterly). Jason hadn't. It spoke for his character. He was a good person – in his own way.

So, Bruce made his decision hoping that he wouldn't regret it: "We have enough space upstairs."

Jason frowned: "You sure, old man?"

"It's only a question of time until you get into an accident when you continue to drive like this."

Jason shrugged and put the helmet down. He followed Bruce. Alfred nodded suppressing a smile.

"I'll add another plate."

Jason frowned when they emerged from the secret passage behind the grandfather clock. He looked at the high ceilings, antique vases and the golden chandelier that cost more than a family home.

"What the fuck, old man?", Jason turned around more awake than before, "You're like disgustingly rich."

Bruce stayed quiet. Jason walked through the room looking down at his muddy boots. He consciously stayed on the wooden floor avoiding the luxurious carpets.

Jason looked up at the family portrait that showed Bruce with his parents.

"That your folks?"

"My parents", Bruce's mouth felt dry.

"They live here, too?"

"They haven't for a long time, now."

Jason seemed to get the implication. He nodded at Bruce in sympathy.

Jason leaned forward reading the plaque under the photo. He didn't say anything for a painfully long moment.

Then, he started to laugh.

Bruce frowned: "What is so funny?"

"Batman is fucking Brucie Wayne? My mom used to read articles about how hot your ass is."

"It's a cover", Bruce found himself smiling, too.

"Damn", Jason shook his head, "And T knows?"

"He does", Bruce said.

His mouth still felt dry but he decided to keep talking. It was time to come clean to Jason. The teenager deserved as much.

"I met him before he became Talon. I was there the night his parents fell. It was a charity performance. I saw him standing there in the middle of the ring. He looked so small and helpless. I picked him up and brought him out of the tent."

Jason frowned: "What was he like?"

"He was scared. He just clung to me. I- I wanted to protect him. I should have listened to my intuition."

"What happened?"

"The police came and child services. The social worker- I had a bad gut feeling but I set Dick down in the back of her car anyway. I can still see him reaching for me. He didn't want me to leave him. I think he had a bad feeling about the woman, too."

Jason still looked at the portrait: "T is a hopeless case when it comes to social interactions, but he can read people really well. His judgement is normally correct."

Bruce nodded: "The car never reached its destination. Dick vanished and the woman, too. I looked into her bank data. The Court paid her off. She's probably living on some tropical island right now."

Jason cursed under his breath.

"Dinner is ready, young Masters", Alfred cleared his throat looking at Bruce's cowl.

Bruce took it off.

Jason nodded at Alfred: "Thank you. What's your real name by the way? It's a bit awkward otherwise."

The butler smiled: "Call me Alfred, young Sir."

Jason reciprocated the smile. The dinner was quiet but surprisingly relaxed.

"It explains a lot", Jason said while wolfing down his steak, "You caring so much about T."

Bruce stayed silent. Thinking.

After a while, he said: "I want him safe, too."

"So, he left an impression?", Jason grinned.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents. I guess he reminded me of myself that night. I- Nevermind."

"What, old man?"

"It's nothing important."

"Come on. We're having such a nice heart-to-heart here."

Bruce swallowed: "I thought about taking him in that night. Give him a home. It was just a silly thought. I would have been a horrible father."

"I guarantee, you couldn't have been worse than the Court."

"What a compliment", Bruce muttered looking at his half-empty plate.

"I'm serious, old man. I think you would be decent at that parenting stuff."

Bruce frowned and looked at Jason. He carefully put the expensive cutlery away – still chewing. The teenager seemed genuine.

Jason wiped gravy from his mouth with his sleeve.

He grinned: "Don't tell anyone I told you that. T is already destroying my reputation as a serious crime boss every time he takes my cigarettes away in front of people."

Silence. Bruce finished his meal.

"You should go to sleep, Jason", Bruce said.

"I have prepared a guest room for the young Master", Alfred said, "I can show you the way."

Jason stood up still looking a bit lost in the gigantic mansion.

"See you tomorrow, old man", Jason said, "Dinner was fantastic by the way, Alfred. Thank you."

Alfred lighted up from the praise. He escorted Jason out of the room telling him about the perfect way to prepare a steak. Bruce smiled as their voices faded away.

Alfred returned after a few minutes: "The young Master is already asleep."

"He's working himself into the ground."

Alfred looked at Bruce barely lifting a brow. Only Alfred could look like the proper English butler while silently sassing Bruce.

"These boys are good for you", Alfred said, "It's been a long time since I've seen you this relaxed. It seems like you don't have to play a role around them."

"I'm a bit too old for the 'just be yourself'- conversation, Alfred."

"You can't be too old if it hasn't sunk in yet."

Wow. Alfred was in a killer mood tonight.

"I'm going to bed as well, Alfred", Bruce was too tired for this conversation.

*

Bruce awoke to the sound of harsh knocking against his door.

"You in there, old man? I think I got a lead", Jason screamed.

Bruce was directly alert throwing on some clothes and ripping open his door. Jason was standing there in his usual leather jacket.

"That was the fifth door I knocked against. Your house is too big."

Bruce grumbled.

"What?", Bruce's face remained stoic.

"I'll tell you on the way", Jason seemed excited.

He was unable to stand still.

"Remember when we talked about the shitty social worker? The one that the Court paid off?"

Bruce grunted.

"I thought that it could be possible that the Court has more of these people in strategic positions. In our investigation we mostly focused on the leaders that the Court assassinated or tried to assassinate – not the smaller people that were carnage in the process. What if in some of these assassinations the less important people that ended up dead weren't collateral damage but the real targets?"

"Do you have evidence to base your theory on?"

"Way ahead of you, old man", Jason smirked, "Bialya has been on my radar for a while. A lot of suspicious shit going on there. So, I looked at the fucking money trails again. I'm fucking sick of them, but I found something."

"There", Jason pointed at the screen.

It was a transaction of a million dollars going to Queen B's bank account from a dodgy looking source. It had been transacted last night.

"It goes in monthly always at the same time from a different shell company. A day later, the money is always gone to some Bahamas account where I lose the trail."

"Someone is ripping Queen Bee off?"

"Worse. I think she has a mole that the Court is paying off through her own account. It's a perfect hiding place really. A measly one million dollars just vanishes in this mountain of cash."

"So, the mole has access to Queen Bee's personal account", Bruce turned towards the evidence board, "Her financial advisor was killed during the assassination attempt on Harjavti."

Jason nodded: "What if the Court got rid of him only to put their own mole in place?"

Bruce knew where Jason was going with this, but he wanted to hear it from the teenager himself.

"To what end? How would the Court benefit?"

"I think the Court is trying to make a big move. They are killing more people than they used to. And they are getting more attention than ever. From the League and even the Light. You heard what Luthor said.

But there's a place where the whole world could see them, and they would still be untouchable. The perfect hideout. And they could even weaken the Light by taking it."

"Bialya", Bruce said, "The only country not in the League's UN charter. The UN, the League. We legally couldn't do anything against the Court if it took control of Bialya."

Jason nodded: "They are becoming arrogant. They are tired of staying in the shadows. Taking Bialya could be their way of finally revealing themselves to the public while still being untouchable."

Bruce nodded: "Sounds plausible. It's a good lead, Jason."

The crime boss smiled: "Is that a compliment from Batman?"

"Don't make me repeat it. I'll discuss this with the League but our hands are mostly tied."

The computer beeped. A new number appeared on screen.

Jason frowned typing away on the keypad: "I made an alert in case Queen Bee's account moves again. 10 million? From the same weird shell company?"

"It's a final payoff for the mole", Bruce said, "They got all the information they needed."

"You think they are planning to strike soon?"

"Certainly. I can even tell you which Talon they will probably send."

Jason looked at Bruce in confusion.

"If you were the Court, which Talon would you send to assassinate Queen Bee?", Bruce asked.

Jason hesitated: "One that she cannot influence. A female Talon probably."

"Or?"

Thoughts were racing behind Jason's eyes. Realization hit him.

He shook his head: "Shit. It's so obvious it's genius. The Court probably did the same with their informant. Send a man that is not into women. Queen Bee will feel safe assuming that she can control all the men around her."

"Dick will be there", Bruce said, "And we'll be there to catch him."

"Dick has evaded League capture before."

"This time it won't be the League trying to catch him. Just you, the Team and me in a covert operation. We are Dick's best chance."

"So, you're just ditching your superhero friends?"

"I'm known for being a loner."

"Was that a joke?", Jason asked.

Bruce ignored the banter: "The Court's informant still has to transfer his payoff and to leave the country. They'll probably strike tomorrow at the earliest."

"So, when are we going?"

"Tonight."

Bruce took a deep breath. They couldn't afford failure this time.

Bruce would make sure that Jason and the Team would make it out with Dick. Their safety was his highest priority – whatever it would cost.


	8. Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team, Red Hood and Batman are on their way to Bialya. Can they save Talon from the Court's clutches?

The mood in the bioship was tense while the Team, Batman and Red Hood neared the Bialyan airspace. No one dared to say a word.

M'Gann maneuvered the ship. She looked at the others with concern from her seat in the back. She must feel all of their anxieties in her sensitive telepathic mind. Wally didn't envy her.

Batman was sitting at the control desk. Completely silent. Shoulders tense.

Red Hood cleaned his guns. Batman had told him to use rubber bullets, but Wally was halfway sure that Hood had sneaked in normal ammunition. Would Wally call him out on it? Hell no. He already had a high risk of getting on Red Hood's bad side for liking his brother. Wally suspected that Red Hood was one of the protective ones. Damn, did he look forward to that talk…

Despite the moody atmosphere, Wally tried to stay positive. They knew that Talon would strike. It was only a question of time. And odds were in their favor. How could they lose when they had Batman on their side? He tried to forget the fact that Batman had lost before – against Cobb of all people.

Wally looked down at his hands. The longer the flight took, the more doubts creeped in. What if their Talon was lost? He had been with his captors for more than half a year. Wally didn't even want to imagine what they had done to him. A lot could happen in these months.

He balled his fists. Talon was strong. He could get through this. Wally had seen Talon on the video. How the Court had broken him the first time. Most people wouldn't come back from this kind of pain. But Talon had. He was resilient – holding on to his caring nature despite all odds. Wally hoped that Talon's kind-hearted side would win out again. It was one of the reasons he had a crush the size of a mountain on the guy.

Wally had had quite a few relationships – none of which had lasted very long. The most serious one had been with Arty. And it just hadn't worked out. But they had separated as friends and Wally wouldn't want it any other way. The point is: Wally was far from inexperienced.

But Talon made Wally lose all of his bravado. When Wally was with the former assassin, he overthought every little gesture. No sight of the smooth 'Wallman'. Maybe because Talon was too genuine to fall for any facades. Wally didn't want to screw it up with him. He wanted to build on this connection that he felt with Talon. But to do that – Wally had to save Talon tonight.

He didn't know if he could shoulder this responsibility. Not after he had been too chicken to even ask Talon out. Wally wanted to rip his hair out at the thought of their last meeting. It had been the perfect moment. If Wally had just taken it.

*

Wally had run through all of Gotham in the search for Talon. The Team hadn't seen him for weeks after Batman had showed them the Court videos. Wally feared that Talon was too ashamed to face them. So, as a man of action Wally had decided to take matters into his own hands. He would convince Talon that the Team – that Wally – still cared for him.

It turned out, though, that finding Talon in Gotham was virtually impossible. Wally thought about giving up when it started to rain.

Great. A dark, rainy night in the middle of downtown Gotham with his crush nowhere in sight. Could it get worse?

Then, he heard a surprised voice: "Kid Flash?"

Wally halted so quickly that he stumbled on the wet ground and hit the pavement in an undignified heap. What a great way to greet his crush...

Talon grappled down from a roof and soundlessly landed in front of Wally. He was inhumanly graceful. Beautiful. Wally would never get tired of watching him move.

Talon crouched in front of Wally – frowning: "Hurt?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine", Wally assured as he stood back up.

Only his ego was bruised.

"I was looking for you", Wally said.

Surprise flashed over Talon's face. He bit his lip and Wally could see the anxiousness.

"Somewhere else", Talon stared back at the curious pedestrians.

They avoided Talon's gaze and hurried away. Talon put an arm around Wally's hip and they grappled up the roof again.

"You know I can run up walls?", Wally grinned.

Talon tilted his head.

"I'll show you someday."

Talon sat at the edge of the roof looking down. They were on the opposite side of the street of Wayne Tower. Wally could see the people working in there. There was still a lot of activity despite it being night-time.

"Angry?", Talon asked.

His eyes were filled with desperation. He evaded Wally's gaze as if he expected to see disgust on the speedster's face. Wally sat down next to Talon. Rain kept pouring down on them. Talon ignored it - undead assassin and all.

"Why would I be angry with you?"

Talon slung his arms around himself: "See videos. See evil. Disgusting. Monster."

Wally felt the need to wrap Talon into a hug. But he kept his arms to himself. He didn't know how the former assassin would react to the sudden touch.

"I also saw that you were trying to fight them. To keep them from hurting people. You did your best to help the journalist escape."

"Not strong enough", Talon shuddered, "Let them break me."

"I wouldn't say you 'let them' break you. They just did. And you were a kid. You were powerless to get out of this situation."

Talon frowned.

"Sometimes, we just don't have control over situations. And we have to accept that", Wally looked at Talon.

He looked unconvinced.

Wally felt like he was at the end of his rope. But Talon seemed to like stories. So, he would try this approach.

"Do you know Doctor Fate or Zatanna?"

"Zatanna. See on TV", Talon said, "Powerful."

"Yeah. So, you know that magic exists."

Talon nodded.

"Well, I knew of their existence as well and I still tried to explain their abilities with science. Just because I wanted to stay in control. It took a really crazy mission with the Team to finally admit to myself that magic exists", Wally chuckled, "The universe is unpredictable. We can control our lives in small ways but sometimes a stronger force comes along that just rips us with it. Some situations are uncontrollable."

Talon frowned. He seemed to be in thought.

It encouraged Wally to go on. His words seemed to move something within Talon. He wasn't just talking into a void. He never did when it came to Talon. The former assassin always listened where others blended out Wally's rambling.

"The important thing is: We can lose control in an overwhelming situation but how we deal with it in the aftermath shows true strength. You can lose control, but eventually you have to regain it", Wally leaned closer to Talon gently nudging him with his shoulder, "And you are doing it really well. The Court took control away from you. But after you escaped, you managed to free yourself from its influence. To live again. You are trying to be a hero aren't you?"

"Hard", Talon looked down at his claws.

"But you're still trying. That's true strength to me."

Talon blushed. It was really obvious on his pale skin.

Wally smiled. Talon looked adorable this way. The color in his cheeks made him look livelier. He was smiling softly – a little bit hesitant. His lips glistened from the rain. Wally wanted to kiss him.

But he held himself back. It wasn't the appropriate moment. Talon was insecure right now. Wally didn't want to take advantage. He would take things slowly with Talon – let the former assassin set the pace.

Talon looked at Wally in admiration: "Very smart advice. Good talk."

This time, Wally was sure that he himself was blushing. Talon bit his lip and looked down at Wally's hand. It was resting on the roof between them. Talon's hand slowly moved towards Wally's. He seemed to be waiting for Wally to pull back. But the speedster didn't. He just waited. He held his breath.

Talon carefully took Wally's hand. Wally wanted to burst with happiness. Talon liked him, too. The former assassin was tense, so Wally drew circles on the back of Talon's hand with his thumb. The former assassin relaxed.

They looked at the city below them. Wally felt a thrill in his spine. He was sitting on the edge of a roof with his crush beside him. It was new. Exciting. Wally wanted to shout it to the world. But he would - for the time being - stay quiet about it. Give Talon time to get used to whatever was happening between them. Wally didn't want to scare him away.

Instead, he watched Gotham. Maybe it was the hormones speaking, but Gotham looked beautiful this night. Not like the dirty hellhole that Wally usually saw.

After a while, Talon shifted closer to Wally and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Crazy mission?", Talon looked up, "Tell more?"

Wally couldn't take his eyes away from the former assassin. Did Talon know which effect he had on Wally? How beautiful he looked right now? Wally just wanted to sit here with Talon for hours. Doing nothing but talk and watch the city below them.

Wally said: "You want to know the details about how my stubborn head finally admitted that magic existed?"

Talon nodded.

Wally told the story with a bright grin on his face. The Team had been so different then. More naïve. They hadn't seen all the cruelty of the world then.

Talon increasingly relaxed into Wally's side during the story. Talon closed his eyes, just enjoying Wally's company - letting his guard down. He trusted Wally. It made Wally's heart race out of excitement.

Talon chuckled when Wally told another joke. His hair was messy, staying up into all directions. It was adorable. Wally wanted to run his hand through it.

'Screw it', he thought after a while and started to stroke Talon's hair.

Talon leaned further into the touch.

"You have really pretty hair, too", Wally said.

And Talon laughed.

Wally tried to think of ways to ask Talon out - combining words in a dozen possible ways. But none of them was perfect. What if Wally screwed up? What if he was going too quickly? What if Talon said no?

Their moment was cut short when Talon suddenly perked up. His eyes were glued to the Wayne Enterprises rooftop.

"What's going on?", Wally asked.

"Other Talon here. Try to kill Bruce Wayne."

"The ditzy billionaire?"

Wally smiled to himself. He kept up appearances if someone happened to listen to them. So, Talon wasn't just working with Batman - but even protecting him.

Talon nodded and pointed at himself: "Here to protect for Batman."

"You're really his partner now, aren't you?"

"Batman say not partners. But I know better", Talon grinned mischievously.

He was tracking the assassin with his eyes. Talon sprang into action moving over the rooftops. Wally ran next to him. It was difficult keeping up with Talon on the slippery surfaces, but Wally didn't have superspeed for nothing.

Talon looked at him with admiration. He probably wasn't used to people keeping up with him. His flips were even livelier than usual and Talon seemed to throw them in just for the sake of it.

"Are you showing off for me?", Wally asked.

Talon responded by jumping off the roof. Wally reached the edge looking down. Talon was in the midst of another flip and shot his grapple in the last possible second. He turned around when he landed on the façade of Wayne Enterprises and impatiently waved at Wally to follow.

How could Wally say no to that? Wally caught up with Talon who was scaling up the building with his claws. Together, they quickly took out the other Talon before he could even enter the building. Yeah. They made a great team.

"Come on. You were totally showing off for me", Wally teased while Talon tested the restrained assassin's bonds.

Talon grinned. He blew Wally a kiss. Who knew that the former assassin could be such a flirt? Wally should have expected it. Talon had called Wally's hair 'pretty' in front of Batman and the whole Team. And Artemis had told him that Talon loved his romance novels.

"You can show off for me anytime you want, babe", Wally smiled.

Was he being too cheesy? But Talon liked cheesy - going off from his reading material. Talon tilted his head looking at Wally with curiosity.

Yeah. Talon definitely liked cheesy. Wally would get him red roses next time.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Wally turned around to face Batman. Talon straightened himself when he saw his mentor.

"What did I say about metas in Gotham?"

"That they are unwelcome, cause chaos and are a pain in the ass to deal with?", Wally said.

Talon chuckled. He stopped when Batman glared at him.

"And you specifically said that you would break Flash's legs", Wally added.

"Exactly", Batman crossed his arms.

"Come on, Bats-"

"No. Leave."

"Isn't Talon technically a meta, too?"

Batman glared at Wally. OK. Wally made a note to never bring that up again.

Wally thought about asking Talon out here and now. But Bats was watching them. And that would be awkward, wouldn't it? It definitely didn't have anything to do with Wally's lack of courage…

"See you later", Wally looked at Talon, "Adrenaline junkie."

Talon beamed and waved at Wally. The speedster ran, leaving Gotham behind him. Maybe the night hadn't been that bad. It had been great actually.

And on the next occasion, Wally would definitely ask Talon out. He would gather his courage in the meantime. It was just so difficult to put himself out there. To lay out his genuine emotions in front of Talon without any of the usual facades.

He would ask Talon. Next time he saw him. Wally promised it to himself.

The Court took Talon before they could see each other again.

*

Wally balled his fists. This, time he wouldn't squander his chance. He would make sure that Talon came back home with them.

A holoscreen appeared at the front of the bioship. Wally could see the whole Justice League sitting at their meeting table.

"Bats? What are you doing? The tracking for the bioship is disabled", Uncle Barry looked concerned, "Wally-"

"We are on a mission that is out of League jurisdiction", Batman said.

"It's about the Talon, isn't it?", Hal Jordan said, "That's why Red Hood is there."

"We're getting him back. You don't need to know more."

Batman sounded defensive. Protective. The Team exchanged worried glances.

"Batman", Martian Manhunter intervened, "You can't just take our partners on a secret mission."

"It is my decision, Uncle J'onn", M'Gann said, "The Team has collectively decided to go on this mission. And you can't stop us."

"Get on board or get out of the way", Connor grinned when he said it.

The League didn't seem convinced.

"It pains me to say this but this will have consequences, Batman", John Stewart shook his head, "We are a team for a reason and going behind our backs is a step too far."

"Then, it is how it is", Batman growled.

Wally frowned at how final it sounded. Bats was planning something. The speedster didn't like the implications.

"The Talon is ranked third on our current 'Most Wanted' list. Even if you get him back, it won't be without consequences."

Red Hood growled: "You fu-"

"Jason", Batman's voice was firm, "We'll discuss this once we get back."

"I think we should all calm down and trust the Team", Dinah said, "They are adults."

"Thank you, Canary", Kaldur said, "Your trust in us is appreciated."

Black Canary nodded.

"We can't let this slide. This breaks protocol in so many ways. It could potentially bring the whole League into a precarious situation", John Stewart looked at Zatanna, "Can you locate the bioship?"

Wally held his breath. He knew that Zatanna could. They all had worked with her long enough to know her powers.

Zatanna bit her lip. Visibly battling with herself in the face of her new teammates.

But she seemed to gather enough courage to shake her head: "I'm feeling a bit sick right now. I'm not sure if my magic is strong enough."

John Stewart frowned. He looked like he had bitten into a lemon: "Are you sure?"

"I trust my team. If they believe they should go with Batman on this mission, then it is for a good cause", Zatanna said, "I wouldn't rat them out."

"We love you, Z", Artemis showed a thumbs up.

Zatanna smiled: "Thanks, guys. Maybe you can abduct me again for the next secret mission you go on? Last time was fun."

"Will do", Wally grinned.

Shit. He loved these people. Once part of their team, always part of their team.

"Doctor Fate", Martian Manhunter looked at him, "What about you?"

"It is not Fate's matter to intervene in."

The League collectively groaned. Wally wondered how often Fate threw out that line. Probably more often than uncle Barry said: 'In a flash.' But it worked in their favor this time. So, Wally didn't complain.

John Stewart shook his head: "I can only repeat. This will have consequences."

"Be careful", Superman looked concerned.

Wonder Woman nodded in agreement.

Hal crossed his arms: "I don't understand you, Bats. Not cool. All this for a wanted mass murderer? I thought you were all in on no killing."

Batman's voice was dry when he said: "I would love to discuss my morality with you, Lantern, but the connection seems to be unstable."

Batman turned off the holoscreen silencing the League.

"Shit", Red Hood grinned, "You didn't just pull that trick on the League, old man. Maybe you are less uptight than I thought."

"It was a real badass move", Artemis added.

"I'm grateful that Zatanna stood behind us", Kaldur said.

The rest of the Team nodded in agreement. Their spirits seemed to be lifted.

Wally was still dubious. But he wouldn't voice his concern. When it came to the Court, nothing was easy.

They entered the Bialyan airspace. Wally looked at the screen before him where he could see the landscape that the bioship crossed. The sand of the desert gave way to plants and animals. Bialya was beautiful. And it made Wally sad that it was stuck under Queen Bee's iron fist.

"Enjoying the view, Flashboy?", Red Hood was still cleaning his guns.

It caught him by surprise. Wally hadn't exchanged a word with Hood in the last hours. Too nervous to talk to the crime boss.

"Yeah", Wally found himself stammering, "It's really beautiful."

"You talking about the sand or my brother?", Hood was looking down at his gun polishing it with his sleeve.

Shit. The possibility of Hood threatening him had been the stuff of his nightmares.

"Uhm", this time, Wally really was stammering.

He talked without thinking – as he often did: "Your brother is really beautiful as well."

Hood looked up. His eyes were unreadable because of the domino mask. And he was still cleaning that damn gun.

Shit. Wally had probably screwed up. He wanted to facepalm. Telling freaking Red Hood that

his brother was hot right to his face? Yeah. Not happening.

He prepared himself to run. Too bad that he couldn't jump out of a flying plane.

But Wally would try to salvage this situation: "-and he has a really great personality of course. That is the most important. And with beautiful I don't mean beautiful like sand. I'd never compare him to sand. Sand doesn't feel. And Talon is a person who deserves respect. Not an object like sand and I would never treat him like that-"

Wally's face felt hot. What was he even rambling about? His words were blurring into each other. Red Hood hadn't moved a muscle.

"Do yourself a favor and stop talking", Kaldur looked pained from second-hand embarrassment – which said a lot coming from their usual stoic leader, "You'll save yourself a lot of trouble, my friend."

"Seems like Wally has dug himself into a really sandy hole", Artemis leaned back in her chair – amused about Wally's misery.

"I didn't mean it like that", Wally balled his fist.

Why was it Hood's business to monitor who his brother dated? Talon could make his own decisions. Wally gathered his courage.

Red Hood hated him already, so he could might as well say it: "But is isn't your business anyway. Talon is his own person. He can make his own decisions. If he likes me, you have to accept that."

Red Hood frowned. Seemingly thinking. Then, he laughed.

Wally halted. Had this all been a joke?

"Calm down, Flashboy. I was just messing with you. Crime Alley-style."

"You don't actually want to kill me?", Wally blurted out.

"It would be really hypocritical of me to tell T that he is his own person only to control who he is dating. I'm his brother, not his keeper. It's always been like that."

Wally could finally breathe again. He forced himself to laugh.

Hood grinned and bumped his fist against Wally's shoulder: "But I like your message, West."

Red Hood liked him? Which reality were they in?

"Teenagers", Batman muttered.

"You know that most of us aren't teenagers anymore?", Connor looked around, "I think all of us."

"It's a mindset", Batman said.

Artemis grinned: "What if I tell you that the big bad Red Hood isn't even old enough to buy cigarettes?"

Surprised faces looked at Hood.

"Really, dude?", Wally asked, "You're that young? How did you even get a criminal empire? And where did you get all those muscles? Not that I'm jealous or something…"

Hood smirked at Wally: "Easy answer, West: My brilliance for the first one. And for the second one: training with T."

"I can't believe that he's that strict", Wally said.

Red Hood leaned back: "You have no idea, West. I had this Drill Sergeant dude in my gang once. Tough military guy. Used to be in some kind of special ops group. One training session with T and he was reduced to tears. He never came back."

"Wow. What did Talon make him do?"

"Some kind of advanced stretching exercises. T can twist his body like a pretzel. I don't think other Talons can do that. Enhanced flexibility is probably not on the list of powers that Talons get."

"It isn't", Batman said.

Because of course Batman knew that. Batman knew everything.

"Yeah. So, T has always been a living pretzel. Makes sense with the circus stuff."

Wally laughed. Red Hood was quite a chill guy once you got to know him.

"Focus", Batman said, "We're landing."

Red Hood put his gun into his belt grinning at Wally. It was weird but Wally suddenly felt less nervous around the crime boss. He wondered if Red Hood had aimed to achieve this with their conversation. Probably. Wally acting like a scared rabbit around Hood wouldn't help them in their mission to save Talon.

They landed in the desert where M'Gann put the bioship into camouflage mode.

Batman stood up: "We're getting close to the palace. The airspace is being monitored far too strictly now. We continue by car."

Batman pushed a button on his holocomputer. A gigantic vehicle that seemed to be built for rough terrain drove down the ramp of the bioship. Wally hadn't known that they had this much storage space. The vehicle was slicker than a tank but sturdier than the usual Batmobile.

"Sweet ride", Connor said.

"Isn't it a bit obvious?", Artemis asked.

The sun was setting. It was already relatively dark but not enough for them to avoid being spotted in this dark vehicle.

Batman pushed another button and the surface of the vehicle adapted to its surroundings.

"Sweet", Connor said, "Can I get that for my bike?"

Batman glared at him.

"Come on. Let's go", Hood's teasing demeanor had vanished.

He was all business now.

They entered the car. Wally got increasingly nervous the closer they got to the palace.

"We need a tactic", Kaldur said.

"In the case Cobb appears - which is very likely for such a high-profile mission - I'll engage him on my own. You focus on Talon", Batman said, "Especially Hood and Kid Flash. They have the best chance of getting through his brainwashing."

It wasn't a question.

"With all due respect, Batman, Cobb is dangerous. You said so yourself", Kaldur said.

Damn. Kaldur had guts to challenge Batman.

Batman looked away from the road glaring at Kaldur. But their leader didn't back down.

"We cannot afford to lose you, Batman. We will all return home safely – without leaving anyone behind. Connor and I can be your backup in the case that Cobb appears."

"Don't you trust us, Batman?", Artemis asked.

"I do", Batman said after a while.

"Then, let us help you", Connor said.

Batman stayed quiet. It wasn't an agreement, but it wasn't a rejection either.

Wally had been quiet during the tactical discussion. The delicacy of this mission made Wally nervous. They would be bombarded from all sides. Cobb alone would be dangerous. But together with a brainwashed Talon? Then, there was also the possibility of being controlled by Queen Bee or killed by her soldiers. Not to forget that Batman seemed to be on some kind of suicide mission when it came to Cobb. One mistake and they could all die.

Normally, Wally was good at ignoring his fear. Pushing it down and hiding it under a smile until he had forgotten about it. But too much was at stake here. It paralyzed Wally with fear.

Wally voiced his doubts: "Do you think he'll remember me? That I can really snap him out of it?"

"We don't have time for insecurities", Hood balled his fists.

He was restless. As if he wanted to punch a hole out of the vehicle.

Wally flinched. He was scared of what he would find. What if Talon didn't remember him? Would that mean that Wally was insignificant to him?

"Don't worry, West", Hood said, "T will remember you. He couldn't shut up about you. And I'll back you up. We'll rip him out of it - together."

Wally nodded. Hood was a good leader. He knew how to inspire confidence in others. Wally started to understand why Talon loved his brother so much.

"We're there", Batman stopped the vehicle, "Scout the building."

He divided them into groups. M'Gann established a mindlink. She took to the air in camouflage mode and overlooked the grounds of Queen Bee's massive Palace. It was surrounded by a luxurious garden. Batman told them to spread out.

All of them wore darkwear without any symbols. Even Batman had a suit without a bat on. Less for the Bialyans to recognize them with. It was funny to see the Red Hood with a black helmet. Not that Wally would tell him that. They hadn't reached that stage of bro-ness yet.

Wally was with Hood and Artemis. They took their spot near the green houses in the back of the garden. They waited for hours until it was completely dark and Wally had to turn on night vision. Occasionally, they had to cower deeper into the bushes to avoid being spotted by the patrols.

"We don't even know if they are coming tonight", Wally bit into an energy bar.

No one said anything.

It was torture for the speedster. Staying still for hours in complete uncertainty.

At once, the peaceful boredom stopped.

"We need backup", Connor's strained voice said over the mindlink, "Talon is here with Cobb. Kaldur and me are fighting them."

They could sense distress running from Connor.

"Where are you?"

"Near the lake. Shit", Connor growled in pain, "Hurry. It doesn't look good."

Wally shared a look with Artemis. She nodded. He ran forward.

Not looking good was an understatement. It looked absolutely disastrous when Wally reached the scene.

They were fighting on the edge of the lake. Connor was fighting with Talon. The Kryptonian was trying to get a hit in on the assassin. Talon evaded the punches like water and methodically sank knives into Connor's body. The Kryptonian grunted. But he was holding up. Connor was tough.

Kaldur – who was up against Cobb - was another story. Wally could see the blood glinting on Kaldur's chest where a knife was sticking out. Cobb had gotten a really good hit in, piercing even Kaldur's thick skin. The handler kicked Kaldur against the chest and threw him to the floor. He lifted his foot to stomp Kaldur's throat.

Wally had an idea. He hoped that it would work. The speedster ran as quickly as he could and slammed into Cobb with full force. The assassin's ribs cracked from the impact and he was catapulted into the lake. Wally hoped that the cold water would slow Cobb down. At least a bit.

"You alright?", Wally helped Kaldur up.

Their leader wiped his bloody mouth. He was still a bit shaky: "I had worse. Thank you, my friend."

Talon sank another knife into Connor's chest where his heart was. It would be lethal for any normal human. Connor screamed and fell to his knees. He looked like the morbid version of a pincushion with the knives sticking out of his body.

Wally took his time to look at Talon. The assassin seemed calm. His movements were precise. Collected. Cold-hearted. They had lost the playfulness that they used to have when Talon was still himself. His face was hidden behind a dark mask. It was impersonal just like everything else about his get-up. He seemed like a completely different person than the one they had known. He didn't even seem like a person – but a machine. Wally's doubts creeped up again.

Talon didn't give him time for hesitation. He twisted the knife in Connor's chest and pulled it out. The Kryptonian fell forward.

Talon cocked his head looking at Wally and Kaldur. Wally hated that he couldn't see his face.

"We are here to help you, dude", Wally felt lame when he said it, "No need to hurt us."

Talon didn't get the memo. A knife flew into Wally's direction. The speedster narrowly dodged. He was off his game. And Talon knew. The assassin lunged at Wally – perceiving him as the new threat.

Wally felt frozen. Kaldur shoved him out of the way. He threw Talon back using the water from the lake.

Aqualad pulled Talon into a vice-like grip. He sent electricity into Talon's body: "I'm sorry, my friend."

Talon writhed in Kaldur's grip. He lost his neutral demeanor and became more desperate. Kicking out and snarling at Kaldur. The Atlantean kept holding on.

Cobb came out of the lake like a nightmare. He didn't seem slowed down at all. The handler didn't wear a mask. Only goggles. Probably, to show that he was special from the other Talons.

"Nice try", he gloated, "But I'm stronger than the average Talon. You'll see that soon enough. We age like wine. You need a lot of cold to stop me. And we're in a desert. Too bad."

"So, you're admitting that you're an old bastard?", Wally said.

"I call it experience", Cobb went into a fighting stance.

He looked at Talon who was still writhing in Kaldur's grip: "Keep electrocuting it. That's how I scrambled its mind in the first place. You're doing good work."

Kaldur let go off Talon - visibly horrified. They wanted him to regain his memories. Not to make it worse.

Talon was truly pissed now. He forfeited the knives – viciously slashing at Kaldur with his claws. The Atlantean managed to dodge maybe half of the slashes. And he was slowing down.

Cobb looked at Wally like a predator: "So, you're the only one left standing against me? That's pathetic."

"You're pathetic", Wally retorted despite his absolute terror, "You act all high and mighty as if you're different from the other Talons. But you're the Court's puppet – just like them."

The others should come here quickly because Wally knew that he didn't stand a chance against Cobb. Not if the dude could make Batman look like a fool.

Wally ran at Cobb first. He pulled out an array of ice pellets and threw them at Cobb. They exploded but Cobb seemed unaffected.

Wow. The asshole was right. Talons really aged like wine. All that ice didn't do anything.

Cobb's kicks aimed for Wally's legs, but the speedster dodged. He opted for just irritating Cobb until the others came. Together, they might have a chance. If they could just rip Talon out of his brainwashing…

Cobb's claw grazed Wally's arm and the speedster stumbled just for a moment. He barely dodged Cobb's next blow. Wally panted reaching for air. Cobb showed no signs of slowing down. Damn. This man was impenetrable. Could he even be defeated?

Suddenly, Cobb howled in pain and his body made the jerking sound. It was littered with bullet holes.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do this", Red Hood's mechanized voice said as he refilled his gun.

Artemis was behind Hood and shot an ice arrow at Cobb. The assassin growled in annoyance and dodged. Wally frowned. He hadn't even attempted to evade the ice pellets that Wally had thrown. Weird. What made the arrows different?

"Talon", Cobb said to the assassin who was still engaged with Kaldur.

The Atlantean was barely standing. Wally wondered if Talon was drawing this out. If he subconsciously didn't want to kill any of them. Wally hoped so.

Talon perked up looking at his master. He was a picture of perfect obedience.

"Fulfil your mission", Cobb said.

Talon nodded – jerkily. Then, he left Kaldur behind and ran towards the palace. He was incredibly quick. Kaldur collapsed - too close to the fight. Red Hood cursed and pulled the injured Kaldur out of harm's way.

"Follow Talon", Batman who had arrived together with M'Gann – said.

Wally didn't need anyone to tell him twice. He ran after Talon. Red Hood would probably follow once he had taken care of Kaldur.

Talon was quick, but Wally was a speedster. He caught up with Talon on the roof of a greenhouse and flung himself at him. The assassin snarled as they tumbled to the floor.

"Normally, I wouldn't throw myself at you", Wally said, "But I really can't let you do this."

Talon didn't seem to find Wally's joke funny. He aimed for Wally's throat with a knife. Wally rolled out of the way. He sprung up and went into a fighting stance.

"I would really appreciate it if I could see your face", Wally said, "Wanna take off that mask?"

Talon didn't hear. A kick went towards Wally's chest and Wally could feel his rips breaking. He soaked in air. Wally tried to lunge his own kick at Talon, but the assassin evaded. He closed his hand around Wally's ankle holding up Wally's leg.

Wally waited for the pain. But Talon seemed to hesitate. He was looking at Wally – his face still unreadable because of that damn mask.

"You know me", Wally threw an ice pellet at Talon.

The assassin didn't manage to evade in time. The ice exploded all over him. And it seemed to be effective. Talon didn't move when Wally came closer. The speedster gently took off Talon's mask.

Talon's eyes were empty. But Wally saw one ray of hope. Talon's empty gaze was directed towards Wally's hair. There was some kind of recognition.

"You like the color, don't you? You told me it's pretty", Wally smiled.

It was probably suicidal, but Wally walked closer to Talon. The assassin reached into his suit but his movements were slow. Bats hadn't lied when he told them that these ice pellets were specifically built against Talons. One of them was enough to paralyze a normal Talon. Too bad that Cobb was the annoying exception.

It would be easy to restrain Talon now. To break his limbs and to bind them with wire. But just the thought made Wally shudder. It would be hard to hurt anyone like this. But the person he was in love with? No way.

Talon sluggishly took a step back. Wally gently reached for his wriest – weary of the claws. Talon flinched, probably expecting Wally to hurt him.

Wally carefully led Talon's hand to his hair: "You can touch it. It's warm. You like it."

Talon's fingers didn't move when they Wally's head. But he wasn't trying to scratch Wally's skull open, so the speedster took that as a win.

"Your memory is a bit mushy now, isn't it?", Wally's gaze softened, "But you told me that you trusted me once. And you're one of the few people that thinks I'm funny. So, I appreciate that."

The corner of Talon's mouth twitched.

"See?", Wally took another step forward, "We don't need to fight."

He slowly reached for the knife in Talon's hand. A mistake.

The assassin snarled. He pressed the knife against Wally's throat. His movements were becoming quicker again.

Wally held up his hands: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You must think that I wanted to hurt you with it. I didn't. I would never do that. Just like you would never hurt me."

Wally felt panic rise within him. He was failing. He was losing Talon. If he hadn't reached for the damn knife-

"Hey T", Hood's mechanized voice said, "Trust me when I tell you that you don't want to do this."

Wally hadn't noticed him approaching.

Talon kept the knife at Wally's neck and rose his leg to under Red Hood's chin. One false word and the assassin would crush Jason's throat. The crime boss stayed calm. He slowly took off all of his guns and tossed them to the floor.

"There", Hood took off his helmet, "I don't need any of that. We used to train with sticks because we didn't want to hurt each other. No knives or guns allowed."

Talon frowned.

"We hurt each other occasionally anyway. Remember when you accidentally smashed out two of my teeth and broke my nose? Yeah. You felt worse about it than me."

Jason chuckled: "I think you did all the cooking and cleaning for half a year after that. I always told you to stop because you're my brother not my fucking servant. And your mother-henning was worse than usual. You didn't let me leave the sofa for a month insisting that I had to rest."

Red Hood shook his head in amusement: "My nose was broken, T. My legs were perfectly fine. But first aid was never your thing anyway."

Talon tilted his head indicating interest. A flicker of curiosity filled his eyes. His foot was still perfectly still against Red Hood's throat.

Red Hood's voice started to tremble: "I was so pissed at you during that time. Called you overbearing and whatnot. But you were just worried, weren't you?"

"Come on, T. You wouldn't forget me", Red Hood ripped off his domino mask, "It's Jason. Your brother."

He held up his hands in surrender: "And I missed you so fucking much."

Talon seemed confused. He looked from Wally to Jason. But he was still threatening them. His body was tense.

Jason's eyes were wet. He chuckled and wiped the tears away: "Do you know how bad you are for my stoic image, T? But I wouldn't give it up for anything. I wouldn't give you up for anything."

The words seemed to change something within Talon. He still seemed conflicted. Unsure. Confused. But everything was better than the blank face he had had before.

"Cobb and the Court, they are hurting you. You hate them for what they do to you and others. They can brainwash you as much as they want. But you'll never lose your compassion for people that are being hurt."

Jason chuckled: "Do you want to know why I know that, T? Because you saved me when we first met. You were just as brainwashed then as you are now. Maybe more. But you still saved me."

Jason carefully took Talon's foot and moved it away from his throat. Talon was transfixed. Staring at Jason. Frowning at his actions. His mind couldn't make any sense out of Jason's kindness right now. It hurt Wally. What had the Court done to him?

Jason stepped closer towards Talon now that his foot was down: "I know your mind is a mess right now. But we can fix it."

Jason held out his arms for an embrace: "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Talon moved quickly. He lunged at Jason throwing him to the floor. His blade creeped to Jason's throat. His eyes still had an empty quality to them. But the hand that was cramped around the knife was shaking.

Wally held his breath. He didn't dare to move. Talon was incredibly unstable right now and everything could set him off. He was attacking Jason out of confusion.

Jason just smiled: "I guess it's 'Jason dead' then."

Talon looked as if someone had electrocuted him. He stilled. Both of his hands wandered to Jason's face. He examined Jason's features. Recognition flickered over his face as he looked directly into his brother's eyes.

Talon jerked up and threw the knife away. As if he wanted to make sure that he couldn't accidentally hurt his brother. It landed in a row of bushes behind the greenhouse.

Jason sat up, too. Before the crime boss could move, Talon pulled him into a hug. Jason laughed and fastened his grip around Talon. The crime boss was crying without restraint.

Talon hid his face in Jason's shoulder as soundless sobs shook his body. Wally felt like an intruder. The brothers seemed to have forgotten him.

Jason whispered comfortingly to Talon: "It's over. You are safe. We'll get you out of this nightmare and back home. I got so much to tell you about. Just about Batman alone. I kind of bonded with the old man about missing you. I know. Disgusting right? And you can tell me what these bastards did to you."

Talon looked up. His face was tearstained. He pointed towards his throat.

"You're scared to talk?", Jason asked.

Talon nodded.

"It's fine, T. We'll fix it. We did it once. We can do it again."

Talon held up his bloody claws showing them to Jason. He evaded Jason's gaze as if he was ashamed.

Jason seemed to know what Talon meant: "I won't judge you. Never. You'll always be my brother no matter what anyone says."

Jason took Talon's hands: "They hurt you. Everyone breaks at some point. It's human. You aren't a monster, T. You never were. And eventually you'll understand it."

Talon kept still. His mind seemed to need time to reconcile all of this.

Wally hated to break off the brothers' reunion. But they were in enemy territory. And it was only a question of time until Bialya's soldiers would find them. They were sitting ducks on this roof.

"We have to go", Wally said.

Jason nodded. He picked up some of his guns. They climbed off the greenhouse.

Sirens started to blare throughout the whole garden. Talon whimpered covering his sensitive ears. The soldiers knew that intruders were here.

"How was the situation after I left?", Wally asked as they hurried towards the lake.

Jason said: "Aqualad and Superboy were down. Ms. Martian tried to do this freaky mindblast thing with Cobb. But he swarmed her head with some really disgusting memories or something. I think the images overwhelmed her. She fell unconscious."

Wally nodded. He didn't want to know what looking into Cobb's head was like.

"So, it looks bad?"

"Bad is an understatement. Batman is injured even if he's too stubborn to admit it. But they may make it until we are there if Artemis is still standing and pissed off enough", Hood ducked as a bullet flew over their heads.

Bialyan soldiers were behind them. Wildly shooting at anything that moved. They were thankfully still too far away. Red Hood was holding Talon's hand pulling his brother with him. Guiding him. Talon seemed disoriented. As if he wasn't sure of his surroundings.

Jason said: "At this point, my advice – experienced crime boss that I am - is to retreat. I would love to rip Cobb's head off but getting T to safety is the most important right now."

Wally nodded. Talon looked increasingly terrified the closer they got to the lake. He flinched at every mention of Cobb's name.

When they reached the lake, Batman was still fighting Cobb despite the knives sticking out of his suit. But he was starting to tire.

Artemis looked completely livid. She was sitting on the floor with her leg being twisted into a painful shape. Definitely a nasty break. Her bow laid a few feet away from her. She tried to drag herself towards it. But she stopped - buckling over. Clearly close to vomiting from the pain.

Artemis' looked relieved when she saw them. Batman also noticed them, pressing a button on his holocomputer. They had to stall until the car was here.

Cobb looked furious when he saw Talon. He kicked against the hilt of the knife that was stuck in Batman's stomach. The Dark Knight went down. Yeah. They really were in deep shit.

Cobb ignored Batman's downed form and stomped towards Talon. Talon stumbled back.

"You pathetic, little piece of shit", Cobb completely lost it, "You can't do anything right. I've had it with you. I should have decapitated you long ago. You are a disgrace to our family line."

Talon didn't move a muscle. He was paralyzed with fear.

Before Cobb could walk closer to him, Hood emptied the magazine of his gun into Cobb's body: "Don't you dare touch him."

"Or what?"

"It's time that someone brought a gun to this knife fight", Hood refilled his weapon.

Cobb snorted: "You're an insolent little street brat. You can't do anything against- "

Hood shot Cobb into the face: "What did you say? You need to speak more clearly."

Cobb spit out blood. Yeah. He was really pissed off now. Wally wasn't sure if Hood's tactic was the best approach.

Cobb growled. He pulled out two knives.

"Bring it on, asshole", Hood raised his chin.

Talon put a hand on Jason's shoulder trying to pull him back.

"Don't you worry, T. I got this. This bastard needs a taste of his own medicine."

Talon tilted his head in doubt.

Hood was the first to lunge at Cobb. He smashed the assassin's goggles with the back of his gun. Cobb howled as shards embedded themselves into his eyes.

Jason showed no mercy. He smashed Cobb into the face. Again. And again. And again. Wally felt a small ray of hope. Maybe they had a chance if Hood was pissed off enough.

Talon was still frozen looking at the fight with wide eyes. It must be his greatest nightmare come true. Seeing his brother fight his greatest tormentor.

Wally wanted to help. But Red Hood was doing well enough on his own at the moment -holding on out of pure rage. But they didn't know how long this anger could take them. They needed something more permanent.

Wally ran to Artemis' side: "Do you still have your freeze arrows?"

"Used them all up", Artemis grimaced in pain, "He dodged them all."

"Shit. I think there's something about them that is more dangerous to Cobb. He didn't even try to evade the ice pellets."

Artemis frowned: "Maybe because they pierce his skin?"

"I don't know", Wally said.

There was a snapping sound and Hood screamed in pain as Cobb broke his arm in half. Hood fell to the floor. Cobb halted to gloat. But Hood sank a hunting knife into Cobb's foot. He jumped up again while Cobb snarled in annoyance.

Wally knew why Red Hood had become Gotham's most notorious crime boss. He didn't fight with Talon's elegant technique - but with pure rage and unpredictability.

"Fucking cockroach", Cobb cursed ripping the knife out of his foot.

"I've always liked cockroaches. They are fucking hard to kill", Jason emptied another magazine into Cobb.

The assassin jerked ejecting the bullets out of his body. Jason cursed when he felt for another magazine only for his hand to come up empty. He was out of ammo. Yeah. They were screwed now.

Cobb lunged at Hood. But the crime boss threw the currently useless gun into his face. Cobb's nose broke. Wally zipped in front of the Head-Talon making him trip. Cobb tumbled to the floor. It wasn't elegant but it was effective.

The sound of tires neared. Batman's vehicle was speeding towards them waltzing over Queen Bee's priced roses. Wally felt a sick sense of satisfaction at the sight. They would make it. That was all that counted.

The sound of clapping made Wally halt. Even Cobb and Jason stopped fighting. They turned to the source. Queen Bee was standing in front of them framed by a dozen soldiers with machine guns.

"Hello, boys", she smiled, "How about you kneel for your Queen?"

Wally's head felt empty. He could only stare at Queen Bee. Something seemed to be oozing off of her. A natural kind of charisma. It was impossible to resist. How could Wally say no to this magnificent woman?

Wally could hear Artemis screaming in the distance. She tried to get his attention. Wally frowned. Why should he listen to her when Queen Bee was directly in front of him in all her divine glory?

He went to his knees. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Cobb and Hood doing the same. Even Batman, Kaldur and Superboy - who had been too injured to move before - went up on their knees. All were hailing the Queen. Wally's mind felt beautifully clouded.

He had to resist. Wally looked at Talon. Talon was beautiful. Not Bee. Talon was everything that Wally wanted. But Queen Bee's aura overwhelmed him. Cleaned every independent thought out of his head.

And Talon? Talon went on his knees, too.

Wait. This wasn't right, was it?

The last of Wally's doubts vanished and was replaced by blissful obedience.

All hail the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Dick/Wally. They hurt my heart with their wholesomeness and heal it at the same time. :)


	9. Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon is confused.

Talon didn't know what to do when Jason fought Cobb. It (he?) was supposed to listen to Cobb. Cobb was its (his?) master. Cobb would punish it (him?) if Talon didn't do what it (he?) was told. ("You have nothing to say. Weapons don't talk.")

But Jason was J. J was safety. Talon had held on to it. Had kept scratching each time Cobb threw him into another casket. Even if Talon hadn't known what J was. Now Talon had found J again. J was Jason. Talon's brother.

Jason was defending Talon from Cobb. Talon's head was swarmed with memories. All of them vague and blurry. Jason had said that Talon had saved him the first time they met.

Talon remembered sitting somewhere high up. Seeing a boy in ratty clothes. Evil people came. Talon didn't remember who they were. Why they were. Talon remembered protecting the small boy. Killing the evil people. Feeling nothing while doing it. The boy had been fearless. He had taken Talon with him. He had been nice. He had treated Talon differently. Talon hadn't been used to it. It had confused Talon. But Talon had liked it. ("You're a person, T. Never let any asshole tell you otherwise.")

Jason had treated Talon like a person. Talon liked being a person. He wanted to be one again.

Talon was too scared to fight Cobb. He couldn't move. His body felt frozen as if Cobb had thrown him into the casket again. But this time, Jason was really here. Fighting for Talon -together with the nice redhead. They fought when Talon couldn't – so that he didn't have to.

They almost made it.

Then, Queen Bee came. Talon remembered Cobb's orders. His mission. Killing her. But Talon trusted Jason. And Jason didn't do what Cobb said. So, Talon didn't do what Cobb said either.

Queen Bee told them to kneel. Everyone did – except the archer with the fierce glare and the green girl who was still unconscious. Even Cobb. Talon didn't want to do what Cobb did. But Jason knelt, too. Talon trusted Jason. So, Talon did what his brother did.

The archer screamed at the redhead: "Baywatch! Snap out of it, damn it. She's controlling you."

Talon didn't know what the archer meant with controlling. Was she talking about Queen Bee? Talon looked at the woman. A shudder ran down his spine. Queen Bee reminded Talon of Head-Mistress. She was just as powerful and commanded respect with her whole presence. Talon was supposed to listen to powerful people. That's what Cobb had told him. But why did Jason listen, too? Talon felt helpless.

Jason's face looked empty. He looked happy – blissfully smiling. His gaze was glued to Queen Bee as if she would save him.

Talon focused on the Queen. She was so much like Head-Mistress. Talon wanted to please her. It was his duty to. (But hadn't Cobb told him to kill her?) The Queen looked delighted. That was good. They had appeased the Queen. Happy people hurt others less.

"What a catch", she smiled looking around.

"Talon?", the archer turned to Talon, "You don't have to listen to her. She has the power to control people. She is controlling Jason right now. She is hurting him."

The archer confused Talon even more. Jason was smiling. He looked happy.

The archer lunged forward reaching for her bow. But Queen Bee stepped on her hand with her high heeled shoe once it touched the weapon. The girl screamed in pain. Talon could hear the cracks of her hand breaking. He whimpered in sympathy. Defying powerful people hurt.

"I'd love to kill you", Queen Bee looked down at the girl – her shoe still on her hand, "But Sportsmaster is such a nuisance when he's angry. And hiring Deathstroke to take him out is far too expensive."

She waved at one of her soldiers: "Give Batman first aid. Can't have the Dark Knight dying now that he's finally under my control."

Queen Bee focused on Talon: "Now, why did Artemis try to snap you out of it when her beloved Team is right here?"

Talon stayed still. He didn't like having Queen Bee's gaze on him. She looked annoyed. Talon had to make her happy again – just like he had with Head-Mistress. Talon smiled up at Queen Bee.

She looked bored: "I see nothing special there. Just an obedient pet that can't even fight."

Queen Bee left him behind. Her face lighted up when she looked at Jason: "You, on the other hand, you are magnificent."

Jason smiled even wider.

"I saw you fight, boy. You are a bit too unrefined for my taste, but you have a rare fire. What is your name?"

"Jason Todd. Red Hood", Jason's voice sounded empty - without emotion.

It reminded Talon of when the other Talons spoke to the Court. He hated hearing Jason speak in this monotone way. He hated seeing Jason like this. Talon didn't know why. He tried to make sense of what Artemis had told him. Queen Bee controlled people. But why could Talon resist when Jason, Batman and Cobb – who were much stronger than him – couldn't? Was Artemis lying? But she seemed nice. She had come to save Talon. Why would she lie to him?

Talon balled his fists in frustration. Everything was confusing. None of the pieces fit. Talon couldn't trust what he was seeing. And Jason – his only guidance – told him to do what Bee wanted. Talon listened to Jason even if he didn't like it.

Queen Bee laughed: "I wouldn't have expected Batman to work with you."

She pulled Jason to his feet by his broken arm. He winced in pain, but the smile stayed on his face. Talon pressed his claws into his hands. Artemis was right. Queen Bee was hurting Jason. And Jason wasn't fighting back.

Talon remembered kneeling to Cobb, his Head-Mistress, the whole Court. He remembered them hurting him, humiliating him. He remembered taking it because he didn't deserve any better. Because they owned him. He remembered secretly hating it and trying to hold on to an ounce of resistance. Talon had failed in the end. He had killed again on their command. He was too weak to fight them. He couldn't even speak.

But Jason wasn't supposed to be like this. Jason was supposed to be free. His brother had never bowed to anyone. He talked back. He had against the evil people in that alley – even if he didn't stand a chance. He had fought Cobb even though Cobb was undefeatable. Jason always fought. For himself. For others. For Talon.

Talon's mind felt broken. Lost. But he would always know that this obedient shadow in front of him wasn't his brother. This wasn't Jason. Artemis was right. Queen Bee had done something strange to Jason. Talon didn't know how. Only that he wanted to stop it.

Bee laughed: "I'll keep you very close, boy. You'll do good work in my personal guard. Breaking the fiery ones is always the most fun."

He followed her like a dog: "It will be my pleasure to serve you, Mistress."

Talon couldn't take it anymore. The real Jason would never call anyone Master or Mistress. And he wouldn't let anyone hurt him while smiling like a puppet. Not on Talon's watch.

Talon jerked up. Queen Bee stared at him. Wide-eyed. Talon lunged at her before she could say anything.

"Don't kill her", Artemis screamed.

Talon's claws stopped before her throat.

"How is that possible?", Queen Bee looked rattled, "Get back on your knees, boy."

Talon snarled. Was he supposed to kill her or not? Jason's eyes were still empty. He couldn't tell Talon what to do.

"So, you're one of those people?", venom was in Queen Bee's voice, "The Court is less stupid than I thought."

Talon didn't know what she meant. He looked at Artemis. She had told him the truth once.

Talon went with his gut feeling. It told him that he could trust Artemis. That she was a good person. Vague flashes of memory filled Talon's mind. He remembered hugging Artemis. She had been sad – crying. Talon didn't remember why. But he had wanted to make her feel better. Past-Talon had told her that he admired her. Artemis had smiled under her tears and had said something nice to Talon, too.

It was a beautiful memory. Artemis was Talon's friend. He trusted her.

She nodded at him: "You're doing good. Just keep her still. But don't kill her. Don't do what Cobb and the Court want."

Talon nodded. He could do that.

Artemis looked at Bee: "Send your soldiers away."

"You can't tell me anything-"

"Really?", Artemis smirked, "Because I'm the only thing standing between his claw and your throat."

"Fine", Queen Bee snapped and told her soldiers to leave.

They did so without hesitation.

"And now stop controlling our friends", Artemis said.

Our friends. A warmth spread through Talon at the thought. He wasn't alone anymore.

Jason shook his head as if he wanted to get the remains of Bee's control out of his head: "I need a shower after this."

"Keep controlling, Cobb", Artemis said.

Bee complied.

"What should we do with Cobb?", Artemis asked.

The assassin was standing there. Still staring at Queen Bee with admiring eyes. It was strange seeing Cobb in this obedient state. He was quite disrespectful to the Court if Talon thought about it. Giving them advice. Assuming that his advice could be of any value to his masters.

Talon shuddered just at the thought of talking back to them.

"Take him?", Jason sounded hesitant, "We need to restrain him. Batman-style."

"You think it will hold?", the redhead asked, "This guy seems indestructible."

"I don't know", Jason said, "I'd love to break this asshole's limbs, but that's hard to do with only one arm."

"I'll do the honors", the redhead looked queasy.

He kicked against Cobb's leg – with too little force: "How do I do this again?"

"You're a disaster, Flash Boy", Jason sent a precise kick to Cobb's knee and then another one to the other.

Flash Boy looked sick.

"Use the wire", Jason snapped.

He waited until the redhead was finished. Then, Jason told him to hold up Cobb's arm. Another two kicks. Another two snaps.

"You know, I think it speaks for my character that I don't know how to maim people", Flash Boy said.

Artemis glared at Cobb's passive form: "It can be useful – in specific cases. Like now."

Flash Boy shook his head: "I can't believe you people. Talon, you and I are the only normal people here."

Talon tilted his head. He held up his bloody claws. Flash Boy had a strange definition of normal.

"OK. Maybe you are also a bit weird but always in a cute way."

Talon smiled. He liked Flash Boy. Vague memories about the redhead filled his head. He remembered listening to his stories. Laughing because Flash Boy was very funny. Holding his hand. It had felt nice. Warm. He remembered leaning against Flash Boy's side and – when he had felt bold – cuddling up to him. Talon remembered wanting to impress Flash Boy. Wanting to be closer to him.

"Oh", the redhead smirked knowingly, "You're remembering me."

Talon evaded his gaze. His face felt warm.

"Stop toying with him, Baywatch", Artemis said, "M'Gann is getting up."

M'Gann groaned holding her head. She jerked up, but relaxed when she saw the scene before her.

"What happened?"

Flash Boy became serious again: "Help us get the others into the car. You can get up to speed from my memories in the meantime."

M'Gann nodded. Her eyes glowed as she telepathically lifted the unconscious people into the vehicle.

Queen Bee suddenly went limp in Talon's grip. Talon frowned.

"I knocked her out", M'Gann said.

Talon nodded and carefully laid Queen Bee on the ground. She was evil. Still, Talon didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

Cobb immediately started to struggle against the wire. He snarled at M'Gann as she tried to lift him. She shrank back – still traumatized from Cobb's memories. Talon shuddered. He understood.

M'Gann tried to lift Cobb again, but Flash Boy held her back: "Wait."

Talon had a bad feeling about this. Cobb struggled and struggled. Until the wire gave way.

Cobb's limbs were still a mess as they cracked setting themselves into place.

"Get in the fucking car", Jason screamed.

"I'll meet you at the ship", M'Gann said with a look at Queen Bee, "We can't just leave her there."

"M'Gann, that's crazy-", Artemis protested.

They sat in the vehicle anyway. Flash Boy was behind the wheel. He accelerated the car. They were sitting across from each other in two rows. Jason was next to Talon. He laid his uninjured arm around Talon's shoulder as if to make sure that he was really there.

Artemis seemed nervous: "What if M'Gann-?"

"She's in the air flying Queen Bee to safety. Cobb won't get her there", Flash Boy said.

"Yeah. West is right. I don't understand why Ms. Martian would risk her life for this bitch, but hero complex I guess", Jason said, "How is the old man?"

Artemis took a look at Batman who was strapped in next to her. She checked for his pulse.

"He's breathing. It's not great but Queen Bee's drone did the best he could. The suit took a lot of the damage."

"Old man would be dead without the damn armor", Jason said.

Talon shuddered at the thought of Batman dead. Batman was a hero. He shouldn't die for a monster like Talon.

"How the fuck could Cobb escape the wire?", Artemis asked.

"Or withstand a dozen of my ice pellets?", Flash Boy added.

Talon pointed at himself and counted with his fingers until 19. Then he pointed at empty space and counted and counted and counted.

Artemis looked at Jason: "What does he mean?"

"Talons become stronger with age", Jason said, "Cobb is over a century old."

Talon drew an invisible line over his head.

Jason frowned – thinking. Then, he nodded: "Cobb is Head-Talon. He is by far the oldest?"

Talon nodded.

"You understand him really well", Artemis said, "It's nice."

"We played our fair share of charades especially in the early years. Sometimes, T just had a bad day and was too scared to talk", Jason squeezed Talon's shoulder, "But it's fine. We managed it once. We can do it again."

Artemis frowned. She looked like she was thinking.

They kept driving. At some point, the black-haired boy stirred.

"How are you?", Artemis asked.

"I feel like a damn truck drove all over me", the boy reached for his chest where a bloody spot had formed.

Talon felt guilty. His knife had left this wound.

"We're there", Flash Boy said.

"Good", Jason helped Artemis towards the bioship while Flash Boy took care of the Atlantean.

The muscled boy opened Batman's seatbelt. He grimaced in pain. Talon looked at the wound with regret in his eyes.

"It's fine", the boy gritted his teeth, "I had worse."

Talon gently pushed the boy to the exit. He was injured. He shouldn't carry people around. Especially not someone as massive as Batman.

"Batman?", the boy frowned.

Talon carefully pulled Batman out of the seat and carried him to the ship.

"You're stronger than you look. It's easy to forget", the boy lightly hit against Talon's shoulder.

Talon examined the boy's face, but he could only see kindness. The boy was smiling. He was teasing Talon. Talon smiled, too.

"I'm glad we got you back", the boy said, "We'll sort this mess out. I know what it's like when you feel like you can't trust your own mind. You're probably wondering what is programmed and what isn't."

Talon nodded. He pointed at the boy. He seemed confused. Talon pointed at the boy again. He wanted to know his name, but the boy didn't understand him.

It was frustrating that he didn't dare to speak. Just the thought of talking sent fear through his body. As if Cobb would jump out behind him and rip Talon's tongue out again. Talon didn't want to feel this pain again. So, he wouldn't speak - just to be sure.

Talon slumped into his seat when they were all sitting in the ship. He felt exhausted. His whole world had been ripped apart again.

M'Gann appeared: "Queen Bee is safe."

"The world thanks you for it", Jason scoffed.

"It's better this way", the Atlantean said, "The Court had a plan with Bialya. Queen Bee's death would have destabilized the country – maybe even led to another war. They could have taken over in the background."

"Smartass", Jason muttered, "Thank you for this political analysis."

The Atlantean frowned. But he didn't seem offended: "Believe me, my friend. Atlantis has a history of bloody wars for the throne."

Talon smiled as Jason started a discussion with the wounded Atlantean. Jason loved books. And learning. He just hid it for some reason. The thought appeared in Talon's head. He was starting to remember more things. More details as he interacted with the world and his friends.

The Atlantean grew more passionate despite his wounds. Talon knew what Jason was doing. He was keeping him talking – keeping him conscious.

Talon would have liked to follow their discussion, but his mind was still too disoriented for it. He started to lose his grasp on his thoughts again, now that the dangerous situation was over. It was frustrating.

M'Gann seemed to be flying the ship. She smiled at Talon. She looked nice.

A voice appeared in Talon's head: "It's okay to be scared. You are not alone."

Talon wanted to speak to her. But he couldn't. Not even in his mind.

"You are saying more than you think", M'Gann said, "I know that you are frustrated because you don't remember our names. So, let me introduce you to the Team again."

She told Talon their names. And more. What they were like. What they could do. Talon treasured them. He didn't want to lose them again. They were good people.

"They are", M'Gann smiled, "And you won't lose us."

Talon's eyes felt wet. He looked down at his bloody claws. He didn't deserve this kindness.

"You deserve more than you think. Your mind needs some time to heal. But you can come to me if you want help. I can repair a lot if you trust me to do it."

Talon nodded. Grateful. He would take her up on her offer.

She smiled and left his head. Talon missed her. She understood him without Talon having to resort to weird gestures and noises. (Which he wouldn't have to if he was brave enough to talk. Why was he such a coward?)

Talon tried to distract himself. He looked at the speedster. Wally. The name fit him.

Wally examined the wounded Batman. He was laying on a gurney connected to strange machines. Talon stepped next to him.

"Bee's drone has done as much as possible", Wally shook his head, "We can't do more."

Talon pointed at Batman and then scrapped his claw over his throat. He tilted his head questioningly. Please. He had to know.

"Dude", Wally stared at the wound on Talon's throat that was mending itself, "Don't do that. You're hurting yourself."

Wally's concern was cute, but Talon pushed his claws into the palms of his hands out of frustration. He tried to open his mouth. To ask the question.

"Batman dying?"

He got out a single sound desperate sound.

"He's in a bad condition", Jason stepped next to them, "The first aid helped but he needs help soon. There's not much we can do right now."

Talon pointed at the handles of the knives. Couldn't they just rip them out? Allow the wounds to heal? Cobb had often pushed knives into Talon's body while they fought. And Talon had always pulled them out. They were useful actually.

"You can't rip them out", Jason said, "It will only destroy his tissues and organs and whatever else is in there even more."

Wally nodded: "We need help from the League. If Superman could get us-"

"The League is quite pissed with us right now."

"They won't let Batman die."

"They won't", Jason nodded into Talon's direction, "But what will they do to him?"

Wally seemed conflicted: "We can't let Batman die."

"Well, we can't let my brother get thrown into some government facility either. They'd probably put him on Waller's team."

"They are good people."

"They don't understand. They never do. It is always just black and white with them. Batman is the only tolerable one that understands the nuances. He wouldn't want us to give T over to the League."

"He wouldn't want to die either", Wally threw back.

"Are you sure?", Jason crossed his arms, "He was very insistent on fighting Cobb alone. Seems like a suicide mission to me."

"He wouldn't. He would never leave us behind like this", Wally paled.

Wally and Jason were glaring at each other. Talon hated seeing them fight. They were both good people. Why couldn't they get along?

Talon slipped away towards the control panel of the ship. The number of buttons was overwhelming.

"What are you doing, Talon?", Kaldur asked.

Another person that was injured because of Talon. Another person that Talon himself had injured. The scratches left from his own claws were still bleeding.

Talon wouldn't let Batman – or anyone of the Team - die for him. He would call the League if that was needed to keep them alive.

Talon found a button called 'League contact'. That sounded good. He pressed it and was greeted with a table full of stressed-looking people.

"Batman", the green man that reminded Talon of M'Gann looked up, "You better have-"

He stopped at the sight of Talon. Talon felt uncomfortable under their gazes. Some looked angry. Especially the other two men in green who wore rings of the same color.

"What did you do to the Team?", the brown-haired man with the ring screamed at him in anger.

Talon gestured to the still form of Batman.

"Shit. He got Bats, too", a woman with wings said. She had a golden helmet on her head. She reminded Talon of a bird.

"What are your demands?", Wonder Woman (at least he knew Wonder Woman) asked.

Talon held up his hands in a gesture of peace. It would have worked if it wasn't for the blood that still stained his claws. The League looked at him in utter terror. Talon wanted to claw his own face off out of frustration. Wally took pity on him and zipped next to Talon.

"Kid Flash, are you alright?", a man in red with a lightning bolt on his chest asked.

He seemed very concerned about Wally. They had similar costumes.

"I'm fine, Uncle B. We got out. And we got Talon out, too. He's on our side."

Talon nodded.

"That's a lot of blood for someone who is supposed to be on our side", the brown-haired man with the ring glared at Talon.

"We can talk about this later", Wally said, "Now, we need Superman to get us to the Mountain. Batman is holding on. But he needs medical attention. Quickly. I'm activating the tracking ability for the bioship again. The rest of the Team is also injured but Batman took the worst."

Superman nodded and flew out of the room.

"And Talon isn't harming you?", the man that looked similar to M'Gann asked.

"He isn't, Uncle J'onn", M'Gann looked tired, "I looked into his thoughts. He doesn't have bad intentions."

J'onn sighed: "OK. I trust you. But we will talk about this. And deal with him."

Talon shuddered. What would they do to him? Would they hurt him like Cobb had? Lock him in some cell all alone? They could just leave him there for centuries without any outside contact. Talon would survive.

Suddenly, the ship moved quicker than before.

"Superman's got us", Wally said, "We should be there in five."

Time seemed to take forever. Talon was nervous. He looked at Batman. His claws pushed themselves into his palms again. Wally took his hand and opened it. He held it even after it had healed itself. It felt nice.

The ship stopped.

"We're in the Mountain", M'Gann sounded relieved.

The latch opened and people that Talon didn't know ran in and took Batman.

Talon wanted to follow. To see that Batman would be OK.

But Superman put a hand on Talon's shoulder. Talon couldn't move.

One of the people with the green rings came closer to Talon carrying something. A collar? Talon felt fear grow within him. The Court had used shock collars to motivate them in training.

"It's fine, son", Superman said, "John will put it around your neck. But it won't hurt you. It only takes away your powers."

Talon cocked his head. Not understanding. Which powers?

Jason stormed out of the ship: "You aren't putting a fucking collar on him. My brother isn't a dog."

"It's just for safety measures", Superman looked apologetic, "We have to follow some kind of protocol here. As of now, your brother is a wanted murderer. We'll think about a fair way to deal with his situation."

Jason looked like he wanted to scream. Talon put a hand on Jason's shoulder. He had made his decision when he had called the League.

Talon lifted his chin giving John access to his throat. He shivered – expecting John to twist his neck. But he didn't. John closed the collar and nodded.

Talon frowned. What did this collar do to him? It felt uncomfortable. It made him feel scared. Talon pushed his claws into his palms.

"Hey", Superman opened Talon's hands, "You can't do that anymore. Not that you should ever do it. But it doesn't heal while you wear the collar."

Talon held up his hands looking at his bleeding palms. The wound just kept bleeding. It didn't close. Strange. Talon fought the urge to push his claws into his palms again. He always did it when he was nervous. He didn't even notice at times. It was like when Jason had chewed his nails when he was younger.

John pulled out two bulky rings. What did they do?

"They work like handcuffs", John put them around each of Talon wrists, "We can connect them with the press of a button."

Talon didn't dare moving. He looked into John's face searching for any clues about his thoughts. He didn't seem evil. He couldn't be if he was in the League. He was just focusing on his task: Keeping others safe from Talon. Talon felt sick at the thought. He truly was the monster that Gothamites told their children about. The one that the Court would send out after innocents.

John pushed a button and Talon flinched. But he didn't feel pain. Instead, the cuffs connected themselves to each other. The man pulled out another pair of cuffs and put them around Talon's ankles.

"That's a bit of an overkill, isn't it John?", Superman asked, "He hasn't made any attempts to flee."

"It's in the procedure", John pushed a button and Talon stumbled forward when his ankles connected themselves to each other.

Superman caught him before he could fall to the floor. Now, Talon was really scared. He couldn't move. His head swung around. Other Leaguers were staring at him. Some were whispering to themselves. Talon struggled trying to rip his limbs free. It reminded him of being strapped to the table with Cobb looming over him.

Jason tried to protest but John cut him off: "Bring him to his cell, Superman."

"What the fuck?", Jason cursed.

Talon didn't hear the rest of Jason's words. He was caught up in panic. His claws pressed themselves into his palms again. It started to really hurt. But Talon just kept going. It was the only movement he could do at the moment. It gave him at least some kind of control.

His ankles suddenly disconnected again. Talon stopped pushing, ripping his claws out of his flesh again. He frowned when he looked at the holes in his hands. He had never pushed so heavily into them.

"Turn the collar off", Superman looked concerned.

"But-", John protested.

"Do you want me to bring him to the cell with bloody hands?"

John pushed a button. Talon's hands mended themselves instantly. It felt good. Talon sighed contentedly. John turned the collar on again before Talon could feel his strength returning.

Superman looked at Talon: "Are you going to give me trouble while I bring you to the cell? I promise. I won't hurt you."

Talon shook his head offering his restrained wrists out to Superman. He wouldn't make trouble. He would accept anything they wanted to do with him.

"Good", Superman smiled, "You will be fine."

"Liar", Jason snorted.

"Batman trusts me", Superman looked at Jason, "I will make sure that he will be treated well while Batman is recovering."

Jason narrowed his eyes.

"You should get your arm looked at, son", Superman said.

"I'm not your son", Jason snapped, "And just because the old man trusts you, doesn't mean I have to trust you, too."

But he lacked the fire. Jason looked exhausted. His injured arm hung limply by his side.

"We'll hold you to your word", Wally put a hand on Jason's shoulder, "I'll show you to the infirmary."

Jason shook off his hands and hurried towards Talon. His brother pulled Talon into a one-armed hug.

Jason whispered into Talon's ear: "If I have one little indication of that they are hurting you, I will bust you out. I'll make a plan. Even if we have to leave Gotham afterwards. I don't care."

Talon nodded. He kissed Jason's forehead as a goodbye. He had to go on his tiptoes to do so.

Talon frowned. When had his little brother grown up so much? Talon touched Jason's forehead and then his own showing the height difference between them.

Jason laughed: "I had a real growth spurt while you were gone. I guess I'm the big brother now. I'll watch over you from now on."

Talon shook his head and pointed at himself as if to say: "Always protect Jason."

Jason smiled.

Superman cleared his throat: "I'm sorry but we have to go."

The hero took the remote for the cuffs from John. Talon nodded and let Superman lead him through the hallways. He halted when they stood in front of a bright light. Talon looked up at Superman with wide eyes.

"It's fine", he said, "It's a zeta tube. We'll bring you to our headquarters."

Talon bit his lip, but he let Superman bring him to the tube. Batman trusted Superman. Talon could trust Superman, too.

A voice said their names.

"Superman" and "Talon – Richard Grayson".

Talon's head whipped up at Superman. What did the third name mean?

He looked sympathetic: "It's confusing – isn't it, kid?"

Talon nodded.

"I'm not the right person to explain this to you. You should ask Batman about it once he's recovered."

Talon looked around. They were in a gigantic room with a high ceiling and wide-open windows.

"We're on the Watchtower. Our headquarters. It's in space", Superman looked around as if to see if there were other Leaguers around, "One quick look won't hurt."

He smiled as if they were sharing a secret now. Superman was nice. Talon liked him.

Superman led him to the window. Talon could see a gigantic blue and green ball. White clouds swirled over it. It was peaceful. Pretty.

"That's the earth", Superman said.

He pointed at one of the green-brown areas: "That's the USA and there to the right you can see Gotham somewhere."

Talon frowned. Home. It was so far away. He put a hand on the glass in longing. Talon felt bad when he saw that he had left a bloody handprint. Would he be punished? Talon closely observed Superman. But the man didn't seem angry.

"Homesickness is really hard, isn't it?", he sounded sad.

Talon nodded.

"The planet I was born on was destroyed. I can never visit it."

Talon bit his lip. He put a hand on Superman's shoulder trying to comfort him.

The hero laughed: "I should comfort you, kid."

Talon shrugged. He didn't like seeing people sad.

"It isn't all bad. I was found by a great couple. My parents. The best people I have ever known. They are my home. I don't remember my birth planet. Sometimes it makes me sad. But I can't change it. So, I do my best to look forward. Most of the times, it works."

Looking forward sounded nice. Talon wondered how it felt.

Superman led Talon through the hallways. They seemed to be endless. Talon wondered how big the base of the League was. He looked around in curiosity. They met other costumed people on the way. Talon didn't recognize them. But they looked with distrust at Talon only relaxing when they saw that Superman was with him.

Superman looked apologetic: "You are currently on place 3 of our 'most wanted' - list. They are a little bit weary."

Talon frowned. He really was a monster.

"This is the cell block", Superman said as he led them into another hallway, "We contain people here only for short-term until they can be brought to other facilities. We don't have the authority to contain anyone long-term."

Bring somewhere else? Talon stared up at Superman fighting the urge to dig his claws into his palms again. Where would they bring him? Would he ever see Jason again?

Superman noticed his distress. He put his hands on both of Talon's shoulders: "We'll find a solution for you. I'm not going to lie to you: Some people in the League are in favor of a very harsh punishment for you. But your situation is complicated, and we need a bit of time to make a balanced decision."

Talon nodded. Hesitantly. Everything was scary at the moment.

Superman typed in a code on a keypad and the door opened. Talon frowned at how nice the cell was. It was clean with a real bed in the corner. It even had a blanket.

"This is the bathroom", Superman opened another door, "Within the bathroom, only your heat signature is being measured. In the main room, there are cameras. Someone will check on you if you spend longer than twenty minutes in the bathroom."

Talon nodded.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Talon shook his head. It wasn't like he could ask questions anyway.

"Is the light OK?", Superman asked, "Should we dim it down?"

Talon shook his head. His senses had been dulled since John had put the collar on him. Talon wondered if this was how normal people experienced the world. It was nice. He felt less like he had to be on constant alert. But it was also scary. It would be easier now for people to catch him off-guard.

"OK", Superman pushed the button on the remote opening Talon's cuff, "I'll let you take a shower. Clothes lie on the toilet seat. I'll have to confiscate all of your weapons."

Talon nodded. Superman stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Talon showered quickly but efficiently. He made sure that no blood stayed behind. It was a familiar sight. The blood turning the water pink and vanishing into the drain. Talon still felt dirty when he put on the jumpsuit. He always felt dirty. The suit was in a light red with the word 'Inmate' printed on the back.

Talon stepped out of the bathroom before Superman could be angry at him for taking too long. The hero frowned when Talon came out of the bathroom. Had Talon done something wrong?

"You were really quick", Superman held a box out to him.

Talon put his blood-stained suit in there. Then, came the knives. Superman raised an eyebrow when Talon put them into the box one after another. Superman looked at Talon from head-to-toe as if he was examining him. He probably was using his x-ray vision. Jason had told him that he had it once. Talon had thought that it sounded cool.

Superman nodded: "You gave up all your weapons except-"

Superman looked at the claws. Panic started to rise within Talon. Would the League rip them off? Talon vaguely remembered how the Court had fused them into the tips of his fingers. It had been agonizing. Talon's healing factor had tried to push them out for days. Only after his body had accepted them, had the skin closed around them. But they were a part of Talon now.

Superman took his hand and examined it carefully: "The claws are fused to your bones."

Talon nodded. Still tense. Superman was strong. He could easily rip them off. Not even Cobb had ever ripped them off. Talon searched for a reaction in Superman's face.

"It would be against protocol to let you keep them. But-", Superman smiled at Talon, "Rules should help people - not hurt them. Don't you think?"

Talon bit his lip. What did Superman mean?

Superman let go off Talon's hand: "Do you promise not to hurt others with them?"

Talon nodded. He didn't want to hurt people.

"Do you promise not to hurt yourself with them?"

Talon hesitated. Then, he nodded again.

"Good. I trust you."

Talon frowned. How could Superman trust him? Talon was evil. A monster. He had killed again even after he had thought that he had changed. The Court had managed to twist him again.

"Kid", Superman put a hand on Talon's shoulder, "I won't rip out a part of your hand. Not for the tiny chance that you may hurt someone with them. You haven't shown any signs that you have bad intentions. And if anyone in the League has a problem with that, they can take it up with me."

Talon's eyes felt wet. It was nice to have someone who protected him from being hurt.

"I'll check up on you daily to make sure you are fine", Superman walked to the door.

Talon wanted to thank him. He pointed from himself to Superman and then folded his hands together.

Superman seemed to understand. He smiled: "You are welcome. You've got nothing to thank me for though."

He closed the door behind himself. Talon was alone. He missed Superman. The hero reminded Talon of Batman. They were very similar. Both caring and protective (even if Batman tried to hide it).

Talon laid down on the bed and snuggled into the blanket. It was warm. Talon liked it.

He hoped that his friends were OK.

*

Clark stepped into the observation room. A row of monitors hung up on the walls. Dinah sat on an office chair two cups of coffee standing in front of her. She gave Clark one of them.

"Thank you", he nodded at her.

Clark fell onto the other chair. He felt exhausted after spending hours of worrying about the Team and Bruce. The League had just sat in the meeting room waiting for any sign of life from them. They had been completely in the dark but ready to jump into action should they be needed. Because as much as some Leaguers despised Batman right now, they would never jeopardize his life or that of the Team.

And some Leaguers were definitely out for blood. John Stewart was hell-bent on following the protocol insisting that the League couldn't act without accountability. Clark understood him to some extent. Disregarding the protocol like Batman had and risking their good relationship to the UN and the government could very well destroy the League.

There was only one problem: The protocol was extremely flawed. Amanda Waller had been one of many questionable people to have a hand in it. According to this damn protocol, Clark would be obliged to rip part of a person's hand off. He would never hurt anyone like that even if Talon's claws technically counted as weapons.

"You did the right thing, Clark", Dinah took a sip from her coffee, "He would be too scared to tell us anything about the Court if we hurt him. And from a simple human perspective, inflicting this kind of pain on someone is just not acceptable. Especially if they don't show any indication of hostility."

Clark nodded – feeling reassured.

"How are Bruce and the Team?", Clark asked.

"Bruce is still in surgery, but the doctors are optimistic. Wally and M'Gann are largely unharmed. Red Hood's and Artemis' broken limbs were taken care off. Kaldur and Connor went through surgery, but they are currently recovering. They should wake up soon."

Thank God. The mission had been incredibly dangerous. It came close to a miracle that everyone was relatively unharmed. They just had to hope for Bruce. But Batman was stubborn. He would make it.

"What do you think?", Clark pointed at Talon's camera.

It was the only cell that was currently being used. The boy was lying in the bed staring at the wall. Clark knew that he physically wasn't able to sleep. He wondered what it was like. To be constantly alert. Constantly stuck with your own thoughts. Maybe it was a mercy that this kid couldn't sleep. He would suffer from some horrible nightmares otherwise.

"He's more reactive than the other Talons we captured. His brainwashing is less deep. Probably because he spent a long period away from the Court. He can still communicate to a certain extent. And he shows emotions. Most importantly, he can still think."

Clark looked at Dinah: "That's good. A good therapist could help him."

Dinah smiled at the implicit compliment: "We could try to send him to one of the mental hospitals that we sent the other captured Talons to. The doctors there could help him, and he would be treated well. We already negotiated it with the government, so we wouldn't have any complaints from the officials."

"But we both know that he wouldn't stay long in one of these", Clark's looked down into his coffee.

Dinah bit her lip: "Amanda Waller would want him for the Suicide Squad. And the government would let her. Talon is a valuable tool to anyone who controls him. She didn't want the other Talons because they were too far gone without the Court. There was nothing left within them to even control. But this one is self-sufficient enough to go on field missions while still obeying orders."

"We can't let this happen", Clark balled his fists, "Look at the kid. He's already traumatized enough. He doesn't even know his real name. Waller would squeeze him out for all his worth. He would be treated like a mindless tool again. One that could be discarded once it isn't useful anymore."

"He feels guilty. And he's already shown that he is capable of redemption during his time in Gotham. He needs a chance – like Artemis. And a lot of therapy."

"If only we could convince the sceptic people in the League", Clark frowned.

"Do you have an idea?", Dinah asked.

Clark shook his head. He slumped into the chair – defeated. This whole situation was a mess.

The door opened. John entered the room looking at the cameras.

'Speak of the devil', Clark thought.

"How is it going?", John asked.

"He did what I told him to do. No struggle", Clark said.

John nodded. Satisfied. He looked more closely at the cameras – frowning: "What about his claws?"

"They're a part of his hands, John", Clark went into the defensive, "They are fused to his bones. Ripping them off would be unbearably painful."

John looked uncomfortable. He seemed to think: "It's against protocol to let him keep them. They're not naturally part of his body. They count as weapons."

"Well, they are part of his body now", Dinah crossed her arms.

Clark shook his head: "I won't do it. I won't rip them off. If you want anyone to do it, John, then you'll have to find someone else. And I don't think anyone in the League is comfortable with ripping a part of the kid's hands off."

John bit his lip – sighing: "I'm not a monster, Clark, just because I pay attention to protocol. But it will be your responsibility to make sure that he doesn't cause us any trouble. The whole League will be under scrutiny if he flees under our supervision or hurts anyone."

"We know", Dinah said, "We'll take care of him."

"I hope you still have clear judgement", John crossed his arms, "He may look young, but he isn't a normal teenager. He has killed hundreds of people."

"After being brainwashed and trained as a child soldier. Does protocol account for that?", Dinah challenged.

"I'm not saying that he is a monster – just that we have to be careful. Amanda Waller has contacted me. She is already finalizing all the steps necessary to transfer him to Belle Reve. He will spend some time there and they will know what to do with him. They will evaluate if he is a danger to society. Maybe they'll even let him out after a few years because of his special circumstances."

Dinah looked completely furious: "That's what she told you. Are you naïve enough to think that he will stay in Belle Reve? Waller will take him for Task Force X – the fucking Suicide Squad."

"She hasn't taken the other Talons."

"Because this one is different", Dinah glared at John, "Open your damn eyes."

Clark stepped between them trying to diffuse the situation: "We have a bit of time left. We will keep him in his cell. He won't cause any trouble. And until then we'll think of a solution."

"More like waiting until Batman wakes up", Dinah scoffed, "Hopefully, Bruce has a plan."

"Whatever, you are planning to do. You have time until Waller shows up here", John walked towards the door, "Afterwards, he is off our hands."

"You can't be serious, John", Dinah said.

"I don't make the rules", John sighed, "They would be different, if I did."


	10. Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark visits Talon. He and Black Canary try to keep Waller away.

Clark visited Talon every day. On day three, he opened the door expecting to see the kid still laying in bed as usual – barely moving. He was worried that Talon was falling into depression from the isolation.

Clark was pleasantly surprised: Talon was sitting on the floor for a change. Doing a hellish version of yoga. Clark could barely believe his eyes. How could the kid even do that with the collar on?

One of Talon's legs was lined up directly against his chest while he had pulled the other behind himself, bending it so that his foot was pushed against the back of his shoulder. Clark frowned. His muscles were straining just from the sight of it.

Talon looked up at Clark and untwisted himself. He jumped up. Too quickly for Clark's tastes. Looking at him with wide eyes.

"It's fine", Clark reassured him, "It's good that you are doing something. Exercising. You could teach me someday."

Talon tilted his head in doubt – sizing Superman up.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck: "Well- Maybe we can start off with some easier exercises. I think you could defeat Superman with these ones."

The corner of Talon's mouth twitched. He nodded – hesitantly. Clark saw it as a win.

"How are you doing?", Clark asked.

Talon shrugged. He was watching Clark for any reaction. The kid did that a lot – probably to see what Clark expected of him and to adapt to it. Clark never knew how to act in these situations. It must be a protective mechanism that Talon had developed to make sure that his masters didn't hurt him.

Clark wanted to tell the kid that he didn't have to do that around him. That Clark didn't want Talon to adapt to him. That the former assassin could just be himself without fearing that Clark would hurt him.

But Clark didn't know how Talon would react to this. It would probably make him even more insecure and potentially make things worse. Interacting with Talon was a mine field that Clark still didn't know how to navigate. But he would learn it for both of their sakes.

Clark sat on Talon's bed taking out a box of salad.

"I'm on lunch break", Clark said, "I hope you don't mind."

Talon shook his head watching Clark intently. It was a bit unnerving, but Clark let him. He waited for the kid to make the next step. If he had learnt anything from Connor, then that teenagers needed time.

Talon slowly creeped towards the bed. After a while, he sat down next to Clark – looking tense. As if Clark would hurt him for daring to sit down. It made him angry at the people that had made Talon insecure about such basic things in the first place.

Clark ate his salad in silence. He smiled at Talon. After a while, the kid started to relax noticing that Clark wouldn't punish him.

Clark looked around the cell. He laughed when he noticed that Talon had carved superhero symbols into the wall. The kid flinched – getting worried again.

Clark's fingers examined the scratches: "You're bored, aren't you?"

Talon nodded hesitantly.

"Let me see if I can match them", Clark said.

The head of an arrow for Artemis. A lightning bolt for Wally. The S for Superboy. All of the symbols of the Team were there. Talon looked proud when Superman matched them all.

"This one is my favorite", Clark pointed at a small bat with long teeth, "It's really cute. You should show it to Batman when he's up again. He'd probably act all grumpy about it, but deep down he would like it, too."

Talon laughed. It was a small, breathless sound. More of a chuckle really. But it was at least a small expression of joy. Clark would take everything he could get.

He frowned: "Who's the cigarette for? I don't think we have Cigarette Man?"

The joke was lame, but Talon still smiled. So, it was worth it.

Talon carved a J next to the cigarette.

"Your brother?", Superman said, "I don't think Red Hood has a symbol, yet."

'Need one', Talon carved into the wall.

"He really does", Superman said.

It was the first time that Talon communicated in writing. He was opening up. Clark's throat tightened. Each hesitant reaction made Clark more determined. They needed to protect Talon from Waller. She would stomp out all the progress that Talon was making.

Talon carefully pulled at Clark's sleeve. He really was growing bolder. Three days ago, he hadn't even dared to sit down next to Clark – opting to stand instead. Talon bit his lip. He looked like he wanted to ask something from Clark. He could guess what it was. In their first few meetings, Talon had only showed even the slightest reaction when Clark had told him a story. Mostly legends about Krypton.

"Do you want a story?"

Talon nodded eagerly. Clark had to think about which story to tell. Talon already knew all the popular ones.

Clark finished his salad putting the box on the chair across from them. It was against protocol to bring a fork in here. Hell, he shouldn't even allow the cuffs at the kid's wrists to be unconnected. But well. Talon barely dared to sit down next to Clark. The kid wouldn't attack him.

A story came to mind that he hoped Talon would like.

"I haven't told you about Nightwing and Flamebird yet, have I?"

Talon shook his head. He turned to Clark sitting cross-legged on the mattress. Clark took it as another win. Talon seemed less on alert. More trusting that Clark wouldn't hurt him.

Superman told him about the legendary Kryptonian heroes. How they prevailed in face of hardship. How they overcame their fears to protect the innocent. Maybe he highlighted these aspects more than he usually would – adapted the story a bit to fit the kid's. Talon needed some hope.

Talon soaked it up. His eyes followed the gestures Clark made – as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Clark almost felt bad when the story came to an end: "-and they continued to protect the city as partners. Eventually, their names became symbols that gave hope to people on all of Krypton."

Talon smiled when Clark ended. The kid was a sucker for a good ending. He seemed thoughtful. Then, he pointed at the wall next to the row of the superhero symbols.

Clark needed some time to understand what Talon meant: "You want to know if they have symbols, too?"

Talon nodded.

Clark vaguely remembered the symbols from his picture book about Kryptonian legends. Flamebird's was something far too complicated that Clark would never be able to draw.

"I can draw Nightwing's", Clark said, "It's less complicated than Flamebird's. But I'm no artist."

Talon still held out his index finger. Clark chuckled. The kid almost looked impatient.

Clark carefully took hold of Talon's finger and used the other's claw to scratch a bird in v-form next to the symbols of the Team.

Talon frowned. He traced the symbol. Mesmerized by its streamlined shape.

"I've always liked it, too", Clark, "Nightwing is the direct Kryptonian translation of the word. But it has another meaning. It's really beautiful, actually."

Talon tilted his head in curiosity.

"Nightwing also means rebirth in Kryptonian. It fits the story."

Talon frowned. Thinking. He hesitated, looking at Clark in apprehension.

"It's fine. Ask away", Clark tried to reassure him.

Talon evaded Clark's gaze and scratched into the wall: 'What mean?'

"Rebirth?", Clark asked.

Talon nodded. He looked down at the blanket clutching it with his hands. Ashamed? Was he scared that Clark would think of him as stupid because he didn't know a word?

"Rebirth means that something old ends. Something dies. It seems hopeless for a moment. But then something new emerges out of the old. Something better. Nightwing is the symbol of rebirth."

Talon frowned. He looked at the Nightwing-symbol again. Observing it with even more fascination than before. Clark smiled to himself. He was nudging Talon in the right direction. Giving him a bit of hope.

"You can always ask me when you have a question. It's normal not to understand some things", Clark said, "Do you know how often Batman goes on some technobabble rant that no one in the League understands? I just nod along with it and trust that he knows what he's doing."

Talon smiled again and scratched into the wall: 'Batman really smart.'

"He is", Clark said, "I hope he wakes up soon."

Talon looked at Clark in concern.

"He woke up yesterday shortly for the first time. It's normal. His body is very exhausted right now But he will be fine. Don't worry about him."

Talon tilted his head as if to say: 'How could I not worry about him?'

The kid thought that he was a monster. But he had a real bleeding heart. Which meant a lot coming from Clark – who had a gigantic bleeding heart himself. He hoped that Talon would see it someday.

They sat there in silence. Talon kept redrawing the shape of the Nightwing-symbol with his finger. As if he wanted to memorize it.

"You are the first person to like my art that much."

Talon nodded. He folded his hands together to thank Clark. Like he had done before.

"You're welcome, kid", Clark said, "I have to thank you, too."

Talon tilted his head – frowning.

"I like hanging out with you. The rest of the League is very tense at the moment. You don't want to go into the cafeteria. It's a battlefield right now. Just let a guy peacefully enjoy his salad."

Talon chuckled.

Clark looked at his watch. His break was long over. He would have to return to monitor duty.

"I have to leave", Clark said.

Talon nodded. He bit his lip. Probably disappointed because his only company had to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow", Clark stood up and took his empty salad box.

The kid was still watching him. Examining Clark for every little reaction. Clark nodded at him. Talon nodded back, staying cross-legged on the bed. He made no attempt to flee when Clark opened the door. In all his dealings with the kid, he had never shown any indication of hostility. Only fear and shame. It made Clark sad.

The kid needed someone in his corner. Usually, that would be Bruce. But Bruce couldn't right now. So, Clark would step up.

Clark left the room. He was so in thought that he almost bumped into Dinah in the hallway.

She looked nervous fiddling with the sleeves of her leather jacket. Canary seemed to have a lot of pent up energy without knowing where to direct it.

"What's going on?", Clark asked.

Dinah balled her fists: "I talked with John. Waller called him. She told him to prepare Talon for transfer. She is on her way."

Clark froze: "What about Bruce?"

Dinah shook her head: "Still asleep. He can't deal with an enraged Waller right now."

Clark cursed. He ran a hand through his hair. His thoughts went into overdrive. They couldn't let Waller get her hands on Talon. Not after the kid had put his trust in Clark and started to open up to him.

"She won't get here", Clark said.

"How?", Dinah asked.

"Leave it to me", Clark hurried through the hallways.

"I'm coming with you."

"You can say that you had nothing to do with it if you-"

"I'm not a coward, Clark. I'm with you on this", Dinah crossed her arms, "Whatever you are planning to keep Waller away from the kid."

Clark looked at her. She was determined - keeping pace with him. He wouldn't be able to deter her. He smiled. How could he have expected anything else from Dinah? She was too loyal of a friend.

Clark opened the door to the control room. It was empty. Made sense. Clark was supposed to be on monitor duty right now.

He sat down in front of the computer scrolling through the list of people that had access to the Watchtower. He stopped at Waller's name and blocked her access. It was a measure meant to be used in emergencies. A safeguard if one of them became compromised. Bruce had built it in – of course – after the mindcontrol incident with the Light. The blocked person could only be authorized again from this very computer within the Watchtower.

"Damn, Clark. Not much of a boy scout, are you?", Dinah stood next to him.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something? My hand must have slipped."

"It's only gonna stall her for a few hours", Dinah frowned, "John or any other Leaguer could unlock her. She's probably calling him right now."

Dinah looked around the room and picked up a left-behind coffee cup. It was half full. She poured it over the computer without another thought.

"Oops", she said, "Looks like we need new hardware."

Clark smiled: "We should conspire more often."

"You can't mentor a group of teenagers without picking up a few tricks."

*

Clark sighed when he saw Bruce's still form on the bed. The beeping of the machines was stressing his sensitive hearing out – when it should be reassuring. Bruce was breathing. He would be up again. He just needed some time. Everyone would after getting multiples knives plunged into their body. (Well, every normal human but the point still stood.)

Clark pulled the plastic chair closer. He drove his hand through his hair – sighing.

"You'd be proud of me, Bruce", Clark shook his head, "I pulled a move that people would expect from you."

Bruce didn't react. Only sleeping. He was still far too pale. How much blood had he lost? Clark didn't want to know. It was only important that Bruce would recover.

"I understand why you like the kid. He's a good one", Clark halted.

Bruce was still not reacting. So, there was no harm in saying it: "You should really stop being a coward and tell him about his past. I think he feels like he doesn't deserve any comfort. Telling him would help him build something for himself - instead of being destroyed by guilt."

Bruce stirred. Groaning in his sleep. Thrashing as much as the machines allowed it. Clark held his breath hoping that Bruce would wake up.

But Batman settled down again. He was still too weakened. And Cobb was still out there.

"Damn, Bruce", Clark shook his head, "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Clark already knew the answer to that. Bruce had always had a self-sacrificing streak. It was particularly pronounced when it came to Dick.

"You think that you are doing it for the kid, but he would be heartbroken if you died. He admires you so much. I know that you feel guilty about the other Talons. It's something you have to deal with. I can't take this burden from you. No one can. But maybe you should live for the kid", Clark shook his head, "Think about which message you are sending to him if you feel like you have to die for your guilt. If you tell him that there is no other way to redemption."

Clark drove his hand through his hair again. It had no use. He was talking to a sleeping person.

Clark stood up walking towards the door.

He halted turning to Bruce: "I don't want to pressure you, Bruce. But you better wake up soon. I don't know how long Dinah and me can keep this sinking ship afloat. Waller is circling for blood. She won't give up."

Bruce didn't react.

Clark sighed and left the room.

He met John Stewart in the hallway. The Green Lantern glared at him: "You are risking the entire League. I hope you know that."

Clark knew. But he didn't care. He was taking a calculated risk.

"The League has dedicated itself to protecting people. Handing Dick over to Waller is not protecting him. If we sacrifice the wellbeing of people to keep the League working, is it worth keeping afloat?"

John stared at Clark.

He balled his fists: "Waller will bring him to Belle Reve. Grayson will be contained – not harmed. Just like the other Talons."

"You are in denial."

"Why do you keep telling me this?"

"Until you get it. You are a good person, John. An honorable person. But you are making a mistake right now. Waller's goodwill cannot be trusted."

John shook his head. The words still hadn't sunken in. But he was thinking. Clark had at least achieved that.

"I'm searching for someone to fix the computer", John left Clark behind.

*

Talon spent the next day sitting on his bed. Every now and then, he looked at the Nightwing-symbol. Tracing it with his finger. Trying to draw it like Superman had. Talon liked the meaning of the symbol. Rebirth. It sounded too good to be true. Starting anew. Being better than before.

Superman was less subtle than he thought. Talon knew that Superman was trying to make him feel better. Talon bit his lip. Thinking. Superman seemed to believe that Talon could have a rebirth as well. That Talon could become something better. Talon wasn't sure if Superman was right. What if some people didn't deserve a rebirth? Only the end and nothing afterwards.

Talon didn't like the thought. It made him restless. Nervous. Probably because it was the truth.

So, he did stretching exercises again. To keep himself from thinking. Superman's reaction of bewilderment had reminded Talon of Jason. His brother hurried out of the room, the first time he had caught Talon doing his exercises.

"Why leave?", Talon had later asked.

"My whole body hurts just from seeing you do this stuff."

But sometimes Jason had joined in despite being as flexible as a rock. Talon had laughed in amusement when Jason wasn't even able to reach the floor with his fingertips.

Jason had stood up again and hidden his embarrassment behind a smirk: "Some people are more bulk than living pretzel. People that are built for raw force."

Talon had tilted his head.

"You'll see, T. Give me a few years and I'm gonna be taller than you with nothing but pure muscle."

Talon had laughed and hit Jason's shoulder. His brother had still been a scrawny teenager then. But Jason had been right. Now, he was taller and broader than Talon. And he was nothing but raw power. No one could get in his way.

Talon smiled. Jason had grown up so well. And Talon missed him.

But maybe it was better that Talon was separated from Jason. Talon was dripping with blood. He wasn't to be trusted. He was a monster. He could easily hurt Jason if he lost control. Not even raw power could compete with a bloodthirsty monster. Talon didn't like that thought either. Probably because it was the truth.

Talon sat on the bed again. He waited. And waited. Superman should come soon. He was the only one that Talon trusted himself to be around. No one could hurt Superman. He was too strong. Too bright. He would burn the monster within Talon just with his light if it came out to attack.

The door opened. Talon looked up. But instead of Superman, there was a blonde woman in a dark outfit. She looked familiar. Talon tried to find her in his fractured memories. He scrambled back on the bed, careful to stay distant from her.

She looked nice. She smiled at him: "It's fine. I won't hurt you."

That was the opposite of what Talon was scared about.

"I'm Black Canary. I'm a friend of Superman's", she said, "It's nice to properly meet you."

Talon nodded. There was something itching in the back of his mind. He stayed in his corner pushing his clawed hands between his thighs. He would need longer to reach her this way. More time for her to escape.

Black Canary sat down on a chair. Keeping her distance. She was smart. She knew how to keep herself safe.

"I'm a therapist", she said, "And I'm here to help you."

Talon stayed still. He didn't want help (didn't deserve it). He just wanted her to leave. But it would be rude to tell her that. Presumptuous. Head-Mistress had called Cobb that. Cobb had been rude often.

"We'll just have a little talk. Is that alright?"

Talon frowned. It was strange that she asked him if he was OK with it. But it felt nice – even if he didn't deserve it. Talon nodded. It was rude to decline.

Talon pointed at his throat. Would she leave once she noticed that he couldn't speak? It would be better for her.

Canary didn't seem bothered. She stayed in her seat.

"It's fine", Canary gave him a tablet, "You can write, can't you?"

Talon nodded and answered - because it would be rude not to: 'Jason teach.'

"Your brother? That's really nice of him", she said.

'Jason best.'

"Do you miss him?"

'Miss a lot.' Over everything.

"It's against protocol if we take it strictly but maybe we can bend it a bit", Canary smiled.

Talon tilted his head in confusion.

"You want to see him, I assume."

Talon shook his head.

His hands trembled. He was lying. He wanted to see Jason – but he wouldn't for Jason's sake. The cell had given him enough time with his own thoughts. To try to remember the faces of the people he had hurt. They were still too vague. More numbers than people. But his mind was clearer than it had been before. Clear enough to feel the guilt sink in again. The shame of what he had done.

Canary frowned: "Why don't you want to see him?"

'Not deserve. Evil.'

Canary's face fell. She looked like she was looking for an answer.

She took a deep breath – leaning forward: "After all these years in the hero business, I have learned that good and evil is rarely as clear cut as we believe it to be. No one is pure evil – at least most people aren't."

Talon looked down at his hands.

"People have reasons for what they do. The worst ones are looking for power and deluding themselves that they are doing it for the greater good. Lex Luthor is the classic example. Some are just trying to survive. And some are caught in really horrible situations without any way to survive otherwise", Canary's gaze pierced him, "It's not about excusing people's actions. Everyone is responsible to different extents. But it's about understanding where they are coming from."

Talon didn't know what this had to do with him. Canary made him uncomfortable. She seemed smart. As if she knew her stuff. It was too much for Talon.

"Let's take Jason as an example. He kills people, doesn't he?"

Talon's gaze whipped up. He typed vehemently. His brother wasn't evil.

'Kill to protect people', Talon wrote, 'Jason good person.'

Canary smiled: "I'm not saying that he is evil. Or that what he is doing is right or wrong. Just that a lot of people would see him as evil for even daring to take a life at all."

Talon frowned. His head felt twisted. Confused. Canary was confusing.

"But you know that there is more to him. That he isn't just one thing."

Talon didn't know how to react. Canary observed him. Looking for a reaction. Talon wondered what she was thinking of him. Did she see a monster, too?

"I would like to do an exercise with you", Canary said, "How about you write down three things that you want for your future?"

Talon looked at the blank screen. Trying to think. He shook his head after a while.

"You must have some ideas", Canary said.

Talon shook his head again and typed: 'Not deserve to want.'

"So, you want spend the rest of your life alone? Just withering away?"

Talon didn't like this idea. He pulled his legs towards his chest.

But he typed again: 'Why I deserve to live when innocents I kill not live anymore?'

"That's a good question, Talon", Canary said, "You are missing one important thing: How sad would Jason be if his brother gave up?"

Talon halted. Jason would indeed be very sad. But he would be safe. And Talon would rather have Jason be sad and alive than dead. He couldn't bear a world without his brother. Maybe he was selfish.

'Jason safer without me. What if Court come back? Make me kill him?'

"You didn't kill him the last time, did you? You recognized him and snapped out of it."

Talon bit his lip. She made it sound simple.

"You are thinking about things. That's something – at least. But you are drawing the wrong conclusions."

Canary was really confusing. Talon's head started to feel less clear.

She looked like she wanted to say something else. But the door flew open before she could. Talon looked up.

A woman entered with a force that made Talon flinch. Her posture was impeccable. She looked like she was in complete control. Superman helplessly stood behind her. Talon wanted to hide further in the corner. All his sins seemed to break into the forefront under the woman's accusing gaze.

Superman looked guilty: "I tried to hold her back but-"

The woman silenced him with one gesture: "Can someone explain to me why I needed to have my best people hack the Watchtower to gain access?"

Superman rubbed the back of his neck: "My hand must have slipped."

The woman glared at him. And Superman shrank back. She was very scary. Why was she here?

Black Canary jumped up glaring at the woman: "Ms. Waller. You are distressing my patient."

"This inmate should already be in Belle Reve."

"We deemed it inappropriate", Black Canary balled her fists.

Talon frowned. Superman and Canary had tried to protect him. Why?

"I don't care what you deem inappropriate", Waller pulled a paper out of her suitcase, "I have it written by the President himself."

Canary frowned: "An order to bring Talon to Belle Reve and permission to enlist him into Task Force X? Where did you get that so quickly, Waller?"

"I have friends in high places", her face was grim.

She made a gesture. Soldiers in heavy armor entered the cell.

Waller took the control of the restraints from Canary. Talon was frozen. With the click of a button, his restraints were connected again. The soldiers pulled him from the bed.

Canary looked desperate: "Please, think about this, Amanda-"

"We aren't on a first-name basis, Ms. Lance."

It was a power play. She knew Black Canary's secret identity.

"Whatever", Canary said – visibly enraged, "He's a teenager, Waller. He was abused as a child soldier. He deserves a chance to redeem himself."

"And Task Force X is the perfect place for redemption", Waller grinned, "Doing missions to serve our country."

"Task Force X is a suicide mission. Ever hear the nickname of that damn task force?"

"This person – if you can even call it that - has killed hundreds of people", Waller pointed at Talon, "At this point, it can only redeem itself in death."

Talon flinched. It sounded harsh when she said it like that. But Talon deserved it, didn't he? Why was Talon so uncomfortable with the idea even if the woman was right?

"This is bullshit", Canary raged, "He deserves help. Not to be exploited like a tool again."

"I care about my mission. Not about what this mass murderer deserves. It will be more useful on Task Force X than it could ever be anywhere else. You can cuddle it as much as you want, Ms. Lance. These people rarely turn over a new leaf. And if they do, I don't care."

Talon slumped forward. The woman was convincing. Even if Talon didn't like how she talked to Canary. Canary was nice. She didn't deserve to be insulted like that.

"Talon", Superman stepped forward, "I know that you feel guilty. But don't listen to Waller. She is wrong. You aren't a hopeless monster."

"Step back from the inmate", Waller said.

"I won't", Superman straightened himself, "You are just like the Court. Using people for your own gain. Treating them like disposable tools. Forcing them to do your dirty work. This is not redemption. This is punishment of the cruelest kind."

Superman was confusing Talon. He looked at the hero. Superman looked honest. He always was. Talon didn't know what to think anymore.

"Maybe", Waller pulled something out of her suitcase, "But I'm doing it with finesse."

Superman suddenly groaned in pain. The hero sank to his knees in front of Talon. Talon let out a helpless whimper. His head whipped around looking for the source of Superman's pain. Waller was holding up a green stone. She smirked.

"Bought from Lex Luthor himself", Waller said.

Now, Talon was even more confused. This woman worked for the government. She was supposed to be good. To want to help people. Why did she buy this weapon from a person that Black Canary said was bad? Why did she hurt Superman? Superman was good.

Talon snarled at Waller. He didn't understand the whole situation. But he wanted to help Superman.

One guard neared with a needle. Waller gestured at him to go ahead. They wanted to tranquilize Talon. They pulled him away from Superman. The hero was still crouching. Barely holding on. Talon needed to help him. To get to him.

Talon lashed out. He lifted his legs and kicked the soldier with the needle back. It fell to the floor. The left soldier cursed and went to pick the needle up. Talon threw himself forward. He bit the soldier until he tasted blood. The soldier stumbled back in shock – holding his bloody ear. His other guard leaned down to restrain Talon, but Talon headbutted him.

The man was perplexed. Talon used his confusion to throw his legs up and to wind them around the man's neck. He was flexible enough to do it despite the cuffs. Talon threw them around. The man was lying under him. Still baffled. The lack of air soaked the fight out of him.

Talon could crack his neck. He knew how to do it. It was easy to do it. His vision was red with rage. These people were hurting Superman. They didn't care that he was in pain. They weren't good people.

A voice in his head – that sounded a lot like Cobb – told him to kill the man. Wait. What was Talon doing? He shouldn't-

A sudden pain in Talon's chest made him halt. Talon let go off the soldier's neck as he fell to the side. He looked down. Blood spread on his chest. Waller was standing over him with a gun.

She seemed calm. Collected. As if Talon hadn't just almost killed one of her men. As if she hadn't just shot three bullets into Talon's chest.

Her voice was cold when she said: "In the future, this is how you restrain it. No need for needles. Just kill it temporarily. Apparently, it doesn't understand the civilized approach."

The soldiers nodded. Some looked smug. Grinning to themselves. Especially the man that Talon had bitten.

"Take it", Waller said to him.

The man gripped Talon by the collar and dragged him behind himself through the hallway.

Superman and Black Canary followed. Superman was staggering. Struggling with keeping himself up. They were helpless.

John was standing in the hallway. He looked shocked. Nervous. Staring at Talon's limp form. The green stone in Waller's hand. Superman's weakened body.

Talon's vision became blurry. He tried to follow what was happening around him. But it became increasingly hard.

"It fits right in with the other crazies", one of the soldiers said.

"Yeah. Fucking thing bit me. I think it took a part of my ear."

John stepped forward. He frowned.

"Don't worry, John", Waller said, "Everything is going according to protocol."

"Task Force X is nowhere mentioned in the protocol", John protested weakly, "And neither is handling the prisoner in this inhumane manner."

"Well", Waller smirked and handed him her documents, "We have a new protocol. And inhuman creatures warrant inhumane handling."

Talon expected John to look pleased at that. But the man narrowed his mouth while reading through the paper.

He shook his head. Talon was surprised when John looked upset. He balled his fists crumbling the paper: "Ms. Waller, this kind of protocol should be illegal. It is against any kind of human decency."

"I can because the President signed off on it", Waller walked closer to John straightening herself to her whole height, "Think very clearly about what you want to do, John. I know the President very well. One word from me and he will shut down the whole League."

John shook his head and looked at Talon: "I- We will fight against this decision in court. This can't be legal. It can't be."

"The President signed it. Good luck with that legal battle, John", Waller dismissed him.

John shook his head avoiding Talon's gaze. He was giving up. They were all giving up. They were letting Waller take him. Talon's head spun. Waller was threatening the League. And she got away with it. This couldn't be a good thing. Even if she was acting with the authority of the government. Even if she was supposed to be good.

Superman balled his fists. He looked desperate. As if he was thinking about fighting again. Canary stood next to him. As angry as he was.

"Forget it", Waller said, "You too, Canary. I have precautions for Superman. You are a far easier player to take down."

"Your humility is as always a pleasure", Canary crossed her arms – dejected but still angry.

Talon's consciousness was slipping. The blood was spreading on his overall. Gun shots really hurt when they didn't immediately heal.

Superman searched for Talon's gaze. He looked intent: "We'll get you out of this. Batman will have a plan once he wakes up. Just hang on."

Talon didn't have enough energy to move. His head sunk forward. He almost embraced unconsciousness. Not having to think for a while.

Superman's voice reached the edge of his consciousness. Talon needed some time to make out what he said. It was the last thing Talon did:

"Remember Nightwing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became way more depressing than I expected it to be...  
> At least we have some Talon & Clark friendship. And John had a change of heart. So, that's something.


	11. The Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon meets his new teammates. Can this go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I'm two days early. Two easy reasons: 1) I have some deadlines that I have to meet in the next week, so I'm not sure if my upload is going to happen as usual. But I was a bit quicker this week, so I'm posting this chapter earlier to have a bit more time for the next one. 2) Just because I wanted to. ;)
> 
> Warning for: Suicidal Tendencies. Nothing too graphic but please take care.

Prison life sucked. But prison life under Waller's thumb sucked even harder.

Harley had liked her cell in Arkham Asylum. She had seen all her old friends. Mr. J basically ran that place. He had been the King. Harley his Queen. Arkham's power couple.

Every once in a while, they would break out again – together. Mr. J would come up with brilliant plan to annoy Batsy and Harley would do everything in her power to make it happen. Withstanding all possible pains that came with it. Because that was what real love was. Pouring your everything into someone to make them happy. And being their number one in return.

Batsy usually destroyed Mr. J's glorious plans and threw them into Arkham again. What a spoilsport! Harley would have already killed Batman for her Puddin' if Mr. J didn't enjoy their game so much. And what Mr. J enjoyed, Harley enjoyed, too. They were soulmates. Perfect for each other. And their game was a game of love.

Then, Waller had destroyed it.

She had taken Harley and brought her to her special wing of Belle Reve. The most secure (and most boring) part several floors underground.

And now Harley was sitting in a cage instead of her comfortable Arkham cell. Her 'teammates' also sat in their own cages. No Mr. J in sight. The emptiness in Harley's heart was unbearable. Agonizing. There wasn't a second where she didn't think of him. He probably felt that same hole in his heart.

The Squad was propped up in a gigantic room surrounded by dozens of guards. Harley felt like she was a fucking zoo animal. These guards had no manners.

In the beginning, Harley had still messed with them. She had searched one out with her eyes – the most desperate one - and looked at him all seductively. The lucky guy had come closer and Harley had leaned forward. He had leaned forward as well expecting a nice kiss. Instead, she had pulled the idiot's head closer and pulled it against the electrified bars. She had laughed at seeing her victim being fried like a fish. It was so amusing.

It had worked far too many times. It made her wonder how sexually frustrated these guards were.

But even the most sexually repressed guards didn't fall for the same trick more than twenty times. Now, they were boring. None of them came close anymore.

Harley sighed. She was so bored.

She looked at the empty cage in front of her. They had a free spot on the Squad since Diablo had bitten the dust on their last mission. He had sacrificed himself for them – insisting that the Squad was his family. Harley rolled her eyes. Whatever floated Diablo's boat. She wondered if it was a good thing that Diablo had seen them as family – considering that he had incinerated his last one.

"I'm bored", Harley said.

None of her Squad members reacted. Croc kept staring at the guards. All bloodthirsty. Probably imagining how they would taste. He was even grumpier than usual after Diablo's death. They had been best mates ever since Diablo had beaten Croc in their first sparring match.

Croc was weird like that. He usually beat the shit out of newbies (biting some of their heads of if they were especially annoying). But if one of them beat him, Croc adopted them as his new best mate. Well. Now, Croc's best mate was dead and Crockie was a big grumpy crocodile. Boring.

Captain Boomerang just sat in the middle of his cage looking into nothing. He probably thought about kangaroos or whatever Australians did in their free time. Boomerang had lasted on the Squad the longest. Harley didn't know why. The guy was a joke. His whole stick got old really fast. He could throw a boomerang really well. Wow. Run away in fear.

Harley giggled. He was probably still alive because his enemies pitied him. And because he was boring.

Cheshire was the newest addition to the team. She looked at the guards in a calculating way. As if she was planning something. Cheshire always looked like she was planning something. But her plans never went anywhere. Not that Harley would ever tell her that. Cheshire was scary. She got the ninja act down to a T.

"Hey, Chesh", Harley screamed at her, "Stop frowning. It's bad for your skin."

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Harley", Cheshire still stared at the guards, "Something is going on."

Harley looked at them. They really looked nervous. Fiddling around more than usual.

"Hey, guards", Harley screamed, "What's going on?"

They didn't answer her. Only rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"What's gooooing on?", she screamed again.

No answer.

"They won't answer you", Cheshire looked annoyed.

She was always annoyed – in a 'I have better things to do than be here'- kind of way.

"Fine", Harley crossed her arms, "Ignore me if you want."

She started to sing an absolutely fabulous rendition of 'Girls just want to have fun'. Harley tried to get Cheshire to join in. But she just sighed and put her fingers into her ears.

Harley kept singing. After a while, the shock collar around her neck started to go off. Harley sung even while the shocks went through her body. Writhing on the floor. Singing and giggling at the same time. If no one entertained her, she would make her own show.

"FINE", one of the guards screamed, "JUST SHUT UP."

His face was scarred from his kiss with Harley's cage. Harley called him Scarface.

He took a deep breath: "You are getting new meat."

Cheshire frowned: "Who is it?"

"You'll see", Scarface said, "It's been getting harder to get new meat. You crazies are dying like flies."

Scarface grinned smugly as he looked at Diablo's empty cage. Croc jumped up – growling.

"I dare you to say that one more time, you bastard", Croc railed, "How about you come closer and we'll see if you still have a big mouth afterwards?"

"Don't get your tail in a twist, Crockie", Harley giggled.

Crockie glared at her: "No one insults my buddy Diablo and gets away with it."

Harley rolled her eyes: "He's dead meat. Get over it."

"You're dead meat the next time I get my hands on you, Quinn."

Harley laughed. Crockie was so dramatic. It was kind of cute that he cared so much about what amounted to a human torch. Haha. Like the comic. Harley grinned to herself. Diablo should have sued the company for copyright while he had the chance. So much wasted potential.

Cheshire facepalmed muttering something along the lines of: "And I'm stuck on a team with these idiots."

"Hey", Boomerang screamed at her, "You should get down from your high horse. You act like you're all better than us, but Waller still caught you."

"That was an… inconvenience", Cheshire didn't spare Boomerang a glance.

Boomerang scoffed. His gold teeth flashed. Harley grinned soaking up the new source of entertainment. Watching her 'teammates' squabble, was so much fun.

"You're barely here and still acting like you can lead the Squad. But guess what, Missie? I've been here the longest. I know how it works. I should be leader."

Cheshire leaned forward staring at Boomerang. She looked like a snake that was about to swallow her prey whole.

"Oh really. And what are you gonna do if I don't listen? Throw a boomerang at me?"

Boomerang crossed his arms: "They are very high-functioning weapons. Batman has Batarangs, too."

"Yeah. In addition to smoke-bombs, a grappling gun, the Batmobile, dozens of other vehicles and – I almost forgot – a shit-ton of martial arts skills. You ever fight Batman?"

Boomerang's ears became red.

"Thought so", Cheshire leaned back, "I'm the least crazy and the most capable. I'm the best choice for leader."

Harley laughed: "She got you good."

Croc joined in. It was a dark, heavy laugh that would have most people run away in fear. Croc sounded like gravel was stuck in his throat. Harley wanted to check if that was the case. But Croc would probably bite her hand off just for proposing it. Still, it would be amusing.

Sirens blared – signaling that the new meat was coming in. Harley leaned forward. Curious.

New meat was always fun. Most of them died horribly on their first mission (or in training when Croc wanted some protein).

The steel doors opened. A dozen guards hurried in. Harley went on her tiptoes to see the newbie.

"Waller has lost her mind", Crockie growled, "Now, the meat is dead even before the first mission."

Boomerang looked at the new one. He shrugged and went back to thinking about kangaroos. After years on the Squad, new people didn't interest him anymore.

Harley finally got a good look on her new 'teammate'. The guards pulled his limb body with them. The guy looked like he could barely grow a beard and he was small for a dude. His paper-white skin looked thin and if a chewed-up fingernail could pierce it. Not very impressive.

The most interesting thing about him was that he looked like a zombie. But Harley shrugged. Even Scarecrow's cosplay was more creative. Zombie's whole chest was coated in blood. It dripped on the floor leaving a long trail. Underwhelming. Harley sighed in disappointment.

Scarface threw Zombie into his cell. He fell down like a puppet. His limbs were restrained through cuffs and he wore a collar like them.

Cheshire suddenly looked very interested. She walked to the edge of her cage leaning forward to get a better look at Zombie.

"Are we gonna leave that thing dead?", one guard – Harley named him Larry because he looked as boring as one – asked.

"We gotta brief it", Scarface said, "The boss will be annoyed if it doesn't know what's going on when a mission comes around."

Larry looked uncomfortable: "We have to be careful. It almost broke Charlie's neck with the cuffs on."

Croc scoffed: "That thing looks like it can't even hit hard enough to kill a bug."

"Looks can be deceiving", Cheshire smirked.

Harley wondered if Cheshire knew something about Zombie. Cheshire knew a lot of things.

Scarface pushed the button that deactivated Zombie's collar. There was a sickening crack. Harley looked at Zombie with wide eyes. His body jerked as his insides seemed to rearrange themselves.

"Eew", Harley scrunched up her face.

Zombie sat up – looking around in confusion. His golden eyes landed on Harley. Zombie seemed even younger now that he was up. He looked vulnerable. As if he was already broken. He wouldn't last long. Croc would probably have him as a meal in training.

Harley would do him a service if she bashed his head in with her mallet before Croc could get his teeth on him.

"Welcome to Task Force X", Scarface said, "Or as we lovingly call it – the Suicide Squad."

Zombie tilted his head. Still confused. He looked like a lost puppy.

Larry continued: "You're going to do government missions together with these other crazies. Missions that sane people are too valuable for. Waller is your boss and you do everything she says. Or she activates that bomb we implanted in your neck and your head goes boom. You understand?"

Zombie didn't react. He pulled his knees to his chest looking even smaller.

"With each mission, you get one year off your sentence", Scarface broke into laughter, "Well, you would if you had a sentence to work off. Thanks to Waller's new protocol, you never went to court. A great way to save tax money."

Larry chimed in: "So, basically you are her bitch until someone mercy-kills you or she blows your head off."

Zombie still didn't move. Larry and Scarface shared a look – probably as bored by Zombie's reaction as Harley was. They had hoped for more. They shrugged and walked back into their corner.

"Hey, Zombie", Harley still hoped for entertainment, "What's your name?"

Zombie didn't react. So boring. She tried a few times. But Zombie didn't even blink.

Harley scoffed and laid down in her cell. She would get some of that beauty sleep.

*

Jade would take going on a mission with daddy dearest over enduring this fucking team. But daddy dearest was the reason she was here in the first place. He had ratted her out to Waller to 'teach her a lesson' for leaving home and taking up her own business. Bastard had always had it out for her after that. But this was low even for him.

Waller's people had ambushed her in the shitty Gotham flat she had rented after leaving Roy. Lian had been with her. Lying on the floor and drawing pictures. Lian was quite the artist. Jade put every picture she drew on the fridge. Her girl had a shitty family – with her Dad being an obsessed addict who didn't know of her existence, her grandfather being the biggest bastard around and her mother being an internationally searched mercenary – but Jade would do everything for her. She would protect Lian at any cost.

Waller's people had stormed the flat. And they had dared to point their guns at Lian. Jade wanted to rip them apart. She would have if her daughter hadn't been caught in the crossfire.

They restrained her. And Waller stepped in to gloat. She had the audacity to pick Lian up. Her daughter cried.

"I know that you could get out of this flat if you really tried, Cheshire", Waller said, "But are you ready to risk your daughter's life?"

Waller knew where to get her. Everyone else she would have left behind (except her mother, Artemis and Roy maybe) but not her daughter. Jade slumped forward letting Waller slap a shock collar on her.

"What are you doing with her, Waller?", Jade asked, "I'll kill you if you hurt her."

"I won't hurt her, if you stay obedient", Waller stroked Lian's hair, "Her grandfather would love to take care of her."

Jade's eyes snapped open: "You won't give her to Sportsmaster. Don't you dare, you fucking bitch."

"That's quite a mouth you have in front of your daughter", Waller said, "Tone that down and I'll give her to your mother. Your choice."

Jade gritted her teeth: "I'll do what you want, Waller."

Waller smirked and left the room with Lian. Lian looked at Jade with wide, teary eyes -reaching out for her. Not understanding why her mother let this mean woman take her. Jade would never forgive Waller for making Lian look this way.

"It's only gonna be temporary", Jade tried to reassure Lian, "Mommy is gonna be back home, soon. And Grandma will take good care of you."

Lian still cried.

"Waller", Jade sounded desperate – she hated it, "Tell my mother to not tell Artemis. I don't want her to get caught up in this. If Artemis asks, I'm on a long contract."

Waller smirked: "What do you say if you ask someone to do something?"

Jade squinted her eyes shut: "Please, Waller."

Waller cradled Lian closer: "It's gonna be a very long contract. Such sisterly love is refreshing to see. I'll listen to your request just because I feel like it."

Jade forced the words out: "Thank you."

She hadn't felt this humiliated since she had escaped from under her father's thumb. Still,  
Jade took in a calming breath. Artemis would remain blissfully unaware of Jade's current situation. She would think that Jade was a horrible mother for carding Lian off for months.

But it was better than Artemis getting caught up in this mess. She was happy with her hero life. If she knew that Waller had put Jade on the Suicide Squad, she wouldn't rest until she had freed her. Maybe even going back to more morally questionable tactics if the situation was desperate enough.

Jade didn't want to pull Artemis back in. She would never say it out loud. But she was fucking proud of her sister for sticking it to their father and carving out her own path. Jade wouldn't destroy it for her. Only Artemis could make her this disgustingly heroic.

Jade sighed. Sometimes, she regretted not telling Artemis. When the cage became too small and her teammates too annoying. But it was the right decision. Jade had been here for almost two months. She was on the lookout. Trying to find weaknesses. She would find a way out and return home – eventually.

The Talon was a new development. Jade didn't know if it was a welcome one. Artemis had told her about the Talon. How he had been taken by the Court again. That they were searching for him. She had asked Jade to keep an eye out, too. Apparently, they had gotten him back – judging from the bloody Justice League inmate garb he still wore. But somewhere, Waller had gotten her claws into him.

Jade knew the Court far too well. She had worked for them occasionally in her early years as Cheshire. The shameful time where she had still worked with her father sometimes when he had knocked on her door. Not daring to say no. Lawrence Crock had been downright terrifying then. But the Court made even him nervous.

Jade had worked with many Talons. They were impressive. Quick and enduring fighters. But none of them had been as quick as the skinny kid she had worked with on her last mission for the Court. They'd made an interesting group. Her and Sportsmaster together with Cobb – the annoying Head-Talon – and his pupil. All on a mission together to assassinate a room full of international leaders. Sportsmaster and Cheshire had only been there as scapegoats. So that the Court could remain in the shadows.

Jade had only seen the Talon's face once. After it had been over, and they had been flown in a private jet to the Court's base to collect their payment. Talon's mask had been destroyed in the fight. Cobb promised punishment for letting his face be seen.

Talon didn't say a word. He just stared into nothingness with empty eyes. He looked like he was barely fourteen.

Jade had been angry then. But still, she found herself emphasizing with Talon. She knew how it felt to be under some bastard's thumb. To be squeezed out for all your worth and punished if you dared to even blink before jumping.

So, she talked to Talon on the flight. Mainly out of boredom and for the lack of an alternative. (And to spite her father and Cobb.) Talon became more responsive over the hours. Looking at her in curiosity and tilting his head when Jade said something he didn't understand. He was less empty than he had seemed at first. Even looking at Jade in sympathy when her father barked orders at her.

He would probably have been a good kid if the Court hadn't gotten him. And maybe Jade had felt slightly bad for him. Just a bit. But in the end, it wasn't her problem. Not when she had her own shitty life to lead. The world was cruel. Deal with it.

Jade had collected her payment and left – to never look back. She hadn't thought about the kid until Artemis had mentioned a skinny Talon – around 19 years old, who was incredibly good at fighting, impossibly acrobatic and had a bleeding heart. Jade didn't believe in coincidences.

And seeing the Talon in the cell next to hers confirmed all her suspicions. It was the same one she had seen around six years ago. He was a lot less skinny and small. But it was him. They had gone full circle. And now they were stuck under the same thumb. Lovely.

*

Training was the best part of being in this fucking place. Every day the guards brought them into a gigantic room with tons of equipment. They locked them in here and watched them over the cameras to make sure none of them acted out. If anyone did, a shock through the collar would follow.

Jade could just cut loose and ignore the other idiots around her. She went to one of the sandbags and worked off all the aggression she had built up from spending another day around these crazies. Jade must be particularly angry today. One heavy kick ripped the sandbag open.

Her 'teammates' looked at her.

"Geez", Harley said, "Chesh got some anger issues."

Jade opted to stay quiet. Better not engage these idiots.

Croc was sparring with Harley in the boxing ring. Sparring was a nice word. More like Croc lunged at Harley with pure animalistic rage while Harley dodged and slammed her mallet over his head whenever she could. She giggled maniacally every time she got a hit in and Croc growled.

Boomerang sat on a bank just doing nothing. He was a lazy piece of shit. It was almost impressive how he managed to be so lazy and useless but to still survive all these damn missions. How had Waller not blown his head off yet out of pure annoyance? Maybe she was getting soft on Boomerang after enduring him for years. He was like a nasty ulcer that didn't go away. Useless, actively harmful and growing on you against your will.

Talon was in the corner doing stretching exercises on some mats. Jade had never seen anyone contorting their body like that. Still, there was something heavy about him. He had chosen the corner the furthest away from anyone else. Something was weighing him down – beside the obvious. Jade debated going to him. But it wasn't her business anyway.

Harley suddenly let out a shrill scream. Talon winced as the sound pierced his sensitive ears.

"You fucking cheater", Harley glared at Croc.

He had broken the handle of her mallet in two.

"There's no cheating about breaking weapons", Croc growled.

"Fucking Crockie", Harley left the ring, "If you can't play right, I'm not playing at all."

Jade agreed with Croc on this one. Harley should pay more attention to her weapons if she didn't want them broken. But she lived in her own world which she was impossible to pull out of.

Croc looked completely livid – now that his victory had been robbed from him. His glare wandered through the room. He was out for blood. Naturally, his eyes settled on Talon who was still innocently doing his stretching exercises in the corner.

"Hey, Zombie", Croc growled, "Come here."

Talon tilted his head – still contorted in a position that resembled a pretzel. But he stayed where he was.

"Are you mocking me, newbie?"

Talon shook his head leaving his position and entering another one. Damn. He just went on and on.

Croc stormed towards the edge of the ring: "HEY. I'm talking to you. You don't even have the decency to answer? Are you fucking deaf?"

Talon flinched. He pointed at his throat.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

To Jade's surprise, Harley said: "It means he can't talk, you scaly brute. Probably because of some kind of trauma."

That was surprisingly sensitive for Harley.

Croc looked as if Harley had slapped him: "How do you know that?"

"Certified psychiatrist? Ring any bells", Harley crossed her arms, "I got profiles of all your issues ready in my head. And you definitely have anger issues."

Harley was crazy but she wasn't stupid – and surprisingly observant in her crass way. Jade believed her.

"You coming, Zombie, or should I make you?", Croc's stance became more aggressive, "Getting beat up by me is our inauguration ceremony."

Croc looked like he wanted to lunge out of the ring.

Talon had the audacity to shake his head. He lifted his hands in a gesture that meant that he didn't want to fight.

"Scared that I'll rip you apart?", Croc growled, "You better be. Little twig."

Croc moved to lunge out of the ring. But before he could reach Talon, the assassin convulsed in pain. He desperately ripped on the shock collar around his neck. It didn't budge.

Waller's voice blared over the speaker system – she was always watching them: "I didn't draft you to do yoga. Go in the ring and fight how you were taught."

She turned off the shocks. For a moment, Talon was just lying there. His body was still shaking. Then he stood up and creeped towards the boxing ring with weary glances towards the other Squad members. Harley sat down beside Boomerang on the bench and looked disgustingly enthusiastic.

"Are we doing bets? We should totally do bets!", she cheered, "Come on, Boomie."

Boomerang scoffed: "I've been in enough gambling hells to know that no one bets on an obvious match."

"I'm betting on Zombie", Jade said.

"Damn", Boomerang looked at her, "Didn't you say you were the least crazy?"

Jade just shrugged.

"Fine", Harley smiled, "I'm betting on Crockie."

"Betting on Croc, too", Boomerang smirked at Jade baring his disgusting gold teeth, "What's the win?"

"Oh", Harley squealed, "Cheshi has to sing with me next time. It'll be so much fun."

"When I win, you have to shut up the next three times I tell you to", Jade looked at Boomerang, "You, too."

Boomerang leaned forward, wriggling his eyebrows: "And you have to give me a kiss Cheshire."

"Deal", she said.

"Wow", Harley stared at her, "Wouldn't have thought that you were so eager to smooch Boomie. You do you, I guess. I support my friends in everything they do."

"I'm not your friend", Jade crossed her arms.

Talon looked at them with bewilderment. He tilted his head. Wow. They were setting a really low bar if a zombie assassin was the most normal here (apart from Jade herself of course).

"I'm not paying you to joke around", Waller's voice said over the system.

"I'm getting paid for this?", Boomerang frowned, "Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?"

"You aren't, you idiot", Jade said, "She's mocking you."

"You're quite rude for my future girlfriend", Boomerang said.

Jade groaned. What a loser. Only over her dead body. And not even then.

"Let's start", Croc rubbed his hands – eager to tear something apart.

He glared at Talon: "Let's be honest: You are meat on your first mission. So, let's make this mutually beneficial: I kill you quickly and you are out of my hair."

"More like out of my scales", Harley laughed about her own joke.

No one else did. It was sad.

Talon and Croc circled each other. Talon looked uncomfortable. He was barely in a fighting stance. Jade had a bad feeling about this. Shit. She really didn't want to endure that kiss. Talon better not betray her.

Croc lunged at Talon. The assassin cartwheeled out of the way. Croc grew more enraged. He turned around looking for his prey. He lunged again even quicker. Talon evaded with a flip. He didn't even try to get a hit in.

"Are you shitting me?", Croc balled his fists, "Are we at the Olympics?"

He lunged again. Growing more aggressive with each strike. Talon evaded and evaded. Until Croc had enough and struck out with his tail. He catapulted Talon against the edge of the ring.

Croc growled in annoyance. Jade could see a wound on his tail. Talon had probably nudged it with his claws. Not intentionally – if Talon's horrified expression was an indicator. He stood in the corner of the ring. Frozen. Staring at the blood dripping down from his claws. Jade had a really horrible feeling about this. She could smell the stench coming out of Boomerang's mouth from here.

Talon let out a small whimper trying to wipe the blood off his claws. But Croc was on him.

"You are dead meat", Croc gripped Talon by the neck and threw him to the floor.

He sank his teeth into Talon's stomach. Biting and ripping.

Harley made a disgusted face.

Electricity ran through Talon's body as Waller's voice echoed through the room: "Stand up and fight. Stop being useless."

Talon didn't move. He just seemed lifeless while Croc had stopped ripping into his stomach – spitting out bloody clumps on the ring: "Disgusting. You already taste dead."

Talon's body shook again from the current.

"Fine. Die like a coward. You can kill him permanently by ripping his head off, Croc", Waller sounded enraged, "But then I hope that Jason has more fight in him. I'll draft him next to fill your empty space."

Waller had found the right trigger – as always. Talon jerked up. Eyes wide. He glared directly into the camera as if daring Waller to harm this Jason. Jade had never seen him so passionate. He stood up ignoring the blood on the floor as his stomach mended itself again. Whoever this Jason was, Talon cared about him enough to keep on living. It was amazing to watch.

"So, you can stand", Croc laughed.

Talon went into a real fighting stance snarling at Croc as if to challenge him.

Croc laughed it off: "You're still a fucking twig. I'll rip your damn head off."

This time, Talon lunged at Croc aiming a blow to his neck. Croc barely evaded. Stumbling -reaching for Talon. The assassin ducked, slashing both of Croc's knees open with his claws.

Croc growled in pain but stayed up. Talon jumped up using Croc's head as a springboard to launch himself behind the crocodile man. Before Croc could move, Talon slashed the back of his knees open. He sent a precise kick to the back of Croc's knee.

Croc yelped in pain. He fell. Talon pinned the man to the ground and held a clawed hand to his neck. The fight was over. Croc was down in a matter of seconds.

Talon looked up at the speaker. Desperate. Angry. Terrified.

"I won't kill you", Waller said, "For now."

Talon's face fell. He looked at Croc's bloody knees pushing his claws into the palms of his hands at the sight.

"I guess that was it for my kiss", Boomerang moped.

Jade let out a deep breath. That had been close.

Harley clapped: "Bravo. That's what you get for cheating, Crockie."

Talon perched next to Croc examining him. He looked surprised when Croc laughed: "Impressive for a twig."

Talon tilted his head.

"You are less useless than I thought", Croc hit Talon's shoulder with his fist.

Talon pointed at Croc's knees. Confused.

"No worries, kid", Croc said, "Crocodiles have thick skin."

Talon helped Croc up. He still looked concerned.

"Give me a few days to heal this. And then I'm gonna be all new", Croc said, "Stop looking so confused."

"Crockie is a bit crazy", Harley said (which meant a lot coming from her), "He's only making friends with people after they have beaten the shit out of him."

"My friends gotta be able to hold their own. Can't do anything with useless twigs who die on their first day", Croc laughed, "That's why I hate Boomerang so much."

Boomerang crossed his arms – moping again: "Just laugh. I'll outlive you all."

"Diablo almost burned my scales off the first time we fought. I smelled like burned chicken for weeks", Croc talked as if this was his fondest memory, "We were the best."

Wow. Maybe Croc was even crazier than Jade had thought.

Croc put his arm around Talon's shoulder: "You wanna help me walk to my cell, new friend? What's your name by the way? It isn't Zombie, is it?"

Talon shook his head – taking a lot of Croc's weight. He looked tiny next to the giant crocodile and still a bit overwhelmed.

"His name is Talon", Jade said.

Talon nodded. He looked more closely at Jade. Probably wondering if he recognized her. He probably didn't. It had been years and she had worn her mask the whole time.

"How do you know?", Boomerang asked.

"I know a lot of things", Jade said.

Harley snickered at that.

Talon was still fidgeting over Croc. Staring at the wounds.

The metal doors of the training room opened. Guns were trained on them as they walked through the hallway.

"We're gonna have so much fun", Croc kept talking on the way to the cell, "They gotta deal with me now if they wanna start shit with you."

Talon smiled up at Croc – hesitantly. Croc pulled him into a playful headlock.

"This is the craziest thing I have seen this month", Jade muttered, "And I'm on a fucking team of crazies."

"We should totally be besties, too", Harley squeezed, "We would be so cool. You'd bring the ninja moves and I the glitter."

"No."

Harley made puppy eyes: "Pleeeeaaaase."

"No."

"Pleaaaaassseeeee."

"Harley, shut up."

She did. To her credit, she honored their bet. Jade sighed. What had her life become?

*

Bruce felt like a truck had driven over his chest when he woke up. But he was determined to stay awake this time. There was something important, itching in the back of his head. Something important. What was it?

A doctor rushed into his room the Justice League logo on his coat. He was in the Watchtower infirmary.

"How are you feeling, Batman?"

The memories hit Bruce all at once. They had freed Dick from the Court. Where was he? Was he okay?

"I'm fine", Bruce grumbled.

The doctor tried to push him down again, but Batman wouldn't have it. He gripped the IV-stand and forced himself to stand up on shaky legs.

"How long was I asleep?", Bruce asked.

"For over a week", the doctor said, "Your body has taken too much damage. It needs a lot of time to heal, Sir."

"Where's Dick?"

"Who?", the Doctor frowned.

"Talon? Where is he?"

"Do you mean the prisoner? Waller was here. She took-"

Bruce didn't need to hear more. He pulled the IV-stand with him. Why did everything have to fall apart if he was out of commission for a week?

The neon lights of the Watchtower were too bright. Bruce was sweating and the hospital garb he wore was hideous. But he needed to know what was going on.

John Stewart was the first to meet him on his way.

"Batman", he ran towards Bruce, "You shouldn't be-"

Bruce silenced him with one gesture: "Where is Dick?"

John bit his lip. He evaded Bruce's gaze: "We screwed up. I- I screwed up. We put him into a Watchtower cell as protocol says. But Waller called up the President and changed protocol. She drafted him into Task Force X."

"You are kidding me", Bruce swallowed down a curse.

He was Batman. He had to stay calm. Anger didn't help Dick.

"Call in a League meeting. And until then, you are telling me every detail", Bruce glared at John.

The Lantern squirmed under Bruce's gaze. Bruce was livid when John finished the story. He swallowed down his rage towards John. The Lantern had badly miscalculated. For now, Bruce would direct his rage somewhere productive. But this wouldn't be the end of things.

"I have already called an attorney", John said.

"For what?"

"I'm trying to make things right. If we win a legal battle, we can-"

"We're not entering a legal battle", Bruce swayed and clutched his hand around the metal pole, "I'm calling in Red Hood. He deserves to know what happened to Dick. And we need his particular expertise. The time for legal battles is over. Waller plays dirty. So, we play dirtier."

"What's your plan?"

"Blackmail."

John frowned: "Waller doesn't seem like an easy woman to blackmail."

"That's why we are blackmailing the President."

John seemed dubious for a moment. But then, he nodded: "I'm in."

*

The next day, the guards pulled them out of their cells. Jade sighed. Another mission. She used to love going on contracts. But now every outing brought her closer to the possibility that she would never see her daughter again.

She still smiled when she could finally change out of this horrible prison garb into her Cheshire-gear again. This would never get old.

The guards ushered them towards a helicopter. Jade rolled her eyes. She twirled one of her Sai in her hands, thinking about pushing the blade into one of the guard's necks.

Crock pulled Talon in the seat next to him. Jade snorted. Croc was roughhousing his friends more than his enemies. Talon didn't seem to mind. He was still concerned about Croc's wounds which the man shrugged off. Jade could see that they were very surface level. Scales were already growing over them. They had been precise. Designed to inflict pain to bring Croc down – not to permanently harm.

Jade made sure that Harley sat between her and Boomerang. The guy smelled horribly. Like sweat and old socks.

A guard sat with them.

"So, what is our mission?", Jade took the lead.

She needed to know what they send her on to survive it.

The guard handed her a file: "Two villages are fighting in this disaster of a country. Barely noteworthy. But the government has some stake in the outcome of the fight. So, it's your job to kill the leader of one of the villages."

Standard job. Still, Jade had the suspicion that the guard didn't tell them everything.

Jade frowned: "You are letting us out in the jungle?"

"It's a three-day walk through the trees. We have to make sure that they don't see you coming. You have one day to kill the waste of space and another three days to walk back to our pick-up point. We aren't waiting for a second longer than the stated time. So, you better are on time. Waller will remotely kill anyone who isn't there. Don't think about escaping."

"What if one of us gets injured?", Boomerang asked.

"Well, you better not get injured", the guard smirked.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Boomerang muttered.

It was the first smart thing he had said today. She looked at the people around her. It was an unspoken agreement that everyone on the Squad would save their own hide if push came to shove. Even Croc who had his arm slung around Talon's shoulder would leave his new bestie behind without a second thought if his survival was threatened. Jade was screwed if she got slowed down for any reason. So, she wouldn't for Lian's sake.

*

The guards landed the helicoptor on a wide clearing in the middle of the jungle. They shoved them out and threw a backpack for everyone except Talon out.

"Let's go. We don't have time", Jade picked up her backpack and walked forward.

"Yeah. Let's go", Boomerang – who was still trying to take up the lead – said.

"Just give up, Boomie", Harley twirled her baseball bat.

She had opted for something lighter than the mallet. But she still wore high-heeled boots. She stumbled during her first ten steps almost twisting her ankle.

Jade was surrounded by idiots. She couldn't state it often enough.

The first day was really uneventful. They walked and walked. Boomerang trudged along. Croc was pissed off again. Harley complained about her feet hurting, the mosquitos, the weight of her backpack and nature in general. Jade rolled her eyes.

Talon was silent. But Jade noticed that his gaze was glued to her. He'd frowned the first time he had seen her put on her mask. He was probably still wondering if he knew her.

In the night, they set up camp in a cave. It was far too small and Jade hated being this close to her teammates. But she had no choice. At least, they were still far enough from the village to start a bonfire.

"Who's taking first watch?", Jade asked.

Talon lifted his hand. He closed his eyes in a gesture that was meant to mean sleeping, pointed at himself and then shook his head.

"You can't sleep?", Jade asked.

Even she hadn't known that about Talons.

Talon nodded. His fingers counted up and he pointed at himself again. He pointed at them and closed his eyes again.

"You want to take all the watches?"

Talon nodded.

"Hey", Boomerang said, "How can we know that Zombie won't backstab us? We don't even know where he comes from. What if the not-talking is all an act?"

"If Talon wanted you dead, he already would have done it", Jade said.

"How do you know so much about Zombie, anyway?", Boomerang asked.

"I want to know, too", Harley was massaging the soles of her feet , "I love a good story."

Talon tilted his head. He seemed curious as well.

"Talk, Cat Lady", Croc said.

Jade glared at him. But they would continue to annoy her if she stayed silent. So, she talked. It wasn't important anyways.

"I used to do jobs for the Court of Owls – together with Sportsmaster."

"He's your Daddy right?", Boomerang asked.

"He's a pain in the ass", Jade glared at him.

"Court of what?", Harley asked.

"Are you shitting me? You are from Gotham and you don't know the nursery rhyme about the Court of Owls?"

Croc shrugged: "Don't know it either."

"They literally used to operate out of the Gotham sewers", Jade said, "And you didn't run into them?"

"Hey. Don't stereotype me as the sewer guy."

Jade shook her head. These people.

She said the rhyme that her father had used to terrorize her with when she was younger: "Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send the Talon for your head."

"So, you're like a monster?", Harley looked at Talon.

Talon flinched. He looked down at his hands and nodded. Talon looked like he was drenched in guilt. Probably the reason why he had wanted to die by Crock. Jade couldn't relate.

She frowned. Jade had never seen any Talon show a sliver of guilt. They usually couldn't – not after all their emotions had been beaten out of them.

"The Court of Owls is a secret society that abducts children who show promise. Kills them. Turns them into this-", Jade gestured at Talon, "-and brainwashes them to use as their assassins."

"Damn", Croc nudged Talon with his elbow, "How many people did you kill?"

Talon shrugged. He pointed at his temple. The tortured look in his eyes said it all.

"You don't remember?", Harley asked.

Talon nodded. He looked more withdrawn than usual. His claws pushed into his palms again. But his gaze ended up on Jade.

She evaded it. She wasn't interested in making friends. Especially not with an assassin with a guilt-complex the size of a skyscraper. Jade had never regretted her past. She only looked forward and changed her behavior if needed. If Talon wanted help, he should search for it somewhere else.

*

Jade was the first to wake up. The others were still blissfully asleep. Jade could use a few minutes of calm. She drank a few sips from her water bottle and took out a loaf of bread.

Talon sat at the entrance of the cave – holding one knife ready. He seemed to take his task very seriously.

He watched Jade. It was unnerving to have his unnatural eyes follow her.

Jade asked the question that she had held back in the last few days: "How is Artemis?"

Talon tilted his head. He pointed at Jade.

"I know her."

Talon frowned. Still curious.

"She's my sister", Jade gritted out, "How is she?"

Talon looked at Jade in sympathy at the sister-comment. He did a thumbs-up.

"She's fine? Still happy with her sentimental little team?"

Talon nodded. Jade sat down across from him staring out at the jungle. It looked peaceful. Beautiful.

Talon pointed at himself and then at Jade. He tilted his head. Probably his way to say that he had a question.

Jade took pity on him – just because he was a friend of Artemis': "I can't tell you much. It was a long time ago. Around six years. We did a mission in Taipei together. Killed a whole room of international representatives. Sportsmaster and Cobb were also there."

Talon frowned. There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

He pointed at Jade again and then did a thumbs-up again. This time, Jade didn't know what he meant. Talon groaned in frustration. Then, he wrote something in the dirt.

'Remember pieces. Cheshire nice, Sportsmaster not.'

Jade's mouth twitched: "That's a nice way to summarize it. Even if most people would call me a bitch."

Talon shook his head and underlined the 'nice'.

'Not evil', he wrote.

"You're on the wrong team if you are looking for good people. You sure you didn't stumble into the wrong meeting room?"

Talon shook his head. He pointed at himself and then underlined the word 'evil'. Looking sad again.

"You have a strange definition of good and evil."

Jade stood up leaving the assassin behind. Like she had said: Not her problem. She wasn't here because she cared about morality.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauties", she clapped, "We're going."

The rest of the squad woke up from the noise - groaning.

*

The President sighed rubbing his eyes. His over-motivated assistant tailed him like a dog. He hated her and all the other bootlickers. The President smashed the door in her face. He took a deep breath, leaning against the wooden door.

Curse his advisors for telling him to run for office. 'It is fashionable these days', they had said, 'Every influential person does it.' Well. They hadn't mentioned that it involved a shit-ton of boring paperwork.

The smell of smoke filled his office. Wait. That weren't his usual Cuban cigars. The President swung around.

A fucking teenager was sitting in his office chair in some kind of biker get-up. He wore a domino mask and had put down a red helmet on the desk. His muddy boots were laying on the desk as well – staining the paperwork for some damn proposal the President hadn't forced himself to read yet.

"Red Hood?", the President frowned.

He had heard about the little hot-shot criminal that had brought the craziest city in his country to its knees.

"I should feel flattered that you know me", Hood took a smoke, blowing it into the President's face, "Or maybe not from what I've learned about you."

"What?"

The teenager put his feet down to the floor straightening himself: "You may know me as the Red Hood. But today I'll play the role of your career advisor. Get yourself a chair."

The President did – dumbstruck. Where was the fucking Secret Service? Getting donuts again probably, without buying him some. Useless bastards.

"Don't worry. We have time. I took care of your little watchdogs."

"Did you-?"

"Just knocked them out for a bit. I'm an honorable criminal – unlike you. I don't kill people just for doing their job."

The President bit his lip. Did Hood know about that damn-?

Hood smirked and pulled out a folder from under the desk: "I ordered the evidence into different categories to make it easier to read. Especially for potential investigators who might stumble upon this folder."

The President balled his fists: "You can't blackmail me. Believe me. Several people have tried. But they can't make anything stick."

"Let's talk about that, shall we?", Hood smirked, "We can start with the first category. 'Assault'. Subcategory 'Sexual'."

The President laughed: "That's your big triumph? The last five guys before me dealt with that kind of shit. Go home, kid."

Red Hood's mouth tensed. He seemed angry. But he held himself back like a dog on a leash. Shit. That guy was unpredictable.

"Fine", Red Hood flipped through his folder, "Then let's directly move on to the category 'Murder' then. It's connected to the category 'Tax evasion'."

"You can't proof anything."

"I know that you hired Deathstroke to kill the FBI agent Andrea Cole. Because she got too close for comfort when looking into your shady deals."

"You can't proof anything", he repeated.

Deathstroke was thorough. A professional. He didn't leave evidence. That's why the President had hired him.

A hand landed on the President's shoulder. Pushing painfully. A shadow lingered over him. He hadn't noticed it. Shit. Where did this guy come from?

"Do you want us to walk through every piece of evidence we've compiled in the last few days? We can start with your bank data", a dark voice spoke into the President's ear.

It was calm. Collected. Completely in control.

"B- Batman", the President nearly pissed his pants.

The Dark Knight of Gotham fit his name. Towering over the President. His eyes were covered through white lenses giving him an inhuman look. His cape fell around him in an imposing cascade. The President felt a coldness going out from Batman's hand through his whole body. He was a bottomless shadow that sucked all light away.

"So", Hood leaned forward, smiling, "Want to listen to my advice now?"

"What do you want?", the President's voice was shaky.

"I think you've heard about the Suicide Squad?"

The President nodded. Amanda Waller had paid him a visit a few days ago. They had had a friendly chat. Waller hadn't even threatened the President. He gave her what she wanted without threats. She was scary enough already.

"Is it about one of these crazy nutjobs?", the President said.

Hood sprung forward gripping the President by his tie: "One of these crazy nutjobs is my brother. And he doesn't deserve to be on the fucking Suicide Squad. No one does. But especially not him."

The President corrected himself. Maybe Hood was scarier than Batman. Batman had a no-killing rule. Hood obviously didn't.

The President swallowed: "What are your demands?"

Hood leaned back, putting his muddy boots on the desk again. He pulled out another cigarette: "Where should we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is the best brother. :)
> 
> Putting the Squad together was a lot of fun. You can really choose any villainous character you like because the premise of the Squad is based on a rotating roster. I just had to add Jade because she is awesome.


	12. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon is on a mission with the Squad. Things could be going better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … and I made it. Next upload will probably be regular again on Wednesday in one and a half weeks. Already looking forward to it because I will have finished all my exams by then.
> 
> This chapter is the longest yet. And so much happens. I'm excited to share it.

Talon was confused. Not about his mission. The mission was clear. They were on their way to a village to kill someone. It was far too familiar. Talon went along to protect Jason. Because he would do everything to protect Jason. Even living when he didn't deserve it.

He was confused about his new… team. They were on their way through the jungle. Two days out on the village.

"I'm bored", the pig-tailed woman – Harley – said.

Talon had learnt that she liked to complain. And that she liked to wear high-heeled boots where high-heeled boots were a bad idea. She trotted behind them, moaning about blisters on her feet.

"Then stay back and die", Captain Boomerang laughed.

Talon knew that Boomerang smelled horribly. And that he loved to make fun of others. And that he knew how to throw boomerangs. And that he had survived on the Squad the longest out of any member. Talon didn't know how. Boomerang was confusing.

"Rude", Harley crossed her arms, "You should be a gentleman and give me a piggyback ride."

"Over my dead body", Boomerang laughed, "I'm saving my strength."

Talon watched the exchange with a tilted head. He knew that his new team was strange. But Talon was strange, too. So, he fit right in.

After another hour, Harley became even slower. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I never thought that these boots would be the death of me", it sounded more like desperation than a joke.

Harley sat down pulling off her boots. Her socks were stained with blood. This was more than Harley's usual complaining. She was in genuine pain. Talon was surprised that Harley had gone on as long as she had. There was more to her than met the eye.

The rest of the team kept walking. Talon wanted them to slow down, but they didn't hear the noises coming out of his throat.

Harley put her boots on again and tried to walk: "Guys, please."

They ignored her. Harley tried to take another step, but she sank to the floor. She was sobbing now. Talon stayed back. Looking at her. Not knowing what to do.

"Stupid Harley", she muttered, "Mr. J was right when he said that I should leave the thinking to him."

Talon bit his lip. He put a hand on Harley's shoulder.

"You want to make fun of airhead Harley, too, before she dies alone in the middle of nowhere?"

Talon shook his head. He pointed at his throat and then at Harley. She wasn't stupid. She had known.

Harley frowned: "I was right when I said that you don't speak because of trauma."

Talon nodded. He crouched writing into the soil: 'Smart. See things others don't.'

Harley looked at him with tear-stained eyes: "No one has ever said this to me. Not even before I became Harley."

Talon frowned. She was always talking about this Mr. J. Her boyfriend. Shouldn't he say nice things to her?

'Mr. J not say?', Talon wrote.

Harley bit her lip: "He loves me. He doesn't need to tell me these things. And- I- He's right. I'm stupid most of the times."

Talon tilted his head – questioning her.

'If love you, not call you stupid', he wrote.

"What do you know, Zombie?", Harley crossed her arms, "You don't seem like the right person to give anyone therapy."

OK. That stung a bit. Talon knew that he was an emotional disaster. But it always hurt to have it pointed out to you.

Talon wrote: 'Jason tell me many times. Needed time to understand.'

Talon hoped that Harley would understand, too. Even if she needed time like Talon had.

"Jason?", Harley asked, "The one Waller is blackmailing you with?"

Talon nodded and wrote: 'Little brother. Saved me when not know where to go.'

Harley evaded Talon's gaze: "Just like Mr. J did for me."

She didn't seem completely convinced. As if deep down she started to realize that this Mr. J was hurting her. Talon hoped she did.

"Why are you doing this? Just leave me behind to rot like the others", Harley crossed her arms.

Talon shook his head. He pointed at Harley and then at his back.

She needed a while to understand: "You're giving me a piggyback ride?"

Talon nodded. He wouldn't leave anyone behind to die.

"Why?", she asked again.

Talon shrugged. He didn't have the words to explain it.

Harley jumped on Talon's back. She was still strangely silent. Maybe she was thinking about what Talon had written – maybe not. Talon hoped she did.

He listened to the steps of the rest of the team. They had moved quite a lot. But Talon would catch up to them.

Harley became increasingly restless. Her eyes became wet again. Talon wanted to know what was wrong with her. But he couldn't ask.

"Do you think Mr. J will get me out of here?", Harley's voice sounded small, "I've been on this team for over a year. What if he's tired of saving me? What if he thinks I'm a burden?"

Talon tried to answer. He opened his mouth trying to get out the words: 'If care about you, you not burden to him.' He just got out a strangled noise before he bit on his tongue to silence himself. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

Harley noticed but she didn't comment. Talon was grateful for that. He hated it when people tried to pressure him into talking. It had never helped. Jason had always understood that.

Harley wiped away some of her tears: "I'm being stupid again. He's a busy man."

After a while, she started crying again. Talon didn't know why. He made a distressed noise.

Harley's desperation made him feel helpless again. Talon had felt this helpless before. When he hadn't been able to fix Jason's injuries in the Batmobile. Talon didn't like this new memory.

"I'm so stupid. I know that he loves me. Of course, he does. How could I doubt him? I mean, sometimes he loses his temper. But that's normal", she gestured, "Everyone has to

let off some steam. And I'm happy that I can provide an outlet for him. It hurts… sometimes. But afterwards, he is always so sweet. And he makes it up to me. I'm always his number one girl – no matter what happens."

Talon bit his lip. He didn't like the sound of this. It reminded him of things that people like Cobb did. They hurt. Only to be nice afterwards. They made promises. Only to break them. They created hope. Only to stomp it out. It sounded like Harley had her own Cobb. She just didn't see that he was evil.

Talon had been blind, too. Jason had opened his eyes.

Talon wanted to be Harley's Jason. He had tried to tell her that this Mr. J wasn't good for her. That she should be happy to be away from him. But Harley had to accept it on her own.

Had Jason felt like this when he had told Talon? Talon didn't like this feeling.

So, he just listened while Harley talked. She sounded eager to get some things off her chest. Things she was scared about.

Talon was happy to provide an ear – even if it was hard. Harley talked about how most people called her crazy or broken. And that she probably was all these things. But why did people have to say it to her face?

Talon bit his lip. This felt far too close to home. It brought up a lot of unpleasant memories that Talon for once had been glad to have forgotten. People calling him an 'it' or a 'pet'. People talking about him directly in front of him, as if Talon was too stupid to understand.

People laughing at him when Talon tried to express himself with choppy sentences or gestures.

Harley was still upset. Her heartbeat was erratic. Stressed. After a while, she stopped talking and slumped against Talon. But she was still unhappy.

Talon thought about how to comfort her. He remembered that Harley liked music. So, he hummed a song that she had sung on the flight. After a while, Harley sang the words that Talon couldn't. It was soft – delicate. Not meant to annoy, like when she had sung all the other times. Talon smiled.

He felt more relaxed, too. Doing good things helped ease the constant weight in his chest.

Harley stopped after a while. Her heartbeat had slowed down.

She spoke, her voice calm: "I dealt with some patients who were too traumatized to talk – when I was still my boring old self. I learned ASL for them."

Talon tilted his head. He didn't know what she meant.

"It's sign language", she said, "Talking with gestures instead of words."

Talon frowned. That sounded good. Maybe it was a way to overcome the terror he felt every time he tried to form a word with his mouth.

"I think you could learn it", she said, "You are used to communicating with your body language."

She sounded sad: "There was a time in my life when I wanted to do nothing but help people. I guess they didn't want to help me."

Talon patted her shoulder. Trying to comfort her.

Harley sounded bitter: "You should stop this right now, Zombie. Being kind doesn't get you anywhere in this world. It just makes people take advantage of you. And leave you behind when you aren't convenient anymore."

Talon was really sorry that Harley felt that way.

"I was so lonely before Mr. J", she shook her head, "He lightened up my whole world. I need to get back to him. I can't die here."

She balled her fists: "I won't. Do you get me, Zombie?"

Talon bit his lip. Thinking about what she was saying. Harley was looking at him. Thinking, too.

After, a while she leaned forward and playfully kissed his cheek: "Forget all that silly stuff. You are adorable, Zombie."

Talon looked at her. Harley still looked insecure under her façade. She was lying to herself and to him.

Monsters weren't 'adorable'. Maybe it took a monster to call another monster adorable. But Harley wasn't one. Talon didn't know what she had done. And she must have done some horrible things to be here. But she wouldn't have been nice to Talon if she was completely evil.

They caught up with the rest of the team shortly after.

"We thought you were already dead meat", Croc said.

"Ha", Harley scoffed, "You don't get rid of me that easily, Crockie."

"You're really trying to get into her pants", Boomerang laughed, "You know that she's Joker's girl?"

Talon frowned. Trying to decipher what Boomerang was saying. He didn't understand the first part. But the name Joker seemed vaguely familiar. Talon didn't connect pleasant memories with it.

Boomerang laughed: "Are you even legal? Usually, the chick is the jailbait. But we're in jail anyway. So, it doesn't matter."

Talon didn't understand.

Harley hit Boomerang with the baseball bat: "Stop it, Boomie. Not everyone's mind is always in the gutter."

Cheshire stayed quiet. Talon searched for her reaction. But it was hard to see behind the mask. Talon had never liked masks.

He carried Harley for the rest of the day and the next day. Until they reached the village. The walk was more exhausting than Talon expected. But he was glad that he had done something to make someone feel less pain.

*

Jade and the rest of the Squad crouched in the woodwork on the edge of the jungle. Staking out the village. It was small but bristling with life. Huts stood directly next to each other. Children played in the mud. It made Jade think of Lian. She tried to ignore their excited squeals.

But Jade saw the indicators of war. Most obvious were the armed soldiers that patrolled the streets. The convoys that brought guns and explosives. Jade saw the crates and the little US flags on them. She frowned. The government wanted to have the militia leader killed despite supplying weapons to him. There was definitely more to this mission than they had been told.

"What are you seeing, Chesh?", Harley, who was massaging her feet, asked.

"Our government is supplying these weapons. But it still wants the leader of this village killed?"

"It's not our business", Boomerang said, "We're just the messengers."

"Nothing is your business", Jade snorted.

"Because you are such a caring person?", Boomerang said.

"I care about a limited number of things", Jade said, "Your life is just meaningless. And I care because I want to know what they are sending us into. So, I survive this shithole of a team."

Talon tilted his head. Frowning. Listening intently. He vanished back into the jungle before they could do anything. Jade frowned. Had he noticed something?

She heard a muffled groan behind them. Talon bound an unconscious patrolling soldier against a tree. He wore the red emblem that all the soldiers of this village wore. Jade let out an annoyed huff. Boomerang had distracted her with his idiocy. Maybe the Talon was a blessing after all. He was the only other competent member on this team.

"We have to be careful", Jade said, "We're waiting till night. One of us gets into the village and kills the guy. Quiet. No fuss. No need to risk the civilians."

"Who's going?", Croc asked.

Jade thought about sending the Talon who had a definite advantage in the night through his eyes. But his soft heart was too much of a liability. Another weakness she had to compensate for. She couldn't risk him chickening out. If she wanted to have something done correctly, she had to do it herself.

"I'm going", Jade said, "You're staying here until I'm back. Otherwise, I'll hunt you down."

*

It was night-time. Cheshire had vanished a few minutes ago on her way to the leader's house in the middle of the village. The rest of the squad was still lingering on the edge of the forest wearing goggles with night-vision. Looking for any sign of danger.

Talon tilted his head. It was quiet but his intuition told him that something was wrong. Talon knew how to spot danger. He had developed a sense for it over the years.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Boomerang said.

Maybe Boomerang had survived so long because of his sense of danger, too.

"Me, too", Harley said, "But what is a mission without a bit of risk? It really brings the thrills."

"Not when we're second fiddle to Miss Cheshire", Croc growled, "I want to rip someone's throat out."

"Why so grumpy, Croc? It's like vacation. We don't have to do anything", Boomerang smirked, "My favorite kind of mission."

Talon heard the snap of a twig several yards behind them. Rustling leaves. The people walked in a trained manner. Still too loud for Talon's sensitive ears. They were being ambushed.

Talon pointed into the jungle and made a warning noise. His squad members shared confused glances. Talon suppressed a frustrated snarl. Instead, he hurried into the jungle.

Quiet. Listening for any sound.

He appeared behind the first soldier pulling him behind a thick tree. His hand muffled the man's screams. Cobb's voice in Talon's head told him to slit his prey's throat. But Talon didn't want to do that. It wasn't necessary. Instead, he knocked the guy out with the handle of his knife.

Talon pulled the soldiers away one after another. Only three remained when they finally noticed that something was wrong. Talon appeared behind them. They swung around. But Talon kicked one soldier in the temple, knocking him out. He took the heads of the other two soldiers and smashed them together. They fell.

The rest of the Squad caught up to Talon looking at the downed soldiers.

"What the fuck?", Harley said, "We were almost dogmeat."

Talon looked at the unconscious bodies. He frowned. There was something off about them. The soldiers in the village before them wore uniforms with red emblems. Talon saw a few of them lying around. But he also saw soldiers with blue emblems lying around.

Talon tugged at Harley's sleeve and showed her the different uniforms. He pulled the soldiers to the trees binding them with ropes and gagging them.

Harley understood: "The two villages are working together."

"It's an ambush", Croc growled, "But why?"

"I don't care. Let's just get out of here", Boomerang said.

"What about Cheshi?", Harley asked.

"She's screwed. It's a trap. They know we are here."

"Well, we are fucking screwed, too, if we come back without fulfilling our mission. Waller's gonna explode our heads", Croc said.

Suddenly, there were loud noises in the village. And lights. They ran back to their vantage point. Looking.

A group of soldiers – belonging to both villages - shoved Cheshire out of the leader's house. Her wrists were tied together. A very alive militia leader walked in the front.

He looked enraged, screaming at Cheshire as she was pulled towards the village square: "You Americans think you can betray us? You sent weapons to both of us."

Cheshire shrugged: "I'm just the unpaid assassin sent to kill you. I don't care about any of this."

"You think we are stupid. But we have our informants as well. You planned to kill me. To sabotage our peace treaty. You wanted to cause discord amongst our two villages so that we would keep buying your weapons."

"It's nice that you found a common enemy but I'm the wrong person to scream at", Cheshire stayed calm.

She kept bickering with the enraged leader. Her snide remarks reminded Talon of Jason. The soldiers shoved Cheshire to the floor – forcing her to kneel.

"Boomerang", Croc said, "Can you hit him from here? We kill Mr. Revolutionary and then we run. Leave Cheshire to fend for herself."

No answer. Talon looked around. Boomerang had vanished. Talon heard the faint rustling of leaves. Boomerang was running through the jungle. Leaving them behind.

"Fucking coward", Croc growled, "Great. We lost our guy for long-range attacks."

Now, Talon knew how Boomerang had survived all his time on the Squad. By leaving his teammates in the middle of danger.

"So, we jump in?", Harley raised her baseball bat in excitement.

"We have no choice", Croc rubbed his hands – not sounding sad at all, "Guess I get to eat some people today."

He lunged into the village with a growl. Harley jumped in behind him hitting soldiers with her baseball bat on the way. Croc drew most of the gunfire. But he ran through the village like a bulldozer ripping soldiers' heads off on the way.

All this killing made Talon uncomfortable. He opted for a different tactic. Sneaking up on the soldiers who were focused on Harley and Croc from the other side and ripping their weapons in two with his claws. He sank knives into their bodies. To immobilize. Not to kill.

Talon threw one of his knives at Cheshire's restrained wrists. She growled triumphantly when she finally got free using the knife to slit the leader's throat. Harley and Croc took care of the remaining soldiers. They high-fived.

"Not bad, Quinn", Croc laughed in his growly way.

Both were splattered with blood. The puddles in the street were tinted in a disgusting shade of red. How many people had the Squad killed tonight? Talon tried to count. He gave up at 36. They were too many to count. It made Talon feel ill. All this death and pain. For what?

The Squad had done this in the name of the government. Talon understood that they were evil people. It was a condition for ending up on this Squad. But why weren't the people who forced them to do these missions considered evil? He frowned. Maybe Black Canary had been right when she said that good and evil was less simple than Talon thought. Maybe people could be both at the same time.

Talon looked at Harley and Croc. Both on a high after killing dozens of people. But Croc had been nice to Talon in the last few days. Calling him his friend. Harley had shown Talon her vulnerable side and given him advice – in her own way.

Cheshire had just callously slit a man's throat. But she had been nice to Talon all these years ago. She had been the only one during this time to treat Talon like a person. The three of them weren't pure evil, even if they did horrible things.

Maybe there was hope for Talon, too? To be not-evil, despite having done horrible things?

Talon shook his head. It wasn't his place to question things. He was made to listen to orders. He didn't deserve any better.

Harley laughed: "We should always do it like this. Subtle is far more boring."

Cheshire made sure that the leader was dead.

She nodded – glaring at the people that were hiding around the village: "Good. Let's get out before this mission can become a disaster again. Where's Boomerang?"

"Coward ran away", Croc said, "Left us to rot. He knew we'd take out the target even if we died doing it."

"Disappointed, but not surprised", Cheshire murmured, "How often has he pulled that shit already?"

They walked back towards the jungle. Croc still seemed to be on the search for blood. He looked around. His eyes ended up on a man that was huddled behind a wooden barrel. The man seemed young and unarmed. He shrank back in pure terror, holding up his hands in peace.

Croc growled in glee and creeped towards the man. He lunged for him with his big hands. Talon hit Croc's hands with his claws before he could touch the man. Croc shrunk back. He looked like a child who had burned himself while trying to steal an oven-fresh cookie.

"Come on, Zombie", Croc said, "I'm hungry. And did you forget the 'Killer' part of my name?"

Talon crossed his arms. Standing his ground. It reminded him of all the times Jason had tried justifying smoking to him. Talon had taken his cigarettes anyway. This was the same – just far more macabre.

"Damn", Croc said, "You almost make me feel bad with that glare. You remind me of my mom."

Harley giggled: "You are definitely the mom-friend, Zombie."

Talon didn't understand. But he kept his glare.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Croc", Cheshire was supporting Talon for some reason, "No need to involve civilians."

"Fine", Croc threw up his hands, "No dessert for me."

He pulled Talon into another headlock and pulled him with him: "But you totally owe me another sparring match for the missed meal. And no claws this time. These fuckers are nasty."

Yes. This team was confusing. How could people be so evil and so nice at the same time?

Harley looked at one of the downed soldiers. She crouched: "This one's got small feet for a guy."

Harley took off the dead man's boot and put them on.

"Hmm", she looked down at the boots, "Not very fashionable. At least the blood makes them more colorful."

She shrugged and ran forward. Jumping like a child through the bloody puddles.

"You should really lighten up. You have that frown on your face again, Chesh."

"We are still in enemy territory", she said, "And we have to hurry so that our heads don't get blown off. This took far too much time already."

They reached the jungle. Cheshire led them.

Talon frowned when he heard something. A pained moan. It came from behind a bush.

The rest of the team halted when Talon went to look. The tip of a boomerang was pressed against Talon's neck. A threat. Talon sliced it in two before it could do damage.

Boomerang looked up at him with wide eyes. He was cradling his ankle where he was lying on the ground. Talon winced when he saw the painful angle it was twisted in. It reminded him of Artemis' broken leg. Talon hoped that she was fine.

"Hey, guys", Boomerang smiled showing his gold teeth, "My friends! My Squad! Long time, no see."

Croc laughed: "Seems like your survival streak is as broken as your leg, Boomerang. Maybe I should have you as dessert. But your dirty ass would taste like shit."

Harley laughed, too holding out her hand for a high-five: "That burn was genius. Comedy gold."

Talon pointed at Boomerang's broken leg, tilting his head questioningly.

"Not your business, Zombie", he snapped.

Cheshire smirked: "I bet he stumbled in the dark. That's karma I would say."

"I oversaw a hole in the ground", Boomerang moped.

He looked up at them with pleading eyes: "Come on, guys. You can't leave me behind. Croc? We went through so much shit together."

"Fuck you. I'm not hauling your worthless ass through the jungle", Croc laughed in his growly way.

"Harley?"

"Serves you right. Should have given me that piggyback ride", she lifted her baseball bat and smashed it against Boomerang's knee, "And shouldn't have left us in the dust."

Talon heard Boomerang's kneecap splintering. He winced.

Boomerang screamed in pain. Tears ran down his face. Harley laughed at his misery. How could people be so nice and so evil at the same time? Talon didn't understand.

"Cheshire?", Boomerang whimpered.

She scoffed and kept on walking: "See you in hell, loser."

The others followed her.

Talon tugged on Croc's sleeve pointing at Boomerang.

"Come on, Zombie. Let that lowlife die in peace", Croc put Talon into another headlock trying to pull him with him.

Talon shook his head. He stood his ground and pointed at all of them. They were a team. Team members helped each other. That's what the Young Justice Team had taught him. They didn't leave anyone behind.

Cheshire scoffed and kept on walking. The others followed her. Boomerang kept pleading. Becoming more pathetic with each second.

Talon stood there. Then, he turned around and walked to Boomerang. He picked him up bridal style. It would be quicker than dragging Boomerang with him through the jungle. The man was lighter than Batman. Still, it would be exhausting to carry him for three days. Talon didn't know if he could do it even with his enhancements. But he would have to manage. He didn't leave anyone behind – even people he didn't like. Even people who had not been nice to him at all.

"You are the best, Zombie. You know that?", Boomerang said, "I've always liked you. I could kiss you right now."

Talon scrunched up his face. He wondered when Boomerang had last brushed his teeth. And he saw that Boomerang was lying. Still, he held on.

Talon caught up to the others.

Cheshire frowned: "Wow. All this heroism makes me want to puke."

Talon tilted his head. He was no hero. Cheshire must have mixed something up.

*

They walked and walked. The first day was fine. But Cheshire said that they were already behind. That they had to hurry if they wanted to reach the meeting point in time. The complications in the village had set them back for precious hours.

Talon noticed that he was slower on the second day. Carrying a fully-grown man through the jungle for days (after carrying a fully-grown woman through the jungle for days) took a toll even on his body. But Talon gritted his teeth and kept on walking. Boomerang looked increasingly concerned when they started to walk at the end of the group instead of directly behind Cheshire.

"You can do it, Zombie? Can't you?", Boomerang asked when the terrain became steeper and they had to walk uphill, "You aren't leaving me?"

Talon looked at Boomerang and shook his head. He wouldn't leave him behind – under any circumstances. Talon was trying to do good. And he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left Boomerang to die. He wouldn't be able to look the Team or Batman in the eye.

"Just leave him", Cheshire said, "He isn't worth it. I bet he doesn't even remember your name."

"I totally know the newbie's name", Boomerang said.

"What is it?", Harley asked.

Boomerang bit his lip: "Newbie and I have a connection. I don't need to know his name."

Talon looked down at Boomerang tilting his head.

"You are a fucking prick", Croc said, "And I'm saying that as a huge prick."

*

The third day was hell. Talon's muscles were cramping. Talon didn't even know that his muscles could cramp. The terrain became even steeper now. They had to climb for a significant distance now. A small gap started to grow between him and the group. But Talon sucked it up and kept on walking. If he could kill people, he could save them, too.

The rest of the squad grew more nervous. They were still behind. They had to be even quicker if they wanted to make it.

"Fucking Waller", Croc screamed through the whole jungle, "Someday, I'll bite that bitch's head off. We did our mission. We did what she wanted. And she's still gonna blow our heads off for being late?"

"It's not fair", Harley halted for a moment wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I don't care about any of you", Cheshire seemed melancholic, "I just want to see my daughter again."

"You are a mother?", Croc scoffed, "Poor kid."

"Congrats, Chesh", Harley smiled, "What's her name?"

"Lian", Cheshire said, "She doesn't even go to school yet."

"Where is she?", Harley asked.

"With my mother. Waller promised me. I only went with her because she had men with guns threaten my daughter."

"Fuck", Croc said, "That's evil. And they say we are the bad guys."

Talon frowned. His team members were right. None of this was fair.

Waller was evil. She had threatened a little girl – an innocent – without being punished. And she had sent them on a mission that was meant to make two villages fight again. So, that the government could keep selling weapons.

They weren't doing good. They were making the world worse through their missions. Superman had been right. This wasn't the place for redemption. But Talon wanted to be better. He wanted to be better so badly that it hurt. That's why he kept carrying Boomerang even if it could kill him.

The gap grew again. And Talon was getting slower.

Cheshire turned around when the rest of the Squad had climbed up the rocky wall. She almost looked sad when she said: "Last chance. Leave him."

Talon shook his head and kept climbing with one hand. He carried Boomerang under his arm like a package.

"We won't slow down for you."

Talon nodded. He understood.

"I hope you get rid of that guilt before you die", she said.

Harley and Croc halted for a moment.

"Thanks for the piggyback ride, Zombie", Harley smiled.

Talon smiled, too.

Crock waved at him: "I'll bite off the guards' head for you when they make fun of your dead ass. Ask for Diablo on the other side. You two will get along."

He heard their steps for a while. Until they faded. Talon kept on walking. Boomerang didn't say a word in the next few hours. Talon was thankful for the silence. It gave him time to think. About Jason. How much he would miss him. Batman. The Team.

Strangely, Superman's words were stuck in his head. He thought about Nightwing. Rebirth.

Dying. And returning as something better.

Talon knew that he was dying. That he wouldn't make it in time even if he left Boomerang behind at this point. But he felt strangely at peace. He didn't want to die anymore but he

knew that he was doing the right thing. Being heroic, as Cheshire had called it. Batman, Jason, the Team, Superman – they would be proud of him if they could see him now.

Waller would try to draft in Red Hood. But Talon had to have faith in him and Batman. The hero and the rest of the League would do everything to protect Jason. To honor Talon's sacrifice. Jason would be safe. And eventually, he would be fine again. The Team would help him. They were good people.

Talon reached the top of the rocky wall. The Team was nowhere to be seen. It felt like a small victory regardless. Talon kept on walking.

Boomerang seemed to become more thoughtful with each hour. He bit his lip.

"Fuck it", he said, "Might as well say it, now that our heads are gonna be blown off any minute now. It's not like you can tell anyone."

Talon forced himself to keep on walking. But he looked down at Boomerang in curiosity.

"Thanks for trying", Boomerang forced the words out, "I never had anyone do that for me. And I probably don't deserve it. But I guess we are going down together now."

Talon smiled. Boomerang smiled, too. He had never looked so genuine. Maybe he wasn't completely evil either. None of them were. They all deserved better than being used as Waller's tools. Talon deserved better as well.

He imagined what Jason would say. Probably something along the lines of: "Congrats, T. You finally got some self-worth." Talon chuckled.

"Why so happy, Zombie?", Boomerang asked.

It was too complicated to explain even if Talon had words. Maybe he was just feeling a burst of adrenaline before his ultimate death. But he liked to think that it came from the weight that had lessened in his chest. Talon wasn't irreversibly tainted. He could do good and bad like all people. He could choose to do good. And he was choosing to do the good thing right now.

Talon heard the rotators of a helicopter. It was far off in the distance. Probably another hour of strained walking. Talon hoped that the rest of the team had made it.

Talon thought about just sitting down. Spending his last moments to take in the world around him. But he went on anyway. Talon wanted to keep going until the end. He wanted to think that he had fought for good things until the end.

The sound of the rotors stopped. The helicopter had landed. He imagined the doors opening and the squad hurrying inside. The soldiers would see that Talon and Boomerang weren't there. And they would activate the bomb implants. Boomerang squinted his eyes shut.

Talon set one foot in front of another. Keeping his eyes open and taking in his surroundings. The jungle was beautiful. A bright mix of colors and sounds. Talon heard the birds chirping and animals rustling through the leaves on the floor. It was comforting. To know that good things would go on.

Talon's legs started shaking from exhaustion and he had to fasten his grip around Boomerang to make sure that he didn't tumble to the floor. Talon had never felt this drained. He hadn't known that it was possible.

Still, Talon walked and walked. Until the end. But the end didn't come.

Boomerang opened his eyes after a while: "Did Waller lose the fucking remote?"

Something was wrong. Or maybe something was right. Talon collected all of his energy and kept on walking. Boomerang winced at the strain on his injured leg, but he didn't complain.

Then, Talon reached the clearing. His body barely keeping itself upright. The rotors of the helicopter were on a standstill and the doors were open.

"Is it broken?", Boomerang said, "No way that Waller is waiting for us."

Talon bit his lip. Nervous. He wouldn't put it beneath Waller to be playing with them. To give them hope just to snatch it away in the last second.

Then, Jason jumped out of the helicopter in full Red Hood-get up. Talon almost dropped Boomerang from the surprise.

Jason ran towards them ignoring that one of his arms was still broken. The cast was hidden under the wide sleeve of Jason's leather jacket. Did Talon imagine him?

"Is that the fucking Red Hood?", Boomerang said, "We are so dead."

Jason was real. He was here. Talon didn't know how.

Jason tackled Talon in a very un-Red Hood-like hug. Boomerang moaned in pain when they tumbled to the floor.

Talon laughed. He actually laughed full-heartedly. Jason laughed, too. Talon ripped off Jason's helmet. He wanted to see his face. He hadn't expected to ever see him again. Talon kissed Jason's forehead mindful of his injured arm.

He pointed at Jason. Tilting his head questioningly.

"Fuck, T", Jason said, "Stop doing this to me. Don't ever vanish on me again."

Talon opened his mouth in silent protest. He wasn't doing this on purpose.

Jason muffled his protest by pulling him into another hug.

"You look like shit, T", Jason said.

How much had Talon missed Jason's teasing?

Talon tilted his head in mock offense. He stole Jason's cigarettes from his pocket holding them out of his reach.

"Come on. I was just joking. You know how much money I lose by you stealing my cigs?"

Talon smirked still putting the pack into his suit. He loved teasing his brother back.

"Some things never change", Jason beamed.

They laughed again.

Boomerang looked at them in confusion.

Talon pointed at Jason again. Tilting his head questioningly.

"You wanna know why I'm here? Easy. Bats and I blackmailed the President."

Talon stared at him. Was Jason in trouble?

"Don't look at me like that, T. We'll be fine. Couldn't leave you with that monster Waller."

"That's quite badass, mate", Boomerang said.

Jason frowned: "And you are?"

"Captain Boomerang. Marksman extraordinaire. You might know me as the Flash's archenemy", he gritted his teeth, "And you are currently lying on my injured leg. So, if you wouldn't mind, mate- "

Jason stood up. He pulled Talon up. Talon's legs were shaky. Jason pulled Talon's arm over his shoulder stabilizing him.

"That's a new one", Jason mumbled, "I don't think I ever had to drag your ass anywhere."

Talon started to feel strange. His eyes felt heavy and he was just letting Jason pull him with him.

"Croc", Jason screamed, "Carry Boomerang into the chopper."

"Yes, boss", Croc jumped out, bickering with Boomerang while he carried him.

Talon looked at Jason raising his brows. It was increasingly hard to keep his eyes open. Was feeling sleepy like this?

Jason chuckled: "We skipped the 'beating the shit out of each other' part. Croc said that I earned his respect by killing Mask. So, your mate is my mate now, too. He's surprisingly nice for a crocodile that eats people. "

Talon chuckled. His head sank forward.

"Damn, T", Jason chuckled, "Are you sleeping? Did I find a weakness in your Zombie-body? I like the nickname by the way."

Jason pulled Talon into the helicopter. Talon noted again how strong his brother had become. Jason was a force of nature. Not even Waller could go up against him. Talon allowed himself a weak smile. He was so damn proud of Jason.

Batman sat in the chopper. And Superman. And a very disgruntled Amanda Waller was next to them. Her arms were crossed, and she glared at Talon. Superman waved. Batman grunted in acknowledgement. He seemed a bit tense. Talon frowned, wondering if he was still injured.

Talon let Jason push him into the seat. His body felt limp. But in a comfortable way. If being sleepy felt like this, Talon was jealous of normal people.

The helicopter lifted itself from the ground. Talon's head slumped to the side ending up on Jason's shoulder. It felt nice. Comforting. Jason put his arm around Talon.

"It's fine, T", he said, "We'll be home soon."

Jason basically told Talon that he was allowed to let his guard down. To rest. To let Jason keep watch for once. And Talon let him. He trusted Jason. The tension left his body, only leaving space for calmness. Talon hadn't let his guard down in months – ever since the Court had reappeared.

He had thought that he was already dead. He had accepted dying – not necessarily welcoming it. But he would have gone out doing something good. Trying to save someone's life. Talon could do good. He could be better. Superman had been right when he had believed in Talon.

And now Talon had been given another attempt at life. Talon wanted to use it. He wanted to free himself completely from the Court. To break all ties. To be something other than Talon.

Talon smiled to himself. Had Superman thought about that when he had talked about rebirth?

Talon slept for the first time in his life. He was home again.

*

They were still in the air when Talon woke. He sat up slowly stretching his body.

Jason grinned: "How does it feel to be a normal person?"

Talon showed a thumbs-up. Sleeping was great. Just letting your thoughts drift away. Not having to be alert for a few hours. Talon was still exhausted, but he felt a little bit of energy returning into his strained limbs.

"You are adorable when you sleep, Zombie", Harley squealed.

"Great", Cheshire said in her dry voice, "Now that you are awake, we can finally talk again."

Talon frowned.

"Batman didn't allow anyone to talk while you were asleep", Superman laughed, "Almost as if he cared."

Batman glared at him: "It was a great excuse to not have to endure your blabbering."

"Spit it out, Bats", Cheshire said, "What is going to happen to us?"

"Yeah", Harley added, "Why does Waller look like she bit into a lemon?"

Talon waited for Waller to make a threat to blow Harley's head off. But she just sighed and looked angrier than before.

"The Squad is officially disbanded", Batman said, "President's orders."

"Why would he give up something that is so useful to him?", Cheshire seemed suspicious.

"Hood can be very convincing", Batman said.

"You're welcome, Jade", Jason winked at her.

Batman continued: "Every one of you will have thirty years taken off your sentence for the abuse that you have endured under Waller's thumb."

Waller scoffed.

"Wait", Boomerang cheered, "That means I'm free."

Croc scoffed: "Only small-time losers can work their sentence off. The real heavy hitters have ones that go into several hundreds."

"Jealous, Crockie?", Boomerang leaned back - smirking.

"I can't believe that he got out of this so easily", Cheshire shook her head.

"Some people are just the best", Boomerang said.

"You should thank Zombie for that. Without him you'd be dead meat right now", Croc said.

Boomerang scoffed: "Yeah. Zombie had a small part because he was stupid enough to almost die for me. But I'm the real hero here."

Jason glared at Boomerang. He looked like he wanted to punch him in the face. But Talon put a hand on his shoulder. Boomerang was just putting on a show. The gratitude he had shown in the jungle had been real – at least Talon liked to believe that.

Batman glared at Boomerang, but he continued: "Cheshire will return to the regular wing of Belle Reve."

Talon gave her at most a week to break out. Batman knew that as well. No one would stop her.

"I will personally transfer Harley and Killer Croc to their regular cells in Arkham", Batman said.

Harley squealed: "Is Mr. J there?"

"Yes. But you will be kept in a completely different wing for your own safety."

Harley grinned mischievously. She wouldn't stay in her wing long. Talon gave her at most three days.

He swallowed his disappointment. Harley still hadn't learned. She was still caught in the cycle of violence. But there was nothing that Talon could do for her at the moment. As long as Harley didn't see her abuser for what he was, she would always return to him. Talon could only be there for her if she ever sought him out in need for help.

Talon looked at Batman, pointing at himself. What was going to happen to him?

Batman said: "The President came to the conclusion that your circumstances are extraordinary – after some light persuasion by Red Hood."

Superman scoffed. Jason looked proud of himself. He smirked. A mix of danger and nonchalance. The smirk sent the message that Hood could easily destroy someone with barely lifting a finger. Talon called it his 'cocky crime boss'-demeanor.

"Your terms will be similar to Artemis'. You will join the Team and redeem yourself on missions with them. The President insisted that you wear a tracker on you at all times and generally stay under League supervision for the next three years."

Talon nodded. He understood. He could do that.

"The League thought that it would be sensible to give you a mentor", Batman hesitated, "Someone to show you how the hero business works."

Batman stopped. He seemed to be struggling with himself.

"Just spit it out", Superman said.

Batman glared at him, but he continued.

"I volunteered as I am the most sensible choice pertaining to your skill set", Batman looked at the wall.

This time, Jason scoffed: "Someone needs to mentor you in feelings, old man."

Talon stared at Batman. A warmth spread in his chest. Batman – the man he admired more than anything – had volunteered to teach Talon. Talon pointed at Batman and then himself tilting his head questioningly.

Batman frowned – not understanding. Talon pointed again. He needed to know.

Jason smirked: "He wants to know if you are partners now."

Batman seemed taken aback. Superman gave him a nudge with his elbow. Batman glared at him. But Superman glared back.

Batman sighed after a while. Giving in under his friend's determined look.

"Yes. We are partners now", he sounded like someone held him at gunpoint.

Talon beamed. He really wanted to hug Batman now. And why not? Talon stood up and pulled Batman into a hug – still careful because of his injuries.

"I'm already regretting this", Batman muttered.

But he sounded more fond than annoyed. Otherwise, he wouldn't have put his arms around Talon, too.

"Aww", Harley said, "You two are so cute."

Batman glared at her. Talon smiled at her.

They would be the best partners.

*

They landed in Belle Reve. Batman led them towards a medical room. The Squad sat on the metal gurneys. Waiting. Batman pulled out a small device that he pressed against their necks one after another. Talon didn't feel any different.

"It deactivates the bomb in your neck", Batman said, "You are free from Waller's control now. You will have surgery in the next few days to have it removed completely."

Talon closed his eyes. Relaxing. He hadn't even noticed at the constant stress that had followed him because of the constant possibility to be killed by the press of a button.

"We're going", Batman looked at Talon.

"You might want to say goodbye", Superman smiled.

Talon hugged Croc first. The crocodile man pulled him from his feet with his enormous strength.

"I'm gonna miss you, bro", Croc hit Talon's shoulder, "But we'll see each other again during the next Arkham outbreak. And don't think I'll go easy on you. Little hero means little hero."

Talon snarled – mock-challenging Croc. They laughed.

Harley almost ripped him from his feet with her hug. She was strong.

"Aww, Zombie", she kissed his cheek, "Promise me that we sing together some other time."

Talon nodded. He hoped that she would have broken all ties with the Joker at that point.

"Greet Artemis from me", Cheshire stayed distanced, "Tell her that I'll see her soon. And Lian."

Talon nodded. He would.

Boomerang and Talon shared a simple glance. Boomerang looked all cocky now. But Talon saw a sliver of gratefulness in his eyes – at least Talon hoped. He wanted to believe that there was hope for people.

Talon turned to Batman and Superman.

"I'm bringing Crock and Harley to Arkham", Batman said, "Superman is going to accompany you to the Mountain. We're going to talk about some things once I'm back."

Talon nodded.

*

The Mountain felt vaguely familiar. Talon looked around – frowning. Trying to find a detail that would help him dig up his memories.

"So, that's your new clubhouse, T?", Jason still held his helmet under his arm.

Superman was next to them: "The Team- "

A red and yellow blur zipped in front of Talon.

"Oh my Gosh, dude", Wally rambled, "You are really here. I couldn't believe it when I heard. I mean of course I trusted that Batman would get you back. He's Batman after all. But damn, you survived the Suicide Squad and- "

Talon pulled Wally into a hug.

The speedster grinned: "Wanna play air hockey?"

"I think he wants to settle down first", Superman chuckled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure", Wally was almost jumping up and down.

It was adorable. Talon reached out for Wally's hair. He couldn't help it. He was drawn like a to it like a moth to the light.

"Nice to know that your priorities haven't changed", Wally laughed.

The rest of the Team hurried towards them. Talon greeted them with a row of hugs.

Jason stood next to him taking out a cigarette: "This can take a long time."

Where had he gotten the pack from? Talon really needed to keep his eye on that. Jason was getting too sneaky for his own good. Talon didn't know if he should be proud or worried.

They sat down on the couch in the living room. Talon pointed at his blood-stained uniform.

"Don't worry", Connor said, "Wally's been eating chips on there for years. You'll probably find some under the cushions from when this Team first started."

Talon sat down. Jason flopped down next to him, smoking his third cigarette. Talon looked at Artemis. He still had the message from her sister for her. Talon made a gesture that indicated writing.

"Hello Megan", M'Gann facepalmed, "We can make a mindlink."

Talon felt her faint grip on his thoughts. It was comforting like last time. He dared to communicate this way. What Cobb couldn't hear he couldn't punish.

"Have message for Artemis ", Talon thought.

"Me?", she looked surprised.

Talon nodded: "Greet you from your sister."

"Jade? You met her? She's on a contract."

"Not contract", Talon told them how Cheshire had ended up on the Squad.

"Where's Waller?", Artemis balled her fists, "I'll kill that bitch. How dare she threaten Lian. And I can't believe Jade lied to me about that."

Talon thought: "Not want you to get in trouble for her. Wanted to protect you – like big sister."

Artemis brushed her hand through her hair: "And I thought she was a horrible person. How often did I scream at my mother about her in the last months? She knew. The whole time."

"It it's any consolation, Waller's career is already dead", Jason breathed out smoke, "Which is probably the harshest punishment for her. I'd love to kill her for real. But Bats won't let me. Maybe we're lucky and Cheshire ends the job herself."

"Come on. Spill the beans", Wally said, "What was the Squad like?"

Talon shrugged: "Not horrible people. Find some friends."

"You're shitting me", Connor said.

Talon told them about the time with the Squad. The Team threw in disbelieving comments.

"You bonded with Harley Quinn?"

"You almost died for Captain Boomerang of all people?"

Talon shrugged. He had experienced stranger things.

"I think it's time for me to go", Superman rubbed the back of his neck, "I still have to put that tracker on you, Talon. I'm sorry."

Talon stood up: "No problem. Like to talk to you? In private?"

"Sure", Superman smiled.

"You can take the mission room", Kaldur stood up and pulled a notebook and a pen from a shelf, "You can write on there."

"Thank", Talon smiled at him.

"No problem, my friend."

M'Gann let Talon out of the mindlink. It felt a bit empty at first, but Talon needed to have a clear head for what he was about to ask Superman. He fiddled with his claws on the way to the mission room. What if Superman said no? Talon didn't know what he would do then.

Superman put a reassuring hand on Talon's shoulder. Like he had done when he had brought Talon to his cell. He was such a comforting presence.

Talon sat on a chair in the mission room. Superman pulled out a device that looked like some futuristic gun.

"It's looks scary, but it will only implant a microscopic tracker", Superman said, "It's too small to cut out. It's just a reassurance for the League- "

Talon put his hand on Superman's wriest. He understood. The League couldn't completely trust him yet. But Talon would prove himself to change that – like Artemis had done.

Superman held up the gun: "Where do you want it? I assume not the neck."

Talon smiled. He held out his wriest. Superman put the gun to his skin. Talon expected pain but he only felt a faint tickle.

"Finished", Superman said, "Are you OK?"

Talon nodded. He hadn't felt this good in a long time – even if he was still nervous about the talk that would follow.

Superman pulled out another chair and sat down across from Talon: "You wanted to talk to me?"

Talon nodded. He put pen to paper. But his hand was shaking. From exhaustion. Nervousness. Excitement. Talon didn't know what to feel anymore.

"You can tell me anything", Superman said, "It's fine."

So, Talon wrote.

'Didn't believe you when you say that I can be good. Thought I was too evil. But on Squad I learn that more complicated. That I can do good. Just like team members on Squad did sometimes.'

Superman smiled when he read it: "That's great to hear. Not many can say that their time on the Suicide Squad had a healing effect on them."

Talon bit his lip. He wrote again.

'Will do good. As Batman's partner. Like you say: Become someone better. But Talon cannot be Batman's partner. Talon do evil. Talon belong to Court.'

Superman frowned. He seemed cautious: "What do you want to tell me with this?"

Talon wrote down what he had been writing circles around: 'Want to be something other than Talon. Not look like monster. Something new. New name. New costume.'

"A new identity?"

Talon nodded.

"It sounds like a great idea. Talon is something the Court pushed on you. Creating a new identity is a way to reclaim your life."

'Rebirth', Talon wrote.

"Exactly", Superman smiled, "And it's gonna be a good one. Whatever you choose."

Talon paused. Hesitating.

"Go on", Superman said, "Ask away."

'I like Nightwing', Talon wrote each word carefully.

"You're asking me if I'm okay with you taking the name?"

Talon nodded. Looking at every reaction on Superman's face.

"Nightwing is there for whomever needs him. He's not mine to give away."

Talon tilted his head. What did Superman mean?

The hero put a hand on Talon's shoulder: "But if he was, I would be honored. You're going to do great things as Nightwing. I can feel it."

Talon frowned. So, did he have-?

"You have my blessing. I trust you completely."

Talon looked up. Superman's trust felt less like a burden this time. More freeing.

Talon hugged Superman. Talon did that a lot. He liked to hug people. Superman laughed. He ruffled Talon's hair.

"I guess we should tell the Team, shouldn't we?"

Talon followed Superman. The Team was still lounging on the couch. Jason looked tense smoking his fifth? cigarette. But he relaxed when he saw Talon's happy demeanor.

"Talon has to tell you something", Superman clapped Talon on the shoulder.

M'Gann integrated him into the mindlink again.

Talon cleared his throat – despite not needing it.

"Want to join the Team not as Talon but with a new identity. Nightwing."

"That's a sweet name", Artemis said.

"From the Kryptonian Legend?", Connor asked.

Nightwing nodded.

"Cool", Connor said, "Fits you. The symbol of rebirth. I get what you are going for."

"So, I have to call you N from now on?", Jason puffed out even more smoke, "I can arrange that."

M'Gann floated from the couch in excitement: "You have a costume yet?"

Talon (no, Nightwing) shook his head.

M'Gann smiled mischievously. She floated around Nightwing looking at him.

"M'Gann has prepared for this for years", Connor said, "She's designed me so many costumes."

"And he hasn't worn any of them", M'Gann crossed her arms.

"Geez, Connor", Artemis said, "Way to treat your girlfriend."

"No capes. No tights. No offense", Connor stayed stoic.

"You can't just run around in a Superman souvenir shirt and cargo pants", M'Gann protested.

"It highlights my muscles", Connor grinned.

M'Gann eyes glided over Connor's arms. She blushed.

"Get a fucking room", Jason finished his cigarette.

Nightwing ripped the pack out of his hand before he could put on another one.

"Yeah", Jason smirked as Nightwing threw the cigarettes into the trash, "You're still my brother. Talon. Nightwing. It doesn't matter."

"Let's get back to the task at hand", Artemis said.

"Right", M'Gann floated next to Nightwing.

She changed into a direct copy of him – minus the blood that still stained his suit. Nightwing frowned. It was strange to see himself like this. He really looked scary with all those knives and the sharp golden applications.

M'Gann seemed giddy: "I think we should give him some color. Blue should look great on him. And gold highlights to fit his eyes."

She changed the Talon suit into a light blue one with far too much gold. It looked like a disco ball.

"No one's gonna see his eyes under the mask", Artemis said.

"And he's still a ninja", Wally chimed in, "Keep it mostly black."

"But that's so boring", M'Gann said.

"No", Wally protested, "It's sexy."

Jason hit him with his elbow.

"Not that that is my main consideration when designing his superhero costume", Wally spluttered, rubbing his ribs, "But the ninja point still stands."

Nightwing smiled. Amused. Flirting with Wally was fun.

"Want mostly black", he said over the mindlink.

M'Gann gave in, changing into a black suit again.

"But we give it some grey highlights to lighten it up", M'Gann added them.

Nightwing nodded. He liked how it looked.

"You need a symbol", Connor said.

"I thought you were against thighs and capes", Kaldur teased.

"Hey. Even I have a symbol", Connor pointed at his shirt.

Nightwing drew the symbol that Superman had drawn on the notebook. M'Gann added it making it a dark blue.

"What about weapons?", Kaldur asked, "You aren't taking knives anymore I assume?"

Nightwing shook his head. Knives were too lethal. He had never used them when training with Jason for a reason.

"Escrima sticks", Jason said, "You have enough practice with them. Especially non-lethally."

"I think we got a win", Wally said when M'Gann finished her design.

"Why did you not let M'Gann design you a costume again, Connor?", Artemis asked, "She's great at it."

Connor scratched the back of his neck. Struggling to not cave in under his friends' accusing glances. Nightwing laughed. He loved this team.

Kaldur stood up, smiling at Nightwing: "As leader, I would officially like to welcome you to our team."

Wally stood up and zipped next to Nightwing. He put his arm around his shoulder: "It will be so much fun. This team just became so much more awesome. Finally, we have someone who appreciates my comedic talents. We should party. We should totally have a party. Anyone got a cake? And music. We need- "

"Baywatch", Artemis said, "Stop talking. Maybe give Nightwing the opportunity to shower and change his clothes first?"

But Wally didn't stop. Instead, he continued to ramble on. His words became so quick that they couldn't understand him. It was adorable. Wally looked so happy. But he really needed to stop talking now. It was getting exhausting. Nightwing knew how to shut him up – in a happy way.

Nightwing kissed Wally's cheek. The speedster halted. Stunned. His hand flew to his face.

Nightwing smiled. He liked kissing Wally's cheek. Being close to him. It felt warm. Everything about Wally was kind and welcoming. Nightwing remembered the night on the roof. It was one of his happiest memories.

"You're such a flirt", Wally still looked stunned.

He looked at Nightwing with admiration. As if he still hadn't processed what had just happened.

Artemis whispered to M'Gann: "Since when is the Wallman such a dork when it comes to flirting?"

Nightwing could only understand them because of his hearing. M'Gann laughed.

"Hey, Red Hood", Connor said, "You want to join the Team, too?"

"And play happy family with you heroes? Over my dead body", Jason put his feet on the coffee table – smirking, "But I'll stay for the party. You got any alcohol?"

Nightwing crossed his arms.

"Come on, N", Jason said, "It's a special occasion. I drank even the heavy shit when you weren't there. I know how to handle it."

Nightwing shook his head. His little brother wouldn't touch any alcohol under his watch. Especially not 'the heavy shit'.

To Nightwing's surprise, Jason smiled: "Damn. I missed this so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Everything is so happy right now. It feels like a first for this fic. ;)
> 
> Now that everyone (deservedly) hates Waller so much I thought that I'd ask a fun question: Who's worse? Waller or Cobb?  
> The battle of the horrible people begins.


	13. Cobb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobb is back. Yay? 
> 
> Bruce tries to be a mentor. And Jason is definitely not drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I survived the horror movie called 'Exam week'. So, things are going back to their usual Wednesday-schedule now. And this chapter is the longest yet. These things just keep getting longer and longer. But I don't hear anyone complaining. ;)
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who's been commenting, giving kudos, reading... This story crossed 500 kudos with its last chapter which just blows my mind! I'm happy that you are enjoying it! :) 
> 
> And for my totally scientific survey from the last chapter: Waller comfortably took the lead with 8 votes against Cobb's 2 votes.  
> Congrats, Amanda. You are officially the worst person in this story! Be proud of your achievement!
> 
> But Cobb is not happy at all with this result. So, now he's back and ready to screw up everyone's lives. He's got a villain rep to preserve...

It had been more than a century since Cobb had defied the Court. In the last decades, he had used his role as Head-Talon to whisper suggestions to them. Most of the times, Cobb got his way without the Court realizing that its brilliant plan was based on a Cobb script. It was rare that Cobb's advice was completely disregarded. A smart Grandmaster – like the one that had led the Gotham Court - knew that the Court's leading enforcer had to be kept satisfied. But the old Gotham Grandmaster was dead. The dignified Gotham Court had been ripped apart. Most of its Talon's dead.

Cobb himself had been on a contract during that fateful night when Batman had stormed the Court's headquarter. The younger Talons had tried to kill him – unsuccessfully. Batman had killed them instead. It was pure dumb luck that Batman had managed to defeat the Court that night. He wouldn't have stood a chance if Cobb had been there. But upon noticing that they wouldn't be able to withstand Batman, the Gotham Court had followed the protocol that ensured the organization's secrecy. Cobb's masters had one last banquet together to celebrate the glories they had attained in their lives. Dessert had consisted of a glass filled with poisoned wine.

Cobb had returned, only to see his masters strewn about the banquet table. The golden plates had been coated in vomit. And if Cobb had taken off his masters' masks, he would have seen that their faces had a sickly blue tinge.

Cobb mourned for his old masters – his real masters. Still, he wasn't one to dwell over the past. He knew a sinking ship when he saw one. So, he had moved over to the European branch of the Court. The European Court was even more arrogant than the American one. It saw itself as the leader of all of the Court's branches. Insisting that Europe's history of triumph made it superior. Cobb only saw a bloody mess – like all history was.

Still, the European branch had been the first branch of the Court. The branch every other looked at for guidance. Whoever controlled it, controlled the whole Court.

And Head-Mistress was the largest symbol for this superiority complex. Cobb had proved himself to her, killing the European Court's Head-Enforcer. It had been laughably easy. He had been older than the average Talon but still around fifty years younger than Cobb. And he had been as decadent as the Court he served.

Cobb had centuries on Head-Mistress, too. Still, she treated him like a measly servant. Cobb was impatient.

And he was still reeling from the failed assassination attempt on Queen Bee. Grayson had embarrassed them both in front of the Court. Head-Mistress would put Cobb on ice for his failures.

Cobb had taken his time to return to the Court after the attempt. Travelling over the globe. Observing and planning his next moves. Tonight, Cobb would test Head-Mistress. If she passed, he would continue serving the Court. If she failed, Cobb would execute his plan.

Cobb entered the Court's headquarters despite the protest of the servants. The Talons tried to detain him – probably on Head-Mistress' orders. Cobb showed them their place. Breaking their necks with single blows. They followed him once they stood up again. Trailing after him. Bowing their heads in subservience. Head-Mistress should take note of this display of power.

The Court was assembled in its usual place. The amphitheatre.

The other Talons followed Cobb. They waited in the corners. Guarding their masters.

Cobb didn't bow. He stood with his back straight. Looking up at the Court – and Head-Mistress in the front. She stood out from the crowd wearing the most luxurious dress of all -a white dress that resembled a Roman toga. The European Court was proud of its continent's antique history.

"You are late, Cobb", Head-Mistress said, "We have heard from our sources that Queen Bee is still alive."

"Batman and the Junior Justice League delayed us. Queen Bee arrived and I was unable to resist her control."

"Grayson is back in the hands of the Justice League", Head-Mistress' voice was sharp, "And you were in hiding for weeks."

"Grayson is a liability. Its softness makes it unsuitable to be a Talon."

"It is of your genes and training. Are you admitting your failure, Head-Talon?"

"It was twisted during its time in freedom. Irreversibly damaged", Cobb said, "At this point, it should be eliminated to avoid future problems. Allow me to hunt it down, now that it is still young and weak."

"You insisted on obtaining Grayson in the first place, Head-Talon. I was sceptical. At the time, it seemed that you had false pretences of building yourself a legacy. But Grayson proved to be very useful when under deep control."

"Its softness makes it too volatile."

Head-Mistress raised her voice: "Or your training isn't effective enough. Maybe you are being soft on it out of some familial connection. We will hire someone from the outside to completely break it. Deathstroke will do a fine job once we have recruited him from the Light. And he won't have these sentimentalities towards Grayson."

"I'm not soft on it", Cobb balled his fists, "I pushed it even harder than all the others. I wanted it to live up to my legacy. That's why it is such a capable fighter for its age. But I invested my work into the wrong Talon. Grayson has always been too soft and too defiant at the same time. I would have beaten it out of it, but it escaped my grasp. And now it is unsalvageable."

"We want it back under control", Head-Mistress said, "Can you obtain it or should we send Deathstroke?"

Cobb knew that she would have insisted on regaining Grayson. She was pathetically transparent in her scheme.

But Cobb would give her another chance to relent – because he was merciful like that: "Grayson is damaged goods. In more ways than one. Its ability to resist Queen Bee's control is proof of that. It wouldn't be able to carry on my legacy."

"I don't care about your legacy, Head-Talon", Head-Mistress raised her voice – enraged, "I just want a capable Talon for my use."

"You won't be able to control Grayson. You will only make it stronger. And with strength it becomes more dangerous. We have to snuff Grayson out now that it is a flame so that it can't become a fire."

"You are way out of line, Head-Talon", Head-Mistress balled her fists, "Bring it to the freezing chamber, Talons."

"I am not an it", Cobb's rage exploded at this rampant disrespect.

"You may be the head, but you are still a Talon. Know your place."

The Talons slowly moved towards Cobb. They hesitated, caught between their masters. He glared at them.

"Kneel before me", Cobb told the other Talons.

They did, looking up at Cobb in pure devotion. Cobb soaked in the power. The way the other Talons quivered before him. All capable killers in their own right. Only one of them was missing. Grayson was supposed to be among them. Looking up at Cobb with its soft-eyes and a deep-seated need to serve.

There was nothing more enticing to Cobb than seeing Grayson grovel before him. It made him feel powerful, invincible. Cobb didn't know why exactly. Probably because of how defiant the boy had been when Cobb had first trained it. How much potential it had.

Cobb had poured so much of his power into Grayson so that it would one day be Cobb's most priced servant. Cobb had kept Grayson on a tight leash, made it feel worthless and dependent, to make sure that it couldn't betray him with all its power.

But now Grayson had severed the connection to hide under Batman's wing. It was out of reach – maybe not physically but emotionally. Cobb wouldn't be able to make it grovel in front of him anymore. There would always be a spark of defiance left. A little memory that could destroy all of Cobb's good work. And now Cobb had to eradicate Grayson before it could become too powerful with age.

But the Court knew that. They knew that Grayson would be a risk to Cobb. That it could potentially eradicate Cobb with enough training and age. No Talon had ever lived as long as Cobb. The Court hadn't planned for it. Now, they needed to develop a failsafe in case Cobb became a danger to them.

Too bad that they were too late.

Cobb walked forward pointing at the Talons: "I trained these creatures. I punished them. I own them. And there is nothing stopping me from ordering them to attack."

Head-Mistress became nervous. She fidgeted with the rings on her fingers.

"Do you know about the promise that the Gotham Head-Master made to me over a century ago?", Cobb said.

"We don't, Head-Talon."

"At least you can acknowledge your mistakes", Cobb stopped directly in front of her, "He promised me glory. A legacy consisting of loyal servants that would forever be intertwined with the greatness of the Court."

"No Head-Master would ever make such a promise."

"If he is desperate enough", Cobb growled, "It was in a different time. The American Court had barely existed then. It was a pathetic, little offspring of the European one. But they took me off the Gotham street. They saved me even if I didn't see its greatness at first."

Cobb didn't like to dwell about this time. It was harsher than today. Gotham's streets had been even more unforgiving for a boy then. No one had cared about a street rat. No one had batted an eye when they ended up dead in the river. Only the Court had cared about Cobb.

Sometimes, he was ashamed by how long he had needed to appreciate its greatness.

"I was defiant just like Grayson. And I ran away just like it did. To the circus of all places. I even started a family with a woman named Amelia. Twins. The most precious children this world has ever seen", Cobb chuckled.

Cobb always became nostalgic when he thought about his family. Amelia had been lovely. The most talented trapeze artist Cobb had ever seen. And so intelligent and well-read. Cobb had been astonished by how much of a free soul she was for her time. The circus had always been a safe space. A place free from society's expectations. The circus had allowed Amelia to live out her true potential. The circus had accepted Cobb – a street kid - with open arms into its family.

And their children… Cobb had grappled with recruiting them for the Court. But he had been selfish. He hadn't allowed the Court to have them. They had been too pure. Too special. Cobb hadn't given the same courtesy to the children of his children, taking the most talented ones and leaving the others. Since then, Cobb's family line had consistently delivered loyal servants to the Gotham Court. Most of them hadn't become old, dying early in their service.

But they had made their parents and their line proud. Until Grayson.

"But I wasn't satisfied", Cobb said, "I knew that I was destined for greater things. So, I took the opportunity when the then-Head-Master came and made me an offer. He promised me a legacy in exchange for saving his struggling Court. And that's what I did. After proving my loyalty again of course."

Head-Mistress had balled her fists. Her knuckles stood out under the skin: "What did you do?"

"I strangled lovely Amelia of course", Cobb shook his head, "It was a shame. She had never done anything wrong except for falling in love with me. We were so foolish then. Thinking that our love could overcome everything. Grayson is far too much like me. Just that it is even more foolish."

"You are sick", Head-Mistress said.

"That's a rich thing for you to say", Cobb pointed at the Talons, "For someone that is keeping a bunch of enslaved child-soldiers."

"It's different with family."

"Didn't you accuse me of being soft on my family?", Cobb ripped off her mask, "You are being inconsistent, Head-Mistress."

Head-Mistress looked up at him. She was a middle-aged woman with average looks. Her face was ashen, making her wrinkles stand out. Despite the signs of her age, she still was a child in comparison to Cobb. He would show her her place like one.

"What do you want, Cobb?", it was the first time she had used his real name, "We can give you everything you want. And so much more. Money. A luxurious living space. Beautif-"

"I want Grayson dead", Cobb said.

Panic flashed over her face. She knew that the Court would be Cobb's without anyone to stop him. And Grayson was the best chance they had. They just needed to buy time. To appease Cobb for a few decades until Grayson's training could be sufficient to at least have a small chance against Cobb under favorable conditions.

"Grayson is too valuable a resource. Certainly, we can find-"

Cobb backhanded her: "You think you can deceive me?"

"I can assure you that you will receive your rewards."

Cobb glared at her: "Oh no. You are playing the long game. You plan to mold Grayson into the perfect soldier. To groom him, so that he can dispose of me and take my place as a more obedient substitute."

"That is not our intention. We know your value, Cobb."

Cobb scoffed. Head-Mistress had gone pale. Speechless.

Cobb laughed: "You are pathetic. This is not the Court I pledged myself to serve. And you are supposed to be the strongest part of it?"

Head-Mistress was completely shaking by now: "Please. We can come to an arrangem-"

Cobb sank his claws into her stomach. Twisting them. Blood spluttered out of Head-Mistress' mouth. Cobb gripped her by the neck and pulled her over the stone railing. She struggled in Cobb's grip – not understanding yet that is was useless. Cobb twisted his claws again. Head-Mistress tried to say something. But her words were suffocated by the blood. She stopped moving after a while. Her eyes glazed over. Cobb threw her limb body to the floor.

Discarding her like she had planned to do with him.

It was like a switch had flipped. The rest of the Court erupted into panic. They had probably hoped that their leader could fabricate a deal. People hurried towards the exits tripping over their luxurious robes.

"Kill them all, Talons", Cobb screamed.

The Talons descended upon the Court. Ripping their former masters apart. Cobb smirked, soaking in the chaos he had caused. The panicked screams. The thick smell of blood. He reveled in it.

Cobb would eradicate this disgrace of an organization. An organization that draped itself in its former glories without creating any itself. The real Court would have never attempted to take Bialya. To walk into the spotlight. The real Court operated from the shadows, tangling the world in a web that only it could see. The real Court had died with the Gotham one.

Serving this travesty was not Cobb's calling. He knew a sinking ship when he saw it. So, he jumped. From now on Cobb would only work for himself. Make good money for his services. Kill Deathstroke to prove himself as the new master of the business and take his role as enforcer of the Light.

But before he could establish himself, he had to tie up some lose ends. He would visit the Asian Court first. Eradicate it. Then, the African Court. Eradicate it. And so on. Until nothing was left. And – finally - he would rip Grayson's soft heart out for daring to stain Cobb's legacy.

*

Bruce heard music echoing through the mountain. Not too loud – probably not to overwhelm Dick's and Connor's hearing.

Bruce halted before the living room, watching. Kaldur, M'Gann and Artemis were playing air hockey. Artemis was playing on her own, apparently still winning judging from the scoreboard.

Connor and Jason were whispering to themselves in the corner. Bruce saw the flash of a bottle in Connor's hands, sneaking something into Jason's glass. Jason grinned, taking a sip. He bumped fists with Connor.

Jason looked into Dick's direction, checking if his brother had seen anything. But Dick was… distracted.

He was sitting on the couch next to Wally listening to the speedster tell one of his outrageous stories - with a lot of gesturing and probably a liberal use of exaggerations to make Kid Flash look better in them. Dick had changed out of his Talon-suit and into shirt that must belong to Kid Flash. No one else would wear a smiling atom on their chest. The shirt made Dick look far too young. Almost like a normal teenager.

Bruce shook his head. How could anyone enjoy Wally's blabbering so much? Dick looked at him as if he told the most intriguing story in the world.

Wally yawned theatrically. He laid his arm on the back rest behind Dick, not touching him yet. Dick chuckled when he saw Wally's arm looking through his little scheme. Wally cleared his throat in embarrassment. But Dick slid closer to Wally and cuddled up to him. The speedster froze at first before putting his arms around him.

"I shouldn't be surprised anymore", Wally chuckled, "You are such a little flirt."

Dick tilted his head.

"It's not a bad thing. I really like it", Wally leaned closer to Dick whispering into his ear (or at least he thought that he was whispering because Bruce could still understand him), "It's really hot."

Dick smiled sliding even closer to Wally. He half sat on his lap. Dick took the notebook from the coffee table writing something down that made Wally blush.

Bruce didn't even want to know.

He was about to intervene when Wally gripped both of Dick's hands: "I- I would really love to go on a date with you. Only if you are okay with it of course. You can totally say no if you don't feel comfortable. I don't want to push you to do anything. I want you to be happy with this, too. If you aren't, we can totally stay friends."

Dick bit his lip. He was thinking.

Bruce was surprised to say the least. Kid Flash was handling this in a very mature way giving Dick the option without pressuring him. Telling Dick that his needs were important, too.

Bruce had initially been skeptical when he had seen that Wally had a crush on Dick. The speedster was a good person, but he had a tendency to be rash and impatient especially when it came to his flings. Bruce had heard far more than he wanted to hear in his years of mentoring the Young Justice team. Dick needed someone caring and supportive. Someone who would really listen to him even when Dick voiced his needs in a very quiet manner. Maybe Wally could be that person now that he had matured.

Dick smiled, hesitantly. Then, he nodded.

"You want to go out with me? Are you sure?", Wally asked.

Dick nodded, more insistent. He wrote down on the notebook again.

"Flirt", Wally teased after he had read what Dick had written, "And don't worry. I'll think of something. It's gonna be totally awesome."

Dick beamed writing again. He now sat completely in Wally's lap. The speedster put his arm around him looking over Dick's shoulder while he wrote.

"You want flowers?", Wally said.

Dick nodded. His gaze was open, vulnerable. He still felt uncomfortable asking for things. But he had asked. And that was important.

Wally seemed to understand the significance, too: "If you want flowers, I'll get them for you.

Just wait for it. You're gonna feel like one of the people in your cheesy books."

Dick chuckled. He pointed at Wally tilting his head.

"You want to know what I want?"

Dick nodded.

"I'm always open for chocolate. Speedster metabolism and all."

Dick took his notebook.

"Did you just honestly write that down?", Wally laughed.

Dick nodded. He pointed at his temple as if to say: 'Not want to forget.'

Dick relaxed into Wally's lap. Wally stopped talking and reached for Dick's hand interlacing it with his own. They just enjoyed each other's company.

OK. Bruce's hovering was getting creepy. But he was Batman. He could be a bit creepy. Still, he should probably move now.

Bruce stepped into the room, clearing his throat. The music stopped. Jason hid his glass behind his back. Dick and Wally slid away from each other leaving generous space between them. Wally folded his hand in his lap while Dick innocently looked up at Bruce.

"Hey Bats", Wally said, "I was totally not flirting with your new protegee. We were just talking. And we-"

Dick elbowed Wally mouthing a silent warning at him.

"-And I should probably shut up now", Wally said.

Bruce shook his head. Maybe he had overestimated Wally's maturity after all. He still acted like a teenager despite being in his early twenties.

Bruce looked at Dick and Jason: "We have to go."

"Come on, old man", Jason talked as loudly as if the music was still on, holding up his glass, "Loosen up. Party with us."

Bruce crossed his arms.

Dick turned around looking at Jason with a tilted head. He pointed at the glass.

Jason waved it off: "That's orange juice. You know me, N. Would I ever break the rules?"

N? That was new. Had Dick already taken on a new identity like Bruce had expected him to?

"Since when is orange juice transparent?", Artemis teased.

"It's a new type of orange juice", Jason looked at her like she was a traitor.

"We're leaving. Now", Bruce said.

Jason moped. But he emptied his glass in one go.

Dick stood up. He waved at the Team.

"See you later", Wally said, "You can keep my sweater."

Dick beamed. Jason stepped next to him, gripping Dick's shoulder to keep himself from tipping over. Dick looked at him in a concerned way.

But Jason shrugged it off: "Don't worry about me for once. It's your evening, N."

Dick gestured, pointing at himself then Jason. Bruce assumed that it meant something like: "Always watch out for Jason."

M'Gann floated towards them with a piece of paper, pushing it into Bruce's hands, "That's my sketch for Nightwing's new costume."

Bruce looked at it. It was practical. Blending in with Gotham's shadows. They would need to make some adjustments, but it would be a good costume. And Bruce was glad that Dick wasn't calling himself Batboy. Or Batlad. Or Kid Bat. He was creating his own identity.

Dick looked at him with wide eyes. Waiting for his judgement.

"We can arrange that", Bruce said, "Nightwing."

Dick smiled when Bruce called him by his new name. He had probably talked this through with Clark. Bruce hadn't been surprised to hear that the two had bonded during Bruce's recovery. Clark had the tendency to bond with everyone he met.

Dick gestured tilting his head questioningly. Thankfully, Jason understood him. The two of them were really speaking their own language most of the times.

"You wanna know what is happening now?", Jason grinned, "We're gonna move in with Bats and live like a mismatched sitcom family."

Dick's head whipped around, staring at Bruce.

Bruce said: "It was one of the League's conditions to convince the sceptics. They want me to keep an eye on you and supervise you."

Dick gestured. Jason nodded.

"It's fine, N. No one forced Batman to do anything. Dude is old enough to make his own decisions. You see how many grey hairs he already has?", Jason giggled, slapping a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "We're gonna do so much crazy shit together, old man."

Bruce had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Jason would be more than a handful. Hopefully, he wouldn't rip the manor apart with his antics. And they would have a serious talk if Jason brought a gun into Bruce's home.

Dick was steadying Jason with a hand on the shoulder. Jason shrugged him off.

Dick's eyes were glued to Bruce. He looked at him in admiration as if he still couldn't believe that Bruce had decided to mentor him. Bruce almost preferred Jason's destructive tendencies over Dick's quiet hero-worship. It made Bruce's throat dry seeing someone utterly trust him. Both of them would be a disaster to deal with.

"Who knew that Red Hood is a happy drunk?", Wally grinned.

"We're going", Bruce said, "Now."

*

Dick and Jason moved in without much trouble. They cleared their Crime Alley flat fitting all their belongings into two duffle bags. They were sitting in the living room while Alfred set up the boys' rooms. He had said it with this meaningful look in his eyes as if Bruce had agreed to adopt them or something.

No. He had agreed to mentor Dick because it made the most logical sense. His skillset fit in with Bruce's own. He already lived in Gotham, so he was used to the city. And he was already familiar with Bruce and looked up to him as a mentor figure. Jason had just tagged along because these two brothers were inseparable.

Speak of the devil. Jason – still far too drunk for Bruce's taste – made constant jokes about Bruce's fancy decorating. He sat next to Dick on the couch while Bruce had taken the armchair across from them.

"I wouldn't have expected Batman to be into golden candlesticks", Jason's head swung around looking at the decoration, "Especially such ugly ones."

Bruce actually hated them. But they were family heirlooms. And Alfred would never let him live it down if he threw them away.

Dick tugged on the sleeve of Jason's leather jacket, warning him. He looked apologetically at Bruce.

Jason picked one of the candlesticks up and moved it like a sword. He was definitely drunk.

"I bet you could kill someone with that thing."

Dick took the candlestick before Jason could hurt himself with it. He weighted it in his hand examining its shape and nodded.

"I didn't expect you to confirm that, N", Jason giggled.

Bruce needed to have a talk with Connor about giving teenagers alcohol. How much had Jason drunk? Did he just have a low tolerance? Or had he drunk so much that he was in this state? Bruce should probably keep an eye on Jason's drinking habits. A self-destructive Red Hood could cause a lot of trouble in Gotham. That was his only reason for looking after Jason's alcohol consume of course.

Bruce sighed inwardly. What had he done to himself when had he agreed to mentor Dick? And even worse: To let both of them move in?

Alfred cleared his throat. He seemed amused: "I finished setting up the rooms."

"Cool", Jason sprung up and pulled Dick with him, "You're the best, Alfred. Let's take a look, N."

"Shouldn't I show you the way?", Alfred asked.

Jason waved it off: "Not necessary. I've been here a few times. Thanks, Alf."

The hurried out of the room. Bruce could hear Jason's excited talking.

Alfred smiled staying in the doorway: "Master Jason seems excited."

"It's the damn alcohol", Bruce said.

"Or maybe the alcohol causes Master Jason to lower his inhibitions and to express his emotions more freely."

Bruce groaned inwardly. What had he done to himself?

Alfred was still standing there. Smiling.

"Is there something you want, Alfred?"

"I'm so proud of you, Master Bruce. You're finally letting people in again. And you've given these boys a home."

"I'm mentoring Dick on a professional basis."

"Because you care about him and Master Jason."

"I care about them in the sense that I'm keeping them safe. Because that's what Batman does. Cobb and the Court are still out there. They won't stop going after Dick. And Jason is caught in the crossfire because he will do everything in his power to protect Dick. And they will inevitably get hurt because both of them are in way over their heads."

Alfred stayed silent. He just raised his eyebrows as if he wanted for Bruce to realize something.

Bruce crossed his arms. Whatever Alfred wanted to hear he wouldn't get.

"You are impossible, Master Bruce", Alfred said, "Why is it so bad to let yourself care about others?"

"I care about people", Bruce said, "Why do you think I go out there to protect a whole city?"

"Protecting is not the same as caring, Master Bruce", Alfred left the room.

He always needed to have the last word.

Bruce sighed. He guessed that he needed to make his pre-patrol snack on his own this time.

He had learned the hard way over the years that patrolling on an empty stomach was a bad idea.

Bruce trudged into the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich. He was rummaging through the fridge on the search for cheese, absent-mindedly rubbing his chest. The stitches from Cobb's stab wounds were still there. These wounds really got on Bruce's nerves.

Where was the cheese again? Bruce had no idea. Alfred was probably right when he said that Bruce was spoiled.

Alfred was right about a lot of things. Things that Bruce didn't want to admit most of the time. So, he pushed them away. He wasn't keen on musing about the implications of what him taking in Dick and Jason meant. He liked both of them – of course. They were good people even if their morals could be really loose sometimes. But this was just a professional arrangement born out of necessity – nothing more.

"You thought about adopting Master Dick all those years ago", imaginary Alfred said in his head.

Well. Years ago. Things were different now. And Bruce couldn't afford to let himself drown in his thoughts. He had to go on patrol tonight. So, he would keep it together as Batman always did.

Bruce turned around, plate in his hand, when Dick was standing right behind him. Only years of training kept him from flinching. Not Batman's brightest moment.

Bruce didn't know what to say. So, he didn't say anything. Dick watched him with curiosity while Bruce did something as mundane as eating a sandwich.

"How is Jason?", Bruce said.

Dick closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, forming a pillow with his hands.

Bruce grunted in acknowledgement. At least, Jason couldn't destroy anything while he was sleeping.

Dick leaned forward getting uncomfortably close into Bruce's personal space. He didn't seem to notice, watching Bruce with his unnerving gaze. Bruce suppressed a shudder. That's probably how people felt around Batman.

"Can I help you?"

Dick pointed at Bruce, tilting his head questioningly. Bruce didn't understand. Even he would admit to not being the poster child for social competence. Now, he noticed how much of a problem this would be with a protegee who couldn't speak. They needed to figure something out.

Dick took Bruce's butter knife and made a stabbing motion towards his own chest. Then, he pointed at Bruce again. Bruce was thankful that Dick wasn't actually stabbing himself. That was probably progress.

"The wounds aren't a big deal anymore. They're fine. I'm going on patrol tonight."

"Which is a bad idea, Master Bruce", Alfred stepped into the kitchen, "You could rip your stitches open."

Dick nodded in agreement, looking at Bruce in concern. Great. Now, he had two people hovering over him.

Bruce shrugged it off, finishing his sandwich and standing up.

"We're starting training tomorrow", Bruce looked at Dick, "You're staying in the manor for the time being – until I say otherwise. No one should see you. We'll have to do something to make you look normal. I'll make sure that Zatanna whips up some magical artefact for you. Maybe a glamour charm."

Dick frowned but he stayed where he was.

Alfred followed Bruce out of the room: "Are you sure, Master Bruce? You're still injured and you seem occupied. Tonight may not be-"

"It's fine, Alfred", Bruce shut him down.

Crime didn't wait for Bruce to get in tune with his feelings or some bullshit like that.

*

Alfred had been right – usual. Bruce had trouble concentrating on patrol. The wounds in his chest were straining from the exertion and Bruce couldn't stop thinking about the implications of what mentoring Dick and letting him and Jason into his house meant.

And then there were Alfred's words. It had impacted Bruce more than expected that Alfred thought that he didn't care about people.

Bruce cared. He cared so much that it hurt most of the times. Because the people around him never ended up happy. Bruce was doing people a service when he stayed away from them. When he shoved them away. That's why he hadn't called Selina even though she had been out of prison for months. Selina was better off without him. She would inevitably get hurt because of Batman.

This night was busy. Too busy for a distracted Batman. Bruce discovered a warehouse filled with armed goons. Of course, Cobblepot had decided to make his weapons shipment tonight. Batman had to stop it before these guns could fall into the wrong hands. Before they would inevitably lead to more dead people in dark alleys.

Bruce pushed his feelings aside. He needed to be efficient. He needed to be Batman.

So, he entered the warehouse through the skylight and hid behind the crates. Waiting for the right moment.

One of the men received a phone call growing more distressed. The others looked at him. It was all the distraction Bruce needed. He threw a smoke bomb lunging into the room. Bruce took out the goons. Swiftly. Efficiently. It was fine. His head was in the game again.

Then, something slammed into Bruce ripping him off his feet while he was knocking out the fifth goon. A shot rang out above Bruce's head. Bruce was disoriented for a split-second.

Then, he looked into Dick's worried face. What was he doing here? Hadn't Bruce told him to stay home? They hadn't even started training yet and Dick was already disobeying him.

Bruce pulled his new protégé with him. They took cover behind the weapon crates.

"What are you doing here?", Bruce asked, "I told you to stay put until you are cleared."

Dick seemed distressed. He wasn't wearing any armour because he didn't have any yet – only Kid Flash's silly sweater. Blood covered the smiling atom. He gestured, pointing at Bruce.

But Bruce did not have time for this. Not in this disaster of a situation.

"Stay put", Bruce told him, "And this time you listen."

They were surrounded. Bruce threw another smoke bomb and grappled up to the ceiling. He used the vantage point to hit some of the goons with the Batarangs. Where had the bullet come from? The sniper must be capable to almost hit Bruce within the chaos of the fight and the smoke.

Bruce heard the sound of a blade before it could hit him. He rolled out of the way and grappled onto a metal walkway.

"Rough night, Batman?", Bruce would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Deathstroke."

"The one and only", the mercenary was standing across from Bruce on the walkway, sporting his katana, "I was surprised at how open you left yourself. It was disappointing how easily I almost shot your head off. The great Batman isn't so great after all."

Batman stayed silent. He lunged at Deathstroke hitting him with precise blows. The important thing about Deathstroke was to beat him as quickly as possible. And to never let him get too close. He was a tough combatant and their fights could go both ways. Most of the times it depended upon the circumstances. And the circumstances weren't good for Bruce at the moment.

Bruce had to duck when the goons in the warehouse shot at him. He was in a terrible position especially with Deathstroke breathing down his neck.

Suddenly, the goons screamed in pain. Bruce heard bones breaking through the whole warehouse. Dick had jumped out behind the crates and was literally slashing through the goons. He seemed angry. Fighting far too ruthlessly for Bruce's taste. One goon screamed when Dick sank his claws into his thigh. The man fell to the floor and Dick was ripping his hand out again. His claws were glinting red.

"I told you to stay put", Bruce screamed.

Dick ignored him continuing to take down the goons.

Pain ran through Bruce's arm. Deathstroke had hit him with his katana.

The mercenary seemed amused: "You finally got a sidekick. I wouldn't have expected you to choose such a ruthless one. That seems more like my style. Although, I would get him something different to wear. He looks like you picked him up from a high school science fair."

Bruce wanted to run down to Dick. To keep him from ripping these people apart.

Deathstroke kicked Bruce against the chest. Bruce gritted his teeth when he felt one of his stitches ripping open again.

Bruce tried to stand up but Deathstroke kicked Bruce's leg out from under him. The mercenary had Bruce cornered. He rose his katana. Dick lunged at him throwing Deathstroke off-balance.

"I told you to stay put", Bruce stood up.

Dick shook his head, pointing at Bruce. He was shaking with rage. Glaring at Deathstroke.

Bruce was sure that Slade was smiling behind the mask.

"Come on, little Talon", Slade said, "Attack me. I almost killed your mentor. I'll probably still kill him tonight."

"DON'T", Bruce screamed.

But Dick did. He lunged at Deathstroke walking directly into his trap. Blinded by rage.

Bruce stood up. Collecting himself.

Deathstroke was toying with Dick. He evaded his enraged blows, countering them with precise slashes of his katana. Hitting his target without doing any real damage. Slade was holding back. Dick grew increasingly desperate. And increasingly brutal.

His claws hit Deathstroke's throat. In his rage, he seemed to fall back on Cobb's training.

Deathstroke laughed and gripped Dick by the neck lifting him as if he weighed nothing. He showed Dick his throat where the wounds were mending themselves. Dick stared at them with wide eyes. He had definitely underestimated Deathstroke. Rushing in without thinking.

"You're not the only one with a healing factor, Little Bird", Deathstroke halted, "Little Bird? I like that nickname. It fits you."

Dick snarled in anger. He kicked Deathstroke in the face catching him by surprise.

Deathstroke let go. Dick landed in a crouch straightening himself again.

Bruce had to end this. He would take Deathstroke down, now that he was distracted. And then he would give Dick a piece of his mind for disobeying.

"GCPD. HANDS IN THE AIR", a voice screamed.

Two police officers stormed the building. Weapons drawn. Bruce cursed internally. Someone must have called them after hearing the gun shots. How much bad luck could he have in one night? Most Gothamites didn't lift a finger when they heard gun shots. It was part of the scenery.

Deathstroke pulled something out of his suit and threw it towards the police officers. Bruce grappled from the walkway to shove the police officers out of the way, shielding them with his cape. The explosive went off.

Bruce's ears were ringing. The officers looked at him in shock. They looked young. Like rookies. Only rookies were inexperienced enough to run into a fight between Batman, Deathstroke and a Talon. Bruce checked them over. They seemed fine. Just shocked.

Bruce turned around. Deathstroke and Dick were nowhere to be seen. But the window next to the walkway was destroyed. Deathstroke had lured Dick away. And Dick – in his rage – had followed without thinking. They really needed to do something about his temper.

"Call back-up", Bruce ordered.

He grappled onto the walkway. Listening. There were fighting sounds on the roof.

Bruce grappled up. Deathstroke had Dick pinned to the floor.

"You screwed up my job tonight, Little Bird. In a very sloppy way. I should behead you for that."

Dick snarled. Weakly slashing at Deathstroke again.

Deathstroke put his katana to Dick's throat preparing for the killing blow. Bruce pulled out an explosive Batarang.

"I wouldn't do that, Batman", Deathstroke said before Bruce could come closer.

"You belong in prison, Deathstroke", Bruce said.

Deathstroke sounded smug: "Seems like we are in a stalemate right now. Try anything and I'll behead him."

Dick tried to push Slade's arm away. But the mercenary captured Dick's wriest and broke it without looking. Dick's joint cracked as it reset itself.

Bruce froze. He couldn't risk Dick's life. That's what letting people close to you got you. It made you vulnerable. Gave your enemies leverage against you. Bruce would have already defeated Slade if Dick hadn't distracted him.

Deathstroke chuckled. He seemed to see this as one big game.

"I'll see you again, Little Bird. I have a feeling that it will be entertaining", Deathstroke sank his katana into Dick's chest.

"That's for screwing up my job", Deathstroke patted Dick's cheek smearing blood over his face.

Dick followed him with his eyes. Blood coated his lips. His eyes grew glazy.

Deathstroke looked at Batman, nodding. Slade knew that Bruce wouldn't try to follow him. Initiating another fight at this point would be too much of a risk for Bruce and too much of a nuisance for Deathstroke. The mercenary vanished.

Bruce sighed, balling his fists. He had to contain his rage until they were safely back in the Cave.

Dick's body was jerking around the blade trying to heal itself. Bruce pulled it out taking it with him to examine.

Sirens blasted. They needed to leave before the police saw them. Dick jumped up – his chest heaving in panic. His gaze flew around.

"Follow me", Bruce stomped towards the Batmobile without looking at Dick.

The drive was silent. Dick threw glances at Bruce trying to read his reaction. He looked guilty. Bruce felt satisfaction at that. Because he better did.

Bruce swallowed down his rage until they reached the Cave. Then, he stomped out of the car. Dick followed – hesitantly. He evaded Bruce's gaze.

Alfred hurried towards them: "Master Bruce? You are back early. Are you inju-"

Bruce ignored him, focusing on Dick: "What the hell was that?"

Dick opened his mouth. Trying to say something. He slammed it shut again before a noise could come out.

"You followed me even though you are not cleared yet. You went in without the appropriate gear. You fought recklessly ignoring my orders. And worst of all: You jumped into a fight with Deathstroke – the most dangerous mercenary in the world - without any preparation. He almost killed you. And this is only the surface of what you screwed up tonight."

Dick gestured. Pointing at Bruce. He snarled in frustration when Bruce didn't understand him making a gesture that indicated writing.

"No", Bruce stomped towards him, "You better learn to listen. I don't care what you have to say. There is no justification for what you did tonight."

Dick flinched. He took a step back.

"Why don't we all cool down?", Alfred walked closer, "Get a good night's sleep and then-"

Bruce took another step towards Dick: "You let blind rage overtake you. You fought like an assassin, not like a hero. A sloppy one at that. I can't work with you if you continue to act like that. Do you know how much I risk mentoring you? If you can't control yourself and you or anyone else gets hurt, then that blame is also on me."

Dick lowered his head. He had stopped moving – just listening to Bruce's rant.

And Bruce wasn't finished: "You used to listen to Cobb's orders. If you want to work with me, you better remember that skill. Otherwise, I don't have any use for you in my mission-"

"Master Bruce", Alfred raised his voice, "That's enough."

Alfred looked at Dick: "Please, go to your room, Master Nightwing. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Dick was trembling. He hurried towards the stairs that led out of the Cave.

Bruce took off his Batsuit wincing when his wounds were aggravated. He sat on the medical table. Alfred came closer with the first aid kit. He disinfected Bruce's chest wound.

"You went out too early. You ripped your stitches."

"Gotham needed me", Bruce said, "I would have been fine if Dick hadn't disturbed me."

Alfred raised an eyebrow: "You were unfocused when you went on patrol tonight, Master Bruce."

"I had to think about some things", Bruce said.

"Master Dick is perceptive. He probably saw your distress and became worried. So, he followed you to give you back-up if needed. And apparently, he deemed that his assistance was necessary."

"He was reckless. Stupid. Angry."

"Like you were when you went on patrol despite not being injured and not in the right mindset for it?"

Bruce balled his fists.

"Master Dick made mistakes. He is inexperienced. He is still shaped by his prior training. But his heart is in the right place. He just needs someone to guide him, instead of screaming at him."

Bruce crossed his arm: "I can't let him get away with things like this."

"I'm not saying you should. But you crossed a line, Master Bruce."

"I stand behind everything I said."

"Really?", Alfred finished his stitching, "Do you stand behind telling him that what he has to say doesn't matter?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't mean it this way. But Master Dick will take it this way. He can't read your mind. What about telling him that he is a burden? That you are thinking about sending him away again if he isn't useful to you?"

"I didn't mean it like that. He- He just has to train before he can go out. He isn't ready. Being a hero is very different from being an assassin."

"Then, tell it to him this way, Master Bruce."

"I-", Bruce tore at his hair.

Alfred had done it again. He had made Bruce doubt himself.

"You make me sound like Cobb", Bruce said.

Alfred stayed quiet.

"I'm not like Cobb", Bruce balled his fists.

"You treated him like a soldier tonight. Not allowing him to justify himself. Threatening to send him back if he isn't useful."

"He's not a soldier."

"What is he then?", Alfred kept digging.

Bruce's chest felt too narrow. He was stuck in one of those talks that were filled with too much emotion. Bruce didn't know how to deal with that. But he had to, if he wanted to make the partnership with Dick work.

"He's a person who needs help and guidance", Bruce forced the words out, "And he- He's important to me. That's why I decided to mentor him. Because I want to see him succeed."

Bruce sighed, looking at the floor – anywhere but Alfred: "I was angry at him because I'm worried about him. Deathstroke almost killed him."

Why did it hurt so much to admit this? Was Bruce so emotionally cut off?

Alfred's face softened: "Then, tell him that."

He closed the first-aid kit: "We are finished. Get some sleep, Master Bruce. Talk to Master Dick in the morning."

Bruce nodded. He stood up, feeling completely exhausted.

"And for the love of everything that is holy, Master Bruce. Please tell the poor boy his real name. I don't want to call him Master Nightwing until eternity."

The morning would be horrible. Bruce already dreaded it. He already thought about how to avoid telling Dick his real name. That was a can of worms he was not keen to open.

*

Jason barely touched his breakfast the next morning. He looked queasy. Alfred took special delight in repeatedly asking Jason if he wanted additional bacon on his eggs. Jason looked like he wanted to puke just from the question.

"Where's N?", he asked Bruce, "I expected him to hover over me all morning."

Bruce stayed silent.

"Master Bruce and Master Dick had a fight last night", Alfred said.

Bruce glared at Alfred. The butler smirked (in that sneaky English butler way) and poured more orange juice into Jason's glass.

"What happened?", Jason asked.

Bruce stayed silent.

"What the fuck, old man. It must be bad if N is not here. What did you say to him?"

"Why do you think it's my fault?", Bruce asked.

"N is not the confrontational type – especially not with you. It's more like him to internalize whatever you said and to brood."

Great. Jason had just made Bruce feel worse.

Bruce sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair: "Alfred already chewed me out over it. I'll talk to him after breakfast."

"And use this opportunity to tell him about his real name. It's so fucked up that everyone knows it except him. If you don't tell him today, I will."

Great. Now, Bruce definitely had to do it. Dick would be hurt if someone told him the information second-hand instead of Bruce doing it himself. Bruce wanted to do something right for once. Who knew that mentoring a severely traumatized teenager (was Dick even a teenager anymore?) would be so difficult. And Bruce hadn't even started training Dick yet. He already felt like a failure.

Jason's glare didn't make it better. Red Hood would be out for blood if Bruce screwed this talk up. Alfred would probably conspire with him. The pressure was on.

*

Bruce took a deep breath as he stood in front of Dick's door. He rose his hand to knock. Once. Twice. Three times. Bruce waited for a response. Nothing. What did he expect? Dick couldn't talk. That's why Bruce had brought a notebook and a pencil this time.

Now that his anger had died down, Bruce felt really shitty for not having allowed Dick to answer him yesterday. What kind of message had he sent to his new partner? That what he had to say didn't matter? That he should stay quiet like an obedient little soldier? Exactly the opposite of what Bruce wanted to achieve.

Bruce slowly opened the door. The bed was untouched. Just like the chair in front of the desk. Bruce needed a moment to find Dick. He was sitting on the floor in a corner his knees drawn to his chest. Dick looked like he hadn't moved since yesterday, still wearing the destroyed sweater. Still coated in blood. His gaze was blank.

Bruce didn't know what to do. He wished he could call Alfred or Clark who were much more adept in dealing with hurt feelings. But Bruce had to deal with these particular hurt feelings himself.

So, he carefully walked towards Dick. Dick looked up at Bruce. His eyes were filled with guilt – and worst of all fear. Was Dick scared that Bruce would hurt him?

"I'm here to talk", Bruce sat down next to Dick.

He laid the notebook down next to him: "And this time you and me both say things."

Dick's face was guarded. He looked at Bruce.

Bruce didn't know what to do. He looked at the door to the small bathroom that was connected to Dick's room.

"Why didn't you take a shower?"

It was apparently the wrong thing to say because Dick flinched.

"You can answer me", Bruce pointed to the notebook.

Dick looked unsure. He stared down at his bloody claws.

Bruce forced the words out: "I care about what you have to say. I shouldn't have denied you access to pen and paper yesterday. It's not fair if only one person can express themselves in an argument."

Bruce felt like he was reading out of a psychology textbook. But apparently it helped because Dick carefully reached for the notebook. He wrote slowly. Deliberately.

'Alfred say to go to my room. Not know if allowed to use bathroom. If part of my room. Not want to disobey again.'

Shit. Bruce had really screwed up. Dick had never been this unsure around him before. Apparently, this was what Jason meant when he spoke of Dick having a bad day.

"You are always allowed to use the bathroom", Bruce said, "I want you to feel comfortable here."

Dick bit his lip. He wrote even more slowly and deliberately. Bruce breathed in relief that Dick was continuing the conversation. He wouldn't have known what to do otherwise -because apparently a brainwashed teenager was more in tune with his emotions than Bruce was.

Dick carefully showed Bruce the paper: 'Not want to make Batman angry again. Batman right. Stupid yesterday. Always listen to every order now. Like did with Cobb. Not disobey again.'

Shit. Had Bruce really implied this yesterday? He felt like he had set Dick's recovery back by months – scratch that - years. Why had the League allowed him to mentor the emotionally vulnerable teenager again? Dinah would probably have done it instead with enough convincing – or maybe Clark despite his abilities being completely incompatible with Dick's. But Bruce would do it because he cared about Dick. Even if he was terrible at this job.

"Why did you come to the warehouse yesterday?", Bruce asked.

Dick bit his lip, hesitating.

"You can tell me."

'Worried about Batman. Wanted to make sure that safe.'

"I don't need protection", Bruce deflected, "I can take care of myself."

Dick put the notebook down lowering his gaze. Bruce felt like he had failed again. He wanted to get Dick to talk. But he was just shutting down not even talking back anymore.

Bruce tried to approach it how he would question a witness. So, he decided to ask follow-up questions.

"Why were you worried?"

Dick needed a while to pick up the notebook again. He needed even longer to write continuously crossing out things. When he was finished, he gave Bruce the notebook without looking at him.

'Batman upset yesterday. Unfocused. Not fit to patrol.'

There was so much crossed-out that Bruce had to turn the page to read it. He had a sinking

feeling in his stomach. This next part would be bad.

'Batman angry because Jason and I here? Too much trouble? Can leave if Batman want. Don't want to be burden for Batman.'

Bruce closed the book. He couldn't read this anymore. The little wet drops on the page told him why Dick wasn't looking at him. The walls seemed to be closing in on him. He knew how to protect people. To save them from the monsters that harmed them. That's why Bruce hadn't hesitated to rescue Dick from the Court.

But being there for the aftermath? Caring for someone that was recovering? Bruce couldn't do that. Especially not for two people. He shouldn't forget Jason in all this. Jason carried a lot of pain with him, too. Just in a different way.

Dick looked at Bruce with wet eyes, not letting the tears fall. He was searching Bruce's face for any reaction. Bruce's thoughts were racing. What was he supposed to say? He had to make this good. He had to fix things.

Dick seemed to take Bruce's silence as confirmation. He stood up and walked towards the wardrobe opening it. To Bruce's horror, Dick took out a fully prepared duffle bag. He hadn't even unpacked yet.

Dick walked to the door. Bruce was up before he knew slamming the door shut in front of Dick's face.

Dick frowned looking up at Bruce. He opened his mouth trying to say something. But only a small sound came out that was still far too big for this silent room.

"I want you to stay", Bruce said, "Both of you."

Dick tilted his head. Confused.

"I- I was so angry yesterday because I was worried about you. I would never forgive myself if you or Jason were hurt under my watch. Because I care a lot about both of you. And I want to help you get better, too. I-", Bruce scratched the back of his neck, "I just don't know how to do that. I'm good at being Batman. Or making people think I'm a vapid idiot. I don't know what is left when I'm not doing either of those things."

Bruce breathed quickly. He felt like he had just run three marathons.

Dick took the notebook from Bruce's hand. Bruce hadn't even noticed that he had taken it with him.

He hesitated, then he wrote: 'Figure out together. Sometimes just need to try things.'

"Wise words. Did Jason tell you that?"

Dick shook his head and pointed at himself. He had the ghost of a smile on his face.

It was amazing how much of the circus boy was still in him despite not remembering any of his past.

"We're starting training today. You are not ready to go out yet in any capacity. I'm clearing you when I feel like your fighting style is appropriate for that of a hero", Bruce took a deep breath, "You can't make yesterday a habit. I want you to listen to every one of my orders."

Dick nodded straightening himself. He wiped his wet eyes.

"But I'm not Cobb. These orders are supposed to help us. To make things clear for both of us. I want you to think for yourself, not to slavishly do what I'm ordering you to. You can tell me if you feel like I am on the wrong track. Or if you feel uncomfortable with an order. I'll think about it. But in the end, you will still listen to what I say because I have only the best for you in mind. I have my reasons for doing what I do."

Dick nodded showing a thumbs-up.

"And we really need to work on your temper. You can't lose it again like yesterday – not under any circumstances."

Dick nodded again. He fiddled with his claws.

Bruce sighed: "I'm going to make mistakes. You're going to make mistakes. But we'll figure it out. We'll try."

Dick smiled this time. Bruce had done something right.

"You want to unpack that?", Bruce looked at the duffle bag.

Dick put the bag down on the bed opening it. He pulled out a stack of clothes.

Bruce stood in front of the door. Not sure what to do.

Dick kept unpacking. He looked at Bruce, head tilted, while he sorted books into the shelf. They looked worn as if Dick had read them dozens of times. All of them had flowers or hearts on their covers and people standing in dramatic poses. Jason apparently hadn't joked when he had said that Dick liked cheesy books.

Bruce still didn't know what to do. So, he just stared out of the window.

Dick made a small noise to get Bruce's attention. He pointed at Bruce and tilted his head, probably wondering what was going on with him.

Bruce took a deep breath: "There is something I need to show you. Something very important."

Dick frowned but he put the books down. Bruce led him to the Batcave in front of the Batcomputer.

'Already training?', Dick wrote on the notebook.

"No", Bruce typed away on the computer, "I should have told you this before."

He brought up all the information about the Graysons he had gathered. Pictures. Newspaper articles. Casefiles.

Dick frowned. He soundlessly formed the words while trying to read everything. Sometimes he pointed at a word and Bruce explained what it meant. Dick's hand grew increasingly shaky the longer he read. Bruce just stood there – feeling completely useless.

It would have been better if he explained the story to Dick instead of showing him a bunch of files. But Bruce hadn't known how to do that. This information would shatter Dick's image of himself as he knew it.

Dick's eyes were wide. He looked frozen. Only his pupils moved as they soaked in the information. Bruce wondered how many memories must be crashing down on him.

Dick slung his arms around himself. His eyes had stopped moving.

"Do you remember?", Bruce asked.

Dick didn't react.

"Dick?"

He flinched at the name. Bruce grew increasingly concerned. He had expected Dick to take the news badly, but this outdid his worst scenarios.

Bruce tried to calm him down: "I know it's a lot. There are a lot of memories that are crashing down on you right now but-"

Bruce expected Dick to become emotional. Maybe to cry. Maybe to become angry because Bruce hadn't told him sooner. Maybe just confusion.

He didn't expect Dick to sit down on the chair in front of the Batcomputer and to hide his face in his hands. He stayed like this for the next five minutes. Bruce scratched the back of his neck waiting for Alfred to conveniently enter the Batcave. Or maybe Bruce should get Jason. He would know how to make Dick feel better.

No. Bruce needed to do this by himself. Bruce needed to try.

He hesitated before pushing the notebook onto Dick's lap: "Tell me what's going on with you."

The order seemed to rip Dick out of his headspace. He picked up the pen writing with empty eyes: 'No memories.'

"This doesn't trigger anything?"

Dick shook his head biting his fist to suppress a sob.

'Why not remember anything?'

"The brain is hard to understand", Bruce said.

Dick didn't seem satisfied with that answer. He pointed at a photo of John and Mary Grayson in their circus costumes: 'My parents. Should remember. Why not?'

Maybe the memories of Dick's early life were just gone. The Court was thorough. They probably made sure that their Talon's heads were completely empty after the revival. Dick would probably never get the memories of his childhood back. But Bruce wouldn't tell him that.

"I don't know", honesty was probably the best option.

Dick bit his lip looking at the photo again and again. Bruce crouched in front of Dick: "But you have a name now. A real one."

Dick shrugged: 'Like stranger's name.'

Bruce didn't like Dick's newfound apathy at all. Nothing about Dick was apathetic. He was so passionate. Maybe too much at times as his outburst last night had shown.

"You can make new memories with it. I haven't called you Talon once in my head since I found out who you were."

Dick looked up eyes wide.

"You're Dick to me. It's more personal, don't you think?"

Dick nodded. He looked up at the screen again and pointed at another picture. Bruce hadn't noticed it being taken that night.

It showed a younger Bruce standing in front of a circus tent. He was holding Dick who looked tiny in Bruce's arms draped into his large jacket. They seemed to be unaffected by the chaos around them. Paramedics and the police hurrying over the circus grounds. Red-blue lights coloring the scene. The boy was hiding his face in Bruce's shoulder and Bruce looked down at him with… care.

Bruce was sure: If he had a child, he would look at them like that.

Bruce said: "This was the first time we met. I still remember every detail. I made a mistake that night. I shouldn't have set you down in that car. I should have held on."

Bruce expected Dick to be angry at him. But he just stared at the photo, putting his hand on the screen. Dick looked like he wanted to push his hand in and pull something out. Bruce didn't know what. He just knew that he wanted to comfort Dick. So, he pulled him into a hug. Dick slumped against him, hiding his face in Bruce's shoulder.

"It's going to be fine", Bruce said.

Dick nodded. Believing everything Bruce told him. Bruce still didn't know how to deal with this level of trust. But he would do everything in his power to preserve it.

This time, Bruce would hold on.


	14. Nightwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman trains Nightwing. Nightwing and Wally go on a date. It doesn't go as planned.  
> And Cobb is verrry creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of has two modes: Sugary sweet and disturbingly angsty. Kind of like this fic actually… ;)
> 
> Warnings for: animal cruelty (especially in Cobb's section) and attempted sexual assault (nothing too graphic though, happens during the part where they are patrolling)

"You need to learn how to fight without your claws", Batman said when they first stepped into the sparing ring, "They are too dangerous."

Both of them weren't in costume, just in workout clothes.

Nightwing looked down at his hands. He didn't know if he could do that. Would Batman take them away to make sure that Nightwing couldn't actually use them?

Batman seemed to understand Nightwing's worry: "You'll keep them. They are a part of your body now. For better or worse. But you can't rely on them."

Nightwing tilted his head.

"Part of being a hero is that you will be more in the public eye. You will attract attention and your enemies will think of ways how to directly target you", Batman nodded at the claws, "They will torture you for information or just for revenge. If I was your enemy, the first thing I would do to hurt would be to rip out your claws. It would fulfil two functions: Hurting you and making you easier to subdue."

Nightwing shuddered. He couldn't even imagine this pain. Not even Cobb had dared to rip out his claws. The Court only did it to disgraced Talons before their execution. Nightwing had never seen it. It was rare that a Talon dared to become disgraced.

"I want you to be prepared for this possibility", Batman said, "I want you to always be vigilant. Someone can strike at any time."

Nightwing still felt a phantom pain in his fingertips.

"Not only the enemies you make but mine as well", Batman looked troubled, "They will go after you to get to me or to find out information about me. Just like Deathstroke did last night. Don't let them."

Nightwing nodded. It was still strange that someone would go after him for who he was. As a Talon, every one of them had been the same. All of them wore the same uniform. The same mask that covered the whole face. Opponents didn't care which Talon was after them. Only that one of them was. Maybe this anonymity had been more of a protection than Nightwing had realized. Or maybe it was a curse because it made each of them disposable. Nightwing didn't know what to think anymore. But he would always take confusion over the emptiness he had felt under the Court's boot.

"Good", Bruce said, "Use the escrima sticks. Not the claws."

Then, Batman was on him. Nightwing was always astonished by how great of a fighter he was. Cobb loved to brag about how capable he was. But Batman had become one of the best just as a normal human.

Nightwing used his speed to evade Batman. He blocked his punches with the sticks trying to hit Batman with them. But his mentor evaded easily. Batman kicked one of the sticks out of Nightwing's hand. Then, the other. Nightwing was weapon less. He stopped himself in the middle of sending a kick to Batman's throat. Batman gripped his leg and pushed him to the floor. He pinned Nightwing down.

"That's all you got?", Batman taunted, "I expected a Talon to be more capable."

Nightwing tried to flip them around. But Batman dug his knee into Nightwing's stomach.

"You're just a little puppet playing hero", Batman hovered over him, "A mindless pet."

Nightwing felt trapped. He tried to push Batman off again. But Batman was unmoveable.

He kept taunting.

"Go for the throat", Cobb said in his head, "Always for the throat. No mercy. Out there, it's either you or them."

Nightwing's claw went out. Targeting Batman's throat. Batman gripped Nightwing's wriest pushing it to the floor before he could kill him. Nightwing frowned. The haze in his mind cleared. Batman stood up. Nightwing looked down at his hands. Horrified.

Batman seemed thoughtful: "Which weapons did Cobb mainly train you with?"

Nightwing showed Batman his claws. Then, he made a stabbing motion.

"Claws and knifes?"

Nightwing nodded. Still shaken from almost having killed his mentor.

"What about other weapons? Did he train you with sticks?"

Nightwing took the notebook from the side of the ring: 'A bit.'

"You are less familiar with them as weapons. What about guns?"

'Court not like. Too modern they say. Not elegant. Still learn. Sniper rifles, too.'

Batman tensed: "I don't want you to ever use a gun. Guns are the weapons of cowards."

Nightwing frowned and thought about Red Hood who was feared for his guns. Did Batman think that Jason was a coward? But he didn't dare to ask.

"Did you ever hurt Jason with your claws while training?"

Nightwing shook his head. He would never use his claws against his little brother. But he didn't want to use them against Batman either. So, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Could he even trust himself to spar with Jason?

"You are able avoid using them", Batman said, "As long as you don't feel too threatened by an opponent or situation. If you feel threatened, you fall back on Cobb and his training."

Nightwing nodded. That made sense.

"So, it's time to train it out of you", Batman went into a fighting stance.

They sparred for hours. After a while, Nightwing felt a pleasant burn in his muscles. Batman won every match at first. And Nightwing had to stop himself several times in the middle of a lethal strike. Batman always took advantage of Nightwing's hesitation slamming him to the floor.

"You can't hesitate in the field", Batman said, "You're dead if you do. Do you understand why I didn't want you to go out yet?"

Nightwing – who was still lying on the floor – nodded. He jumped up. He examined Batman's movements. Categorizing them. Batman was very versatile, and it was almost impossible to

predict where he would strike. But every fighter had little cues (except for Cobb, Cobb was unpredictable) and Nightwing started to see Batman's.

Batman grunted in approval when Nightwing won his first sparring match. Then, he went back to winning the next ten ones. Nightwing was still proud of himself. Even if he was currently again lying on the ground with Batman twisting his arms behind his back and a firm grip on his neck.

Jason's motorcycle entered. He took off his helmet and watched them with a big grin on his face. Batman stood up. Nightwing stood up again stumbling slightly.

Jason laughed at the sight. He plopped down onto the chair in front of the Batcomputer turning it to them: "Do you know how long I've been wanting to say that? It's fun to see you getting knocked around for once."

Nightwing stuck his tongue out towards Jason. Traitor.

Batman wiped his forehead with a towel grinning like a shark: "Do you want to spar, Jason?"

"Nah", Jason put his feet on the counter, "Just enjoying the show."

They continued. After a while Batman said: "That's enough."

He clapped Nightwing's shoulder: "You did good, Dick."

He went to the locker area.

Nightwing froze. The name was still strange to him. It didn't mean anything. No memories. Just a stark reminder that Nightwing was missing something in his past. That he wasn't whole.

But Batman had said that he always called Nightwing by this name. Batman seemed to like the name. It was confusing. Nightwing didn't know what to do. So, he stayed quiet.

"You alright, N?", Jason pulled out a cigarette now that Batman was gone, "Or should I call you Dickhead now? I've already made a list of taunts that I plan to use in the future."

Nightwing's chest constricted. Did Jason want to call him 'Dick', too? He had already planned for it apparently.

But this was Jason. Nightwing could tell him anything. So, he took the notebook and wrote: 'Nightwing'. He underlined the name.

"Whatever you want", Jason nonchalantly pulled on his cigarette, "The old man told me that you don't remember anything before the Court."

Nightwing nodded. Shoulders tense.

"It's fine. You're still the same. There's nothing wrong with you even if you will never remember it."

Nightwing frowned feeling a burden lift from his chest. Jason always knew what to say.

Jason leaned forward losing his nonchalance: "You want me to tell Bruce about the name-thing?"

It was tempting. But Nightwing shook his head. He was learning how to be a hero. He needed to pick his own battles. He was trying to be strong. Batman would see him a weak if he let Jason do his bidding.

Jason stood up pushing out his cigarette: "Gotta go. Hide some stuff."

Nightwing frowned. Batman wouldn't be happy if he discovered the secret stacks of whatever. But Jason was Jason. Too stubborn for his own good. Nightwing wouldn't be able to stop him. He could only keep an overview of what Jason was hiding. Make sure that none of it was harmful to him.

So, he took the notebook and sketched a rough plan of some of the rooms of the house, noting down the good spots with crosses. Nightwing left out the place where he had hidden his knives. Behind a loose brick in the abandoned wing of the house where even Alfred rarely cleaned. Nightwing didn't plan to use them. But he couldn't throw them away either. They had been good weapons to him for years. Through his worst and less bad moments. He connected more memories with them than his real name. The thought made him sad.

Nightwing ripped the page out giving it to Jason.

"Damn. That are some good places", Jason grinned, "You already check out every corner?"

Nightwing nodded. Of course, he had. He needed to know this house if he wanted to protect its inhabitants. Batman was the more capable fighter. But he wasn't always present or able to fight. Nightwing needed to be prepared.

Jason crumbled the paper putting it into the pocket of his leather jacket: "Mark and the others are saying hi by the way. Mark's fighting has been getting better. He's really insistent on training with you in a few months."

'Not scared?', Nightwing wrote.

Jason chuckled: "He's still almost shitting his pants at the thought. But he insists on doing it

anyway. I'm a proud mentor. See? You don't need to be a hero to have a sidekick."

Nightwing chuckled.

"Wait", Jason said, "I'm a mentor now and you're the sidekick."

'Still kick your ass though", Nightwing teased.

Jason snorted: "The optics count."

The shower stopped.

"Better leave before the old man can ask questions", Jason sneaked out of the Cave.

Nightwing looked at Batman who came out of the locker area in loose clothes. His hair was wet. He looked so normal.

"Wasn't Jason just here?", Batman said.

Nightwing pointed at the stairs.

Batman grunted in acknowledgement sitting down on the computer. He typed away immersed in his work.

Nightwing fidgeted with his notebook. Should he just wait until Batman acknowledged him? Cobb had let Nightwing stand beside him for hours punishing him if he did as much as move. But Batman didn't punish. He could still get angry. Nightwing didn't want Batman to be angry. Nightwing became nervous. Not knowing what to do. And then he grew frustrated because he was being pathetic again.

"Is there something you want?", Batman asked looking from the computer.

Nightwing nodded hesitantly. Asking for things was hard. Especially from someone who was older and more powerful than him.

But he forced himself to write: 'Harley Quinn talk about sign language? Say I can learn?'

Batman frowned, thinking: "That's a surprisingly sensible contribution coming from Harley Quinn."

'Harley a bit strange sometimes. But like her. Nice.'

Batman looked at him in disbelief: "I've never heard anyone say that about Harley Quinn."

Nightwing shrugged. He tried to seem relaxed. He didn't know if he succeeded.

"It makes sense for you to learn it", Batman said.

"We can dig out your old textbooks, Master Bruce", Alfred came down the stairs.

Nightwing wondered how long he had been listening. Alfred seemed to know about everything going on in the house.

Batman groaned: "I thought that I had left this behind me."

Alfred chuckled: "Master Bruce was never very enthusiastic about learning ASL. He was of the opinion that it distracts him from his mission."

"I was a teenager."

"A very stubborn one."

Batman sighed, looking almost fond: "And then you told me: Don't you want to contribute to a world where everyone feels welcome? And that was it."

"Master Jason will probably want to learn, too", Alfred said, "You could teach both of them. It would be a nice bonding activity."

Nightwing looked at Batman. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. But he said: "I'll try."

*

The actual training went far more smoothly than Nightwing had expected. Batman's training plan was strict, but it was nothing against Cobb's. They focused mostly on Nightwing's fighting style. Making it less lethal.

Alfred also taught Nightwing how to do first aid. It was the most confusing thing Nightwing had ever done. And it showed him how little he knew about normal bodies. Who knew that there were so many different kinds of blood? It had always looked the same to Nightwing.

Jason was their test dummy most of the time. He was not a good dummy laughing almost the whole time at Nightwing's attempts to do basic medical stuff. Alfred had been exasperated at their shenanigans throwing Jason out at some point for failing at his 'dummy-duties'.

Training with Batman was also fun. Nightwing liked to learn from someone who was better than him. He had done it with Cobb. But it had been different. Cobb loved to show his Talons their place. When he trained them, he punished them for not being good enough.

Every time they lost, he ended the match with a killing blow. And once their body had regenerated, he would come down on them again until it felt like he was ripping the life out of them.

Nightwing had never won against Cobb nor had he seen any other Talon win against him. The Head-Talon was too powerful. And he enjoyed holding it over their heads. Making them dread training pushing them to be better out of pure desperation.

Batman wasn't like that. He still knocked Nightwing around. But when Nightwing was down, Batman simply stood up and waited until Nightwing was up again. He told him what Nightwing could do better, not just screaming at him for what he had done wrong like Cobb did.

Other people called Batman harsh. And demanding. Black Canary one of them. She watched them a lot since they had started training in the Mountain. The Team trained in their vicinity separate from them.

"I can't risk having you train with the Team yet", Batman had said, "But training near them will help you get used to them and see how they fight."

Nightwing had nodded. Relieved. Batman would make sure that Nightwing would only train with the Team once it was completely safe.

Canary still watched them with a critical eye. She took Batman to the side multiple times. Nightwing still heard.

Today, was another one of these instances. The Team was sparring on the digital training ground. Nightwing and Batman were also sparring. Until Canary had led Batman to the hallway. Nightwing wondered if she had forgotten about his hearing.

"You're being too harsh with him. Pushing him too hard", she sounded concerned.

It felt nice to see that someone was caring about his well-being.

"I need to push him hard to be sure that he won't snap under pressure. And he's already getting better. He's a fast learner."

Black Canary still seemed sceptical.

"I know what I'm doing, Dinah", Batman said, "He needs it."

And Batman was right. Nightwing needed it. He didn't know how to cope with anything other than strictness.

"What about letting him train in workout clothes while you are wearing your Batsuit? Doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Canary seemed exasperated: "He's the last person you need to tell this message. At least let me give him therapy."

Batman nodded: "It's a good idea."

He returned to the ring looking at Nightwing knowingly. He knew that Nightwing had heard. Batman knew everything.

"We're finished", Batman said, "You did good. You can stay here and spend some time with the Team. I have League matters to attend."

Nightwing nodded. Smiling. He liked being with his friends.

Wally zipped next to him. Excited.

"Can we go outside?", he asked.

"Nightwing can leave the Cave but only with at least one person to accompany him."

Wally gripped Nightwing's hand. Squeezing it. They both knew what that meant. Nightwing's stomach felt strange. A mixture of nervousness and excitement. Nightwing had never felt like this before. He squeezed Wally's hand back.

"And-", Batman pulled something out of his pocket, "He has to wear this."

Nightwing took the object – a necklace with a blue gem. He tilted his head.

"Courtesy of Zatanna", Batman said.

Nightwing frowned putting it on. He didn't feel different. He raised his hands. The claws were still there.

"It makes you look the way you would have looked if you weren't a Talon", Batman said, "Minus the claws. You'll have to wear gloves to conceal them. But it allows you to blend in on the street."

Wally looked at Nightwing taking his new form in: "You look really hot."

Nightwing didn't know how to feel. He was curious. But also scared.

The rest of the Team had stepped beside them. Nightwing felt their gazes on him. It made him nervous.

M'Gann gave him a hand-held mirror. Nightwing raised it gazing into his face. Or was it really his face? It looked so normal. His skin was less pale and sickly. No black veins. Instead, he had a healthy tan. Most disturbing were the blue eyes. Nightwing had known that his eyes had been blue from the small blue specks that weren't completely covered by the gold. But it was so strange to see his eyes so… normal. It showed him how unnatural his real eyes were. Scratch that. This whole image showed him how unnatural he was.

Nightwing's chest felt constricted. He looked at Wally's smiling face. Would Wally still want him in his real form now that he had seen how normal Nightwing could look? Did the image show him how monstrous Nightwing's underlying form was? Was he disgusted by him now?

Would he only want to touch him with the necklace on?

Nightwing tried to calm himself. Wally wasn't like that. He wasn't shallow. But was it really shallow to be disgusted by someone who looked like a monster?

Nightwing slammed the mirror shut giving it to M'Gann. He had to compose himself. He didn't want to lose it in front of his mentor, his friends and the boy he had fallen in love with.

Batman left: "Don't get into trouble."

"Never, Bats", Wally smirked.

He fidgeted with his sleeves losing his bravado: "Give me a few minutes to prepare some stuff, Babe. I'm gonna make it special."

Artemis chuckled: "Give him more like an hour. He's gonna run himself in the ground from all that nervousness."

Nightwing smiled, too.

M'Gann opened a mindlink. Nightwing sighed in relief. It was freeing. Being able to talk with people without having to write it down.

"How is Cheshire?", Nightwing asked looking at Artemis.

"She visited me a few days ago", Artemis said, "With Lian. Then, she vanished saying that she has to deal with some things. Typical Jade."

It really sounded like her.

"She told me to say hi to you."

Nightwing frowned. Surprised.

"I think she likes you", Artemis said, "As much as Jade likes anyone."

"Like her, too", Nightwing said.

"Should we play airhockey until Wally inevitably stumbles into the room completely screwing up any attempts at being romantic?", Connor said.

M'Gann raised her eyebrows, teasing him: "Really Connor? You want to lecture someone on not being romantic enough? Your idea of romance is putting on a different shirt."

"At least I don't forget Valentine's Day", Connor kissed her trying to salvage the situation.

"Touché. Wally has never remembered that in his life no matter who he was with", Artemis looked at Kaldur, "We should totally start a 'proud singles' club."

Kaldur smiled: "I wouldn't be opposed to this idea."

"Come on. Let's play airhockey", Artemis said.

"You just want to wipe the floor with us again", Connor said.

"I'll play with Nightwing", Artemis said, "We're gonna balance each other out."

*

They really did balance each other out. Nightwing didn't even know what he was doing most of the time. But that was OK. They were having fun regardless. Nightwing smiled. It felt good to not have to be good at everything all the time. To just be allowed to suck at something without the fear of being punished.

Nightwing felt a rush of wind in his back after over an hour. Wally stood behind him. Breathing heavily, his hair dishevelled. He was hiding something behind his back.

"See? I'm back, Babe", he said over the mindlink.

"That took longer than a few minutes", Artemis teased.

"I had to make it perfect, obviously", Wally said, "And I was working with a tight timeframe. And I had to take a shower because I didn't want to stink. And I had to dry my hair which just took forever. And I had to brush my teeth because these tuna sandwiches today were a bad idea and I wouldn't have eaten them if I had known that I would literally go on a date today. And then I did other things that are a surprise."

He was breathing heavily from his rant. Nightwing put his hands on Wally's shoulders trying to calm him down.

He smiled: "Not need to be perfect. Just happy to spend time with you."

"Nope", Wally said, "It had to be perfect. I promised you the whole Wallman-package and here I am to deliver."

Nightwing chuckled.

"And so", Wally pulled flowers out behind his back, "I got you red roses."

Nightwing took the bouquet smelling it. He never had roses before. He wasn't sure if the heads of the flowers were supposed to be turned to the side. It looked chaotic but he liked it. The color and the current messiness reminded him of Wally's hair.

"Oh shit", Wally looked at the roses, "I messed them up on the way."

Nightwing pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek: "Like very much. Very pretty. Thank you."

Wally lighted up: "You're gonna love the rest as well."

He gripped Nightwing's hand pulling him towards the exit. Nightwing chuckled. Wally was impatient.

"See you later, guys", Wally said, "I gotta take care of my super-hot date."

"Have fun", M'Gann yelled after them.

Wally was so impatient that he said: "Wanna go on a piggyback ride?"

Nightwing nodded. He vaguely remembered doing this before.

Wally ran. And Nightwing laughed. It felt exhilarating. Like jumping down from a building and using the grapple in the last possible second. Nightwing never knew what would happen when he was with Wally. The speedster brought so much life to everything he did. Nightwing was just happy to go along on the ride.

Wally stopped in a secluded bay at the feet of the mountain stumbling over something that Nightwing couldn't see. They tumbled into the sand. Wally leaned over him, mortified.

"Are you-?"

Nightwing laughed. Really laughed. Not just a breathless chuckle. He didn't remember when he had last laughed like this.

Wally turned around to see what he had stumbled over: "A rock? Man, I stumbled over a damn rock and we haven't even started yet."

Nightwing found it hilarious still laughing in the sand. After a while, Wally laughed, too. They managed to stop after a while.

"OK", Wally held his stomach, "This was totally intentional and a presentation of my comedic talents. But I have romantic talents, too. You'll see, Babe."

Nightwing took his hand squeezing it to reassure him. They strolled along the beach.

The sun was going down over the sea. It was starting to get dark.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", Wally said.

Nightwing nodded. It really was. Everything about the bay was soft and welcoming. Not overwhelming to Nightwing's senses like the city often was. He listened to the sound of the waves. Just taking it in. Letting it wash over him. The warm sand was so different from hard concrete. Nightwing stopped a few times to dig his feet in. Enjoying how it gave way under his soles.

Wally sounded quieter, more content: "I spend quite a lot of time here. When things just get too much. And everything is too quick. Really ironic of me to say that."

Nightwing chuckled.

"I live in the Midwest. Not much sea there. So, this place is perfect. And you haven't even seen the best part yet."

Wally led him towards a rocky wall. They climbed up stopping on a ledge.

Wally had laid out a blanket and a few candles. Nightwing halted when he saw it. Wally really had put a lot of thoughts into this. It was really sweet. Nightwing really had to get him chocolate the next time he had the chance. Jason would probably help him pick something out.

"See?", Wally whispered into his ear, "That could totally be on the cover of one of your books."

Nightwing shuddered. Wally's warm breath on his ear was driving him crazy – in the best way. The speedster smirked. He knew what he was doing.

Wally turned on the candles. Nightwing sat down on the blanket letting his feet dangle over the ledge. He smelled the roses again. Wally sat down next to him.

"I knew you'd like it, Adrenaline Junkie", Wally teased.

He gave Nightwing the notebook.

'Perfect', Nightwing wrote and interlaced Wally's fingers with his own.

"You don't have to flatter me so much", Wally bit his lip looking at the water, "I know I'm a real mess with relationships. Most of the times I just screw it up because I'm too impatient. Or I forget things like Valentine's Day. Or I run my mouth and say things I shouldn't say like talking about all my baggage on our first date."

Nightwing chuckled. He'd never met someone as funny as Wally. No one made him laugh as much.

'Perfect for me', Nightwing wrote, 'Real mess, too.'

"You aren't a mess", Wally protested.

Nightwing tilted his head.

"OK. Maybe a bit", Wally put his arm around Nightwing's shoulder, "But you're a cute one. You just care so much about people. And I should really stop rambling now before this gets embarrassing. Just give my shoulder a little bump if I talk too much."

Nightwing chuckled and wrote: 'Like hearing you talk.'

Wally frowned. Surprised. Nightwing tilted his head. Wally seemed really insecure about people viewing him as annoying.

They were silent for a while. Watching the sun lower itself into the sea.

"I guess I just wanted to warn you", Wally said, "I'm really scared of screwing this up. And I don't want to screw this up because you are special to me."

Nightwing looked at Wally. His eyes glinted softly.

'Trust you', Nightwing wrote, 'Won't screw up. And if do, we fix it. I screw up, too, at some point.'

Wally gripped Nightwing's gloved hands. He seemed to choose his words carefully. As if he had repeatedly thought about this conversation and practiced it: "I know that I'm often impatient. And too rash. But not for the things that count. I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do. I want to be sure that you enjoy the things we do together."

'Always enjoy be with you.'

"I mean things like kissing or-", Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "Going further."

'Sex?'

Wally grew flustered. It was adorable. He loved to act all smooth when they were around others, but he became a real dork when they got to the meat of things.

"Yeah, that too", Wally cleared his throat, "I want to be sure that you aren't just going along with me to make me happy. That you do everything you do of your own volition."

Nightwing lowered his gaze. Did Wally really think about him like that? That Nightwing was too weak to make his own decisions? It… hurt.

"Babe?", Wally sounded panicked, "Please say something. I mean – write something."

Nightwing's fingers trembled when he wrote: 'Think I am like puppet?'

"I didn't mean it that way."

'Make own decisions', Nightwing crossed his arms.

"You do", Wally rambled – panicked and far too quickly, "I just wanted to tell you that your feelings matter to me. And I probably could have done that better. I just wanted to be sure that you know that. Because you had far too many people in your life who didn't care what you wanted. And you are used to ignoring your own feelings to serve others. And I'm probably talking myself into a hole again-"

Nightwing frowned. He hated to hear Wally say these things. But as much as he liked to act like he was perfectly independent in his new identity, he still was a Talon underneath it all. Serving others was branded into him. A Talon wasn't supposed to want anything. Its own discomfort didn't matter. And Nightwing had spent far too much time as one to completely shrug it off.

That's why he let Batman call him 'Dick' despite the name reminding Nightwing of what he had lost. That's why he held on to the Court's throwing knives. That's why he stayed silent for the fear of Cobb punishing him.

Nightwing had to be honest with himself even if it hurt: He wouldn't be able to say 'no' to Wally if the other really pushed him. He would just go along with it ignoring his own discomfort like he was trained to do. He would do everything to make Wally happy. To keep his love.

And Nightwing hated himself for it. He hated himself for hugging Cobb even after the man had literally broken his neck. He hated himself for craving Cobb's praise. He hated himself for feeling unworthy of it. Because Cobb was behind all of it.

Talon. Nightwing. Dick. It didn't matter. Cobb was always there. A constant voice in his head that made Nightwing feel worthless. And every word that Nightwing left unsaid for the fear that Cobb might punish him was a victory for the Head-Talon.

Nightwing remembered something Jade had told him on the plane all these years ago. She had been cynical, angry then. Much more than she was now.

"He's like a fucking tinnitus", she had talked about Sportsmaster, "Always there. Always makes you feel shitty. But you can't get rid of him and, at some point, you don't even notice anymore how he's holding you back."

Nightwing wanted to ask Jade if she still felt that way. If there even was hope for people like her, and Artemis, and Harley, and Jason, and Nightwing himself.

Nightwing knew he was spiralling. His thoughts were falling into one of the deep holes that Nightwing desperately tried to avoid. He tried to think about Wally again. Because Wally was different. Wally wouldn't take advantage of his weakness. He had wanted to make sure that Nightwing knew. He hadn't wanted to belittle Nightwing like so many other people had done. Nightwing shouldn't have taken it that way. He shouldn't have reacted so impulsively – as Batman would say. And he was spiralling again…

"Hey", Wally's hand ended up on his shoulder, "You spaced out there. We can go back if you want."

Nightwing shook his head. He blinked back tears. He sure as hell wouldn't cry again. He refused to cry another tear because of Cobb.

He wrote: 'Think about what you say. You right.'

"You aren't a puppet."

'No. But still Talon. And Wally right being careful. Often don't know how to say what I want. Understand if you not want to be with me.'

He slung his arms around his shivering body. Nightwing just felt vulnerable and cold.

He perked up when Wally laid his jacket around his shoulder. It reminded him of something. Strong arms lifting him up. A steady voice telling him that he would be alright. Nightwing had been… smaller then.

"I want to be with you", Wally said, "I won't leave you just because you are recovering from trauma. How much of an asshole would I be to lead you on like this?"

'Not an asshole.'

Wally said: "We just need some ground rules to make this work. So, that we are both comfortable. I've thought about this a lot because I really want this to work out. And I don't want to hurt you."

Nightwing frowned, tilting his head.

Wally fiddled with his hands: "I think it would be good if you initiated the next steps. Then, I would know that you are ready for them. I won't initiate anything we haven't done before because I don't know if you are comfortable with it yet."

'Like kiss on mouth?', Nightwing wrote.

"Like that", Wally stopped fidgeting, "We haven't done that before, so I won't initiate. But I can kiss you on the cheek, can't I?"

Nightwing nodded.

"And you can always tell me when you're uncomfortable with something", Wally said, "Always. I won't be angry. I'll be happy because you told me."

'Same go for you', Nightwing wrote.

"Yeah", Wally seemed relieved, "This really went smoother than I expected it to. I didn't want to seem annoying. Or kill the mood. I just wanted to clarify these things before we move forward. You're probably-"

Nightwing hugged Wally. The speedster stopped rambling. He really had a self-depreciating streak under all that bravado. Wally tensed. But then he hugged Nightwing back.

'Not annoyed', Nightwing smiled as he wrote, 'Happy because you care. Not many people do.'

He hesitated. Then, he wrote: 'Make me feel safe.'

"Really?", Wally perked up.

Nightwing nodded.

"So, I did this right?"

'Perfect. Not annoying', Nightwing added.

Wally smirked regaining his façade of bravado, "Another win for the Wallman."

Nightwing chuckled.

"Wow. This became heavy for the first date. But I'm glad we talked about it", Wally rubbed Nightwing's shoulder warming it up.

Nightwing wrote: 'Not first date if make you feel better. Rooftop date, too.'

"You remember that one?"

Nightwing nodded. It was one of his nicest memories even if it was more of a blur of colors and feelings than a concrete experience. Still beautiful though.

"Yeah, that was a good one", Wally looked fond, "You were totally showing off for me by the way."

'Did it work?', Nightwing wrote.

Wally pulled his jacket closer around Nightwing's shoulders: "We're sitting here, aren't we?"

The sun had gone down. Stars reflected in Wally's eyes. It was breath-taking. Nightwing really felt like he was on the cover of a romance novel. He wanted to perfect it by kissing Wally. But the necklace around his neck felt heavy. Nightwing didn't want his first kiss with Wally to be like this. It felt fake. They both deserved better.

"Are you cold, Babe?", Wally asked.

Nightwing nodded. The wind was strong near the sea.

"Let's go back", Wally said.

*

They arrived back at the Mountain. The Team was watching a movie on the couch.

"You wanna join them?", Wally asked.

Nightwing nodded.

"Great. Gotta get some snacks for me first though", Wally looked like he wanted to run into the kitchen.

But Nightwing gripped him by his sleeve. Wally frowned as Nightwing pulled him into a hallway. Nightwing followed the warm feeling in his stomach. It felt incredible. Just following his emotions. Trusting them and Wally completely. Nightwing wondered if being drunk was like this.

Nightwing ripped off the necklace shoving it into his pocket. He still held the flowers though.

"Babe?", Wally frowned.

Nightwing loved hearing Wally say the nickname. It was affectionate. Even admiring at times. As if Nightwing really was someone special to him. Nightwing wanted to show

Wally that he was special to him, too.

So, Nightwing gripped Wally by his jacket pushing him against the wall. Rose petals fell to the floor as they pushed against Wally's jacket. Nightwing leaned forward until he could feel Wally's warm breath on his face. Wally needed a moment to understand. Then, he smiled and bridged the gap between them.

Wally's lips met his and Nightwing enjoyed the warmth coming from them. The speedster put his hands around Nightwing's waste pulling him closer. Their kiss was heated. Nightwing didn't even know what he was doing. Just that he was enjoying it. So, he trusted Wally to take the lead. Nightwing closed his eyes and opened his mouth when Wally's tongue pushed against his lips. Wally's tongue tasted strange. Nightwing couldn't compare it with anything. It didn't taste like blood. Nightwing would just call the taste 'Wally'. And he couldn't get enough of it.

Wally pulled back. Nightwing opened his eyes. Wally was breathing heavily. His face was flushed.

"Some people need to actually breathe", Wally laughed.

Nightwing chuckled burying his hands in Wally's hair.

"OK", Wally pulled Nightwing closer again, "Finished breathing."

Nightwing smirked as they kissed again. His hands stayed in Wally's hair. Tugging softly.

Wally groaned from the feeling mumbling something between kisses: "Tease."

It sounded so affectionate. It made Nightwing melt.

They only stopped when Wally's stomach grumbled.

"I really need that snack now", Wally's face was flushed and his hair messier than before, "And then movie. Even if I don't really know if I can concentrate on anything anymore after the snack I just had."

Nightwing smiled and followed Wally into the kitchen. He watched while Wally made himself several sandwiches. Nightwing put the flowers into a vase carefully arranging them.

"You're really hot by the way", Wally put butter on his seventh sandwich, "With or without that damn necklace. I'll always want you."

Nightwing tilted his head. How had Wally known?

"I can read your mind, Babe", Wally smirked, "And I've never seen anyone ripping a necklace off so angrily."

Nightwing smiled sheepishly.

"It was a real turn-on though", Wally kissed him again.

Nightwing's hands wandered towards his hair again. Wally pulled away before they could deepen their kiss.

He smirked: "I think all of this is just an elaborate scheme so that you can rip out my hair."

Nightwing protested with a little noise. He wasn't ripping Wally's hair out. He was just touching. Admiring.

Wally winked taking his plate: "I can collect a few strands in a plastic bag next time I go to the hairdresser. It would be a great birthday present for you."

'Tease', Nightwing wrote on the notebook showing it to Wally.

The speedster laughed and left the kitchen. Nightwing followed him.

"How was your date?", M'Gann looked up from the TV.

She looked excited.

"Perfect", Wally said.

Nightwing showed both thumbs up plopping down on the couch next to Wally. Wally shovelled the sandwiches into his mouth with one hand putting the other around Nightwing's shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you", M'Gann smiled.

"I can see that it was fruitful", Artemis smirked at their dishevelled states.

Nightwing ran his hand through Wally's hair smoothing it down. He could never pass up an opportunity to touch Wally's hair. Even if Wally relentlessly teased him for it.

They watched some trashy action movie. Wally and Nightwing were cuddled up to each other sharing a blanket. Wally was throwing chips into his mouth rambling about the movie.

The rest of the team groaned at multiple point during Wally's relentless commentary – even M'Gann. Nightwing chuckled.

"See?", Wally said, "I'm hilarious."

"He's your boyfriend", Artemis said, "He's obligated to find your horrible puns funny."

"Seconded", Kaldur said.

Wally started to bicker with the rest of the team. Nightwing just leaned back enjoying the show. He could get used to this.

*

Cobb entered the flat through the opened window. It was a tiny set of rooms in the heart of Crime Alley. Pathetic really. It fit Grayson and the street rat who had inhabited it together for years.

Signs of their life were all over the place. Bullet holes littered the wall of the living room. Todd must have practiced shooting here. The occasional blood splatters in the carpet. But also silly things like scratches at different heights in the wooden doorframe undeniably left by a claw: "Jay – age 13. Jay – age 14. Jay – age 15. Jay – age 16."

And always above Jason's scratches: "T – age ?"

Cobb sought out these signs of life. They helped him get into Grayson's head. And they fueled his anger. Grayson had wasted years of its life living this pathetic existence.

Still. The flat was useful despite its rudimentary nature.

Cobb loved living close to his prey. Watching it without his prey knowing about it. He was so close in fact that he regularly saw Red Hood running over the rooftops and fighting criminals in his unrefined way. Cobb scoffed when he saw him. How could this hack be so important to Grayson?

Cobb could go out there and kill Red Hood within minutes. The urge itched within his claws. But Cobb had a larger plan. He wanted to take Grayson apart. Turn up the dread until the boy begged him to end it. Killing its so-called 'brother' would be one of the later steps to get Grayson to break.

Cobb scoffed at the idea. Family was nothing if not blood. Grayson was Cobb's. And it was deluding itself when it believed that it could escape him by building itself a new family. So, Cobb would wait. Other plans took precedence before he would kill Jason Todd.

Or that red-headed speedster Grayson was clinging to. Cobb was disgusted when he saw them walking along the beach hand-in-hand. Laughing together. Settling down on their little cliff thinking that they were alone. Kissing. It was just another piece of evidence of how much was wrong with Grayson. How unnatural of a creature it was. It made Cobb angry. This mockery of his legacy.

But Cobb had endured it for a while. He had taken his time to observe every little piece of the new life Grayson thought it had built itself. He would use this intel to invade it. Dismantle it and show Grayson that it was deluding itself.

Cobb stood up looking at the wall he had filled with his intel. Most of it was about Grayson but he was also making progress with his other project: Slade Wilson.

Cobb scoffed at the thought of the man. Deathstroke was an arrogant fool advertising himself as the best mercenary in the business. Cobb couldn't wait to push him off his pedestal. Become the Light's enforcer. He was closing in on both of them. Their lives would be his to take. Slade's would be first. An appetizer before Grayson's would be main course and dessert all at once (not that Cobb knew how food tasted like, these simple things were below him).

The tweet of a bird ripped Cobb out of his thoughts. He walked towards the cage that stood on the table in the living room. Cobb picked it up. The bird tweeted again. Its wings fluttered restlessly in the cage.

"What do you want, you stupid piece of shit?", Cobb looked at the little owl.

It was a young thing. Completely black with piercing yellow eyes. Almost golden. And it was needy. Always chirping and making noise. Cobb was looking forward to ripping its head off. He would end it soon – once he needed it for his plans.

He opened the door to the cage and gripped the owl pushing his hand around its fragile body. It chirped, even more desperately trying to escape. Cobb scoffed and pulled a piece of meat out of a package. He held it in front of the bird's beak. The owl reached for it. Eating happily. Forgetting Cobb's tight grip. Probably trusting him. Stupid little thing.

Still, Cobb found himself stroking its head. Feeling its soft feathers. It cooed. A small part of Cobb enjoyed taking care of the owl. Even if it was a nuisance. And potentially dangerous.

It reminded him of strange things. Like the rare instances when he had felt proud of Grayson for learning a fight move Cobb had taught it. Or hugging the little boy who looked up at Cobb with so much neediness in its golden eyes that it was pathetic. Or keeping Grayson beside him while he worked to not feel alone.

How dare Grayson make him feel these things? How dare Grayson run and throw away all of Cobb's hard work? How dare Grayson be happy in its life free from the Court when Cobb had sacrificed over a century in its service?

The little bird chirped again. Distressed. Cobb had fastened his hand around it without noticing.

"SHUT UP", he screamed at the pathetic creature.

The bird didn't. It struggled. Chirping more desperately as it tried to escape Cobb's harsh grip.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP", Cobb threw the thing against the wall.

It collided with the concrete. Something within it broke. Then, it landed on the floor.

Quiet. Finally, quiet. Cobb stood up. He would have to put the thing on ice. He wanted it to be presentable for his purposes. And obtaining it had been annoying enough. More trouble than it had been worth.

Cobb looked down at the stupid thing. One of its wings was twisted. Bleeding. But it was still alive. Desperately trying to fly away but weakening with every flap of its wings before it could even get to its feet.

"You should have listened to my orders. You wouldn't have been hurt", and then he wondered why he was even talking to that naive bird.

It would be a mercy at this point to rip the thing's head off just like Cobb had planned to in the first place. Just end it without further suffering. But Cobb didn't grant mercy.

He scoffed and peaked into the neighboring room to check on his Talons. They were still standing in the tiny bedroom that was more like the size of a closet. Pressed against each other in the darkness. Unmoving. Head bowed. Cobb nodded in satisfaction. Everything was under control.

The bird still clung to its life when Cobb returned into the living room. It was almost admirable how stubborn it was. Almost. Cobb crouched next to it petting its head. Watching how the life slowly drained out of its body. It gave Cobb satisfaction at first. Having broken the helpless thing. Then, he just felt empty. Stupid bird.

*

Nightwing frowned when Batman called him down to the Batcave. It was night-time. Batman would go on patrol soon.

Nightwing came down the stairs. Batman stood in front of the computer typing away. He was in full gear. A package stood in front of him.

Batman gave it to him. Nightwing looked at the contents, his eyes widening when he saw clothes. He pulled his new costume out.

"What are you waiting for?", Batman still looked at the computer, "We're going out tonight. You're ready."

Batman was smiling. Batman never smiled.

Nightwing hurried to the changing room putting on the costume as quickly as possible. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror of the changing room. Nightwing still looked scary. The claws and the black veins weren't really helping his image. But the lack of knives and the majority of his face being uncovered must count for something. Most importantly, he felt different. Freer without the facemask and without the burden of what being a Talon entailed. He was happy. Things were going better than Nightwing could have ever expected.

Nightwing walked out of the changing room. Batman was already waiting at the Batmobile. He nodded in acknowledgement. Nightwing couldn't suppress his smile during the drive.

Nightwing's first patrol was quite uneventful. Still, to Nightwing it was one of the most exciting things he had ever done. That's probably why Batman cut him some slack when Nightwing threw in one, two or three more flips than necessary on their way over the rooftops. Nightwing slotted in right behind Batman following his lead. Listening to all of his orders this time. Batman grunted in approval.

His mentor showed him to halt with one gesture. Nightwing followed Batman's gaze. In the alley below them, a man was pressing a teenage girl against a wall. She tried to scream but the asshole put his hand over her mouth.

Batman gestured at Nightwing to go. Their tasks were clearly divided on situations like these. Batman took care of the perp while Nightwing protected the victim and watched Batman's back. Batman grappled into the alley. He pulled the man away from the girl and shoved him to the floor.

Something glinted as the man pulled a gun. Nightwing kicked against the back of his hand making him drop it. Batman grunted in approval again. He started tying the perpetrator up.

Meanwhile, Nightwing turned to the girl. She looked frightened. Shaking in fear on the floor. Staring at Batman and the perp. He crouched next to her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He carefully held out his hand wishing that he could talk to her to comfort her. Nightwing made a soft noise to show her that he didn't want to harm her. She still seemed scared, but she took his hand. He helped her up.

Batman turned to her: "Do you have a phone?"

She nodded pulling it out with shaky hands. She almost dropped it. Nightwing caught it and dialed the emergency number for her. He gave the phone to her trying to smile reassuringly.

"Thank you", she mumbled, taking the phone.

The girl – it turned out her name was Sarah – talked to the police. Batman gestured at Nightwing to leave. But Nightwing tilted his head confused.

He signed at Batman: "Not safe leaving. Sarah still scared."

"The police is coming", Batman said, "The perpetrator is secured."

Nightwing bit his lip. Batman wanted him to obey. But he looked at Sarah who was sitting on the floor again. She had pulled her knees to her chest.

"Scared", Nightwing signed, "Wait until police come to make feel safe. Batman tell me to protect victims."

Batman stayed silent for a while. Then, he sighed when Nightwing continued looking at him.

"Fine", Batman crossed his arms, "Night is slow. We can stay for a bit."

Batman talked to Sarah: "We're waiting with you until the police comes."

She seemed surprised: "Thank you so much."

Nightwing sat down on the floor next to her. She was still shaken, her hand cramped around her phone. Nightwing pointed at her phone case. It showed a picture of a dog.

She frowned. Then, she understood: "You want to know about Sammy?"

Nightwing nodded. Sarah started talking about her dog. She was still tense at first. But she relaxed. Nightwing listened. Having a dog sounded fun. Maybe Batman would allow them to have one if Jason and he asked often enough. And if Alfred backed them.

Batman stood at the side his arms still crossed. After a while, sirens neared.

"We have to go", Batman said.

Nightwing stood up waving at Sarah. She seemed really nice. Nightwing hoped that she would be OK.

"Thank you so much. I don't even want to know what that creep would have done if you hadn't come. And thank you for staying, too. It really made me feel better", she looked at Nightwing, "I don't even know your name."

Nightwing bit his lip trying to speak.

"His name is Nightwing", Batman said, "And he should really move on."

Nightwing shrugged sheepishly. He grappled behind Batman up to the roof. Batman lingered in the shadows until the police officers turned up. He cared, too. He just had difficulty showing it.

"You did good", Batman jumped over the next ledge without looking at Nightwing.

He smiled at the warm feeling in his chest. Taking down that asshole hadn't been difficult in the grand scheme of things. But it had meant the world to Sarah. And it felt really good to just protect one person and make them feel safer.

Nothing else happened for a few hours. A really slow night for Gotham. They were almost ready to call it quits when the Batsignal lighted the sky.

"And I thought it would be a quiet night", Batman said.

They arrived at the police precinct. A middle-aged policeman stood on the roof smoking a cigarette. He seemed to be the leader as other officers looked at him for guidance.

Batman landed soundlessly on the roof. Nightwing followed.

The officers seemingly hadn't seen them yet. Batman cleared his throat making them flinch. Nightwing wondered if he liked messing with them.

"Commissioner", Batman looked at the leader in the trench coat.

The Commissioner frowned when he saw Nightwing: "You've been awfully friendly lately, Batman."

"My cooperation with the Red Hood was of a temporary nature. Nightwing is a more permanent addition", Batman said.

Nightwing smiled. They really were partners now.

The younger police officers looked at him as if he was an alien. Nightwing tilted his head. Had he done something wrong?

"Did Batman's new partner just smile?", a policewoman whispered to her colleague, "I didn't even know Bats could do that."

The Commissioner sighed at the antics of his co-workers. He held out his hand: "Commissioner Jim Gordon."

Nightwing shook it. He nodded in acknowledgement. Gordon raised an eyebrow when he saw the claws. But he didn't comment on them.

The policewoman did. She was apparently a bold one: "Are you the secret lovechild between Batman and Catwoman?"

Nightwing frowned. He didn't know how to react to this strange question. He had heard of Catwoman, the infamous thief. Jason was a big fan of hers calling her a modern-day Robin Hood. ("Green Arrow could never.")

"Just asking because of the claws", the policewoman said, "It was too good to be true anyway."

"The case", Batman said.

"A murder", Gordon said, "The killer was a professional. We can't really make sense of it. The victim is not from here. She's European. From Switzerland to be exact. The coroner said that she died weeks ago and that her corpse seems to have been transported."

Batman nodded: "Where?"

Gordon named the address: "I'll meet you there."

"That's the address of the Gotham Zoo", Batman said.

"She was found in the owl house."

*

Nightwing had a horrible feeling about this. They stood in front of a building. Owls were carved into the wooden door. Their eyes seemed to follow him.

Batman opened the door ignoring the police tape. They stepped into a passage that was usually used by visitors. Meshed wire separated the compound of the birds from the walkway. The smell was gruesome. Full of blood and death. Nightwing tensed when he didn't hear any sounds of wings fluttering. Where were the birds? Had the police moved them somewhere else?

Gordon entered the house: "I'll show you."

He led them along the passage until the end. They stopped in front of more meshed wire. Nightwing felt sick when he saw the scene.

The woman was strung up against the wall. Knives with golden handles held her limbs in place. Her eyes were scratched out. She smelled rotten and flies crawled over her body eating away at her expensive white dress. Nightwing didn't need to be a coroner to see that she had been dead for quite some time.

Owls laid in front of her in a half-circle, their wings torn off. These animals had been tormented just to make a point. It was cruel and theatrical at the same time. It reeked off Cobb.

Batman opened the door to the enclosure. Nightwing's legs were shaking. But he forced himself to enter. He was Batman's partner. He had to control himself even if he was terrified of what he would find.

Batman inspected the woman. She seemed vaguely familiar. Nightwing tried to categorize her. Gordon had said her name. Katrin Hochreiter.

He looked over the floor finding a white mask in the corner. It was torn in two and covered in blood.

"We can't make sense of it", Gordon said.

Nightwing took the mask putting its halves back together. He walked to the woman holding it in front of her face. No question. This was Head-Mistress in front of him. It was strange to know her name. She had been nothing but a faceless threat to Nightwing before. Cobb had killed her. Why?

Nightwing looked at Batman. The hero was examining every corner of the crime scene not fazed by its gruesomeness.

Nightwing looked at Katrin again. He didn't know what to feel. Should he be happy because his tormentor was dead? He couldn't bring himself to even though she had degraded him in front of the whole Court last time he'd seen her. Nightwing leaned forward. Her white dress was ripped at the stomach.

"Her stomach was torn open and her insides ripped apart", Gordon said, "Not by a knife. By something messier."

Nightwing knew how. Gordon looked at Nightwing's claws but he didn't comment. He knew that something was wrong here. Gordon was smart.

Batman grunted and examined the ripped-apart mask: "Did you find a message?"

"Nothing", Gordon said.

Nightwing looked at the owls with the torn-off wings. The owl in the middle of the half-circle was different. Batman had taught him to look for things that were unusual. Unlike the other owls, this one still had its wings even if one of them was broken. But its head was severed lying a few feet next to the body. A completely black owl.

Nightwing crouched and scooped up the owl's head. It seemed young. The owl's eyes were yellow almost goldish. Same as its talons. Close to Nightwing's own eyes. It was probably the closest Cobb had found to gold in nature.

Nightwing shuddered. He had known that Cobb was obsessed. But this little owl… It felt strangely personal. As if Nightwing himself was lying on that floor. Broken by Cobb's anger.

"This bird", Batman pointed at the little black owl, "Does it belong to the zoo?"

"We didn't ask", Gordon frowned, "I can look at the signs. All the owls are on there."

He returned after a while shaking his head: "It does not belong to this zoo. Did the killer obtain it just to put it here? What is special about it?"

Nightwing took the owl's body suppressing the urge to look away. He dug his claws into it. His fingertips reached something hard. Nightwing pulled the knife out. He turned it around examining it.

Nightwing's hands were shaking. But he had to stay professional. He couldn't break on his first patrol.

Words were scratched into the blade: "I OWN YOU."

Nightwing thrust the blade into Batman's hands trying to do the things Batman had taught him to stay calm.

Name three things he could see: Dead Head-Mistress. Dead owls. The little black owl with the golden eyes, and the severed head that was Cobb's sick version of a voodoo doll.

Name three things he could smell: Blood. Shit. Nothing else.

Name three things he could hear: Silence because all the owls were dead. Their wings ripped off. They couldn't fly anymore.

No this didn't help at all. Nightwing was losing his cool. He felt his mind breaking, his thoughts running into too many different directions at once. Cobb was after him. Cobb wanted to kill him. There was no Court to recruit him for anymore. The dead owls said as much. Cobb had severed the connection to his masters. Killed them.

Nightwing was of no use to Cobb. Only a reminder of his failures. An embarrassment to Cobb's honor. And Cobb didn't accept any slights to his honor. He would slice Nightwing's head off just like he had done to the little black owl. A helpless animal. That's how Cobb saw him.

And Nightwing couldn't do anything to prove Cobb wrong because he was powerless. Cobb was unstoppable. A perfect fighter. Nightwing couldn't go up against him. Not even Batman could. No one could protect Nightwing. He would just have to wait until Cobb decided to strike. And Cobb would take a long time because he enjoyed nothing more than playing with his food.

Batman put a steadying hand on Nightwing's neck: "Get outside. Get some fresh air. Don't do anything you'll regret. Just wait for me."

Nightwing nodded. Mechanically. He could do that. He could listen to orders. So, he stood up and left the owl house. One step after another. He forced himself to walk. To not break before Cobb could even reach him.

*

Gordon watched the scene with concern. He had known that whoever had done this was sick. Moving a dead body just to dramatically string it up? Killing all the owls in such a cruel manner just for decoration? Gordon had known that it was meant to be seen by someone.

He had wondered who was supposed see this. At first, he had been scared that it could be meant for him. Another sick personal attack against the Commissioner. Like the Joker had done. The attack that had resulted in Barbara being paralyzed.

But this was clearly directed against Batman's new partner. And Gordon had his theories about Nightwing. Him being completely silent – talking even less than Batman - confirmed his suspicions. The box filled with tongues still haunted his nightmares.

"Whoever did this is after the kid", Gordon said.

Batman grunted in confirmation glaring at the scene.

"Who?"

"Cobb."

"His Great Grandfather?", Gordon brought up all the details about the Grayson-case that Batman had told him.

He still remembered them. The details were horrific enough to even be branded into Gordon's jaded brain.

Batman nodded: "He apparently has brought down the Court, maybe even has taken control of whatever is left."

"What does he want with the kid? Recruit him again?"

"Worse", Batman looked down at the black owl with the ripped-off head.

"But you can stop him? You can protect the kid?"

Batman sighed. He'd never sounded so old: "I'm not sure if I can stop him."

Gordon halted. Batman had never admitted his failures so blatantly before. Normally, it was a matter of reading between the lines.

"You better not tell the kid that", Gordon said, "He trusts you."

"He does", Batman sounded even more exhausted, "And I'll find a way to keep him safe. I have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing/ Wally are the cutest. Nothing else to say here. :)


	15. Deathstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobb narrows in on Nightwing's life - and on Deathstroke's as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: Homophobia during the scene at the beach (nothing graphic though)
> 
> This chapter got really really angsty...

The next weeks were a nightmare. By all means, Nightwing should be happy. He was patrolling with Batman – his greatest idol – being a hero. Learning from him. He went on missions with the Team – his friends. Jason was doing well, focusing more on teaching the Crime Alley kids and less on shooting people. And Nightwing had a boyfriend. The sweetest and most caring person Nightwing could have asked for. Wally was even learning ASL with him.

Nightwing would be happy if it wasn't for Cobb's lingering presence in his mind. Cobb was fixated on him. Toying with him. Invading his every thought. Cobb took a while to strike again after the 'owl house' incident. He took his sweet time knowing that Nightwing would be on constant alert.

It started out small. Things like finding a feather on Nightwing's seat of the bioship. Or seeing a shadow in the corner of his eye while patrolling with Batman. Or finding a bird with a broken neck lying on the tiles of Wayne manor. Nightwing felt silly for being paranoid about these things.

The feather could have just been swept in from outside. His eyes could have played tricks on him. And the bird could have flown against a window. But these things just kept piling up. And Nightwing didn't know if they were a threat or if he was just being hypersensitive.

He didn't tell anyone about them. Not Batman who was working day and night in the search for Cobb. Not Wally who was already worried. And not Jason who was so happy with taking care of the street kids.

M'Gann was the one who noticed. She cornered him one day after training looking at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

Nightwing nodded.

"You are stressed", she said in his mind, "I can sense it radiating off you."

"Nothing", he said, "Just usual. Recovering."

"You weren't this stressed before", she said, "It's more than stress. It's paranoia. Something is scaring you. So badly that you are always occupied with it."

M'Gann was getting uncomfortably close. But Nightwing didn't want to worry her.

"It's fine", he left.

It wasn't fine.

Nightwing visited the Red Hood's headquarters to get away from it all. Jason and Mark trained on their usual spot on the roof. Nightwing landed on the roof crouching on a gargoyle. It calmed him down for a while just watching them fool around. They didn't seem to notice him which was concerning because anyone would just be able to- No. Nightwing wouldn't go there again. He was here to escape his paranoia.

Jason held Mark's wrists.

"Come on. Break my grip", Hood said, "Remember what I showed you."

"I might have blanked out on that", Mark said sheepishly.

"Try."

Mark tried to rip his hands free but Nightwing could already see that it wouldn't work. Mark squirmed and squirmed.

"OK", Jason said, "We can-"

To both of their surprises, Mark kicked Jason in the crotch. Hood soaked in a pained breath and let go. Mark broke away smiling in triumph.

His smile fell when he saw Jason's pained form, scrambling to apologize: "I'm really sorry, Mr. Hood. I hope I didn't-"

"You did good", Jason straightened himself.

"But I forgot the technique-"

"Screw the technique. As long as it works", Jason said, "N taught me so much fancy technique. And I bastardized it all to make something new that works for me."

"Really?", Mark said, "And he didn't punish you for it?"

Nightwing tensed. He wondered if people would ever stop being scared of him.

"Why should he?"

"I don't know", Mark said, "My foster parents used to tell me stories about the Talon to scare me. And they look really terrifying. Nightwing isn't even that scary if you compare him to the other one."

Nightwing's insides froze. He dug his claws into the gargoyle trying to steady himself.

"Which other one?", Jason was on alert, too.

Mark frowned: "The older one? He hangs around here quite a bit. He's taller than Nightwing. Bulkier. He spends a lot of time on the roof over there, cleaning his knives. I think he wants me to see him."

"Did you interact with him?"

"A bit", Mark said, "He approaches me sometimes. I was really scared at first. But he talked to me. I think he's lonely. He says he's Nightwing's Great Grandfather?"

Jason paled: "Did he tell you anything else?"

Mark shrugged: "Normal Grandfather-stuff I guess. He says that he can't wait to reunite with Nightwing. That he wants to resolve their fight. I think he's too scared to actually talk to Nightwing. That's why he just lingers. Their fight must have been really bad. Oh. And he wants to meet you, Mr. Hood. He asked me to not tell you about him because he wants to approach both of you first. I didn't think anything about it but that was weeks ago. He's taking far too much time."

Nightwing went through all of Batman's relaxation exercises again. He wondered if he even did them right because they didn't calm him down at all.

"Did you tell him anything?", Jason sounded as panicked as Nightwing felt.

Mark shrugged: "Just that he should talk to Nightwing. That Nightwing's nice and won't hold a grudge. And that he should be really happy to meet you because you are really cool and like the best person ever."

Jason looked close to a panic attack. His hands were shaking: "Mark, you can't talk to this man. This man is a monster."

"He seems nice when he talks to me."

"He's a manipulator. He hurt Nightwing horribly and he hasn't changed. He's a lot like the guards that you told me about. The ones that treated you like trash in Juvie. Or my piece of shit of a father."

Mark bit his lip: "The man hits him?"

"Yes", Jason said, "Amongst others. You can't trust him."

A piece of the gargoyle broke off. Nightwing looked down at his hand and the pulverized stone.

Mark flinched and swung around. He looked at Nightwing with wide eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Nightwing. I didn't know that he was evil."

Nightwing jumped down from the gargoyle looking at Jason. He signed slowly. Carefully. His signing was still unsteady and the growing panic inside him didn't make it any better.

Jason nodded: "He says it isn't your fault. You didn't know."

Jason looked at Nightwing watching closely as he continued signing.

"Cobb is a liar", Jason said, "He is nice to people when he needs them. He- Can you repeat that? More slowly?"

Nightwing nodded and repeated.

Jason continued: "You can't escape from him. He's too strong and fast. You have to play along with him when he's with you. Flatter him to make him feel good. Pretend. That's how you survive. He can't know that you are suspicious of him. He'll kill you."

Mark's eyes widened.

"We have to call Batman", Jason said, "This is getting too close."

Nightwing nodded. His throat felt constricted even though he wasn't even trying to speak.

"Which building is he usually on?", Jason asked Mark.

The teenager pointed at one of the skyscrapers across the hideout.

Nightwing grappled towards the skyscraper ignoring Jason's protests. He pulled out his sticks going into a fighting stance. But there was no one there.

"Would you just slow down, N?", Jason had followed him.

Nightwing shook his head. Looking for any signs. He saw a glint of gold. A knife was stuck into the roof. Nightwing pulled it out.

Another message was scratched into the blade: "YOUR HOME IS PATHETIC."

"N? What is going on?", Jason seemed concerned.

Nightwing didn't wait for him and jumped over the edge of the roof. There was only one place that Cobb could be talking about. He certainly wouldn't call the manor pathetic.

Jason cursed behind him and followed him more slowly with the grapple.

Nightwing landed on the windowsill picking it with his claws. The scratches told him that someone had opened it that way before. The window opened but Nightwing felt paralyzed. He couldn't go in. He couldn't do it.

Jason landed next to him: "What are we doing here? You forgot one of your books?"

He was trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Nightwing showed the knife to Jason.

"Fucking bastard", Jason cursed as he saw the message, "It won't get better if we wait any longer."

Jason went in. Nightwing followed.

Nightwing froze when he saw the wall. Pinboards were filled with pictures. Most of them showed Nightwing, often with other people. Exiting the bioship with the team on a mission. Perching with Batman on a roof in Gotham.

But also in places where no one should be able to see him. One of the photos showed the kitchen in Wayne manor. Nightwing, Alfred and Jason were sitting on the table practicing ASL gestures. Most disturbing: That picture hadn't been taken through a window.

Jason inspected the picture more closely: "That fucker was in the manor. He took it from the hallway."

Nightwing shivered imagining Cobb standing a few feet away from them. He could have killed them all that day.

"N?", Jason put a hand on his shoulder, "You have to keep it together. It will be fine. Batman will take care of it."

Nightwing shook his head. Cobb had entered Batman's home without them even knowing.

There were no places left where Nightwing was safe. There was no hope. Batman couldn't help him.

Cobb had strung his net wide. There were also pictures without Nightwing in them. Some of them just Jason and Mark training apparently taken from the same gargoyle Nightwing had been on. Others were of members of the disbanded Suicide Squad. And most importantly: A lot of them were of Deathstroke.

Nightwing frowned. What did Cobb want with Deathstroke? The question drove him crazy. Did they work together? The pictures didn't make it seem like they did. It looked more like Cobb was hunting Slade, too.

"Come on", Jason led Nightwing to the sofa, "Sit down a bit."

But Nightwing halted when he saw the opposite wall. There was a bloody spot that hadn't been there before. He looked at the floor. More blood. Black feathers were stuck in the dried puddle. Now, Nightwing knew where that poor owl had broken its wing.

Nightwing crouched touching one of the feathers. It was so soft. He examined it. It was beautiful. Something special. And Cobb had just thrown that little owl against the wall as if it was a piece of trash. Just because he could.

It made Nightwing angry. Cobb preyed on those who were weaker than him. That couldn't defend themselves. He took pleasure in ruining them, hurting them until they broke. The little owl. Mark. Nightwing himself. He'd been just a child when Cobb had gotten his clutches on him. It was sick. Cobb was sick. And it made Nightwing even angrier that he couldn't stop him.

"Hey", Jason tried to lighten the mood again, "Apparently, Cobb also has a Deathstroke-fixation. Maybe we are lucky and Slade takes care of the problem before we even have to lift a finger."

Nightwing doubted it. It would be too good to be true.

*

Nightwing was still shaken when he went to the next team training. He always felt watched. He had started relentlessly patrolling in the manor not even daring to stop for a second. It had taken Alfred and Jason together to convince him to go to the Team training.

The Team knew. Black Canary knew. She smiled sympathetically at him. Nightwing couldn't stand it.

He went through the session on autopilot. Focusing on nothing but his and his opponent's movements and Canary's words. It helped for a bit. Only for a bit. As soon as it was over, Nightwing hurried towards the exit. He had to get back to the manor. To make sure that everyone was safe.

A blur appeared in front of him. Wally was still sweaty from training, his face flushed from the exertion.

He gripped Nightwing's hand: "You wanna go to our place again?"

Nightwing shook his head and signed: "Make sure Jason and the others are safe."

Wally narrowed his eyes looking closely at his signing. He was still struggling with it. Languages weren't really his strong suit. But he had insisted on learning anyway because he wanted to talk with Nightwing without always having to resort to pen and paper or the mindlink.

Wally understood: "Come on, Babe. They are fine. Batman is with them. You need some relaxation. Just one hour where you don't have to think about these things."

It sounded great. Perfect even. But Nightwing couldn't-

"Seconded", Black Canary stepped beside them.

She winked at them: "See it as training, Nightwing."

Nightwing tilted his head.

"Some people need to practice relaxing every once in a while. Batman is the worst offender. And we don't want you to inherit all of his worst traits, do we?"

Wally smiled: "Give me one minute to shower, Babe."

He zipped away.

Black Canary looked at him with her concerned eyes again: "How are you doing?"

Nightwing bit his lip. But he couldn't lie to Black Canary. She had done so much for him.

So, he signed: 'Scared. Always feel watched.'

He hadn't been surprised that Black Canary knew ASL.

"It's a frightening situation", Black Canary said, "But the whole Justice League has your back. You can always call us if you feel threatened."

'Just want it to stop.'

"You can always talk to me if it gets too much. I gave you my number for a reason."

They had met a few times. Talking to Canary was nice. She wasn't prying – yet. Nightwing suspected that she was giving him some time to get used to the set-up before they talked about the hard stuff.

Nightwing nodded. It felt good to know that there was someone to listen.

Wally returned in a blur.

"See you later, BC", he pulled Nightwing towards the exit.

"Use protection", she said.

Wally's face reddened: "What exactly do you think we are doing?"

She shrugged: "It's timeless advice."

Wally's face was still red when they reached the bay. Nightwing chuckled.

"It's not funny, Babe", Wally moped, "BC is kind of like my cool aunt. Do you want 'the talk' from your cool aunt?"

Nightwing chuckled even more. He ruffled Wally's hair. It was still wet from the shower.

"Are you making fun of me, Babe?", Wally clutched his chest, "I'm hurt."

Nightwing shrugged.

Wally smirked like a shark. Then he tackled Nightwing into the sand. Wally was pinning him interlacing Nightwing's hands with his own behind Nightwing's head.

"I think you need to learn a lesson", Wally grinned, his face hovering over him.

Nightwing raised his chin challenging Wally. Wally kissed him. His kiss was rash, impatient. Wally's thumb was drawing circles on the back of Nightwing's hand. Not a bad lesson. Fooling around with Wally was always fun.

Nightwing smirked into the kiss. Then, he slung his legs around Wally's middle. Wally soaked in air, breaking the kiss.

"Damn", Wally grew even more flustered, "I'm always surprised by what a tease you are. Little octopus."

His warm breath touched Nightwing's lips: "You can sling yourself around me all you want, Babe."

This time, Nightwing grew flustered. Wally exploited his distraction.

He jumped up: "Race ya."

'Unfair', Nightwing signed, still lying in the sand.

But Wally wasn't there to see it. He had already reached the cliff. Nightwing followed him.

He smiled when he reached their destination. Wally had his back turned to him. He seemed absent. Nightwing walked towards him pulling him into a hug from behind.

Wally didn't melt into the hug like expected. He felt stiff, tense. Nightwing looked over Wally's shoulder. He was holding a knife in his hand. Golden handle. Nightwing's stomach dropped. He let go off Wally and took the blade out of his shaky hands.

Cobb had scratched into it again: "DISGUSTING. UNNATURAL."

Nightwing closed his eyes. Calming himself for Wally's sake. His boyfriend was taking this very badly. Even more badly than Nightwing himself, who was still terrified. Cobb had invaded another part of his life. There weren't many left that Cobb hadn't touched yet.

Wally was pale. His forehead clammy. He hadn't moved since Nightwing had taken the knife.

Wally's breath was quickening. Nightwing assumed that he was on the verge of a panic attack. He put a steadying hand on Wally's shoulder while the speedster took deep breaths. Wally evaded Nightwing's gaze even after he had calmed himself.

Nightwing tilted Wally's chin up and kissed his forehead. Soft. Gentle.

"I'm sorry", Wally said, "I- I just-"

'It's fine', Nightwing signed, 'Talk when ready.'

Wally nodded. Grateful. He climbed down the rocky wall. Still unsteady. Nightwing put the knife into his suit. Watching over his boyfriend like a hawk while he climbed down the wall.

Nightwing took Wally's hand on the way back, squeezing it.

"I went through some bad stuff like this in high school. I thought that I had left it behind me", Wally said, "It's nothing really. Not comparable to what happened to you."

'Not competition', Nightwing signed, 'All bad.'

"I- I really don't want to talk about it", Wally evaded his gaze.

Nightwing hummed trying to reassure Wally. He wouldn't force him to talk. No one understood wanting to stay silent better than him.

Wally's breath had quickened again. Nightwing suspected that he was reliving far too many unpleasant memories. He waited while Wally regained his composure again. Giving him space.

"Fuck Cobb", Wally said.

Nightwing tilted his head. Wally's rage was unexpected.

"He's the one that's unnatural and disgusting", Wally balled his fists, "He's the one killing people just because it's fun to him. He's terrorizing you."

Nightwing flinched. Wally stayed angry. Rage was radiating off him.

"I won't let him do that. If he wants to get to you, he has to go through me", Wally gestured turning around as if he was searching the bay for Cobb.

Nightwing shivered. Maybe Cobb was watching them right now. Maybe he was seeing Wally's rage as a challenge. It would be just like him to kill Wally now to teach Nightwing a lesson.

Nightwing listened, searching the cliffs for a dark figure. But there was nothing except the waves and the wind. It had been calming before. A little getaway. But now Nightwing knew that it was all a lie. He couldn't rest. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted for even a moment.

Nightwing tugged on Wally's sleeve. They had to go back to the Mountain where there was at least a sliver more safety than here.

Wally was determined: "Don't worry, Babe. I'll protect you."

He really meant it. And Nightwing knew that Wally would put himself in front of Nightwing if Cobb sought them out. It was sweet and Nightwing wanted to believe that everything would be fine. But Wally – for all his good intentions – didn't stand a chance against Cobb. The Head-Talon would kill him. And then his death would be on Nightwing. And Nightwing couldn't bear the thought. And Cobb would kill all the other people he cared about, too. Because they were all heroes. And they would all try to protect Nightwing.

Nightwing wished that Cobb would just kill him and leave his family alone.

*

Slade's morning had already started shitty when Lex Luthor had called him out of nowhere. Summoning Deathstroke to a meeting at Lex Corp. Telling him to come in uniform. The suggestion was strange enough. Usually, Lex preferred Slade to appear low-key. Deathstroke shrugged. He didn't care as long as the pay was good. And the Light was his best-paying client by a long-run.

So, he sat in his Jeep – windows tinted of course – and drove. Slade unwrapped his sandwich in the car. The morning was too shitty for his usual protein shake that would make every normal person gag. So, he cut himself some slack. Metropolis had enough traffic to give him time to eat.

Slade arrived at Lex Corp. He greeted Jerry - the man who guarded the parking garage - with a nod. The man was pleasant enough. Slade liked him as much as he could like anyone.

Jerry's eyes widened as he saw Slade in full-Deathstroke get-up.

"Is there something special going on today?", Jerry asked, "Queen Bee and her entourage arrived an hour ago. Some of her drones are waxing her car. It must be important if the Queen herself is present."

Jerry pointed towards a shiny limousine that didn't need another waxing. Didn't deter Queen Bee's worker drones though. They slavishly scrubbed every inch of it.

Slade shrugged.

"We're doing it all for the paycheck, aren't we?", Jerry said.

"That we are", Slade left the parking garage nodding at Jerry.

Another employee led him through the building.

"Another minute, Mr. Wilson", the woman gestured at a chair.

Slade grunted. Luthor was getting arrogant if he believed that he could let Deathstroke wait like a dog without repercussions. No one could pay Slade that much.

The woman flinched: "I'm very sorry, Mr. Wilson. Boss' orders."

She looked like Slade would kill her any minute. He dismissed her with a gesture. Slade was fucking pissed. But he mostly killed for the money. Or for revenge when it became personal. Even he had higher standards than killing an employee just for doing their job.

After over an hour, the door opened. To Slade's surprise Mr. Freeze left the room.

Slade frowned: "Since when are you buddies with the Light, Freeze?"

"It's Doctor Fries", the man pointed at his name tag, "And I work here."

He looked proud of himself. Strange developments indeed. Slade would keep his eye on this. Maybe there was some money to gain out of this.

Mercy Graves nodded at Slade, impatient. So, he entered the Lion's den. The room was bigger than expected. It was completely empty except for a long table in the corner. All members of the Light were sitting behind it. Luthor, Ra's, Queen Bee, Black Manta, Vandal Savage, the Brain (Slade always wondered how this silly glass jar had managed to become part of such an elite group) and Klarion.

It reminded Slade of the tables where the jurors of these trashy casting shows sat behind. Slade only knew them because of Rose and Joey of course.

"You were summoned here", Luthor smirked, "Because you have a challenger."

Slade frowned. Who dared to challenge Deathstroke for his role as enforcer of the Light?

"He's offering to do it for much cheaper in exchange for honor and a legacy as he calls it", Luthor seemed humoured, "And the nice pay check is a bonus. But he's much less greedy than you are, Deathstroke."

"Do you take up the challenge?", Ra's asked, "Or do you give up your position voluntarily?"

Deathstroke bristled. Giving up would forever taint his professional reputation. Sportsmaster was a joke since Deathstroke had taken his place.

"Who am I fighting?", Deathstroke asked.

He wanted to know because even he had some limitations of what he would do for Luthor's cash. Fight Lady Shiva for example. No one could beat that woman. To hell with his professional reputation in that case.

The door opened and a man in a black and gold costume entered. A Talon. But not any. The Talon.

"Cobb", Deathstroke looked at him.

Cobb smirked: "I hope you're taking up the challenge, Deathstroke. I haven't killed anyone in the last 24 hours."

Deathstroke was unimpressed. The Light couldn't consider taking up Cobb as their enforcer.

"You want him as your enforcer?", Deathstroke looked at the Light, "He's the product of sick brainwashing. He is not dependable."

Deathstroke focused on Queen Bee: "And didn't he try to kill you a few weeks ago?"

"We want the best fighter to lead our blade", Queen Bee leaned forward, "And Cobb broke with his old masters, so I chose to not take the attempt on my life personally."

"Are you scared, Deathstroke?", Cobb taunted.

Slade bristled: "I'm not scared of any Talon. I met your Great Grandson. His head would have been mine if it wasn't for Batman."

Cobb scoffed: "It is the first thing I'm killing in the name of the Light. It is young and foolish. Defeating it is nothing impressive."

Interesting. Cobb called his own Great Grandson an 'it'. The Court's brainwashing went deeper than even Slade had expected.

"He still was your student", Slade smirked, "So, are you admitting that you are a bad teacher? I saw quite some potential. Maybe Batman can mine it better than you."

Cobb snarled: "It was broken from the beginning."

"So, it's just your genes that are bad?"

There was nothing more fun than taunting his opponents.

Cobb seemed to explode at that: "My legacy is-"

Slade interrupted him, taking out his katana: "I'm taking up the challenge. No brainwashed puppet is the boss of me."

"I'm not brainwashed", Cobb said, "I killed my masters. I serve no one."

"Oh", Slade said, "We found a hot button. I pushed the same one when I fought your Great Grandson. Really got him lashing out. I see the family resemblance."

"I'm nothing like that useless piece of shit", Cobb balled his fists, his claws pushing into his palms.

Slade said: "He does the same thing when he's angry. I hope for you that you can fight better than him."

Klarion giggled stroking his cat: "Aaw. I love their bickering."

Cobb ran at Slade first sending a kick to Slade's throat that he narrowly dodged. Cobb sliced at Slade with his claws. Slade hissed when they ripped through the armor on his chest. These things were even sharper than they looked. A pain in the ass even when he had fought Grayson. But while Grayson had fought more like a cat. Ferocious but a relatively small threat. Cobb was a damn tiger who could actually kill Slade with these damn things if he didn't watch out. Slade needed to get rid of them.

He waited until Cobb sliced again. Then, he brought his katana down on Cobb's right wrist. His hand fell to the ground, neatly sliced off. Slade expected Cobb to slow down. But the Talon snarled and became even angrier. He downed a knife into Slade's stomach. Slade retailed by slicing Cobb's knee.

Slade walked back trying to gain ground. But to his surprise, Cobb gripped Slade's katana with his hand and pushed it through his own stomach. Slade was caught off-guard. And this was his mistake. Cobb kicked against the hilt of the knife in Slade's stomach making him step back and lose the grip on his weapon.

Cobb ripped the katana out of his stomach smirking. His whole body was jerking as it healed itself. His hand was already regrowing. Slade gave it a few minutes until it would be fully healed.

Slade had to re-evaluate this fight. He had expected Cobb to have a similar healing factor as the kid. The kid's was already impressive. But Cobb's? Losing a limp barely slowed him down. He fought as if his whole body didn't matter. Only protecting his neck.

Slade's healing factor couldn't match. He couldn't regrow limps as his missing eye showed.

And Cobb was using his limited sight to his advantage as well. Usually, Slade could trust his hearing. But Cobb was completely silent.

Slade needed to end this quickly. One quick slice to the neck. He couldn't try wearing Cobb down because Cobb would outlast him. Slade couldn't afford getting injured.

He threw a bomb on the floor in front of Cobb. It exploded with a loud bang. Cobb flinched. He hesitated. Slade buried a knife in Cobb's neck. Slicing and slicing. He had severed half of his head from his body. He had almost made it. But Cobb ripped out the knife in Deathstroke's stomach and buried his claws in Slade's guts instead. Cobb twisted and twisted. Slade had to fall back if he didn't want his insides to become a smoothie.

Slade swayed. He looked down at the floor in front of him. His guts were literally spilling out of him.

Cobb smirked. His neck mended itself. And the tips of his fingers regrew. At least his right hand was now without claws. Slade lunged with his knife for Cobb's other hand. He would win a lot if he could completely declaw him. But Cobb blocked the attempt gripping Deathstroke's wriest. He twisted his wriest until Slade heard it snap. Cobb dug his claws into Slade's flesh. He was gunning for Slade's veins. Slade was dead if Cobb succeeded.

Slade hit Cobb's throat in a move that would have killed anyone else. But Cobb simply took a step back as his throat healed itself instantly. He didn't even furrow a brow.

In this moment, Slade realized that he would die in this fight. His stomach was bleeding out while Cobb was uninjured. He couldn't defeat Cobb. And Cobb knew that Slade knew.

Klarion cheered: "COME ON. Kill him. I want to see the rest of his guts."

Slade valued his professional honor. But he would never put his honor over his life. In death, there was no money to spend.

So, Slade ran. He kicked open the door. Cobb was after him. He threw a knife into the back of Slade's knee. Slade still ran ignoring the overwhelming pain. He crossed the empty waiting room and jumped out of the glass window. It broke. Slade plummeted towards the street in a cascade of shards. He slowed his fall through a grappling line that thankfully only dislocated his shoulder, not ripping it off. The impact was still too hard. Slade felt one of his ankles snap. He still ran crossing the busy Metropolis street ignoring the cars.

Cobb didn't follow. Luthor was probably holding him back to avoid making a scene.

Slade relocated his shoulder in an alley several miles away from Lex Corp.

He pulled out his phone dialling the number of his only confidante, holding himself up on a dumpster: "Wintergreen. I need the first-aid kit. The large one-"

Slade collapsed onto the dirty floor before he could finish.

*

Nightwing patrolled within the manor relentlessly for weeks. He felt his mind fraying. Every cranny was a possibility for Cobb to hide. Every shadow a possibility to disappear. And every visitor a potential spy. He changed his walking pattern up every round checking every corner of every room. Checking if all their secret stashes where still at their place. Jason had been thorough. Knives. Guns. Ammo. Grenades. Even a stack filled with inhibitor collars. They would potentially need them if they had to defend the manor.

Jason lost his temper when Nightwing came into his room the fifth time that day to look under Jason's bed – disturbing his reading.

"He's not hiding under there, N", Jason snapped, "And he didn't ten minutes ago."

'What if he is?', Nightwing signed.

"You're driving me crazy with your paranoia."

Nightwing flinched. He knew that he was being paranoid. But he was justified. Cobb was after him. And worse: After his family. Talking to Mark: A clear threat against Jason. Leaving a knife on Wally's and Nightwing's favorite spot: A clear threat against Wally. The manor would be next.

Jason's face softened: "I know you are scared. But you are running yourself into the ground."

Scared was a nice word. More like terrified. Chilled to his bones. Nightwing couldn't deal with this anymore. But he had to because he was the only one who was taking Cobb seriously enough. He knew what Cobb could do. That no one could stop him. He had to protect the people he loved.

Nightwing stood up and left the room. He checked the kitchen. Alfred was still cooking.

The butler shushed him out of the kitchen when Nightwing checked every drawer.

"I don't think they are big enough for Cobb to fit inside", Alfred said while stewing the spaghetti sauce.

Nightwing still opened the rest just to be sure.

"You should get some rest, my boy", Alfred said.

Nightwing didn't. He checked the Batcave next. Batman was still in front of the computer. Safe.

He didn't say anything when Nightwing checked every corner of the Cave.

The Bats squeaked near the ceiling. They were louder than usual – at least Nightwing thought they were. Or maybe he was just being hyper-sensitive again. What if Cobb used their sounds to cloak himself? Nightwing needed to pay extra attention to the Cave. Noted for the next rounds.

"-ick? Dick?", Batman stood in front of him, "Are you-?"

Nightwing flinched at the name. He swayed, barely feeling Batman's steadying hand on his shoulder. Dark spots blocked his vision. He hurried out of the Cave almost stumbling over the stairs. He snarled in frustration. How was he supposed to fight Cobb if he could barely walk? He had to be stronger to protect his family. Why couldn't he be stronger? Better? Why did he have to be so weak and pathetic?

He did another round. And another. Another…

Nightwing checked a closet in an abandoned part of the house. He touched its back feeling if there were any hidden compartments. What if Cobb had found a secret passage that Batman didn't know about? What if Cobb was already in the house? He had been here before without them knowing.

Nightwing swayed again. He steadied himself through gripping the wardrobe. There now was a permanent buzzing in his head. It was driving him crazy. And it was potentially dangerous. It would make it even harder to hear Cobb.

A hand landed on his shoulder. Nightwing swung around and shoved the perpetrator against the wall pushing his claws against the other's throat. Cobb. Cobb was there.

To Nightwing's surprise, Cobb pulled him into a hug and kissed Nightwing's temple. Soft and gentle. Like Wally did. Nightwing shook his head. The image cleared. Wally. He was pressing Wally against the wall.

Nightwing stumbled back falling to the floor. The rest of the Team was also there. And Jason. Nightwing felt like he couldn't breathe. And he didn't even need to breathe. He was going crazy. He had believed that Wally was Cobb. He had almost hurt him. Nightwing trembled. He was losing it. How could he protect his family if he was losing it?

Wally slung his arms around Nightwing drawing circles on his shoulder. Nightwing tried to stand up. He had to patrol the manor. Make sure that Cobb wasn't here. But Wally pushed him down.

"It's fine. You're safe. We're here. I'm here."

Nightwing slumped against Wally. His body couldn't stop shaking. He was breaking down after weeks of non-stop vigilance.

"You need to rest", Wally said, "You'll feel better."

No. Nightwing couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't.

"Wally's right", Artemis crouched next to him, "I know how paranoid things like these can make you. You want to regain some semblance of control. But hurting yourself doesn't help."

Nightwing shook his head. He had to keep going. Cobb was watching for any moment of distraction. He would punish Nightwing for it. He always had. They didn't understand.

"M'Gann", Kaldur said.

She nodded. Nightwing felt her warm presence in his mind.

"We are protecting you", she said, "You can rest."

The pain in his head lessened. The stress. The constant paranoia. M'Gann was taking it away.

Until Nightwing was just exhausted. He slumped against Wally listening to his steady heartbeat. It lulled him into sleep together with M'Gann's gentle nudging.

*

Wally looked at his boyfriend. Nightwing was dead to the world. Wally had never seen him asleep. He looked so peaceful.

"I took away his paranoia to allow him to rest", M'Gann said, "He won't have any nightmares. Just a good sleep."

"Can you get him to his bed?", Jason asked.

"I can carry my boyfriend", Wally huffed.

"You better not drop him", Artemis looked concerned, "That would send his paranoia over the edge."

Wally picked Nightwing up. He wasn't a lightweight, but Wally was used to carrying injured people from danger zones as Kid Flash. The manor was still far too big though. Nightwing had collapsed in the most remote wing.

But Wally managed to carry him to his room. His pride didn't allow anything else. Jason opened the door. Wally carefully laid Nightwing down on the untouched bed.

His room was relatively empty. But Wally smiled at the sight of the photos on the dresser. The Team together. Batman and Nightwing (Batman being very grumpy-looking). Jason and Nightwing together at various ages.

Wally carefully pulled the blanket up to Nightwing's chin. His boyfriend hated nothing more than being cold. Wally wanted to leave. But Nightwing's hand shot out clutching Wally's wriest. Wally grimaced when a claw nicked his skin. Nightwing wasn't lucid right now.

Usually, he had impeccable control of his claws – even in the most intense make out sessions. The nick wasn't deep though thankfully.

"Jay?", Nightwing's voice was hoarse.

Wally froze. The Team exchanged surprised glances. Nightwing hadn't talked in months. Not a single word since he had been freed from the Court.

Wally stroked Nightwing's hair: "It's me, Babe."

"Wally?", he slurred the word.

Wally's breath hitched a bit. Nightwing sounded so vulnerable. Wally couldn't bear leaving him alone.

He looked at the Team and Jason in the doorframe. Artemis gestured at him to lie down next to Nightwing. Wally pulled off his shoes and slipped into bed. It was a bit awkward with the whole Team and especially Nightwing's very dangerous brother watching. But they had cuddled before, so this wouldn't be much different. Nightwing nuzzled closer to Wally laying his head on Wally's chest.

Wally put his arms around him: "It's fine, Babe. I got you."

Nightwing sighed softly. Content. Then, he stilled again. Wally would apparently have to play pillow for the next few hours. He didn't mind if it meant that his boyfriend could finally get some rest.

M'Gann closed the door carefully.

*

The rest of the Team plus Jason went to the kitchen. Bruce and Alfred were already waiting there sitting on the large table. Artemis tried to concentrate on her breathing. Seeing Nightwing like this was hard.

Artemis had been at this point before. Thankfully, she had gotten better. But Nightwing would only get better once Cobb was secured.

"How is he?", Alfred asked.

"He had a panic attack", Jason said, "But M'Gann calmed him down. He's asleep now. West is with him."

"He mumbled in his sleep", Kaldur said, "Asking for Jason and Wally."

Bruce frowned.

"I took some of his fear away", M'Gann said, "It makes sense that he would be less scared to talk."

"Can you do it permanently?", Connor asked, "Taking his fear of speaking away?"

M'Gann shook her head: "It's not a long-term solution. His fear is intertwined with his memories. With trauma. It's complicated and his mind is already vulnerable because he's recovering. I could supress his fear for a while, but it would just break out again far worse than before."

"He's growing more paranoid every day", Jason said, "I've never seen him like this. Not even after I found him for the first time."

"He'll be like this as long as Cobb is out there", Artemis said.

'And probably even afterwards', she added silently.

Nightwing's behaviour may seem paranoid to the outside but to him it was completely justified. He was used to feeling constantly threatened by someone that had power over him. Always being alert, to avoid being hurt. Nightwing's behaviour was a desperate attempt to regain a resemblance of control after someone had violated every aspect of his life.

No one knew that desperate need for control better than Artemis. On bad days, she still looked over her shoulder for the fear that Sportsmaster could turn up. Sometimes, she searched every corner of her apartment herself because of Sportsmaster's old habit of randomly appearing in her room to mess with her. And that was without Sportsmaster even threatening her life.

Artemis needed some time to rip herself out of her thoughts. To follow the discussion again.

"Why would Cobb watch Deathstroke?", Kaldur asked.

"He's the enforcer of the Light", Jason said, "What if Cobb wants that position?"

Connor groaned: "So, the Light and Deathstroke are tangled up in this now, too. Great."

"We need a plan", Kaldur said, "This can't go on like this."

They continued talking for hours. Looking over every nook and cranny. But no matter how much they turned it Cobb seemed to be an impenetrable threat. The only thing that was keeping Artemis going at this point was the determination in everyone's eyes. They all were Nightwing's friends. They all wanted to help him.

This loyalty made her believe that maybe after all this was over, she would be able to finally come clean over her own demons in front of them. They wouldn't turn their backs on her.

"You need some sleep", Alfred said after hours of discussing, "I can prepare the guest rooms for you."

It was settled then. Artemis had quickly learned that no one could go up against the family butler. She didn't protest. The idea of sleep became more appealing with every second.

*

Nightwing opened his eyes. He frowned. His mind felt clearer now. Had he slept? Apparently. He didn't remember going to bed which was concerning.

It was still dark. The branches of the tree in front of the window whipped in the wind.

Rain was dripping down the window. Nightwing closed his eyes taking in the soft noises.

The buzzing in his head had vanished. And Nightwing felt like he had regained full control over his limbs. He heard breathing next to him. A heartbeat. Wally had pressed his face in Nightwing's shoulder. One of his arms was thrown over Nightwing's chest.

Wally's presence lifted his anxiety. The speedster must have brought him to bed and had stayed to comfort him. It was sweet.

Wally kept squirming. He seemed restless. At first, Nightwing feared that he had a nightmare. Then, he saw that Wally was tangled up in his jacket. He hadn't even taken it off before going to bed. Typical Wally. Nightwing carefully took Wally's jacket off. His boyfriend squirmed again opening his eyes.

"Wing?", he muttered.

Nightwing made a soft noise. He kissed Wally's temple standing up to hang the jacket over the chair. It was Wally's favorite. He wouldn't just throw it to the floor even if Wally himself did it often enough. Wally turned around clutching a pillow. His breathing evened out again.

Nightwing's eyes glided over the photos on the dresser. They were a comforting sight.

Nightwing halted hoping that it was his eyes playing tricks on him again. He hurried towards the dresser picking up a photo with shaky hands. The selfie of Jason and him on the rooftop. Jason had gifted it to him several years ago. In the photo, Jason's eyes were scratched out. That certainly hadn't been like this before.

Nightwing's hands started to shake. But he forced himself to put the photo down not wanting to wake Wally. Nightwing looked at the other photos. He had so many of Jason and him together. In all of them, Jason's eyes were scratched out.

Nightwing tried to push down the panic within him. Stay collected like Batman had taught him to. But it was impossible when it came to his little brother potentially being harmed. Cobb had been here while Wally and Nightwing had been asleep. And the destruction of the photos was a threat against Jason.

Nightwing hurried out of the room. His body felt cold, his knees wobbly. The way to Jason's room seemed to stretch into eternity. Nightwing made a strangled noise. He needed to know that Jason was OK. That Nightwing hadn't slept while Cobb had slid his little brother's throat.

Nightwing ripped the door open. He stumbled into Jason's room. His brother's eyes were closed. But there was no blood. Nightwing listened for a heartbeat. There it was. Strong and steady. Jason was alive.

Nightwing stepped next to Jason's bed. Jason had apparently fought with the blanket again throwing it away from his body. He wore the Batman shirt that he only wore to sleep and deliberately hid from Bruce. No blood in sight. Jason was unharmed. Nightwing still inspected him closely to make sure.

He had been so focused on his brother that he hadn't noticed the knife that was stuck in the pillow next to Jason. Jason turned around – restless sleeper he was. His nose coming dangerously close to the blade. Nightwing made a strangled noise and pulled the knife out.

His hands were shaking. Images plagued him. Cobb standing above an oblivious Jason with a knife. Cobb imagining what it was like to kill Jason. Cobb deciding to stab the knife into Jason's pillow instead of his throat just to show Nightwing that he could.

When would this stop? Nightwing couldn't bear it anymore. At this point, he would throw himself at Cobb's feet and just beg him to stop. To just end it all.

Nightwing looked at the blade of the knife.

Cobb had scratched into it again: "YOU MARKED HIM FOR DEATH."

Nightwing tried to be strong. He blinked to hold the tears at bay. Nightwing turned the blade around.

Unlike the other knifes, Cobb had scratched onto the other side of this one as well: "OUR OLD HOME. YOUR LIFE FOR HIS."

Tears dripped onto the blade. Nightwing couldn't hold them at bay anymore. Cobb knew him too well. He knew that Nightwing would do anything at this point to make him stop.

It was psychological warfare at its finest. Nightwing knew what Cobb was doing. Batman had told him all about it. Made him read about things like this. Told him that enemies tried to get into a hero's head and make them break. That Nightwing should never cave into this pressure. But maybe he wasn't hero enough to stay strong.

"I love you, Jason", Nightwing muttered.

His voice was hoarse after months of not using it. And it hurt to speak. Physically and mentally. But it was his last rebellion against Cobb before he would give in to the man. Do everything he wanted so that he would leave his family alone. No one was there to hear it.

Nightwing turned to the door on his way of sneaking out.

"I love you, too", Jason said, "And that's why I'm keeping you from doing something stupid."

Nightwing halted. He turned around. Jason had sat up taking in the sight of the ripped open pillow and the knife in Nightwing's hand.

"What does it say?", Jason nodded at the knife.

Nightwing shook his head. Jason didn't need to see that. Why did he have to wake up? He had just made everything far more difficult. How could Nightwing go away if Jason looked at him in such a concerned way?

"Stop shielding me, N", Jason balled his fists, "I'm not some fragile little child. I'm the fucking Red Hood."

Nightwing would always shield Jason. So, he shook his head keeping the knife.

Jason opened his mouth as if to scream. Nightwing lunged at him pressing his hand over Jason's mouth. If Jason woke Batman, Nightwing would never be able to leave. Jason used the opportunity to pull the knife out of Nightwing's hand.

He stared at it. His face reddened. Nightwing waited for his reaction.

"You are a fucking idiot", Jason glared at Nightwing, "I was happy for a moment that you were speaking again. But to say goodbye to me so that you can run into your death?"

Nightwing flinched. He tried to speak again. But he couldn't. His throat felt closed off again.

"You are doing exactly what Cobb is telling you to do", Jason glared at him, "You are giving up."

Nightwing shook his head. He signed: 'Protecting.'

"I don't want your fucking protection", Jason said, "I want to hunt this Cobb-fucker down together with you so that I can rip his head off and he finally leaves you alone."

'Will kill you.'

"So what?", Jason said, "That's my thing to decide. You can't take that from me. I won't let you shield me. We are partners, remember?"

'We are', Nightwing signed.

"Then, stop being so fucking overbearing and let me help you. You don't have to carry this cross alone."

Nightwing bit his lip. It hurt that Jason called him overbearing. He was just trying to protect. Because he knew what the world could do. He didn't want Jason to go through the same. Jason already had suffered too much. But there was still a certain naivete about him. The belief that he was invincible. That everything would work out in the end. That Jason and Nightwing would just band together against Cobb and defeat him through… what exactly? The power of love?

Nightwing wanted to preserve this side of Jason. But this side of him wouldn't survive an encounter with Cobb.

Jason wouldn't like what Nightwing was about to do. And Nightwing didn't like it either. But it had to be done. And Batman (and Cobb as well) had told him that often things had to be done for the sake of the mission. This was one of these instances.

Nightwing went to the dresser. Jason had hidden some of his gear in the bottom drawer. He pulled out a rope.

"What the fuck are you doing?", Jason stood up.

Nightwing moved quickly before Jason could run away. He used all of his strength to push Jason onto bed. Jason struggled and got some nasty kicks in. But Nightwing bound his wrists and ankles together. He gagged Jason with a cloth and picked him up.

His brother protested. Writhing and kicking out. But Nightwing carried him into the adjoined bathroom. He carefully put Jason down in the bathtub laying the blanket over him to make it more comfortable.

Jason's gaze dripped with betrayal. It was the most painful thing Nightwing had ever seen. He'd rather lose all of his claws than have Jason look at him like that.

Nightwing looked at Jason intently. He hugged him one last time and gently kissed his temple.

"Love very much", Nightwing forced himself to speak out loud.

His voice was hoarse, barely there at all. But he wanted to show Jason one last time how important he was to him.

"Need to leave to protect", Nightwing said, "Hope Jason understand one day. Hope Jason… forgive."

The betrayal in Jason's gaze was still there. Nightwing stood up, feeling heavy. He forced himself to walk to the door. Walking out without looking at Jason. He couldn't bear to see this gaze again. Nightwing gently closed the door. He turned the key around taking it with him. It would only buy a little time. There were enough people in this house to open a door without a key. Jason would be safe. Batman would find him in a few hours once he had woken up.

Nightwing took one of Jason's leather jackets where he had thrown it onto the floor and put it on. It was actually too big for him now. But it was comforting to have one piece of his brother with him on this last journey. He didn't even bother taking any weapons except Cobb's knife. He wouldn't fight.

Nightwing slipped out of the front door and into the rain.

His knees were too unsteady to walk for long. The cold rain that was drenching him brought back memories of falling into ice cold water. Being frozen.

Nightwing looked at his arm knowing that the League's tracker was in there. He scratched his arm open. Blood dripped onto the sidewalk and was washed into a sewer drain.

Nightwing watched it vanish in the darkness. The sewers. They were his destination. Cobb could only have meant the headquarters of the destroyed Gotham Court as their old home. Nightwing would come – just like Cobb wanted.

Nightwing shivered pulling Jason's jacket closer around him. He hated nothing more than the cold. So, he used some of the loose change in Jason's jacket to take a bus. He threw the pack of cigarettes he found in Jason's pocket into the trash before entering. One last service for his brother's health.

Nightwing entered the bus. Dripping wet. Fiddling with the gloves that concealed his claws.

The bus driver looked up in concern. She was throwing him suspicious glances. Nightwing reached for the necklace to make sure it was there. He still looked normal. Apparently, the monster still came through under the disguise.

The bus stopped. Nightwing didn't pay attention. His goal was the sewer entrance at the final station. He looked down fiddling with his gloves.

He felt a presence beside him. Nightwing tensed as a man sat beside him. Nightwing only saw his wet jeans and his heavy boots as he was looking at the floor.

"You look rough, kid", the voice was deep, authoritative.

It reminded him of Bruce.

Nightwing didn't look up pretending that he hadn't heard.

"Where do you want to go at this time?", the man asked.

Nightwing shrugged. Still not looking up. He just wanted to be alone.

"It seems like you are making a mistake, Little Bird."

Nightwing tensed. His head whipped up. He looked into a middle-aged face. The man wore a non-descriptive grey hoodie. But the eyepatch was unmistakeable. Deathstroke.

Great. Another middle-aged assassin out to kill him.

Nightwing reacted before he could think. He punched a hole into the bus window. Jumping out. Nightwing landed in a crouch on the street. A car raced into his direction. Nightwing rolled out of the way before it could hit him. He landed on the sidewalk. Cars honked.

Passer-by's stared at him asking him if he was crazy. Nightwing ignored them. He jumped up the next fire-escape taking to the rooftops. Hopefully, he could lose Deathstroke up here.

No such luck. Someone rammed into him after he had crossed five rooftops.

"Geez, kid", Slade breathed heavily, "I'm just trying to talk to you. You would already be dead if I wanted to kill you."

Nightwing kicked the mercenary in the gut. To his surprise, Slade fell back visibly soaking in air. He seemed to be injured – pretty severely as it seemed. Slade still gripped Nightwing's ankle as he tried to run breaking it with one twist. Nightwing snarled trying to rip himself free. But Deathstroke's grip didn't budge.

"I'm not trying to kill you", Deathstroke said, "I just want to-"

Nightwing downed Cobb's knife in Slade's hand. The mercenary yelped and let go. He cursed.

Nightwing's ankle reset itself with a crack. He kicked Slade in the stomach again sending him sprawling to the floor. Then, he ran. Doing his best to lose Slade on the rooftops. The mercenary didn't seem to follow him. Apparently, he was really badly injured.

Nightwing wondered if Batman would approve of his way of dealing with Slade. He didn't like Nightwing using knives. But Deathstroke was no normal opponent.

Nightwing reached the sewer gate on the edge of the city pushing himself through the bars. The stink of the sewer assaulted his senses. Nightwing took off the necklace. No one would disturb him here. On the way to his slaughter.

Nightwing pulled Jason's leather jacket closer around him. He hurried through the sewers trying to ignore all the little noises around him. The rustling and creaking. Probably just rats. Hopefully.

It was over. Nightwing would reach his destination soon. Push against a specific brick to open the door to the abandoned hideaway. Enter. Cobb would be there. Waiting. He would torture Nightwing. Make him beg. Hold some big speeches about how much of a disgrace Nightwing was. Torture Nightwing some more. Probably rip out his claws. At this point, Nightwing would be a pathetic shadow of himself. And Cobb would finally slice off his head.

Nightwing ignored the need within himself that just wanted to live. He had finally built himself something. He didn't want it to end. He had gotten a taste of life. And Nightwing loved it. Maybe too much. Maybe he had become too greedy. It didn't matter anyway. Nightwing didn't have a choice in the matter. Cobb had never left him a choice.

Nightwing must be deep in thought because he was blindsided by someone gripping his ankle and trying to pull him into the water. Nightwing kicked against his captor's arm.

They let go.

Killer Croc emerged out of the water rubbing his arm.

The Crocodile Man blinked: "Zombie? Man, you have a mean kick."

Nightwing pulled the jacket closer around his body. He tried to keep going. He wasn't keen on catching up with old friends.

"Hey", Croc swam next to him, "I thought you were food hence the whole trying-to-eat-you-thing. But we already established that you taste like dead meat."

He chuckled in his dark growly way.

"Come on, Zombie. That was funny."

Croc came out of the water. He still wore his Arkham jumpsuit though it was stained with sewer water. He must have escaped tonight. Otherwise, Batman and Nightwing would have already heard about it.

Croc examined Nightwing closely: "You aren't on a mission for the Bat are you? Trying to bring me back to the other crazies? Because then I'll have to fight you."

Nightwing shook his head.

"You look like shit", Croc said, "The heroes treating you well?"

Nightwing nodded. They treated him too well. It would be easier to leave if they hated him.

"Look Zombie", Croc pulled an arm around his shoulder drenching him in sewer water, "Whatever you are doing this is a very bad idea. You have the same look that you had when you wanted to die by my teeth."

Nightwing didn't react.

"Shit", Croc looked at him, "You want to die again?"

Nightwing nodded. Then he shook his head. He didn't want to. He had to.

'Have to', he scratched into the wall, 'Just let go.'

Croc growled: "Someone messing with you?"

'No one you can kill.'

Croc fastened his grip around Nightwing stopping him: "Wait, Zombie. We're talking this through. From one crazy to another."

Nightwing shook his head. There wasn't anything to talk through anymore.

"And this someone is here in the sewers?"

Nightwing nodded. He tried to walk around Croc.

Croc seemed to think. He pulled Nightwing into a headlock again – like he had done so often before. This time though, he fastened his grip. Nightwing struggled trying to rip Croc's hand off. Croc didn't budge ignoring Nightwing desperate writhing. He broke Nightwing's neck.

*

When Nightwing woke up, he was leaning against a tree outside of the sewer gate. There was something hard in his back. The stem of a tree. Croc was sitting next to him watching the dark night sky and the city in front of them. Rain was pouring down on them. It took the stank of the sewers with it.

"Do you know how freaky this creaky thing you do is?", Croc said.

Nightwing shrugged. He looked at the sewer gate trying to stand up. But he didn't have any energy to.

"Don't even think about it, Zombie", Croc said, "Or I'll crack your neck again. See it as a friendship service. We're talking about this before you do something stupid."

Nightwing made a protesting noise.

"Even Arkham has newspapers, you know? All these journalists are going crazy about Batman's new partner writing about how he stays with people to wait for the cops. Or does a flip for them to distract them from whatever shit they are going through. Or makes Batman less of a rage-machine. Or – hell – even saves cats from trees."

Nightwing tilted his head. He had done all these things. He didn't understand why Croc felt the need to bring them up.

Croc gripped Nightwing's shoulder: "The point is: You are like disgustingly good. Even for a little hero. Arkham already hates you and I have to act like I don't know you so that the crazies don't rip me apart – no offense though."

Nightwing chuckled.

"You wanna throw all that away?"

Nightwing shook his head. He crossed his arms. He didn't want to. He had to. Croc didn't understand.

"Thought so", Croc said, "Because – as disgusting as it is – being a little hero makes you happy. I never saw you happier than when you saved that idiot Boomerang on the Squad. So, you better keep doing it."

Nightwing tilted his head.

"And you are gonna do, what little heroes do: Fight whatever asshole is threatening you. And you are going to win because heroes are like annoying flies that just won't go away no matter how often I sink my teeth into them. And next time I see you, it better be on a mission with the Bat where I will completely destroy your ass because you are still a little twig."

Nightwing chuckled. He laid his head on Croc's shoulder. The Crocodile Man grunted. Acting as if he was annoyed. But he didn't shove Nightwing away.

Croc's pep talk had made him feel better. It had touched this will to live inside him. Reminded him why Nightwing was trying to do good in the first place. Maybe Jason and Croc were right: Letting Cobb kill him was giving up. And heroes didn't give up. Batman didn't give up. He had to live for his family – not die for them.

Croc stood up: "I hope I set your screwed-up head back on straight."

Nightwing scratched into the soil: 'Thank, save live."

He stood up pulling Croc into a hug. The Crocodile Man roughly slapped his back.

"Nothing to thank, Zombie", he halted, "Oh shit, I really saved someone's life. That's disgusting. I gotta eat a handful of priests to balance that out."

Nightwing tilted his head.

"Come on, Zombie", Croc said, "You know that I'm joking, or am I?"

Nightwing slapped his shoulder.

Croc nodded at him: "Gotta go now, Zombie. Your stupid ass derailed my escape plan. Bite you next time."

He pushed himself through the sewer gate again vanishing in the stinking water.

Nightwing just stood there for a while. Letting the rain drench him. He heard steps behind him. He swung around going into a fighting stance.

Deathstroke was standing in front of him with his drenched hoodie: "You are a pain in the ass to follow, kid."

Deathstroke threw the knife in front of Nightwing's feet: "I'm glad you came to your senses. Would be a waste if you let him kill you like a sheep."

Nightwing ignored the knife in front of his feet. He wouldn't make himself vulnerable by picking it up.

Slade pulled up his hoodie, revealing a blood-soaked bandage around his stomach: "Greetings from your Great Grandfather, Little Bird. He's after both of us. So, you better listen to me before you rush off like a sentimental fool again. You are a killer, not a sheep. Act like it."

Nightwing stared at the wound. He left the fighting stance. Dumbstruck.

"I propose an alliance of convenience", Slade looked like he had bitten into a lemon, "Yes. I don't like it either, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Slade as a villain. He'll always be Slade for me from the Teen Titans cartoon.
> 
> And yay! Croc cameo!


	16. Slade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is upset at Nightwing - except Artemis. Slade is being his smug self (we love him though). The gang tries to find a way to defeat Cobb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really running out of chapter titles. But I just had to call a chapter Slade (inner Teen Titans cartoon-fan speaking). And he’s awesome so I can name two chapters after him. He really is one of my favorite villains.
> 
> And I finally learned how to use italics XD. But hey. As long as the learning curve goes up I guess.  
> Let me know btw if something about the formatting of the chapters bothers you. We can fix things. ;)

The sun was going up when Nightwing and Slade reached Wayne Manor. Nightwing lifted his hand to ring the doorbell but the door swung open before he could press the button. Wally stood in front of him with tousled hair in Kid Flash get-up. He pulled Nightwing into a hug.

“Don’t ever do that again”, Wally’s voice was shaking, “Do you know how scared I was when I woke up and you weren’t there?”

Nightwing bit his lip. He really had screwed up.

Batman approached. Nightwing watched him closely. Batman’s face was unreadable especially with the cowl covering most of it. But his jawline was tight.

“Get in”, he said.

Batman led them into the cave. Nightwing’s stomach clenched at the thought of seeing Jason. His brother would be pissed – rightfully so. What had Nightwing been thinking? Jason, Wally, the Team… they all would be devastated if Cobb had killed him. Their pain would have been on him.

“What are you doing here, Deathstroke?”, Batman asked while they walked down the stairs.

The Team, Jason and Alfred were waiting in front of the computer. They seemed relieved when they saw Nightwing unharmed. Nightwing wanted to escape their stares. His skin crawled under the attention. He looked at Jason. His brother’s eyes narrowed.

“I found your boy near the sewers after he came to his senses. You should keep him on a tighter leash, Wayne”, Deathstroke said.

“How I handle my partner is not your concern”, Batman kept walking down the stairs not even looking at Nightwing or Slade.

  
The flowing cape only added to his menacing presence. Disappointment was dripping from him in spades. Nightwing felt like someone had pushed a knife into his chest. The ache was unbearable and Nightwing fought against the urge to push his claws into his palms. He wondered if people felt like this when they had disappointed their parents which was silly because Batman was clearly not his father. And he probably wouldn’t want to be - not after all the stupid mistakes that Nightwing kept making.

“You followed him”, Batman said.

“I did”, Slade paused, “Because I wanted to offer my cooperation.”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend”, Batman said.

“Exactly, Wayne.”

Batman grunted: “I don’t like this idea.”

“Me neither. But Cobb is too big of a threat for both of us individually.”

“You’re injured, Slade.”

“Like I said: Too big of a threat”, Slade sounded like he had to force the words out.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. Nightwing stayed put. He felt like his shoes were glued to the floor. Everything seemed like a challenge right now even something as simple as walking to the computer where the others were.

Nightwing could see the screen from here. Multiple windows were open all different leads. He could imagine Jason frantically typing on the keys desperate in his search for Nightwing. The knife in Nightwing’s chest twisted. Cobb was right: He was nothing but a disappointment. He couldn’t do anything right. He had hurt the only people that even gave a damn about him. Because Nightwing tainted everything that he touched.

Jason hurried towards Nightwing. Nightwing stayed still. Frozen. Waiting for Jason’s reaction. Jason pushed Nightwing back until his heels hit the bottom of the stairs.

“You fucking piece of shit”, Jason’s eyes were rimmed red and his wrists bloody.

Nightwing knew these kinds of wounds. Jason had struggled, desperately trying to free himself.

“I thought you were fucking dead”, Jason towered over him, “Do you know how shitty I felt? Being locked in the damn bathroom while you were out there letting yourself be killed like an idiot?”

Nightwing lowered his gaze looking at Jason’s steel-toed boots. He had done this to Jason.

It was his fault.

_‘Can’t do anything right.’_

“How the fuck can I trust you after this?”, Jason’s voice broke, “How can I know that you won’t just leave me like everyone else?”

Nightwing’s gaze whipped up. Jason looked desperate. His face was reddened in anger.

Nightwing opened his mouth trying to say something. Trying to apologize. But he couldn’t.

He only got out a single desperate sound.

_‘Pathetic.’_

Nightwing dug his claws into his palms.

“You’ve got nothing to say to that?”, Jason seemed to grow angrier.

He ripped his claws out of his flesh to sign: ‘I’m sorry.’

Jason shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair: “Sometimes ‘sorry’ doesn’t cut it.”

Then, he stomped away. And Nightwing felt like Jason had taken his heart with him. He just felt empty.

_‘Alone again. Maybe this will teach you.’_

Nightwing pushed his claws into his palms again. As if he could push Cobb’s words out. Nightwing gritted his teeth when he felt bone give way. He looked at his hand while the gaping hole mended itself. It didn’t give him the satisfaction he craved.

“Take a shower”, Batman sounded exhausted.

_‘Your incompetence even wears down the Bat.’_

Now, he was really going crazy. Making things up in his head. Cobb had never said that. He might as well have though…

Nightwing kept his head on his muddy boots as he walked towards the shower. He felt wet, and cold, and oh so dirty. And Slade’s amused chuckle didn’t make it any better. It reminded him too much of Cobb.

*

Nightwing told them about what had happened not looking at any of them while he did. He couldn’t bare it.

_‘Weak.’_

Jason was still pissed barely looking at Nightwing. Batman vanished in his professionalism. Wally looked hurt and sad. He pulled away when Nightwing tried to take his hand. And he stayed silent. Nightwing suspected that they were having a conversation over the mindlink without him. Only Artemis looked at him in sympathy. She even smiled at him trying to reassure him.

_‘She pities you.’_

“Cobb has weaknesses”, Kaldur said, “There has to be something we can exploit.”

“His senses are strong. They can easily be overwhelmed”, Jason said.

“And the cold”, M’Gann added.

“But he didn’t react to all the ice pellets I threw at him”, Wally said.

“He evaded my arrows”, Artemis said, “I don’t think they would have done a lot against him but enough to make him avoid them. I think the cold needs to get inside of him.”

Slade said: “Mr. Freeze has started working at Lex Corp.”

“You think that Lex has him develop a failsafe against Cobb?”, Connor asked.

“It would fit Luthor’s M.O.”, Batman said, “We need to know if this failsafe exists and if we can obtain it.”

He looked at the computer: “Hood and I are hacking Lex Corp. Deathstroke will stay here. The rest is dismissed.”

Nightwing stood up. Before he could leave, Batman gestured at him to come closer.

He took the instrument that Superman had used to plant Nightwing’s first tracker.

“Closer”, Batman’s voice was emotionless.

Nightwing tentatively came closer. What would Batman do? Without warning, Batman put the device against Nightwing’s neck. It tingled. Nightwing flinched.

“Don’t attempt to scratch it out again”, Batman said, “It is too deep inside.”

_‘Scratch.’_

Batman turned away not looking at Nightwing again. The Cave seemed too small suddenly. And Cobb’s voice was overbearing.

“So, he chips you like a dog?”, Slade chuckled, “That’s a good one, Wayne.”

Nightwing snarled balling his fist. He sent a kick toward Slade’s stomach. The mercenary had a way of getting under his skin.

“Stand down”, Batman said.

And Nightwing stopped himself.

_‘Like a good little puppet.’_

He felt all eyes on him. And it overwhelmed him. He hurried towards the stairs.

“Stay in your room”, Batman said.

_‘He doesn’t trust you. Why should he?’_

*

Artemis felt bad for Nightwing. He wasn’t dealing well with this pressure at all. And Deathstroke’s presence made it worse. She understood why Jason, the Team, Batman were angry. It had been a shock to all of them when a distressed Wally had woken them up. When they had found Jason in the bathroom in his desperate state. When they hadn’t been able to track Nightwing. They had feared for the worst. Artemis wasn’t over it herself.

But Nightwing needed some kind of support. Someone in his corner. He was still a victim in this situation and dismissing him wouldn’t help anyone. She could almost hear the self-depreciating thoughts radiating off him.

Frankly, Artemis was disappointed with how Batman had handled this. Nightwing felt unsafe, trapped. Artemis knew how important it was to have the backing of your mentor in that situation. But Batman had handled this as expected. So, Artemis would have to step in.

She left the Team behind where they sat in the kitchen and went to Nightwing’s room. Artemis knocked. After a few seconds, she opened the door.

A breeze grazed Artemis’ face. Nightwing’s window was open. He was sitting on the windowsill looking at her with a tilted head. Artemis took a notebook and a pen from his desk.

“Got some space?”, she asked.

Nightwing nodded. Artemis sat next to him. The Waynes hadn’t skimped on window size – or on anything really. It was still unreal to her that Gotham’s prince was the Batman.

Nightwing looked at the floor. He was probably wondering if she was here to chew him out, too.

“I come in peace”, she smiled at him.

He relaxed just a bit. His gaze glided over the wide garden.

“It’s really beautiful”, Artemis gave him the notebook.

Nightwing nodded.

“I was worried about you”, Artemis said, “Everyone was.”

Nightwing pulled his knees to his chest.

“I’m glad you came back”, Artemis said, “Who would have thought that I would have to thank Killer Croc for anything?”

Nightwing observed her. Looking for every little gesture.

“I know what you are thinking”, she said, “But it’s not true. Your mind is playing tricks on you. Spiralling. It twists things.”

‘I hear his voice’, Nightwing wrote, ‘I’m going insane.’

“Then, I’m insane, too. I still hear him at times. You just have to learn not to listen. Then, he shuts up for at least a while.”

‘How?’

Artemis took a deep breath thinking about the early months as Green Arrow’s protegee. It had been hard bearing the pressures of the heroic life with constant doubt nagging at you. It could be paralyzing or have the opposite effect – push you towards impulsive mistakes. Artemis had had plenty of both.

“Think about what you want to accomplish. Divide it into baby steps. And then pat yourself on the back for every step you accomplish. Even if other people wouldn’t even think about it. It’s still an accomplishment for you and that counts.”

Nightwing frowned. Artemis wondered what he was thinking.

“I know it sounds silly, but it helps.”

‘Not silly’, he wrote, ‘Smart.’

“I got it from Black Canary”, Artemis said, “Credit where credit is due.”

Nightwing chuckled. He was loosening up. Artemis could pat herself on the back for that.

He wrote: ‘Think I wanted someone to pull me back.’

“Sometimes we need people to pull us back. I’m glad Croc was there.”

They watched the garden for a while. Nightwing seemed to be in thought fiddling with his claws. Artemis tried to think of what to say to him.

“I would have done the same if my father had threatened the team”, she said.

Nightwing looked up. Surprised.

“You do stupid things sometimes when you feel powerless. It’s hard to let people in when you couldn’t trust anyone for such a long time in your life.”

Nightwing tilted his head.

“I did so many stupid things when I first joined the Team because I was so fucking insecure. I can’t believe that they don’t hate me for it.”

‘Not hate’, Nightwing wrote, ‘Friends.’

Artemis nodded: “They forgave me. Because that’s what a team does. Everyone screws up at some point. And last night was your time to shine.”

Nightwing scratched the back of his neck. Sheepish.

“It happens”, Artemis said, “The important thing is that you came back. We can fix things. And the others just need some time to process everything. They won’t be angry forever.”

Nightwing still looked unconvinced.

“Even Batman”, Artemis said, “I think he is just trying to protect you in his misguided way.”

‘Batman disappointed’, Nightwing wrote.

“He is”, Artemis said, “But he can only be disappointed if he is used to a different standard from you. He respects the hell out of you. And most importantly: He really cares. Even if he is too much of an idiot to show it.”

Nightwing frowned. His hands tightened around the pen.

“And next time you feel desperate, you can talk to me”, Artemis said, “We’re kindred spirits. We share a lot of the same shit.”

Nightwing chuckled. Then, he nodded.

He wrote on the notebook: ‘Take own advice. Tell Team everything.’

“I’m not sure I can.”

Nightwing tilted his head: ‘Guilt only get worse if wait.’

“What if they hate me afterwards?”

Nightwing shook his head and pointed at what he had written before: ‘Not hate. Friends.’

He added: ‘Still same person they know. Still hero.’

Artemis smiled. He had made her feel better, too. Maybe she should take her own advice.

‘Black Canary proud of you, too, because very smart. Good at give advice.”

Artemis’ felt her face heat up. Nothing like hanging out with Nightwing to give you a nice ego-boost. It was incredible how affectionate he was. No wonder that Wally was so crazy for him.

Nightwing seemed to be thinking. He patted the pen against the paper.

“You have a question?”, Artemis asked.

‘Met Jade first on mission years ago’, Nightwing wrote.

“She told me”, Artemis said, “Taipei.”

Nightwing nodded.

‘Jade say something on plane about Sportsmaster.’

“What did she say?”

Artemis frowned. She was curious. Jade hadn’t been very forthright on the Taipei mission only saying that she had worked with Sportsmaster then. And that it had been one of the bloodiest missions she’d ever been on. Artemis was curious to say the least.

Nightwing needed a while to write. He showed Artemis the paper.

_‘He’s like a fucking tinnitus. Always there. Always makes you feel shitty. But you can’t get rid of him and, at some point, you don’t even notice anymore how he’s holding you back.’_

Artemis frowned. Jade’s words must have made an impression on Nightwing if he remembered them after everything that had happened.

“That’s one of the most accurate descriptions of Sportmaster I’ve ever read”, Artemis said.

Nightwing lowered his head. Apparently, this wasn’t the answer he had hoped for.

‘So, never get better?’, Nightwing wrote.

Artemis cursed internally. Now, she knew what Nightwing wanted to hear. She tried to find an answer. She couldn’t lie to him and tell him that he would magically be fine. But it would become better at some point.

“It does”, Artemis said, “It never completely leaves you, but you’ll learn how to deal with it. There will be bad days and good days. In the beginning, there will be more bad than good and it will be hard. But at some point, the scale will tip especially if you have people who support you.”

Nightwing nodded. He looked relieved as if Artemis’ words were giving him hope. She frowned. Usually, Artemis wasn’t the one to cheer people up.

Someone knocked. In a very reluctant manner.

‘Wally’, Nightwing wrote, ‘Tell to come in?’

*

“You can come in”, to Wally’s surprise it was Artemis who said it.

The archer had suddenly vanished while the rest of the Team had been in the kitchen. Ever since Batman had sent Nightwing to his room, Wally had felt bad. His boyfriend was struggling and Wally wasn’t there. But Wally had grappled with himself as well. It had hurt to wake up and see Nightwing missing. Like a betrayal at first.

But in the last few hours, Wally had been thinking. Nightwing hadn’t meant to betray him. He had just– misguidedly – tried to protect his loved ones in the only way he knew how. Throw himself to the wolves. With this realization, Wally had come to Nightwing’s room.

He opened the door. He hadn’t expected Artemis to be here. But it made sense. She was Nightwing’s friend. She would try to comfort him.

It was still strange though to see his ex and current boyfriend get along so well. Really showed though how mature they both were. Wally really knew how to pick them.

Wally tried to hide his nervousness: “Is that the secret meeting of people who have dated or are currently dating Wally West?”

Artemis laughed: “Not everything is about you, Baywatch. But we really gotta do that someday. I have some juicy stories to share. The origin of _Baywatch_ for example.”

Wally needed to watch out for that. This could potentially become dangerous.

Nightwing chuckled but he looked at Wally with guilt in his eyes.

He wrote something down showing it to Wally: ‘I’m very sorry, Wally. Did very stupid thing. Understand if hate me now.’

Wally took a deep breath. Then, he stepped closer to Nightwing. Sometimes, interacting with him was like crossing an emotional minefield. But it was worth it.

“I was angry because I was worried”, Wally said, “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite actually. Do you promise not to run away again?”

Nightwing nodded: ‘Promise not run away. Stay with you.’

He looked genuine. Looking at Wally with open vulnerability. It made Wally feel amazed at how much Nightwing trusted him. Wally would honor that trust.

“Come here”, Wally opened his arms.

Nightwing stood up and approached Wally. The speedster’s breath hitched when Nightwing practically melted against him not leaving any space between them. Making up after a taxing fight was always amazing.

“I guess that was our first fight”, Wally said , “But we’re good now. You really have to stop assuming that I would hate you for every mistake you make. It would take something really drastic to make me hate you.”

Nightwing tilted his head.

Wally said: “You’d probably have to poison my dog or something.”

Nightwing looked scandalized.

“See? You’d never do that, Babe. So, I’ll never hate you.”

Artemis stood up. She sneaked towards the door leaving them to themselves. Nightwing put his head on Wally’s shoulder sighing softly. He sounded so relieved as if he had been scared that Wally wanted to end things. Wally kissed his temple to reassure him.

The speedster nodded at Artemis on the way out. She smiled closing the door silently.

Wally caressed Nightwing’s back. They just stood there holding each other. Nightwing’s face was pressed into Wally’s neck. Wally savored the feeling.

Having a Talon as a boyfriend was different. Not bad. Just different. It had been strange at first to not feel a heartbeat or warm breath when he held Nightwing close. Not being able to eat with your boyfriend or fall asleep with him. His ever-present claws. But Wally wouldn’t change it for the world. Nightwing wasn’t perfect. No one was. But he was perfect for Wally.

Nightwing’s face was still hidden in Wally’s neck. He hadn’t moved for minutes. But Wally didn’t want him to move.

“I love you, Wally”, Nightwing’s voice was quiet, barely a whisper – but Wally knew how much effort was behind these words.

Wally fastened his grip around his boyfriend wanting to have him as close as possible. Nightwing looked at him with vulnerability. As if he was wondering if Wally felt the same. Wally’s heart was racing. Nightwing loved him. And he had spoken just to tell Wally that.

“I love you, too”, Wally kissed him.

Nightwing dug his hands into Wally’s suit and pulled him closer. And to Wally’s surprise (should he really be surprised at this point?), Nightwing jumped up slinging his legs around Wally’s hip. It was as if a switch had flipped. Nightwing had so much energy if you just allowed him to express it.

Wally laughed holding Nightwing up: “Octopus.”

The speedster had never been more grateful for all the weight training Black Canary had made him do. Nightwing beamed. He kissed Wally from above. And Wally swore he looked divine in that moment.

“I could really get used to dating an acrobat”, Wally smirked.

‘You better do’, Nightwing signed.

Wally loved how bold Nightwing was growing with each day they spend together. He laid Nightwing down on the bed. His boyfriend was impatiently pulling Wally closer. Wally chuckled into their kiss laying down next to Nightwing. They made-out for a while, their hands wandering.

At some point, Nightwing cuddled up to Wally and they just laid next to each other. It was amazing. Somehow even more intimate than any make-up sex Wally had had in the past.

Nightwing looked at Wally with soft eyes. He signed: ‘I’m staying.’

“I know, Babe”, Wally interlaced their hands.

*

Jason let Batman do most of the hacking. He had learnt a lot in the months under Batman’s tutelage. But hacking Lex Corp? No thanks. Batman’s fingers flew over the key while Jason and Slade watched. The mercenary seemed bored after a few hours. He had let Alfred redress his bandage.

“Want to spar?”, Slade asked Jason.

Sparring with Deathstroke? No thanks.

“Over my dead body”, Jason said.

“I can arrange that”, Slade smirked.

Jason understood why N had blown up at him. This guy was infuriating. He had a way of getting under your skin.

Thinking of N hurt. Every time he thought of his brother, he felt betrayal. They were supposed to be partners. And Nightwing had just ignored Jason’s wishes. Nightwing had left him. Just like his mother had done. His father. The teachers who had tried to give Jason _‘direction’_ and had given up when it became an inconvenience to them. Fucking hypocrites all of them.

N had been supposed to be different. He had always had Jason’s back. Always had protected him. Nightwing had poured so much care into Jason, so much that it had consumed him at times. And Jason had soaked it all up.

It was different now. His brother had a calling now. He had a group of friends, a grumpy mentor and a boyfriend. Jason wasn’t the only person anymore in Nightwing’s life. And he was proud of N for building himself something. But it scared him sometimes. What if Nightwing would leave him now that he had support from so many sides? Last night, Jason’s biggest fear had come true. Nightwing had left him. And Jason didn’t know how to deal with that.

Batman grunted which was the closest he came to showing emotion for hours.

  
“I’m in”, Batman said.

He brought up a floorplan of Lex Corp.

“Tell the others to come”, Batman said.

And Jason did. He walked upstairs into the kitchen where the team except for Nightwing and West were assembled.

“Batman’s got a lead”, Jason said, “Where’s West?”

“He’s with Nightwing”, Artemis said, “They talked things out.”

“Yeah”, Jason said, “I’m definitely not knocking onto that door.”

He was happy that his brother had found someone (even if Nightwing was an idiot and Jason was still angry) but he really didn’t want to see him and West after their big make-up. Maybe Jason was a bit hypocritical because N had endured Jason bringing home a bunch of people during his teenage years. And he’d probably walked in on a few things that no one wanted to see their little brother do sneaking away before things became awkward.

What could Jason say? Apparently, he was a walking romantic cliché because one of his exes had called him a well-read bad boy with a heart of gold. N had laughed when Jason had told him that. Things had been easier, then. Just two brothers living a quiet life together. They had rarely fought if at all. When had things become this complicated?

Probably when Jason had become the Red Hood. He frowned. He didn’t like this answer. But it made sense. Red Hood had attracted attention from all sides. And the Talon that followed Hood like a shadow inevitably attracted attention, too.

Especially Cobb’s. The psycho wouldn’t have known that N was alive if they had continued living their quiet life. He had probably assumed that Batman had killed N during the siege on the Court. Jason had kept N out of his operations to avoid things like this. But what was N supposed to do if his little brother was in over his head? Of course, he jumped in to protect him. Jason had said that he didn’t want N’s protection last night, but he had trusted in it for years while deluding himself that he didn’t need it.

Yesterday, N had just done what he had always done. Shield Jason from an enemy that he couldn’t go up against - even if N couldn’t go up against him either. Jason didn’t like the idea of using his brother as a shield.

“I’m calling them telepathically”, M’Gann said.

Jason followed the Team back into the Cave – still pondering. It was silent. Only Batman and Deathstroke were there glaring daggers at each other. Great. They really were the coordinated unit that Cobb should be scared of.

West and Nightwing came after a while. They looked less disheveled than Jason would have expected. West was biting into an apple looking disgustingly happy. Something had definitely happened between them. Nightwing was more reserved avoiding Jason’s gaze.

Batman grunted in acknowledgement and brought up his findings on screen. Jason suspected that the old man grunted so much because he was horrible at finding words.

“Mr. Freeze’s lab is in the basement several floors underground of Lex Corp”, Batman said.

“Reminds me of Cadmus”, Kaldur said.

Batman nodded: “Just more high security.”

He brought up a plan: “Luthor has Freeze develop a weapon specifically designed against Talons.”

It showed the schematics of a weapon that looked like a gun.

“Similar to what you developed for the League?”, Connor asked.

Batman gritted his teeth as if it hurt to admit: “Far more sophisticated.”

Deathstroke chuckled. He _really_ was annoying.

Batman cleared his throat and continued: “Freeze’s device is specifically targeted towards Talons. The component reacts with a substance that the Court uses to revive its Talons: Electrum. Electrum is the reason that Talons can be revived but it’s also the reason that they are so vulnerable to the cold.”

Nightwing shuddered. Yeah. That was pretty much his nightmare weapon.

“It works against Cobb?”, Kaldur asked.

“With Freeze and Luthor working together? Definitely”, Slade said, “We need it.”

“So, we’re just going to steal it from Lex Corp?”, Connor asked.

Batman didn’t look happy: “We couldn’t rebuild the weapon. The plans are not detailed enough. Freeze probably has more detailed ones on his person for security reasons. And we don’t have enough time.”

“Is the hero scared of getting his hands dirty?”, Deathstroke teased.

“I’m not”, Jason said, “We’re stealing that damn thing.”

“You’re not known for being stealthy, Hood”, Deathstroke said.

“I don’t need to be stealthy to shoot you in the head”, Jason glared at him.

“Nothing but empty threats, boy.”

Jason balled his fists. But deep down he knew that Deathstroke was right. The mercenary would be a pain in the ass to kill. And Jason wasn’t sure if he could do it. Maybe if he was pissed off enough.

“So, who’s stealing it?”, Kaldur asked.

“I’m going”, Deathstroke said, “With the kid.”

Nightwing tensed.

“Come on, Little Bird”, Slade smirked, “Don’t act like the Court never made you steal something.”

Nightwing bit his lip. But he nodded.

“You’re just letting this happen?”, Jason looked at Batman.

“Deathstroke and Nightwing are the most qualified”, Batman said, “They have the most experience in this kind of work.”

“Who says we can trust him?”, Connor glared at Deathstroke.

“Slade has an interest in obtaining the weapon”, Batman said, “And he knows that I will hunt him down if he betrays us. Or if he kills anyone.”

“Working with you is less of a pain than betraying you at the moment”, Deathstroke shrugged.

Jason hoped that it would stay that way.

“Won’t Cobb know that the weapon is gone?”, Artemis asked, “He will be pissed.”

“And prepared”, Connor added.

Nightwing shook his head – adamantly. He signed too quickly for Jason to understand. Frankly, it was incredible how quickly Nightwing was learning sign language. The more he struggled with words, the more he had an affinity for movement.

Jason wanted to ask him to slow down. But to everyone’s surprise Slade translated.

“Cobb is proud. He wants the respect of his masters”, Slade said, “The Gotham Court understood. They never froze him once he had become Head-Talon to honor his commitment. Cobb would be angry if he knew that Luthor was developing a failsafe against him. So, Cobb doesn’t know. And he won’t be there to protect the weapon.”

Deathstroke was met with unbelieving faces.

“How the fuck do you of all people know ASL?”, Jason asked.

“His son is mute”, Batman said.

Jason snorted: “His son? Kid must be a delight to be around.”

Deathstroke’s lone eye glared at Jason: “In fact, he is. I won’t accept a single bad word about

Joey.”

Deathstroke had never looked scarier than in this moment. Jason made a note to never bring up the guy’s family ever again.

*

Nightwing sat in a van next to Deathstroke on his way to Lex Corp. They were both dressed like they were part of a cleaning crew. Wearing blue overalls and caps. Batman had hacked into Lex Corp and given them authorization and fake employee cards. Nightwing looked down at the badge with his fake name: ‘Intern: Peter Davidson.’ Perfectly generic, as Batman had told him.

Nightwing tugged on his gloves watching Deathstroke closely. The mercenary wore a false eye to be less recognizable. They drove into a parking garage. It was already dark outside so bright lights lighted up the garage. Nightwing was thankful for the protective contact lenses Batman had given him.

“The guard will recognize me”, Slade said, “He knows me too well. But don’t worry, kid. I got it.”

A man approached them as they stopped in front of the barrier to the parking garage. His nametag said: ‘Jerry.’

He seemed bored looking at them: “Authorization?”

He halted when he saw Slade: “Didn’t they throw you out?”

“They did”, Slade sighed, “That’s what they do to employees like us. Treat us like trash.”

“I know, man”, Jerry sighed, “Still can’t let you through, Slade. Luthor would have my job.”

“You can look the other way”, Slade pulled out a briefcase, “And maybe this can make our offer more enticing.”

Jerry opened the briefcase his eyes widening: “So much cash?”

“Enough to retire on the Bahamas”, Slade said, “I have important business here.”

“Sure, man”, Jerry smiled, “I always liked you. The new guy is far less fun. And he’s really creepy. I think he’s gonna kill me if I don’t quit soon.”

The barrier rose. Slade nodded and drove. The window went up again.

  
“Sometimes, honey is more effective than pain”, Slade said, “Good mercenary knows when to use what. The Court teach you that?”

Nightwing shook his head.

“Damn owls have no idea.”

Slade parked the car and put on a pair of sunglasses. He threw gum into his mouth. His whole demeanor changed. He jumped out of the car taking on the persona of an impatient janitor.

‘Fake money?’, Nightwing signed.

Slade smirked. His expression was answer enough.

Nightwing took a cart full of cleaning supplies out of the back of van pushing it towards the exit of the parking garage. Slade scanned his fake card to open the door. They still needed to steal a card from someone who was high up enough to have access to the underground lab. Faking a card with such authorization had been too complicated even for Batman on short notice. So, they opted for Slade’s hand’s on approach.

They entered a hallway. Their caps concealed their faces from the cameras.

Slade led Nightwing towards the elevator. An array of employees crossed their paths. None of them gave them much thought. Nightwing watched them, looking for someone that would have access to underground. Slade did the same. At this time, many of the employees from the underground labs went home. They just had to wait in front of the elevator and intercept one of them.

Nightwing took one of the brooms from the cart and swept the floor looking up at Slade nervously every few seconds. They had decided on their roles beforehand. Slade was the lazy and rude boss while Nightwing was the scared intern that didn’t even dare to speak.

Slade had smirked when he had told Nightwing his role: “Won’t be too difficult for you, Little Bird.”

And Nightwing begrudgingly had to agree with Slade. He knew that role far too well.

A man in a white lab coat exited the elevator. He looked tired as if he was on his way home. Talking to someone that was presumably his wife on the phone.

Nightwing recognized the man. He was the boss of a lab unit underground. Status high enough to grant them access.

His card peeked out of the pocket of his coat. Nightwing and Slade exchanged a glance. Slade nodded subtly. Nightwing swiped the man’s card without him noticing. They still needed to be quick though. The man would probably notice in a few minutes that his card was missing. Then, he’d spend a few minutes looking for it. And another few minutes to alarm security. They probably had like ten minutes to get the weapon and get out.

“Move it”, Slade said chewing his gum and speaking in a completely different accent that Nightwing couldn’t identify – because English was a nightmare.

Nightwing put the broom back onto the cart. They entered the elevator. Slade was about to press the button for underground. But Nightwing tensed when he heard the sound of high-heeled shoes nearing. He tugged on Slade’s sleeve.

“Hearing it, kid”, Slade said.

A woman was hurrying towards them. A tray full of coffees in her hand. She looked stressed, branches of her hair falling out of her bun. Her ID-card simply said: ‘Intern’. Not even a name. Nightwing felt bad for her.

“Please”, she said, “Hold the doors.”

The woman entered breathing heavily. She wouldn’t be a problem as long as she left the elevator before them so that they could reach their destination without attracting attention.

“Thank you so much”, she said, “Doctor Presley is a nightmare if he doesn’t get his coffee on time.”

Doctor Presley was another scientist that worked in the underground labs. They were apparently unlucky enough to stumble upon his personal intern who would definitely leave on the same level that they needed to get to.

  
“Where are you going?”, she asked.

“Fifteenth floor”, Slade lied and pressed the button.

The elevator went up. The woman was still breathing heavily. She leaned against the wall struggling with balancing the tray of coffees and getting her card out. Nightwing thought about stumbling into her. But he didn’t know how hot the coffees were and he didn’t want to hurt her. So, instead he bumped a few of the cleaning agents from the cart hoping that Slade would understand.

Slade did: “O my gosh, boy. How useless can you be?”

Nightwing flinched. Looking at Slade with wide eyes.

“Most clumsy intern I ever had”, Slade raised his voice, “Are you deaf, boy? Pick that shit up.”

Nightwing made a pathetic noise and crouched to pick the objects up. His hands shook so he let them drop again. The intern looked at him with pity.

“Fucking interns”, Slade cursed, “Useless. All of them. You’re losing me money, boy. What if one of those damn things pops open? Who cleans up that shit? Definitely not me.”

Nightwing put the cleaning supplies back on the cart. Knocking one of them down again to really sell their act. The woman looked increasingly uncomfortable.

“I’d love to knock some fucking sense into you”, Slade groaned, “Do interns have unions? I bet they don’t.”

The woman bit her lip. She seemed relieved when the elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor.

  
“I have to get out here, too”, she lied, hurrying out of the elevator.

  
“Finally”, Slade waited until she was out of sight and pushed the button for underground.

Nightwing used the stolen card to authorize them pressing it against the display.

Slade smirked: “Nice thinking, kid. Maybe you’re not completely useless as an intern.”

Nightwing’s head whipped up at the compliment. Slade stayed quiet chewing on his gum. He was a strange man. But working with him was surprisingly easy. He was less frightening than Cobb and more communicative than Batman. Nightwing felt himself falling more in sync with Slade than with Batman. He didn’t like it.

Batman was so hard to read and Nightwing always felt like he had to prove something to him. Nightwing wondered if Batman hated him after his mistake. The man hadn’t exchanged a nice word with him since.

“Give or take eight minutes left until security will be on our backs”, Slade said.

The elevator stopped underground and the doors opened. Thankfully, no one wanted to enter this time. Nightwing left the cleaning cart in the hallway. They walked through the hallway with the labs. It was almost empty because of the late hour.

Slade reached Mr Freeze’s lab. He pushed the scientist’s card against the door. It opened. Nightwing felt a strange tingling in his stomach when he stood in front of the door. It felt uncomfortable.

“Get in, kid”, Slade pushed him in.

The lab was far too cold. Nightwing felt himself slowing down. He wrapped his arms around himself. Slade destroyed the sole camera in the room with the throw of a knife.

“I’ll get the weapon”, Slade said.

Nightwing creeped behind him. The room made him uncomfortably out of more reasons than the cold. In one corner stood a container with a frozen woman. She looked peaceful. Her eyes were closed. Freeze’s wife Nora.

Her lips were tinted blue and Nightwing wondered if she could still think. Did she feel like Nightwing had felt when the Court had frozen him? Probably. It must be agonizing. Nora had been like this for over a decade. Nightwing felt bad for her. How could Freeze do this to someone he loved? Damn her to an existence that was neither life nor death? Maybe Freeze was the evilest villain of all. And Nightwing didn’t just think that because he was heavily biased against the cold.

Nightwing pointed at her.

“We can’t do anything for her”, Slade said focused on finding the weapon.

‘We can kill her’, Nightwing signed, ‘Free her.’

“No, kid”, Slade said, “Not our problem. We don’t have time for this.”

Nightwing didn’t like that answer. But Slade was probably right. He tried to distract himself.

He looked at the gurneys that filled the room. They were covered with white cloths. Nightwing reached for one of them.

“Don’t look, kid”, Slade said.

He stood in front of a safe taking out a vial of acid. Slade dripped it onto the lock.

Nightwing was still captivated by the gurneys. What harm could looking do? And Slade was distracted at the moment.

So, Nightwing peaked. He regretted it the moment he saw what laid on the gurney.

He stared into the empty golden eyes of a young man who was strapped to the table. A Talon. His body was covered in a thin sheen of ice. It was the arrogant Talon that had tried to kill Bruce Wayne. The League had brought its captured Talons to mental institutions. Apparently, they hadn’t stayed there. Luthor had taken them for Freeze’s experiments.

Nightwing made a strangled noise. He examined the Talon more closely hoping that he was just frozen (if that wasn’t horrible enough). But Nightwing knew that he wasn’t. The black of his veins had spread under his skin as if his veins had burst open.

He pulled up the other cloths finding a range of dead Talons. Some of them were younger than Nightwing himself. Probably turned into Talons less than a year ago. Some of them were cut open. Freeze had examined them.

The ice also coated their insides. Nightwing wondered if it was permanent. It was inhumane. Undignified. The worst thing you could possibly do to a Talon.

Slade stood in front of him with the weapon he had obtained from the safe.

He sighed: “Told you not to look, kid.”

Nightwing stared at the gun. The gun that killed Talons. He couldn’t imagine how painful it was. Having the substance of the gun spreading through his body. Having it rip open his blood vessels while freezing him from the inside. Making him unable to move even in his last second.

“We have to go”, Slade said.

But Nightwing felt frozen. It was just so… unfair. These Talons had never gotten a chance to heal and build themselves a life. They only knew what it was like to serve. Nightwing shook his head pointing at the gun.

He signed: ‘Destroy. Evil.’

“I’m not destroying our only chance at killing Cobb”, Slade said.

Nightwing snarled. He ripped off his gloves baring his claws to Slade.

“You know how easily I could kill you right now, kid?”, Slade said, “One little push of a button and you can join them.”

Nightwing didn’t care. They couldn’t use this weapon. Just having it near him felt like a violation. Nightwing lunged at Slade.

Slade dodged his blow. He took a freeze pellet from the shelve throwing it at Nightwing. He was deliberately not using the deadly gun. Strange. Nightwing dodged the pellet. But even the proximity to the ice made him slower. He tried to kick Slade, but the mercenary gripped his leg without any effort.

“Talons really get stronger with age. You’re still such a weak, little creature”, Slade said, “Cobb would barely shiver.”

Nightwing snarled. As if he didn’t know that.

Slade took another ice pellet from the shelf and to Nightwing’s horror pushed it against Nightwing’s mouth.

  
“Open up”, Slade said, “I don’t have time for your little teenage rebellion.”

Nightwing shook his head. Slade forced his throat open and pushed the pellet into his mouth forcing Nightwing to swallow it. The pellet exploded in Nightwing’s stomach. It made his eyes tear up. He felt sluggish. Barely conscious. But the ice wasn’t enough to freeze him completely. Only to weaken him and make him as vulnerable as a kitten.

Slade pulled Nightwing into the hallway. Only Slade’s grip kept Nightwing upwards. Without him, Nightwing would have slumped to the floor like a puppet with cut strings. They evaded the view of the cameras. Slade laid him down on the lower floor of the cleaning supply cart covering it with a cloth. Nightwing trembled trying to rub his arms to preserve some kind of warmth as the ice coated his insides.

“Sorry, kid”, Slade pushed the cart into the elevator not sounding sorry at all – smug bastard.

Nightwing listened while Slade pushed the cart through the building. Trying to deduce where they were going. But it was hard to deduce with the ice slowing down his thoughts.

Slade uncovered the cart in the parking garage. He pulled Nightwing into the car. After a few seconds, he sat down on the driver’s seat. Nightwing was slumped against the door his body unable with keeping itself upwards.

“That went well, didn’t it?”, Slade smirked.

Nightwing was still shivering trying to rub his arms. But his movements were too slow to create any kind of heat. It was infuriating and frightening. Nightwing was at Slade’s mercy.

Slade stopped again at the barrier.

“Open up”, he said to Jerry who was not so subtly counting his money.

“Sure, Slade”, Jerry frowned, “Your partner OK?”

“He’s just a bit cold. Enjoy your retirement”, Slade continued driving when the barrier opened again.

Nightwing glared daggers at him again.

“How about a little smile, kid?”, Slade said, “We got what we wanted without anyone knowing. I dropped the card in the elevator. Our dear scientist will find it and believe he lost it himself. They’ll notice in a few hours earliest that the weapon is gone.”

Nightwing shook his head. They didn’t get what they wanted. The weapon that they had obtained was evil. No one deserved to die like this.

Still, there was something that had confused Nightwing. He weakly turned his head towards Slade. The mercenary could have easily killed Nightwing when he had become an obstacle to their mission. Slade didn’t need their alliance anymore. Not when he had a gun that could kill even Cobb with one push of a button.

Slade stopped at a red light. He drove surprisingly orderly.

Nightwing signed in slow-motion: ‘Why not kill me?’

Slade continued driving ignoring Nightwing question.

He answered only after a while staring at the street: “You may not feel like it, but you are a valuable asset in the fight against Cobb.”

‘Batman and you better fighters’, Nightwing signed.

“It’s not about physical fights but psychological warfare.”

Slade sounded a lot like Batman right now.

  
“You know Cobb like no one else”, Slade said, “You know how to get under Cobb’s skin.”

Nightwing shook his head. He didn’t. Cobb was too powerful.

“Think about it like that, Little Bird: Cobb is so obsessed with you that he’s been stalking you for months.”

Nightwing lowered his gaze. Didn’t this show how weak Nightwing was in this situation?

“You occupy a space in Cobb’s head. He feels like he has to break you to regain full control. You scare him on some level.”

Nightwing bit his lip. Slade had no idea.

“You have power over him”, Slade said, “That’s why he puts so much effort into making you feel powerless. He has to prove something to himself.”

Nightwing tilted his head. He didn’t understand.

Deathstroke stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. He was a really strange man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist a nice Nightwing/Slade team-up. Their interactions are just the best. And Nightwing/Wally always warms my heart. Artemis is the greatest friend btw. Love the friendship she has with Nightwing on YJ.


	17. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing and Batman are firmly against using the weapon. Jason and Slade view it differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie. I really struggled with this one. But I managed to work it out and am actually really happy with it now.
> 
> Warnings for: Child abuse and general creepiness during the section out of Cobb’s perspective. Not that this should surprise anyone at this point. Cobb really gets creepier with every chapter.  
> Remember that survey I did about who is worse: Cobb or Waller? And Waller blew Cobb out of the water. This chapter may change things for some of you. And if this one doesn't the next one definitely will...

Batman was waiting. The Batcave was deadly silent. Behind him, he was nearly a hundred percent sure that the Team was having a telepathic conversation about him.

He didn’t like having Dick and Slade go on a mission together. Not because he didn’t trust Dick. No, he didn’t trust Slade. The mercenary was a loose cannon, but Batman didn’t expect him to stab them in the back at least on this mission. Cobb was dangerous and they would need the safety in numbers.

Bruce suppressed the urge to pace around the Cave. Batman couldn’t show his nervousness in front of the Team and Jason. He needed to be in control.

The van drove into the Batcave. Slade stopped the car and jumped out still dressed in the janitor overall.

“You got the weapon?”, Jason asked.

“Everything went smoothly”, Deathstroke pulled the blue gun out of his overall.

Batman frowned when Dick didn’t follow apparently struggling with opening the door. When he finally opened the door, he almost plummeted out only steadying himself by gripping the handle. Something was very wrong with Dick. And Deathstroke apparently seemed to find Dick’s state amusing which was concerning.

Batman walked towards the van. Dick looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked anxious as if he feared that Bruce was angry with him. But Bruce wasn’t. He’d initially been angry when he had seen that Dick left. Bruce had thought that he had failed Dick yet again. But Dick had ultimately returned. And Bruce had been distant to show Dick that he wasn’t happy with his actions. But in the end, Dick was still his partner. And no one could accuse Nightwing of not being loyal to Batman.

Bruce helped Dick walk. The boy was mildly cold, and he seemed agitated signing at Bruce in a painfully slow manner. Bruce had suspicions about what had happened to him.

‘Not can use weapon’, Dick signed, ‘Not just freeze Talons. Kill them.’

Batman narrowed his eyes: “Explain.”

Bruce pulled Dick towards a chair. He signed snarling in frustration at the slowness and sluggishness of his gestures. Thankfully, M’Gann opened a mindlink. And Dick explained. The Martian’s powers really came in handy when interacting with Dick. It made Bruce wish that she could always be there when he had to communicate with his partner.

He glared at Slade: “You made him swallow an ice pellet?”

Slade shrugged innocently: “He was in the way. We didn’t have time.”

“For good reasons”, Bruce said, “We cannot use a lethal weapon. We obtained the weapon under the assumption that it would simply freeze a Talon.”

“Why not?”, Jason asked, “We’re talking about Cobb. The only way to permanently get rid of him is to kill him. The whole world would be better off.”

Dick shook his head as quickly as his sluggishness: “Not see the corpses of the Talons, Jason. Weapon is evil. No one deserve.”

“That’s bullshit, N. Cobb definitely does after everything he did to you. I’ll do it myself. You won’t even have to do it.”

Dick shook his head: “Not want you to. Want weapon destroyed.”

He looked at the gun in Slade’s hand in fear.

“Give me the weapon”, Batman looked at Slade.

“So that you can destroy our only hope? I don’t think so”, Slade said.

“I don’t plan to destroy it – not yet”, Batman said, “I’ll analyse it.”

“No”, Slade crossed his arms, “We’ll use it. No analysis needed.”

A blur ripped the weapon out of Deathstroke’s hand. Wally held it up grinning triumphantly.

“It’s decided”, Wally gave the weapon to Batman.

Batman grunted in acknowledgement: “Give me a few hours to analyse it. Then, we’re regrouping.”

He looked at Deathstroke: “And if you even think about betraying us, I will immediately destroy the weapon. So, you better play nice.”

Deahtstroke was seething: “It’s always a pleasure to work with you, Wayne.”

Which basically amounted to ‘fuck you’.

Deathstroke walked to one of the training dummies hitting it repeatedly. Probably to work off some of that anger.

The rest of the Team gave Batman some space allowing him to work. They spread around the Cave. M’Gann and Wally played cards in the boxing ring to kill time. Dick stayed on the chair observing Bruce closely.

Bruce sighed. Maybe giving Dick the silent treatment hadn’t been a great idea. Despite not being able to express himself as he wished, Dick thrived on communication. But Bruce was horrible with words. So, he opted for action instead. He took off his cape and wrapped it around his shivering partner.

Dick seemed surprised. Frowning.

“I’m not angry with you”, Bruce forced himself to say, “I wasn’t happy that you ran off. But you came back. And that’s important. I was concerned about you not about the possibility of you betraying me.”

Dick tilted his head. He tugged the cape closer around himself.

“Partners?”, he signed.

“Partners”, Bruce ruffled Dick’s hair knowing that it would comfort him.

Dick smiled leaning into the touch.

Bruce turned to the gun putting it onto a table and taking it apart. Wait. He had just ruffled Dick’s hair without thinking much about it. Batman – the man notorious for keeping everyone at arm’s length. Alfred had been right. He had basically adopted the boy. And he didn’t even regret it.

*

Jason roamed through the house collecting all the weapons he needed from his stack. He reached his last stack, pulling up a loose floorboard in the abandoned part of the house.

Batman would never kill Cobb. Not after his epiphany that Talons were indeed humans. But Jason had never had a problem with killing humans – if they were shitbags. And Cobb definitely was. N would be angry. But it would be for his own safety. Jason noted that he was being more than mildly hypocritical. N had left to protect Jason. And now Jason left to protect N.

But it would be fine – at least that was what Jason told himself. He now had the means to kill Cobb from far enough that the assassin would be less of a threat. Jason would manage. And someone had to do it. And unlike N, he planned to return home. He would after he had killed Cobb – triumphantly telling N that he was freed from his abuser. This time, Jason wouldn’t hide behind his brother but shield him instead.

“Does Batman know that you are keeping a gun in his house?”, a dry voice said.

Jason swung around pointing the gun at his target. Deathstroke. He had changed from the disguise into his costume. And Jason had to admit he looked fucking terrifying. But Red Hood wasn’t scared of anything. He raised his chin.

“I’m killing Cobb”, Jason said, “You can’t stop me.”

“Do I look like I want to stop you?”, Deathstroke said, “Quite the opposite, I’m here to offer you my cooperation.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You can’t.”

“Fair enough”, Jason said.

He didn’t think long. Teaming up with fucking Deathstroke would considerably raise his odds of killing Cobb. Jason wasn’t a fool.

“We need to get the gun from Batman”, Jason said.

“I’m sure you have something handy in your stacks.”

“I do”, Jason pulled capsules of knockout gas out from under the floorboard.

He threw a few inhibitor collars at Slade that he had collected before: “I take care of Batman. He won’t expect me to use knockout gas on him. You use the gas on the team and collar them.”

“What about your brother?”, Slade sounded amused at Jason’s attempts at ordering him around.

Jason took a deep breath. N wouldn’t like this.

“He’ll try to stop us. We can’t take him with us. But he’s still weakened from the fucking ice pellet you made him swallow.”

“You’re welcome”, Deathstroke said.

“Yeah, fuck you, too.”

“You got quite a mouth on you. I prefer your brother’s silence.”

Jason said: “Cobb is probably still in the old headquarters of the Gotham Court. He’s waiting for N to come to him. But we’ll come instead.”

*

Jason walked into the Batcave. Batman was still hunched over the gun trying to glean information from it. N sat on the chair next to him draped into Batman’s cape of all things. He occasionally pointed at something and Batman explained something to him surprisingly patiently. They looked familiar.

Jason doubted that he could ever achieve this level with the Bat. They got along well enough temporarily. They could even work together if their goals aligned. But their moralities were too different for anything long-term. Batman couldn’t ignore what Jason was doing forever. And Jason couldn’t stop killing forever. Not if he wanted to reach his goal of permanently cleansing Gotham. Mask was dead. But people like Penguin and Two-Face still roamed the street. Red Hood needed to refocus on his mission.

N would accept it. Even if he would never kill again himself out of his deep-seated guilt.

Batman was a completely different story. The old man would throw Jason out of his house. Especially if he found out that Jason had stored guns in the manor. But it was a sacrifice that Jason was willing to make.

“What did you find out?”, Jason walked towards Batman.

N tensed. They still hadn’t cleared things between them. But Jason put his hand on N’s shoulder to show him that he had forgiven him. Jason would be a real hypocrite if he didn’t.

“It’s fine”, Jason squeezed his shoulder, “I’m not angry anymore.”

Nightwing looked up at him. He was observing Jason’s face closely probably sensing that something was off about him. But he didn’t comment – probably happy about Jason forgiving him.

Jason felt a twinge of guilt in his chest.

Batman ignored their little exchange: “The substance inside the gun indeed does react with the electrum in the Talon’s blood vessels. It freezes them with such high concentration that the electrum bursts.”

Nightwing cut the tip of his thumb with his claw. He let blood drop onto the glass platter that the gun was lying on. He nodded at Batman. They really were familiar. Nightwing knew what Batman wanted without the Bat even saying it. Jason didn’t know how to feel about that.

“The electrum inside the blood makes it darker”, Batman said.

“Which explains N’s dark veins”, Jason said.

Nightwing nodded.

“Push him out of range”, Batman said.

Jason pulled the chair Nightwing sat on back. He stood in front of N making sure that the blast couldn’t accidentally hit him. Jason knew how dangerous a gun could be and how easily things could go wrong.

Batman shot the gun at the drop. The blue ray hit the blood. Jason frowned leaning further forward. He heard a low cracking sound. Then, the blood exploded into flurries of black ice.

“Shit”, Jason said, “It explodes them from within?”

Nightwing tugged on Jason’s sleeve. He looked up at Jason with hope in his eyes, signing: ‘See now why not use?’

It truly was a gruesome and undignified way to die. Perfect for Cobb.

Jason would still destroy the weapon afterwards. No other Talon deserved to die like this.

Jason pulled the knockout pellet out of his pocket. Batman watched him. Jason hid it in his balled hand.

“There is something I need to show you, old man”, Jason pressed the capsule and held it in front of Batman’s face.

Batman frowned. But he didn’t react quickly enough. Or he didn’t expect Jason to betray him. Batman tried to fight the effects of the gas. But he had already breathed it in. Batman slumped forward onto the table.

N made a strangled noise struggling to stand up and holding himself up on the table. The cape fell to the floor. He looked at the rest of the team for help. But Deathstroke was doing his job as well taking out the team one by one. Slapping inhibitor collars on them. They hadn’t been prepared for a fight – especially not with Deathstroke.

“I’m killing Cobb for you”, Jason pushed Nightwing back onto the chair, “You can’t stop me.”

Nightwing shook his head. Weakly struggling against Jason’s grip. The ice was really handicapping him. Jason put an inhibitor collar around his neck. Nightwing slumped into the chair not even trying to fight anymore. The ice and the collar made him lose all of his strength.

“I’m making sure that you are safe from him”, Jason said, “I forgive you by the way. I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t. This is not a goodbye. I fully intend to come back. And then we can finally leave all of this behind us. You’ll be completely free from the Court.”

Deathstroke stepped beside Jason. He looked down at Nightwing chuckling: “I would tie you up but that doesn’t seem to be necessary.”

Nightwing tried to raise his hands. He wanted to sign something. But he was too weak.

“I’m sorry, N”, Jason turned around.

“No”, Nightwing’s scratchy voice said, “Not kill in my name.”

Jason halted. Dumbstruck. Nightwing’s voice was coming back. Jason wondered if he would speak again like he had before, once Cobb was dead. There was only one way to find out.

“It’s the only way”, Jason said.

“Hurry up”, Slade climbed into the van.

Jason sat next to him. He felt bad for N who had slumped into the chair falling into a trancelike state.

*

The band around his neck opened. Nightwing felt the strength flowing back into his limbs.

He was still cold. And he was still too slow. But it was better than it had been before. Just a bit. Lifting his head still seemed like far too much energy.

“I need you to wake up”, Batman said.

Nightwing looked up into Batman’s neutral face. The hero was leaning over him. He wrapped his cape around Nightwing’s body again.

“Good”, Batman said, “Jason and Deathstroke are gone. The tracker I put into Jason’s boot tells me that they are on their way to the sewers.”

Nightwing felt his stomach clench. Jason was trying to go up against Cobb. His little brother was in horrible danger.

“I would prefer to leave you here”, Batman said, “But you are the only one who can lead us through the old Court headquarters. Jason and Deathstroke will have to find their way. You are our advantage.”

Nightwing’s stomach clenched. The idea to return to the Old Court Headquarters was terrifying. He didn’t know if he could do it. If he was strong enough. But Jason would die if Nightwing didn’t go. Cobb wouldn’t let himself be easily killed. He always had something up his sleeve.

Nightwing needed to go. But he was terrified. He could go to Cobb to die. But he couldn’t go to Cobb to trick him. But Nightwing didn’t want to die anymore. He never had.

Nightwing pulled Batman’s cape closer around himself. He tried to say something. But he couldn’t.

Batman looked around. The Team had lost their inhibitor collars. But they were still unconscious. He took off the cowl. Nightwing’s eyes widened.

“I know you’re scared”, Batman said, “And I would love to promise you that I will protect you from Cobb. But I can’t. I failed you too often to do that. But I can promise you that I will do my best.”

Nightwing looked up at Bruce mouthing the words: “I know. Bruce always try.”

“It’s nice to hear your voice.”

“Not much”, Nightwing managed to croak out, “Exhausting.”

“But it’s coming back”, Bruce said, “Cobb is already losing. And I can’t promise you that everything will turn out fine. But if you go tonight, you will show him that he can’t win. That his sick little mind games didn’t manage to break you.”

Bruce halted. He seemed to hesitate.

“You’re still cold”, Bruce grumbled.

He hugged Nightwing. Nightwing chuckled. Bruce was a really strange man. But Nightwing was learning how to read him. Seeing through his excuses.

Bruce was trying. So, Nightwing would try, too. He would be brave. Jason was more important than his fear.

Nightwing didn’t comment when Bruce continued holding him. The man’s grip was vice-like and Nightwing wondered if Batman was scared, too. But Bruce was still going because he was a real hero. It made Nightwing admire him even more.

Wally stirred – probably the first of the team because of his enhanced metabolism. He sat up. As soon as Wally moved, Bruce distanced himself from Nightwing. He seemed a bit flustered as if he was embarrassed by showing emotion in front of people. Nightwing tilted his head filing this information away for later.

“Be useful, Kid Flash and warm him up”, Batman put on his cowl again, “I’m making some preparations. We’re going as soon as the rest of the Team is awake.”

“Are you calling the League?”, Wally asked.

“No”, Batman turned towards the computer, “This is a mission for a covert team. And you are ready.”

Wally nodded straightening his back under the weight of Batman’s words.

“Didn’t I give you a task?”, Batman asked without looking away from the computer.

Wally looked dumbstruck. He hurried towards Nightwing and wrapped him in a hug. Wally used his superspeed to rub Nightwing’s arms.

“Did Batman just order us to cuddle?”, Wally whispered into Nightwing’s ear.

Nightwing would laugh if he wasn’t so tense. He would return to the place where he had been tormented for years. And he needed to defeat the source of his suffering.

*

Nightwing hesitated. But he took his old knives out of the hidden spot after he had put on his suit. Even if Batman wouldn’t like it - the knives still comforted him.

*

Nightwing was leading the way through the sewers crossing them without hesitation. But his tense shoulder betrayed his purposeful stride. He was terrified. Artemis couldn’t blame him. She was more than freaked out herself. She tried to concentrate on her breathing and forget the unbearable stench that permeated the air.

After a while, Nightwing stopped touching a brick that was a bit askew. Artemis saw the little owl symbol on the edge of the brick. So easy to overlook if you weren’t searching. Nightwing pushed the symbol. The wall opened like a door. Artemis squeezed her eyes shut when she was greeted by pure white.

“What is this?”, Wally asked.

“Labyrinth”, Nightwing said, “Connect different parts of headquarters. For safety. Only Talons know navigate.”

Batman said: “The Court uses it to torture people. Let them stumble through the labyrinth until they are driven insane.”

“Like game, Cobb say.”

Artemis’ throat felt dry when she followed Nightwing inside. The floor was shiny despite the hideout not having been used for a long time. She touched the walls. They seemed to be made of granite.

Nightwing halted cocking his head. He was listening.

“You hear something?”, Kaldur asked.

Nightwing shook his head: “Still careful. Talons hunt people through labyrinth. Use claws to climb walls.”

“I could fly up and see”, M’Gann said.

“No”, Batman said, “The Talons could see you. Even in camouflage mode. We’re following Nightwing. He knows the way.”

Nightwing looked uncomfortable but he nodded.

“Where is Cobb?”, Kaldur asked.

  
“Arena”, Nightwing said without hesitation, “Court use meet there.”

“I can’t imagine all these stuck-up rich people crawling through the sewers and crossing a labyrinth to go to their fancy meeting”, Artemis said.

“They don’t”, Batman said, “They have a separate entrance that is connected to the arena. I used it to take the Court down.”

Nightwing nodded: “Most Court not know how to cross Labyrinth. Only Talons. Court only watch games on cameras. For amusement during parties.”

“It was their downfall”, Batman said, “They rather committed suicide than trying their luck in the labyrinth.”

“It seems to be their downfall in general”, Artemis said, “They trained all these hypercompetent Talons and build their whole organization on them while also treating them like shit. It was only a question of time until one of them snapped.”

Nightwing bit his lip. His claws twitched towards his palms. He tilted his head.

“You remember something?”, Wally asked.

Nightwing turned towards Batman: “Batman was in labyrinth once. Court try to break. But Batman escape. Batman only one escape.”

Batman steeled his face nodding: “The Court almost succeeded. They captured me and hunted me through the labyrinth for days. After I managed to escape, I returned through the other entrance and took them down.”

“Remember hunting Batman”, Nightwing walked forward not looking at them, “Scratch Batman I think. Batman very desperate. Break my neck.”

“You were with Cobb”, Batman seemed to remember, “The little Talon by his side that I took out first.”

Nightwing sounded weary: “Always with Cobb.”

Artemis concentrated on her breathing again. This place sent shivers down her spine. It was drenched in death and suffering. She couldn’t imagine being captured here for years. And she hadn’t even seen half of it.

Nightwing led them further into the maze. He halted tilting his head.

“I don’t hear anything”, Connor said, “It’s quiet, painfully so.”

“In heart of maze”, Nightwing said.

Suddenly, the walls broke open making way for a larger space. Artemis froze when she saw the coffins. A photo was standing on each of them. Most of the children on the photos were smiling. The backgrounds varied. It was jarring to see these children stand in front of a blue sky. Or in a forest leaned against a tree. Or on a playground.

“What is this?”, Artemis asked.

“Shrine for all Talons”, Nightwing walked through the row of identical coffins, “And warning.”

He picked up one of the picture frames. The picture was taken out.

“Disgraced Talon”, Nightwing said, “Not remembered.”

“Can we just take a moment to note how sick all of this is?”, Wally asked.

“Noted”, Connor said.

Artemis watched the coffin more closely letting her fingers glide over the smooth wood. She frowned when her finger met something uneven. The lid of the coffin was covered in tally marks. Five to be exact. Strange. The other coffins were also covered in tally marks most far more than five.

She wanted to ask Nightwing what they meant but he strode through the rows searching for something. He stopped in front of one of the coffins whose frame also didn’t have a photo.

Nightwing’s claws twitched towards his palms again. He was grappling with himself but finally he gave in sinking his claws into his flesh. Blood dripped onto the floor but Nightwing kept pushing.

For some reason, this coffin was freaking him out. Artemis and the others hurried towards him.

“Three things you can see”, Batman said.

Nightwing seemed to think but he concentrated on Batman’s voice: “Batman. Coffins. Empty picture.”

“Three things you can hear.”

“Batman voice. Team and Batman heartbeat. Batman cape sound.”

They went on until Nightwing had calmed down again.

“What made you so upset?”, M’Gann asked.

Nightwing looked at the blood on his hands: “My coffin. Cobb take out picture.”

He shuddered: “Cobb think I’m disgraced.”

“What does that mean?”, Wally asked.

Nightwing’s shoulders slumped forward: “Talons not talk about disgraced. Too horrible to explain.”

Artemis watched Nightwing’s coffin. The tally marks were also there. There were far more than on the other coffin. Several hundred if Artemis had to guess.

“What do the tally marks mean?”, Artemis asked.

“One for every kill.”

“Oh”, was the only thing Artemis managed to get out.

_“Your little friend killed more people than most villains”,_ Sportsmaster said in her head _, “Very impressive. Can you measure up? What a disappointment.”_

Artemis ignored him. She didn’t want to measure up. And she couldn’t imagine what if felt like to have all the sins of your past life laid out in front of the people you loved.

Silence. The rest of the team also seemed helpless. Wally raised his hand as if to reach out to Nightwing but halted. Even Wally was at a loss for words.

To Artemis’ surprise, Batman put a steadying hand on the back of Nightwing’s neck.

“It doesn’t change anything”, he said in his gruff voice, “I still respect you.”

Nightwing looked up searching Batman’s face for his reaction. He nodded apparently finding Batman to be genuine. Artemis frowned. Batman had handled this surprisingly tactfully.

“Same goes for us”, Kaldur said, “I’m speaking for the whole team. The good you are doing now matters.”

Nightwing looked at them with so much fondness. Artemis had never doubted him. He loved this team and doing good.

But Kaldur’s words affected something else inside her. They gave her hope. She imagined Kaldur saying them to her. Accepting her even after she had revealed her darkest secret to the Team. Artemis would tell them after they had survived this ordeal. And they would survive. Artemis wouldn’t accept anything else.

They left the coffins behind them. Walking towards the arena. Wally took Nightwing’s hand – silently reassuring him on the way.

*

Jason fucking hated this. This wasn’t how he had imagined this mission to go at all. Nightwing had never mentioned that the Court’s headquarters consisted of a giant maze with ghostly white walls. Deathstroke and he had been walking through this maze for a seeming eternity. It was deadly quiet. But sometimes Deathstroke halted as if he had heard something. And he made small carving into the walls so that they wouldn’t get lost. Jason didn’t like to admit it. But at this point, he was just following Deathstroke. Hopefully, the guy knew what he was doing. But Jason seriously doubted it.

  
“They are watching us”, Deathstroke said – which wasn’t distressing at all.

“Who?”

Deathstroke didn’t answer apparently not bothered by Jason’s concern.

Jason tensed. A small breeze hit the back of his neck. It reminded him of the instances where N had snuck up on him trying to tag him with his claws. After years, Jason had learned to read the signs. He rolled out of the way only for a claw to narrowly miss his back. Jason turned around pointing his loaded gun at the Talon.

The Talon pulled out two knives. He was a giant even lingering over Deathstroke. He would look terrifying if Jason hadn’t lived together with an assassin for years.

Jason held his gun steady: “I’m not here to kill you. Just Cobb. Leave us alone and I won’t hurt you.”

The Talon cocked his head in a way that painfully reminded Jason of N. He wondered if all Talons did this to indicate that something had caught their curiosity. It would make sense for the Talons to develop some kind of universal gestures to be able to communicate when they weren’t allowed to speak. Jason just hoped that the tilted head meant that the Talon would leave them alone.

The Talon spoke: “Cobb has sentenced you to die, Jason Todd.”

Jason frowned. Cobb had really taken over the role of the master not even pretending to serve the Court anymore.

“Well, you are quite a lousy killer because he’s still breathing”, Deathstroke said.

The Talon tilted his head in the other direction.

“Cobb has sentenced you to die, too, Slade Wilson.”

It was unnerving how neutral the Talon’s voice was. He really had no stake in this outcome only doing what Cobb told him to.

Jason had no time for thoughts when the Talon threw a knife at him. He rushed to the side the blade barely scraping his shoulder. It still hurt but Jason had had worse. Now, Jason was thankful for the lessons where N had thrown dulled, wooden knives at him.

Talon’s were incredibly hard to fight in close combat – Jason had learnt that painstakingly. So, he shot the Talon several times. The assassin snarled. But he lunged forward and kicked the gun out of Jason’s hand.

His knife shot out trying to get Jason. But Jason evaded. This Talon was quick, but he couldn’t dance circles around Jason like N could. Fighting with N taught you how to be light on your feet. Nightwing would probably set a well-placed kick now to the Talon’s throat. But Jason wouldn’t be quick enough. And he had his own style. So, he decked the Talon in the face.

He stumbled back. Jason heard cracks. His nose was probably broken.

Deathstroke snickered in the back.

“How about you help?”, Jason asked evading another slash.

The Talon slashed out again. He ripped open Jason’s armor on his stomach. Thankfully, he only grazed Jason’s skin. It still hurt like hell though.

“I want to see the great Red Hood fight”, Slade said, “See if you’re useful.”

Oh, it was on. Jason wouldn’t let this smug bastard question his abilities.

He fought more vigorously. But the Talon was good. He was quick and Jason could barely keep up. Only narrowly evading his attacks. And Jason was becoming weaker with each slash. Breathing heavily. He screamed in pain when the Talon slashed his thigh open.

“Disappointing”, Slade said.

Jason had to think. He threw a grenade on the floor running to escape its blast. It blew up throwing the Talon backwards. His body cracked as he healed himself, but it was taking longer than usual. Jason knew why. Talons hated burn wounds because, apparently, they were a nightmare to heal. N had always slashed his burned skin off rather than letting it heal.

Jason got a few moments to catch his breath. He took out a knife of his own.

He wouldn’t be able to evade the Talon. N could do it, but Jason was a heavier fighter. Taller and bulkier. He needed to use his own advice. Stop trying to use N’s fancy technique and make his own mangled version out of it.

Jason had been able to take Nightwing to the ground one time. He’d already been Red Hood at that point. And they had sparred on their usual spot on the rooftop. Jason had just lunged at Nightwing full-bodily slamming him to the ground. Nightwing hadn’t expected it. He was used to technique. Not brute force. And Talons seemed to share at least some characteristics.

So, Jason slammed into the Talon when he stood up again. The assassin was still weakened from the burn wounds. He went to the ground again. Jason ripped off the Talon’s goggles and mask. The Talon squinted his eyes shut.

Jason was prepared for the Talon to slash out. Just like N did when he was desperate. So, he pushed two knives through the Talon’s hands pinning them to the ground. The Talon snarled ripping out the knives. Jason broke his neck before he could heal. The crack was disgusting. Jason shuddered.

Now, he was glad that Nightwing had made him train how to break a neck. It had been horrifying. N had made Jason break his neck at least a dozen times. It was a strangely intimate way to kill which allowed for no hesitation. And it couldn’t get any more intimate than doing it to his big brother. N had prepared him. Training him until he didn’t hesitate anymore. Breaking a stranger’s neck was a piece of cake in comparison.

Nightwing had done so much for Jason. N had empowered him by allowing him to become the Red Hood. Jason would give back and empower N through killing his abuser for him.

He held the Talon’s head down to keep him from healing. Jason felt really bad about this, but he took out a rope.

  
“Don’t bother, kid”, Slade pointed the gun at the unmoving Talon.

Jason jumped up trying to shove Slade away. The Talon took this opportunity to heal. He stood up again. But Slade shot him in the chest with the blue lazer.

Jason looked in horror at the Talon. He looked confused staring down at his chest. A blue tint spread over his body. He was rapidly freezing down. The Talon reached out towards Jason in slow motion. Looking at him with desperation. The blue finished spreading and the Talon was unmoving. Then, the noises started. They sounded like ice rapidly breaking. The Talons vessels were bursting spreading his dark blood under his skin. The Talon wailed. He couldn’t move his mouth anymore so he only made guttural sounds. The Talon’s agony seemed to never end. It took at least five minutes for him to stop wailing.

“Good”, Slade looked at the gun, “It really does work.”

  
“What the fuck, Deathstroke?”, Jason balled his fists, “He wasn’t a threat anymore. I could have just tied him up.”

“So that someone else frees him? It’s better like this. Cleaner”, Slade continued walking.

He marked the walls of the maze with tiny lines so that they could find their way again.

“You fucking bastard”, Jason fought the urge to lunge at Deathstroke, “He was a person.”

  
“He was a threat and I eliminated him.”

“No one deserves to die like this.”

  
“No one?”, Slade frowned, “Then why are you here?”

“Cobb is the exception”, Jason snarled.

Slade didn’t comment. He halted suddenly.

  
“What?”, Jason asked – annoyed.

A Talon stood in front of them. He looked as small as a child.

And his voice was as high as one: “My master wants you to follow.”

The boy spoke with a thick accent that Jason couldn’t identify.

  
Deathstroke followed the boy.

  
“This is a trap”, Jason said.

“Well”, Deathstroke raised the gun, “Good that we are prepared.”

Jason nodded into the direction of the boy: “Do you think Cobb recruited from the other branches of the Court?”

“It’s a good way to stock up on disposable puppet soldiers.”

Jason balled his fists in anger. But he stayed quiet. Now was not the time to fight. He still had a terrible feeling about this though.

*

Cobb watched through the screens on the opposite wall as his pawns made their way through the maze. They were right in assuming that Cobb was in the arena. They were foolish in thinking that they could trick Cobb. Little did they know that they were already caught in Cobb’s web.

Cobb zeroed in on Grayson. It looked terrified, its gaze flying around the labyrinth. Its hand firmly around the speedster’s. The little bird was less stupid than it looked. It knew that it stood no chance against Cobb. It was foolish enough to come anyway because of its soft heart.

Cobb had been nostalgic recently. Probably because he knew that he would soon rip his bird’s head off. He had allowed himself to indulge a bit. Just like he had allowed himself to indulge when Grayson first had come to him. It turned out to be a mistake. One of the reasons he desperately needed to kill Grayson. He couldn’t allow this weakness to continue living.

Cobb couldn’t help but remember older times. Better times. To indulge one last time. It had been more than a decade now that Cobb had claimed his bird.

*

Cobb sat in his chamber at the old Gotham Court. It was a lavish room for a Talon to possess. A room with a bed, a wardrobe and Cobb’s own desk. Special privileges for the Head-Talon. The others were just stored away in storage rooms until they could be of service again. If they had transgressed, they would be frozen.

Cobb frowned when he heard small footsteps in front of his door. Whoever was in front of his door halted. Cobb heard small sniffles. Then, the softest of knocks.

“Get in”, Cobb cautiously drew a knife.

The door opened and Richard stood in the entryway. He was wearing a brown prisoners’ garb and fiddled with his sleeves. His eyes were rimmed red. The boy had cried again. He did it far too much. The Court was already doubting his capabilities and only left him alive because Cobb vouched for him.

“How did you leave your ce- room?”, Cobb asked.

“I found some old wire on the floor and opened the lock”, Richard – no Dick as he insisted – bit his lip looking at the floor, “The escape artist from the circus taught me.”

He made a pathetic picture. Far too small for his age and still too emotional. Cobb should send him back to his room.

“Richard-“

“Dick.”

“Dick, you need to get back to your room. My superiors will be angry with me if you aren’t in your room. I’m vouching for you.”

“I know”, Dick wiped his eyes with his sleeves trying to keep himself from crying, “B- But I had a nightmare.”

“Your parents falling again?”

Dick flinched. Answer enough.

“I know I shouldn’t be here but I- I needed to see you”, Dick looked at Cobb with teary blue eyes, “I used to have Zitka when I had a nightmare-“

Dick had talked about it before. His stupid stuffed elephant from the circus.

“-but the mean lady who took me away from the circus didn’t let me get her.”

Dick tugged on Cobb’s sleeve looking at him with wide blue eyes: “Pleaaase. I don’t want to bother you. But I don’t know where else to go. I think there is a monster under my bed. It makes me think bad thoughts.”

Cobb grappled with himself. He shouldn’t allow this boy to walk into his room. But he looked at how scared Dick was. How pathetically small he was. Such a needy little creature. He was the clingiest kid Cobb had ever trained. Not that the children Cobb took on stayed kids long. Dick would be forced to grow up soon.

“You need to-“

“Please, Grandpa Will”, Dick clung to Cobb’s leg, “I can’t be alone anymore. The others that look like you don’t talk to me. They don’t even show me their face. They always seem so sad. And the fancy people-“

“Watch your mouth when you talk about the Court, boy.”

“The Court are mean. They always act like they are better than everyone else. And I don’t understand what they want.”

Cobb thought about striking the boy for daring to insult the Court. But he let it slide and ruffled his hair. He had to trap the boy with false sentimentality first if he wanted to have a truly loyal creature by his side. He wasn’t indulging. And he certainly didn’t enjoy the feeling that caring for the boy gave him.

Cobb picked the boy up shocked by how light he was. Such a fragile little thing. Dick hid his face in Cobb’s chest sniffling.

“You can sleep with me”, Cobb felt silly when he said, “I’ll keep the monster away.”

“Thank you”, Dick mumbled, “You’re the best grandpa. Not that I can really judge. I never had a grandpa before. But you are really cool.”

Another flaw with the boy. He was far too talkative.

Dick laid down in Cobb’s untouched bed. Cobb sighed internally but slipped in next to him.

Dick cuddled up to Cobb balling his fists into Cobb’s uniform. Cobb put a large hand on the back of the boy’s neck. The boy made a soft noise. He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come. Cobb imagined what it would be like to break his neck. It would end the boy’s life completely getting him out of reach for the Court. He would be dead, but he would leave this world in his innocent state.

Cobb frowned. His thoughts were treacherous. The boy was too soft. But his skills would make him a valuable assassin once Cobb had broken him in. He was on the way to become one of the most accomplished acrobats in the world. As an assassin, the boy would be very fast and hard to pin down. He also wasn’t completely stupid – evidenced by the fact that he had picked the lock of his cell to slip into Cobb’s room. And he was already loyal to Cobb. Searching out his room instead of trying to escape from the ‘mean’ Court by himself. He would be perfect with just enough training. Killing the boy now would be a betrayal of the highest order. It would mean disgrace even for a Head-Talon.

Cobb tightened his hand around the boy’s neck.

Cobb had betrayed the Court once when he hadn’t given his children to them. They had lived into old age spending a fulfilling life at the circus. Sometimes, Cobb had visited their shows and watched them with a fondness in his chest that he only felt when he looked at them. They would have made fine assassins indeed. But Cobb hadn’t let them. Because he loved them. No matter how many people he killed, he would always love his children. And this stupid love had made him shield them from the Court. He hadn’t wanted their innocence to be ruined.

_Was Cobb ruined himself?_ He didn’t like this thought so he ignored it. He wasn’t ruined. He was on his way to greatness. His children just hadn’t had a place in that plan.

And with shock – Cobb noticed – that he loved the damn boy by his side, too. That he felt the same fondness he had only felt for his children before. He loved it when Dick called him ‘Grandpa’. When the boy looked at Cobb in admiration. When he cuddled closer to Cobb in search of protection. Cobb loved this stupid little creature. Dick awakened something within Cobb that he had long forgotten. It had died with the death of his children. The feeling of being needed on a deep emotional level. Not as an assassin, but as a father or grandfather.

He tightened his hand around Dick’s neck again. It would be so easy to kill him. To spare him from all the pain Cobb had endured. He hated this little creature for making him feel this way. The boy’s heartbeat raced. He was gasping for air.

“You’re hurting me, Grandpa Will”, he croaked out.

Cobb tightened his grip just for a moment. Then, he let go. The boy gasped for air. He started crying. Pathetic.

“Shhh”, Cobb put a clawed finger over his lips, “I forget my own strength sometimes.”

The boy was still gasping for air. After several minutes, his breath had calmed down.

Cobb pulled him into a hug drawing circles on his back.

“It’s fine”, the boy had difficulty meeting Cobb’s gaze, “I- I forgive you. I stepped onto a dog’s tail once at the circus because I didn’t pay attention. I felt so bad because I hurt him. I didn’t mean to. It’s the same, isn’t it?”

“Yes”, Cobb said.

Stupid little thing. Making excuses for him. The kid needed so desperately to believe in the best in people. Even in someone like Cobb. He had just tried to strangle Dick and the boy still adored him. He would use this to his advantage in training. Pain and strictness to harden the boy. And an occasional sign of affection to secure his loyalty.

“I don’t like it here”, Dick’s voice was still hoarse, “I want to go home.”

“You don’t have a home anymore.” _Pain._

Dick flinched. New tears welling up in his eyes.

Cobb added: “But you still have me. I’m your home.” _Affection._

Dick bit his lip looking up at Cobb. Then, he clung to him again as if Cobb was his protector and not the monster that would take him apart. Naïve, little creature.

“We could leave”, Dick’s eyes sparked with hope.

They were so pretty. Blue and filled with life. Cobb cherished the view. He would be the one to suffocate the life out of them.

“Where?”, Cobb indulged the boy.

He had been indulging far too much in recent times. Enjoying things that couldn’t last.

“We could go to the circus. They would take us in with open arms.”

Cobb knew they would. He imagined what his life with the boy in the circus could be like. They would live in some pathetic trailer together. Cobb would teach the boy acrobatics and they would perform in front of hundreds of people. Bringing them joy. They would travel the world with all the other circus freaks. It sounded peaceful. The kind of life Amelia had always wanted until Cobb had taken it from her.

It was also dangerous. Dick was putting illusions into Cobb’s head. Distracting Cobb from building his legacy. Maybe some higher force had sent Dick to test Cobb’s resolve. Cobb wouldn’t carve. He had invested too much in his legacy already. Decades of work. It was too late now for the peaceful life. Dick would become a Talon – no matter how much he begged Cobb to let him go. The boy would be just another steppingstone in Cobb’s glorious legacy. Another insignificant, little sacrifice.

Cobb had suffered. So, Dick would suffer, too.

“Get some sleep”, Cobb said, “I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“OK”, the boy mumbled – not questioning the only adult figure left in his life, “Goodnight, Grandpa Will.”

He closed his eyes again.

Cobb watched the boy while he slept. He didn’t have anything better to do. Usually, it was painfully boring. But Cobb found himself leaning over the boy, watching his neck. The bruise on his skin was faint at first but started to darken. Cobb held his fingers over the outline without touching the boy. It was fascinating how his fingers matched the shape on the boy’s neck. It made Cobb feel powerful. He had complete control over the boy. This good-hearted, pretty, little creature. Not the Court. Him. Cobb would ruin it until it was on Cobb’s level. It wouldn’t get the same protection Cobb had granted to his children.

*

Cobb should have known from these early days that the boy wasn’t suited to be an assassin.

That it was too weak. But he had been blinded by this misguided affection he felt for the little creature. It was the affection that an owner might feel for a pet. Definitely not love.

Cobb seethed when he saw Batman putting his hand on the back of Grayson’s neck. Comforting it just like Cobb had done over a decade ago. Grayson was Cobb’s to tear apart and put together as he pleased. The Bat didn’t have any right. Cobb would make Grayson regret searching for comfort from anyone else but Cobb.

His fingers itched. He would torture Grayson with them and make it beg. Cobb would only mercy-kill it once it admitted that its life belonged to Cobb. He was the reason that Grayson even existed, and he could take its existence away any time he pleased. Grayson just had to admit it.

Cobb leaned forward looking at Deathstroke’s and Red Hood’s screen. They were close. Cobb needed to be ready. He turned off the screens on the wall and looked at the Talons who were assembled in neat lines in front of him. Cobb had collected them from every branch of the Court in the world. They had quickly clung to him as their new master after he had killed their old ones. Pathetic little creatures.

*

Jason halted when the maze suddenly broke open and revealed a set of heavy wooden doors. Owls were carved into it. Two Talons with empty eyes guarded each side. Jason jumped in front of the gun before Slade could kill them, too.

“Master is waiting for you”, the kid opened the doors for them.

His voice sounded hollow. It made Jason shudder. All these Talons were victims of the Court. N could easily be standing in front of Jason now if he hadn’t been able to flee all those years ago. Jason wouldn’t let Slade kill these people. Slade grunted in annoyance but made no further attempt to kill the Talons.

Jason felt frozen when he came face to face with an amphitheatre made out of the same white granite as the labyrinth. Talons were standing in the room. Still as statues. Heads bowed. Jason shivered. Each of these Talons was highly dangerous. The kid went to an empty space in the row lowering his head.

Cobb stood on a small stage in front of the steps of the theatre. Black screens were across from him. Jason was sure that Cobb had watched them.

Slade shot at Cobb without warning. But one of the Talons threw themselves in front of Cobb taking the blast. They slumped into the sand making the same agonized sound as the other Talon Slade had killed. Cobb smirked ignoring the pain of the person that was dying for him.

Jason watched for the reaction of the Talons around him. They didn’t move but Jason saw how they tensed. The claws of some of them were twitching towards their palms. It was subtle but Jason had lived long enough with a Talon to know how they expressed distress.

These Talons were scared.

“Talons”, Cobb screamed, “Get them. Bring the weapon to me.”

Jason took out his gun readying for a fight. He looked at Slade who still held the weapon. He wouldn’t hesitate to shoot.

The Talons turned towards them. Some of them looked at them with a tilted head sizing them up. But most important of all: They were hesitating.

Cobb seemed to notice, too. He gripped one of the nearest Talons by the throat and ripped off his head. The body thudded to the floor.

“NOW”, Cobb screamed still holdin the Talon’s head.

The Talons jolted into action lunging at them. Slade trained the weapon at them. Jason couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t let Slade kill all these people. Jason had always told Nightwing that he was a person – and treated him like one. He wouldn’t betray him by treating these other Talons like cannon fodder. If he would die for it, then be it. He had been an idiot to trust Slade.

Jason shot into Slade’s wriest making him drop the weapon. Slade cursed. Jason tried to fight but the sheer number of Talons overwhelmed both Slade and him. Soon, Jason found himself on the floor with his arms being pushed behind his back.

“Bring them to me”, Cobb said.

One Talon tied Jason’s ankles together with wire. Jason gritted his teeth. The same happened with Jason’s wrists.

He looked into the eyes of the Talon who was restraining him. A woman. Her eyes were clouded but her gaze lingered on him. Jason noticed that she bound his wrists less tightly than Cobb would have liked. Jason frowned. These Talons weren’t completely mindless. They were just really subtle about it. And on some level the Talon seemed to recognize that Jason had tried to protect them from Slade.

Slade struggled next to him but eventually the Talons pushed him down.

  
“Tranquilize the mercenary”, Cobb said.

A Talon pushed a needle into Slade’s neck while five others held him down. They restrained Slade, too and brought him and Jason to the stage.

Cobb made Jason kneel to his feet. He tried to rip off Jason’s helmet but was electrocuted. Jason laughed. Nightwing was the only other person who knew how to open that helmet.

Cobb kicked Jason into his stomach – which hurt like a bitch: “Your little plan maybe would have worked if you were less soft-hearted.”

The Talon that had restrained Jason stood next to him. Head bowed. Hands folded behind her back. She was a picture of perfect obedience. But the closer Jason looked at the Talons the more individuality he could find. Little quirks. Every once in a while, the woman moved her left foot. A Talon’s version of restlessness. Some Talons had the knives strapped to their chests arranged to perfectly point into the same direction. Others had each of them arranged at a slightly different angle. Some fidgeted with their fingertips. Some looked at the dead Talon in front of the stage their claws twitching at the sight. Cobb didn’t even see it. Too arrogant to perceive the Talons as anything else but mindless creatures – despite him being one of them.

Jason had made the right decision. The first one tonight.

“I planned to abduct you when Grayson didn’t come. Use you as bait and make it beg for its precious little brother. But apparently my bait came to me. How considerate of you.”

“Nightwing isn’t coming”, Jason said.

He hoped that he wouldn’t. Nightwing was terrified of Cobb. Maybe his fear would keep him away.

Cobb snorted: “It’s already here. It’s so predictable. Always trying to save its family.”

To Jason’s horror, the door opened. And Nightwing was standing there together with Batman and the Team. Nightwing froze at the sight of the stage staring at Jason.

N looked terrified. His claws twitched towards his palms. His body under so much tension that it hurt Jason from just looking at him. But he was here because his love for Jason outweighed his fear of Cobb. Jason should have known.

Cobb looked at Nightwing like prey. He gestured at the Talon to hold a knife to Jason’s throat.

“Come here”, Cobb raised his voice, “Let’s see how pathetically you can beg for your brother’s life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to protect small!Nightwing so much. He's too precious for this world. Especially for someone like Cobb...


	18. Talons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing tries to be brave while facing Cobb. Cobb is his usual charming self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really brutal. I think it may be the most brutal thing I’ve ever written so take that as you will… 
> 
> We’re actually close-ish to the end which is just surreal. I still can’t exactly say though how many chapters are left. I’m proud of myself because I still managed to find a chapter name (maybe cheating just a little bit).
> 
> I used italics for the mindlink this time because there will be quite a mixture of mindlink and normal dialogue.

Cobb’s eyes were burning into Nightwing from the other side of the room. He wanted Nightwing to beg – as Nightwing had done so often before. Even now, Nightwing found himself struggling. He fought the urge to just fall to his knees and plead to Cobb at the feet of the stage. But he had tried it before. Cobb never gave Nightwing what he begged for. He just dangled the possibility in front of Nightwing’s face and manipulated him with it. He had to be strong and resist. But he didn’t know how.

He remembered what Artemis had told him about going on even if you felt helpless. Doing things step for step and being proud of yourself for achieving them even if they would be easy for other people.

Step 1: Keep standing upright to show that he wouldn’t submit to Cobb. Not this time. He would stand his ground. Nightwing could do this. He looked up forcing his eyes to meet Cobb’s. He flinched when he saw Cobb’s growing irritation. His mas- No. Cobb was waiting. Nightwing’s knees shook and fear raced through his head. But he was doing good. He was resisting.

Step 2: Calm down. Get more confidence. Nightwing went through Batman’s exercise again while concentrating on his friends and family. They were close. They were supporting him. He could see them. He could hear all of their heartbeats. And he could feel Wally’s hand in his own. Nightwing didn’t feel confident. But he didn’t feel worthless either. That was a win.

Step 3: Say ‘no’ to Cobb. This step felt impossible. Nightwing’s throat felt like Cobb was squeezing it shut. Cobb would be so angry if Nightwing dared to speak in front of him. And even worse: If he used his words to refuse Cobb.

“I’m not seeing you begging”, Cobb snarled, “Do you want him killed?”

Nightwing fought the urge to sink his claws into his palms. Why did he have to be so pathe-?

No. Not go there. He was trying to be confident.

  
“Get on your fucking knees”, Cobb’s face darkened in anger.

He left the stage stomping towards Nightwing. Nightwing wanted to shrink back but he remembered step 1. Stand his ground. He could do that.

Batman pushed himself in front of Nightwing shielding him from Cobb.

“Don’t fucking touch him”, Batman growled in all his menacing glory.

Batman was defending Nightwing. He was being brave for Nightwing. Nightwing wanted to be brave for Batman, too. Cobb hit Batman in the face. Nightwing could hear the crack of Batman’s jaw. It made Nightwing angry. How dare Cobb hurt the greatest man Nightwing had ever known? Nightwing’s partner.

Batman straightened himself and went into a fighting stance. Blood ran down his jaw.

Nightwing used his anger to fuel him. Cobb was already raging. No matter what Nightwing did now. But Batman would be proud of Nightwing if he dared to speak up and resist Cobb. Batman had said that every word Nightwing spoke was already a victory against Cobb.

And Nightwing wanted to win tonight.

He opened his mouth. It felt like he had to force a rock out of his throat.

But Nightwing looked into Cobb’s face and said: “No.”

It was a small scratchy sound. Easy to miss. But it seemed to fill the room. Nightwing had done it. He had managed to reach Step 3.

_“I’m really proud of you”_ , Artemis said in his head.

It made Nightwing feel braver. He raised his chin looking into Cobb’s eyes even if it was terrifying.

Cobb didn’t see it that way. He ignored Batman and stomped in front of Nightwing. He towered over him.

“What was that?”, he asked.

It was easier the second time. Nightwing spoke a little louder: “No.”

Cobb wasn’t used to hearing ‘No’. His face grew even redder.

_“We need to get Jason and Deathstroke and escape”_ , Batman said over the mindlink, _“Ms. Martian, on my signal go into camouflage mode and get them. Nightwing and I distract Cobb. And the rest of the team fights off the Talons.”_

_“Understood”,_ Kaldur said _, “Execute.”_

Nightwing focused on Cobb. His mouth was set tightly.

“So, you want your brother to die?”, Cobb’s voice was low. Dangerous.

“Make no difference. If beg or not”, Nightwing held Cobb’s gaze, “Fight this time.”

Cobb chuckled: “Like you did last time? Do I have to remind you how that went? You will never be able to defeat me. You are weak. You are pathetic. And I’ll remind you of your place before I release you from your-”

Nightwing headbutted Cobb. The Head-Talon snarled in annoyance. He gripped Nightwing by his collar and pushed him against the wall. Cobb’s back was to the room. At least, Nightwing was distracting Cobb.

_“Now, Ms. Martian”,_ Batman said.

M’Gann went intangible. She was on her way to Jason and Deathstroke.

  
Nightwing needed to continue distracting Cobb. But he felt frozen. The Head-Talon was so close that Nightwing could see the flecks of blue within his golden eyes. Reminders that Cobb had been human once.

Nightwing needed to collect himself. He needed to fight. Step 1: Sta-

Cobb slapped Nightwing in the face. It didn’t particularly hurt. It was just meant to humiliate. And it did its job. His thoughts raced in fear unable to formulate a plan. Nightwing felt so small in front of Cobb. He always had. But especially now with being caught between Cobb and the wall.

Cobb gripped Nightwing by his chin pushing his claws into his skin: “When I’m finished with you, you’ll beg me for death, you weak, little creature.”

Nightwing opened his mouth. He tried to say something brave. Like Jason would. But he couldn’t. The rock was stuck in his throat again. He only got out a few sounds that seemed pathetic even to him.

“Speechless again, aren’t you?”, Cobb patted Nightwing’s cheek in a condescending way, “I haven’t punished you yet.”

His gaze bore into Nightwing when he said: “Kill them all.”

Upon their master’s order, the Talon’s moved. They lunged at the Team. Nightwing couldn’t see what was happening with M’Gann and Jason. Cobb was blocking the view. Nightwing had to trust them. Hope that they could defend themselves. He couldn’t change anything anyway. He was in Cobb’s grip again.

Cobb forced Nightwing’s mouth open. He was about to rip out his tongue again when Nightwing bit down like he had done to Green Arrow. His teeth broke Cobb’s skin. Nightwing tasted blood. It was satisfying. Hurting Cobb in even this small way. Cobb cursed ripping his hand out of Nightwing’s mouth. He raised his hand to slap him again.

But Nightwing spit into Cobb’s face. A bloody clump clung to Cobb’s cheek. He looked dumbstruck. As if he couldn’t believe that his pet had disrespected him. Nightwing couldn’t believe it himself.

But Cobb grew completely livid this time. Nightwing could see the bloodlust in his eyes. And it terrified him. But he forced himself to fight. He writhed and kicked. Still unable to break Cobb’s grip. The Head-Talon was just too strong. Cobb strangled Nightwing slamming his head into the wall again and again. Nightwing’s ears rang. He tried to rip off Cobb’s hands but they were tight like iron.

A particularly harsh impact made Nightwing go limp. The world went dark for a moment and Nightwing was in that terrifying place between life and death. It was cold and lonely. And Nightwing felt like he wasn’t complete. Like he was pulled into two directions at once. One pull won out and Nightwing’s head jerked up. Cobb’s face greeted him in life.

“You can’t escape me. I can kill you over and over again and you’ll just be pulled back”, Cobb leaned forward whispering into Nightwing’s ear, “But let me tell you a secret: I can make it permanent. You just have to admit that I own you. Then, I’d allow you to die permanently. Because I control every part of your life – even its end.”

Nightwing shuddered. A few years ago, he would have jumped at this proposal. He would have bowed to Cobb until his back broke if the Head-Talon wanted him to. Only to be free from the constant pain Cobb put him through. But Nightwing had something to live for now. He didn’t want to die. So, he mustered up all his courage and shook his head.

Cobb fastened his grip around Nightwing’s neck letting his claws cut him. He pressed Nightwing even tighter against the wall.

  
“Are you sure, creature?”

Nightwing’s knees shook and he was sure that Cobb’s grip was the only thing holding him up. But he nodded weakly.

Cobb’s fist slammed into the wall next to Nightwing’s head. Nightwing flinched. Cobb’s scare tactics were as effective as ever. But they didn’t change that Nightwing didn’t want to die. He loved life too much now.

Cobb growled: “I’ll make you fucking beg me to kill you. When I’m through with you, you’ll-“

Batman appeared out of nowhere. His fist hit Cobb’s cheek so hard that Nightwing could hear his bones break. Cobb flew to the side. He let go of Nightwing.

Nightwing felt the weight in his chest lessen as he fell beside Batman. His mentor (and the person Nightwing secretly wished to be his father) was with him.

Batman sent a kick to Cobb’s knee breaking it. It immediately started to twitch.

_“I’ll break his bones”_ , Batman said, _“You blind and deafen him. He can’t notice Ms. Martian.”_

_“Claws?”_

_“I’ll allow them this time.”_

Out of the corner of his eye, Nightwing saw that M’Gann was telepathically ripping the knife out of the hand of the Talon that was threatening Jason. She lifted Jason and Deathstroke into the air. M’Gann needed to cross the whole room with them. She needed time. Their plan would be over if Cobb saw it.

The Team was defending themselves from the onslaught of Talons. They were holding on. But Nightwing wasn’t sure how long they could continue.

_“Break their necks”,_ Nightwing said, _“Keep them down longer.”_

_“Good advice”_ , Wally was zipping through the row of Talons taking their weapons to make them less lethal for the rest of the Team to take down, _“How do you break a neck again?”_

Nightwing frowned remembering that he was on a superhero team now. He doubted that Black Canary had taught any of them how to break a neck. He wasn’t surprised though when Artemis gripped one of the Talons and twisted their neck in textbook fashion. Connor did it with pure strength. Kaldur was too hesitant. And Wally continued stealing their weapons and ramming into them when one of them became dangerous for another team member. They would be fine. The Team was doing good. Nightwing had to concentrate on his own task.

Batman’s fists were raining down on Cobb. But the Head-Talon got up again. Slashing at Batman. Batman narrowly evaded. He gritted his teeth when Cobb’s claws ripped parts of his cape off. Too close.

Nightwing took out one of his throwing knives. He aimed at Cobb’s eye. But the Head-Talon evaded. Batman used the distraction to kick against Cobb’s throat. Cobb fell back a step.

Nightwing lunged at him winding his legs around Cobb’s neck. Cobb cursed trying to rip Nightwing off him. But Nightwing pierced his claws into both of Cobbs eyes. Scratching. Then, he pushed them into Cobb’s ears. The Head-Talon’s senses were dulled.

Cobb snarled pushing his claws into Nightwing’s back. Twisting and slashing. Nightwing couldn’t feel his legs anymore. Cobb flung him to the floor. Nightwing’s head collided with the wall. He felt dazed for a moment as his body twitched to regenerate itself. Something glinted in the corner of his eye.

Nightwing had known that Cobb would heavily injure him. But he had taken the risk to dull Cobb’s senses and give Batman a better chance. Batman hated it when Nightwing risked bodily harm in dangerous maneuvers. But Nightwing could take it. It was his way of protecting his mentor. Take the damage to give Batman a better chance. And it worked, so Nightwing would continue doing it.

Batman threw a Batarang at Cobb. Cobb wasn’t prepared for it, his senses still dulled. The explosion threw him back.

Batman lost no time. He dazed Cobb with a punch to his temple and pushed another explosive Batarang into his chest. Cobb screamed as his body was ripped open.

M’Gann reached them with Jason and an unconscious Slade. Batman ripped Jason’s restraints open with a Batarang.

_“Retreat”_ , he said, _“We have no effective way of restraining Cobb. We’re going through the labyrinth. The other entrance is blocked.”_

They would have to cross the whole room to get to it. Impossible with dozens of skilled killers in their way.

_“If we get the damn weapon-”,_ Jason protested.

_“NO”,_ Batman led the way.

Nightwing’s body finished twitching. He moved his feet, happy to feel them again. He looked at what had glinted before. It was the necklace that Zatanna had made for Nightwing. He must have lost it during the fight. Nightwing picked it up and hurried to follow Batman into the maze.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, they heard Cobb’s angry voice even outside, “Hunt them down and slaughter them. Block their escape. Bring the traitor to me.”

_“You need to tell us the way, Babe”_ , Wally said.

And Nightwing nodded. He was determined. He could do it. Connor had thrown Slade over his shoulder while Jason was in the back. His brother tried to act like he was fine, but he was holding his thigh every now and then.

Nightwing would be concerned if he wasn’t barely struggling with holding it together himself. He could hear the Talons. They were spreading through the maze. Following.

Step 1: Concentrate on the way and the enemies.

There was a faint scraping on the other side of a wall. A Talon jumped down aiming for Wally’s neck.

Step 2: Protect loved ones.

Nightwing snarled and shoved his claw into the other Talon’s throat in mid-air. The Talon tumbled to the floor laying there motionless until he started to twitch again.

Wally halted. Looking down at the Talon with wide eyes.

_“They are so quiet”_ , Wally said.

Batman threw an ice pellet at him stopping his healing for now.

_“We need to get to the exit quickly”_ , Batman said.

_“I hear more coming”,_ Connor said, _“They know where we are.”_

_“Can hear us”,_ Nightwing said.

But he could hear them as well. There was more scraping along the wall. He tried to locate it following the wall until he could hear where the Talons were. Nightwing scaled up the wall. When he reached the edge, he came face to face with another Talon. The Talon kicked Nightwing but Nightwing took the momentum summersaulting to the opposite wall. He

threw his knives at the Talon taking out both his knees and then his throat. The Talon lost his balance falling back. Nightwing heard a sickening crack.

He flipped to the other side again peeking over the edge. The Talon was laying in the hallway below his neck broken. Nightwing jumped down to rip out the Talons organs and give them some more time.

_“Can you see the exit, M’Gann?”_ , Batman asked, _“How many Talons are in the way?”_

M’Gann floated into the air. She stared into the direction of the exit.

_“Bad news”_ , she said, _“The Talons are on their way to block it. They are scaling over the walls to reach it.”_

_“How many?”,_ Batman asked.

_“Dozens.”_

_“That’s too many”,_ Batman said, _“Not with Deathstroke unconscious and Hood injured. We can’t risk it.”_

_“So, we’re trapped?”,_ Wally asked.

More Talons ran towards Nightwing. He was still divided from the Team through the wall. They would scale it to catch the Team off-guard. Nightwing snarled. Not if he had a say about it. He hit some of them with his knives taking them down. Nightwing gritted his teeth when a knife hit his shoulder and another his knee. He was getting overwhelmed.

_“Nightwing, come back”,_ Batman ordered from the other side of the wall.

Nightwing ignored the pain scaling the wall to get to the other side. He barely had any throwing knives left.

_“Need to run”_ , Nightwing ripped the knives out of his body, _“Talons wait on other side."_

He could hear them climb.

Nigthwing’s claws were dripping with blood as his body jerked to heal the knife wounds.

_“Where to?”,_ Kaldur asked, _“The Talons are everywhere. We aren’t safe from them anywhere.”_

_“Nightwing, think”_ , Batman said, _“You know this place better than anyone.”_

Nightwing felt like the walls were closing in on him. Talons jumped over the wall. Launching themselves at them. They barely had space to maneuver. They would soon be closed in.

Nightwing thought about what scared him. Where would he not want to go?

_Cobb. Cobb. Cobb._

_“The freezing chamber”,_ Nightwing thought, _“Talons hate. Weakened there.”_

_“Go”,_ Batman sank a Batarang into a Talon’s chest.

They ran again. Wally ran in the front with Nightwing.

  
_“Do I want to know what you just did on the other side of that wall?”,_ Wally asked, _“I’m not sure if it’s creepy or sexy. Probably both.”_

Nightwing bit his lip. Not sure what to think. The maze and fighting the other Talons made Nightwing feel more like a Talon himself again. Using his claws to scale the walls. Fighting enemies with claws and knifes. The familiarity was comforting to a degree. Nightwing had missed just slicing through enemies without fearing that he could easily break them.

They were close to the heart of the labyrinth. The place which needed to be crossed to reach most of the areas. Talons would be there. Nightwing was sure of it. He warned the others. They halted when they reached the place with the coffins and it was empty.

_“Didn’t you say Talons would be here?”_ , Artemis asked.

Nightwing tensed: _“There have to be.”_

He listened wondering if he had misjudged. Silence.

_“The pictures on the lids are gone”_ , Batman said.

His mentor was right – as always. But Nightwing didn’t know what he meant. Batman walked towards one of the coffins and slammed a Batarang right through it. An angry snarl came out of the coffin. The lid flew off almost colliding with the Team. Connor punched it in half in the air. The Talon jumped out of the coffin attacking Batman with a knife. Batman threw an ice pellet at him and shoved him back into the coffin.

But the Talons seemed to have noticed that their hiding places weren’t secret anymore. Dozens of them jumped out of the coffins.

_“Damn. They really are like zombies.”_ , Wally bit his lip, _“ No offense though, Babe.”_

_“Focus, Baywatch”,_ Artemis pulled an ice arrow out of her quiver.

They really were circled now. The Talons had known that they would likely have to cross the center of the labyrinth. Hoping to catch them off guard. Batman had destroyed that plan. But they were still-

_“We’re fucking screwed”_ , Jason said.

_“Not if we fight”,_ Kaldur pulled out his waterbearers forming two blades with them.

Nightwing could do that. He knew how to fight.

The Talons lunged at them. They formed a circle putting the helpless Deathstroke in the middle. A small part of Nightwing felt smug at seeing Slade like this. Payback for that ice pellet. A larger part wished that Slade could help them. He would be more than useful in this impossible fight.

Jason scoffed throwing a side eye at Deathstroke: _“Big mouth and fucking useless when it counts.”_

They were doing fine. But the onslaught of Talons just didn’t stop. Nightwing did his best to take them down quickly. Slicing their throats and breaking their necks in one go.

_“I’m out of arrows”_ , Artemis screamed.

_“I’m out of ammo”_ , Jason cursed.

Suddenly, there was a pained scream. M’Gann who had been camouflaged in the air fell down. Connor caught her. A knife was stuck in her shoulder.

_“Leave it in”_ , Batman told Connor, _“Put her in the middle of the circle.”_

Connor protested: _“I can’t just leave her-“_

_“NOW. We don’t have time for hesitation. We need every fighter.”_

Suddenly, Nightwing felt something around his neck. A noose He tried to slash it open. But the wire tightened around his neck. Someone pulled him over the floor. The Talons made space. Nightwing struggled. But it only made the wire cut more into his throat.

The Talons closed the gap again dividing Nightwing from his friends. Nightwing heard scared voices in his head.

“You fucking bastard”, Jason screamed, “Let him go.” 

“Come and get it if you want it”, Cobb pulled Nightwing painfully slow towards him ignoring his struggles.

Cobb stopped pulling when Nightwing laid to his feet. Nightwing felt dizzy from the blood loss. He tried to slash the noose again. But the lightheadedness was affecting his movements.

Jason cursed: “I’ll fucking kill you.”

Cobb pulled something out of his suit. The weapon. Jason stared at it.

  
“You would need this to kill me”, Cobb chuckled, “But I took it from you just like the creature you call a brother.”

Jason screamed something. But Nightwing was too weakened to understand. Panic overwhelmed him. He slashed more vigorously on the wire ignoring how his claws dug into his skin.

What he understood though was the sound of the gun dropping down next to Nightwing’s head. He looked at it not even trying to reach for it. The gun was unnatural. No one should die like this. Not even Cobb.

“Pathetic”, Cobb’s voice was close breaking through the haziness of Nightwing’s mind, “Batman has already declawed you. I wasted so many years on you.”

Cobb had tested Nightwing. And Nightwing hadn’t passed in his eyes. But Nightwing wondered if he had even wanted to pass Cobb’s test.

Cobb smashed the gun under his foot. Jason screamed. Their secret weapon was broken.

Their fate was sealed.

Nightwing still struggled. But Cobb tugged harshly on the wire making Nightwing whimper.

“If you struggle any more, the wire will decapitate you”, Cobb said matter-of-factly.

Nightwing didn’t listen to reason. Panic had overtaken his brain. Cobb tugged again and again and again. Only then, did Nightwing stop struggling. He froze. Paralyzed out of fear.

The conscious part of his brain told him that he should fight. He couldn’t give up and lie at Cobb’s feet like a dog. It was dehumanizing and humiliating. But there was nothing Nightwing could do. He would never overpower Cobb in a physical fight.

“Look at this creature”, Cobb screamed, and the Talons halted, “I want its friends to watch, too.”

The Talons stopped fighting circling the Team. The Team stopped fighting. Too exhausted or injured. They only struggled weakly when the Talons pushed them down. Even Batman bled through several deep gashes over his torso. His jaw was swollen. It was probably broken.

“Look how pathetic it is”, Cobb pushed his foot down on Nightwing’s chest.

His ribs cracked one after another.

“It deluded itself. Thinking that it could be something. That it could escape _me_. But it is nothing. Not even a Talon. It is disgraced.”

A jolt of fear went through the Talons. But they stayed still looking at the scene before them.

“This will happen to you if you don’t obey. So, look closely”, Cobb broke another one of Nightwing’s ribs.

His body jerked to heal itself. It made no difference. Cobb crouched taking Nightwing’s hand. Nightwing knew what he was about to do. He was disgraced. An unworthy Talon. He didn’t deserve his claws.

Nightwing looked into Cobb’s eyes trying to find humanity in them. But they were only filled with rage and disgust.

  
“Please”, he mouthed at Cobb, “Please don’t.”

Cobb didn’t care. He looked at one of the Talons.

“Hold down its wrist. I’m starting with the right hand.”

The Talon crouched next to him. He didn’t look at Nightwing. But his hand was shaking. The Talon was scared, too. Cobb ripped off Nightwing’s mask. He wanted to see the pain in Nightwing’s eyes.

Cobb gripped the claw on Nightwing’s thumb first. Nightwing tensed trying to prepare himself for the pain. He wasn’t prepared. Nightwing screamed as loudly as the wire around his neck allowed. And when the pain became too unbearable, Nightwing retreated.

*

Jason couldn’t watch. But he forced himself to. Nightwing needed to know that he was not alone. But Jason wasn’t really sure how much N still noticed. Nightwing screamed at first. High-pitched tortured screams. His body shook violently. Cobb threw the ripped off claw in front of Jason’s face.

Jason felt sick. With the claw, Cobb had torn off a significant part of Nightwing’s thumb leaving a bleeding fragment of a finger. Jason couldn’t even imagine how painful it was.

Jason balled his fists. Adrenaline pumped through his body. This monster was hurting his brother in front of him and Jason was powerless. By the third finger, Nightwing was quiet. His glassy eyes looked at the ceiling. Unfocused.

Cobb finished the first hand throwing the claw on Nightwing’s pinkie finger in front of Batman’s face. The Dark Knight growled and thrashed. It took four Talons to keep him down.

Cobb told the Talon to hold down Nightwing’s left wrist. Jason tensed waiting for this to be over.

Cobb continued. Jason needed a few moments to see that Nightwing moved his mouth. Nightwing only got out one sound over and over again. It was barely understandable.

“J?”

Jason’s stomach dropped: “I’m here, N. You are not alone.”

Nightwing kept pleading for Jason apparently not lucid enough to see that his brother was there. Or to hear him.

Jason’s eyes teared up. All the energy left his body.

“I love you, N. I love you so much. We’ll get through this. We’ll fix this.”

Jason kept mumbling comforting things to Nightwing. He didn’t know what else to do. He knew that it was useless. That Nightwing was caught in his own world. But what else could he do?

A clawed hand pressed down on Jason’s shoulder. Jason frowned. The Talon that was holding him down looked at him with pity. Eyes clearer than ever. It was the same woman that had restrained Jason in the arena. Jason wondered if she had deliberately stayed close to him.

Cobb ripped off Nightwing’s last claw. Nightwing had curled up into a fetal position whimpering quietly to himself. He cradled his mangled fingers. They were still bleeding. Red dripping down on the white granite.

Nightwing grew weaker and weaker as his body struggled to heal all of his wounds. Cobb reveled in the sight. He sliced off the noose around Nightwing’s neck. N didn’t even move staying at Cobb’s feet.

“See what happens to traitors?”, he looked at the other Talons.

They nodded unanimously. Some of them were pushing their claws into their palms. Not even bothering to hide their distress. Others had balled their fists as if to hide their claws from Cobb.

Cobb pushed his hands into Nightwing’s chin turning his face towards him: “Who is your master?”

Nightwing just whimpered and tried to turn his head away. Cobb didn’t let him, pushing his claws deeper into Nightwing’s flesh. He raised his voice.

“Tell me, creature. Who owns you?”

Nightwing whimpered again. His eyes were still glassy as if he wasn’t completely there.

“DIDN’T YOU DO ENOUGH? LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD”, Wally screamed.

West was completely livid. He thrashed in the hold of the Talon that was restraining him ignoring his wounds. Jason had never seen West so angry. It was terrifying actually. The Talon had difficulty holding him down.

Cobb just smirked.

“I can do anything I want with it”, he stomped onto Nightwing’s injured hand.

Nightwing whimpered again, too weakened to react. Cobb looked at West his eyes glinting in a predatory manner. As if he was silently asking: “What can you do about it?”

West completely exploded. He shoved the Talon off and ran towards Cobb. So, quickly that lightning crackled around him in the air. West slammed into Cobb shoving him into a wall. Instead of stopping, he pummeled Cobb with his fists in pure rage.

“Control yourself”, Batman’s dark voice said, “Think about Nightwing.”

West stopped. Cobb was already regenerating. In a few seconds, he would be up again. West hurried towards Nightwing falling to his knees next to him. He pulled him into a hug. The former assassin hid his face in the side of West’s neck.

“Wing?”, West stroked his back trying to get his attention.

But Nightwing stayed unresponsive not even reacting non-verbally. Cobb was twitching already standing up.

Jason had to get to his brother. The Talon weakened her grip on Jason. Jason made a show out of shoving her away. He fought the Talons holding Batman down first. His thigh throbbed painfully but the adrenaline helped him push it into the back of his mind. With Jason’s help, the Dark Knight could free himself from the Talons.

The Talons were fighting more sloppily than usual. They still seemed shocked, looking at Nightwing’s unresponsive form.

“Take him, Flash”, Batman screamed.

Wally scooped Nightwing up. They ran. Not knowing where to. Just getting away.

“What the hell are you doing?”, Cobb screamed, “Hunt them.”

He was up again. Shit.

The Talons followed them. Led by an enraged Cobb. Jason felt himself slowing down. He looked at his thigh. A stain of blood was spreading there. And Kaldur was also struggling with carrying Deathstroke’s still useless body as Connor had insisted on carrying M’Gann. They wouldn’t keep this up long. They needed to gain some ground.

Jason took off his helmet. He threw it directly at Cobb and the pursuing Talons. It exploded into Cobb’s face. It would probably be too optimistic to hope that it took off his head. But a guy could dream.

_“Where are we going?”,_ Artemis asked.

Her quiver was empty.

“ _To the freezing chamber”,_ Batman said.

_“We don’t know where it is”,_ Kaldur said.

Wally looked down at Nightwing who hadn’t moved during the pursuit: “Wing?”

No reaction.

“I know it’s hard, Babe. But we don’t know where we have to go. You have to tell us where the freezing chamber is.”

No reaction.

“Wing?”

No reaction.

Jason cursed: _“He won’t talk when he’s like this. In any way. He has withdrawn. He only does it when it’s really bad.”_

_“Ms. Martian, can you look into his mind to get a layout from the maze?”,_ Batman asked.

M’Gann bit her lip in pain from the knife but she nodded. Her eyes glowed green.

She looked sad when she was with them again: _“I could do it. But he doesn’t want me inside his mind. He’s trying to push me out. And his mind is really fragile right now.”_

_“Can you do it or can you not?”,_ Batman said.

_“I can but it would hurt him. I can’t say to which extent.”_

_“It’s only information.”_

_“It’s information intertwined with trauma. Nightwing connects memories with this maze.”_

Batman seemed to hesitate. He looked at Nightwing’s unmoving form.

“Focus”, Batman said.

No reaction. Even Batman’s command couldn’t pull him out of it.

_“We don’t have time”_ , Batman said, _“Take it out of his mind.”_

_“No”_ , Jason stepped in front of Batman, _“We’re not hurting him anymore.”_

_“We’re all dying if we don’t get to this freezing chamber”_ , Batman said, _“I don’t like this either but we-“_

Kaldur suddenly pulled out one of his waterbearers pointing a sword at a Talon in front of them. None of them had noticed them. The Talon tilted their head looking at the team. Silence. No one moved. Except for the Talon’s left foot. A small twitch. Jason’s eyes widened.

“She’s not a threat”, Jason said, “She helped me.”

Kaldur nodded and put his waterbearer back.

The Talon walked closer to them. She watched Nightwing tilting her head to the other side.

“You love it”, the Talon said in her monotone voice, “How?”

Jason bit his lip walking closer to the woman. She looked at him. Her gaze was less cloudy than before.

“He’s a person”, Jason said softly, “The best one I’ve ever known. We saved each other.”

The woman didn’t react.

“You are a person, too”, Jason said.

Her claws twitched as if Jason’s simple statement was distressing her.

“The others are close”, she said, “They will tear you apart.”

“We don’t know where to go”, Jason said, “We want to get to the freezer.”

The woman shuddered at the mention of the room.

“Evil place.”

“It is”, Jason agreed.

“You tried to save Talons”, she nodded jerkily at Slade, “From him. Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt. I want to see you free.”

The woman stared at Jason closely. He shuddered under her gaze. But he held eye contact with her.

“You are strange”, she said, “Different.”

“In a good or bad way?”

“Kind”, she almost said the word like a question, as if she was trying to understand what it meant, “I don’t want you dead.”

Silence. Batman was getting impatient. He was glaring at Jason urging him to hurry up. Jason glared back. They were onto something. Jason could feel it. He trusted his intuition.

The woman turned towards Nightwing. Hesitantly, she reached out and stroked his hair. Her movements were robotic. She looked like she was trying to understand something.

“Freezing chamber”, she mumbled to herself and walked through the hallway.

When they still stood there, she turned around tilting her head: “Follow.”

The rest of the Team was hesitant.

But Jason looked at them: “We can trust her.”

“Trust”, the woman mumbled as if she was trying to understand what it meant.

They talked over the mindlink.

_“Are you sure you aren’t a Talon whisperer or something?”,_ Connor asked.

_“It’s not that hard”,_ Jason said _, “You just have to be nice to them and treat them like people.”_

Jason hated that this approach was a novelty. The Talon reminded him so much of N when they had first met. The same confusion at basic kindness. The same off-putting intensity. The same need to help someone. There was hope for these Talons. The Team was not only fighting for itself – but also for them. Jason would make sure of that.

*

The Talon opened a metal door. Bruce stayed cautious of her. He marked the way towards the freezing chamber with slices of his Batarang into the wall. They would be able to find their way back if they needed to. Jason hadn’t shown the best judgement tonight. But regarding her, he seemed to be correct. She nodded at them.

“Best luck”, the Talon said, “I will blend in again. Master won’t know who helped you. He can’t tell us apart.”

Bruce looked at the freezing chamber. It was filled with glass coffins. Some of them were occupied by Talons who were in stasis. The room was cold but thankfully Bruce’s armor kept him warm.

“Thank you”, Jason said, “You’ve saved our lives.”

“Strange feeling”, the woman muttered to herself leaving the room, “Not in a bad way.”

She reminded Bruce of Dick. It made him feel worse about having killed these Talons all these years ago – seeing them as mindless creatures. There was hope for more Talons than for Dick. He wasn’t the exception, but the rule.

“So, what are we doing?”, Connor asked.

“Regrouping”, Batman said, “Thinking of a better plan.”

Wally looked down at Dick. He seemed exhausted from carrying him all this way. But Wally still held on. He set Dick down on the floor. All this time, Dick kept hiding his face in Wally’s neck. His body had stopped jerking because of the cold. But his hands weren’t completely healed. Some of his fingertips had almost regenerated. Others were nasty, open wounds. And there were still red lines over his throat where the wire had dug in.

Wally was trying to coax Dick out of his state by gently talking to him: “Can you hear me? Come on. Just show me your face. You are starting to scare me.”

He kissed the top of Dick’s head. No reaction. Wally grew more desperate. He continued his ramblings. Bruce blocked them out.

Instead, he focused on M’Gann. The knife was still stuck in her shoulder. She needed medical attention soon. There was nothing they could do at the moment except keeping the knife in and making sure she stayed conscious. Jason’s thigh was bleeding. He didn’t even seem to notice too focused on Dick.

Bruce bandaged Jason’s leg despite the other’s protest.

“I don’t want you to bleed out”, Bruce said deciding the matter.

He indicated Kaldur to come closer and gave him a piece of his cape: “Press this on his leg to lessen the bleeding.”

Kaldur nodded.

“I can do this myself”, Jason crossed his arms.

Kaldur stayed calm: “I know, my friend. But I would like to help you.”

Jason couldn’t refuse. He let Kaldur take care of the wound.

Bruce tried not to panic at the idea that he was stuck in an underground-freezer with a group of almost-teenagers – who he was responsible for – and a mercenary. He had to devise a plan. The freezer would keep the Talons away for a bit. But they couldn’t stay here forever.

He needed to call the League. A covert team hadn’t been enough. They hadn’t been covert by the second they stepped into the maze. But Bruce had hesitated in calling in the League. Cobb was working with the Light. He must have a plan to take the League down. He probably had some Kryptonite stored away, courtesy of his master Lex Luthor. But this possibility didn’t matter at this point. Their situation was dire enough.

The communicator had no reception down here. Bruce forced himself to take a few calming breaths. Think. There was something that they needed to be able to exploit. They wouldn’t be able to get Cobb into the freezer. It was almost impossible to keep him down for long enough to move him. And he was too smart to lure in.

“Superboy”, Batman pointed at the backwall, “Can you hear something behind it?”

The clone stood up reluctantly letting go off M’Gann. Artemis took over for him cradling M’Gann’s head in her lap and mumbling to her. Connor put his ear to the frozen wall. He listened for a while.

“Water”, Connor said, “Very faint. The wall must be thick.”

Batman watched it closely. There were scratches under the sheen of ice. They hadn’t been the first ones to try to escape from here. But the walls apparently were thick enough to keep a desperate Talon in. All of the walls in the Court must be strong.

“We’ll get to the sewers once we’ve broken through this wall”, Bruce said.

“You want me to punch through it?”

Bruce looked at M’Gann: “Can you faze through it?”

The Martian looked paler than usual. Her hands were shaking. But she was holding on. Bruce would never say it, but he would always be amazed by the courage of this team.

“I could”, she said, “Without the knife.”

“NO”, Connor balled his fists.

Bruce had to agree with him. Pulling out the knife would be too much of a risk. It could very well kill M’Gann. And they didn’t even know if she could make it over ground while losing all this blood. Too many factors depending on luck.

So, Batman said: “Punching is our only option. Aqualad can help.”

“They’ll hear us”, Kaldur said, “They’ll be coming.”

“That’s why we’ll have to be quick”, Batman said, “The rest will defend the door.”

Connor nodded and started to punch. He hissed when the wall barely made a dent. But desperation kept Connor going. Kaldur joined him. They each took a turn. Recuperating while the other worked.

The noise was loud enough to make even Dick flinch. Bruce was glad to see a reaction from him. He wasn’t completely absent. Dick still kept his face hidden in Wally’s neck though. Wally seemed to be at the end of his rope after minutes of trying to reach Dick. Jason tried to coax Dick out of it, too. None of them succeeded.

Steps hurried towards the door.

“They are coming”, Connor said.

Artemis and Jason stood up readying themselves for a fight. Wally was still comforting Dick. Bruce hated to pull the speedster away, but he was needed.

“Flash”, Batman said warningly, “We need everyone who can still fight.”

Wally ruffled Dick’s hair:“I’m not going away, Wing. I’m coming back.”

He tried to stand up, but Dick made a desperate noise and clutched Wally’s costume with his injured fingers. Sobs shook his body. Wally stopped struggling, looking up at Bruce helplessly.

The door opened and a clawed hand peaked through the gap.

“Shit”, Jason flung himself against the door making the Talon snarl as their hand was squashed.

The Talon still pushed, and Jason could barely hold on.

Artemis looked around for a weapon. She ripped Deathstroke’s bloody katana from his back and sliced the Talon’s hand off. The Talon yelped in pain pulling back. Jason closed the door. Artemis pushed against it, too.

“I can help”, Kaldur was panting, exerted from hitting the wall.

They had made a small dent.

Kaldur collected the liquid water from the room and pushed it against the door. It froze in a matter of seconds closing the door off for now. They had won some time.

A groan ripped Bruce out of his thoughts. Deathstroke looked around the room. He was still restrained.

“Whose idea was it to bring us into a fucking freezer?”, Slade asked.

Bruce ignored him.

“Don’t you want to untie me?”, Deathstroke asked.

“So that you can betray us again?”, Jason said, “I don’t think so.”

Bruce silently agreed with him. Slade could help them punch a hole into the wall, but he was too much of a loose cannon to risk freeing him.

“Punch ourselves out?”, Slade chuckled, “That’s your brilliant plan? I would have expected more finesse from you heroes.”

Bruce ignored Slade’s taunts looking at the door. Until now, the freezer had worked as a stronghold to defend. But it was only a question of time until the Talons would get in. They would be slowed down by the cold, but they were still dangerous.

Bruce took one of the coffins ripping off the wires it was connected to. He barricaded the door with it. Artemis and Jason took the hint carrying another coffin together. Jason was in visible pain, clenching his mouth. The bandage around his thigh was stained with blood.

Slade looked at Dick: “What’s going on with the kid?”

“He’s been like this since-“, Wally broke off looking at Dick’s declawed hands.

“I’ve only seen him like this once”, Bruce said, “After his parents died.”

“And what did you do?”, Wally asked.

“I took care of him.”

“Did it help?”

“He became more aware”, Bruce became uncomfortable.

“Then, what are you waiting for, old man?”, Jason paced through the room in reckless impatience, “Snap him out of it. We need him.”

Bruce felt like a rock was stuck in his throat. The people in the room stared at him expectantly. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t comfort someone in front of so many people. He couldn’t show this kind of vulnerability. He had done it as Bruce Wayne in front of the circus tent. But not as Batman.

“Move it, old man”, Jason became more demanding.

“Yes, Batman”, Bruce could hear Slade’s smirk, “Move it.”

Bruce felt like a robot when he approached Dick. Why did this whole operation hinge on Bruce’s emotional skills? It was the only field where he would admit to being horrible at.

Bruce crouched next to Dick and Wally.

“Give him to me”, Bruce said to Wally and cringed when he noticed that he had talked about Dick as if he was a pickle jar that Wally needed help opening.

Wally tried to push Dick into Bruce’s direction. But Dick snarled and clung even tighter to Wally. If he still had his claws, he would have probably pushed them into Wally’s costume and hung on to him like a cat. Wally looked helplessly at Bruce.

Bruce put his hand on the back of Dick’s neck. Dick tensed at first, but he leaned into Bruce’s touch after a while.

“I’m here”, Bruce simply said.

He felt like the female Talon who had struggled with expressing emotion. Ignoring the fact that the Talon had the excuse of being a brainwashed child soldier.

“You can come to me”, Bruce bit his lip considering his next word.

It was time. Maybe Bruce would never have the opportunity to tell Dick if he didn’t do it now.

“Son”, he added quietly.

The word seemed to have a magic effect on Dick. He looked up at Bruce his gaze still clouded. Then, he lunged himself at Bruce like he had done so often before. Bruce wrapped him into a hug. His chest felt lighter suddenly. He had meant it. And he was glad that he had said it even if it had been hard.

The last months with Dick and Jason had been amazing despite the hardships they had gone through. Bruce loved them and he wanted to keep them around. Jason had challenged Bruce and often made him almost tear his hair out. But he was a great student and a great person who would do anything for the people he loved. And Dick had lighted Bruce’s life up with his empathy and kindness. He forced Bruce out of his emotional comfort zone and made him relearn how to take care of someone. An ability that Batman had long been missing.

Bruce loved these boys. They were his sons in anything but blood. And blood didn’t count for anything. One look at what Cobb had done to Dick confirmed that.

“Dad”, Dick mumbled.

And Batman smiled pulling his son closer.

Dick finally looked up at Bruce. The awareness had returned into his eyes. But he was moving slowly from the cold. Dick showed Bruce his hands. Both of them were coated in blood. The right hand was almost healed but had stopped because of the cold. The left hand was still bleeding. Dick’s left pinkie had it the worst. It had been the last finger Cobb had declawed. Half of it was missing and blood was running down from it. Dick’s hands shook. He made a pained noise staring at his fingers in horror. It was almost unbearable to look at.

“Look at me”, Bruce said.

And Dick did.

“We can fix this”, Bruce mirrored Jason’s words and pulled out a bandage.

He wrapped Dick’s hands. It wouldn’t do much but at least Dick wouldn’t have to look at his declawed hands.

Dick shook his head: “Gone.”

He must mean his claws.

“I’ve seen you fight in the last months”, Bruce said, “You don’t need them.”

Dick still looked at his hands in horror as the blood soaked through the bandages.

Bruce took a deep breath. Then, he decided on an approach that would definitely work if not be a bit manipulative. There was no greater hero for Dick than Batman.

“I don’t have claws and I can still be Batman.”

Dick tilted his head taking one of Bruce’s hands as if to verify his statement. He took off Bruce’s glove and looked at his calloused hand.

“Batman not need”, Dick said, “But what if Nightwing do?”

“But Nightwing learned to fight without claws.”

Dick bit his lip: “Talons have claws.”

“And you aren’t Talon anymore.”

Dick frowned thinking about Bruce’s logic.

A loud thud echoed through the room. Another. And another. The ice, that Kaldur had used to seal the door, cracked. But it held for now. Another thud filled the room. And another.

Kaldur and Connor accelerated their own efforts. The dent took painfully long to grow.

Jason took Slade’s katana and tried to slice the wall open. But nothing happened.

“Built against claws”, Dick said, “Not help.”

Jason continued pacing through the clutching Slade’s katana: “I know. I just want to destroy something.”

“Can we explode it?”, Artemis asked as another thud echoed through the room.

“Too dangerous”, Batman said, “The sound of the explosion alone could permanently damage your hearing. And that would be the least of our problems.”

“Supersoldier, here”, Slade said, “We would be quicker if I could hit the steel wall, too.”

“No”, Batman said.

Jason held the katana into Slade’s face: “How about you shut up.”

Slade rolled his single eye.

“I think we could get through”, Kaldur said, “If we had more time.”

“Well, we don’t”, Jason paced more quickly.

“Nightwing could get us more time”, Slade said.

Jason almost exploded at Slade. But Bruce held him back with a glare.

“Remember what I told you, Little Bird? The reason I didn’t kill you?”, Slade looked at Dick.

Dick pulled his knees to his chest.

“You know how Cobb works”, Slade said, “You have leverage over him. Time to use it.”

“Not know how”, Dick mumbled.

“You are a not completely useless. You’ll figure it out.”

“Shut the fuck up, Slade”, Jason glared at the mercenary, “We’re not throwing Nightwing out like some sheep.”

“He’s not a sheep”, Slade said, “He’s a killer.”

Nightwing looked up tilting his head. Slade met his gaze nodding towards the door.

He signed towards Nightwing. Bruce couldn’t see it from this angle. He was more occupied with securing the door than seeing what Slade signed. But it made Nightwing perk up.

Another thud. The ice on the door cracked as the door was flung open. The coffins still held it back. Bruce could see dozens of Talons through the gap and Cobb behind them as their watcher. He raised his fists expecting the Talons to get through any moment now.

The dent in the backwall had grown a bit deeper. But nowhere near as deep as they needed. Connor and Kaldur hit against it with newfound determination.

Dick nodded at Slade. He stood up still cradling his hands, moving slowly but deliberately.

“What are you doing?”, Jason asked.

Dick climbed over the coffins and reached the door. He snarled at the Talons that still flung themselves against the door. They halted probably surprised by Dick’s appearance. Cobb frowned. This hadn’t been part of his plan.

“Cobb”, Dick was quiet, but determined, “Talk. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your inner badass is showing, Nightwing. ;)
> 
> Aaaand Cobb just reached his pinnacle of terribleness.
> 
> Special shout-out to Candle who already suspected multiple chapters ago that Cobb would rip Nightwing's claws out. It happened and oh boy was it something to write...


	19. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing and Cobb talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big one – not necessarily in size but in meaning.

Nightwing stepped out of the freezer. The Talons looked at him – and then directly Cobb. They were waiting for him to give them an order. But the Head-Talon was as surprised as they were. He watched Nightwing closely. Suspicious but too arrogant to believe that Nightwing could harm him.

Nightwing was still slowed down from the cold. Still cradling his mangled hands. He forced himself not to look at the gaping holes. Trying to ignore the thought that was running through his head: His claws were gone. Cobb had taken them from him.

The emptiness at his fingertips made Nightwing feel vulnerable. Talons didn’t just use weapons. They were weapons themselves. Their claws made sure that they could never run out of things to fight with. No one was stupid enough to capture a Talon. Because if they got free, they would rip you apart. The claws were a reassurance. A safety net. Talons earned them with pain. The claws became a part of them together with the pain.

Nightwing looked at his empty fingertips. The longer he looked, the number he felt. Nothing counted anymore. Nightwing was not a real Talon anymore. He was ruined. Deformed. He- No. He refused to let Cobb ruin him. Cobb couldn’t ruin him. Cobb had tried and failed to run him.

Maybe Nightwing wasn’t whole. Maybe he would always have bad days where he struggled to even get a word out. Where he was haunted by his past sins. Where he was overwhelmed by his sudden freedom to make decisions. But that was OK. Nightwing didn’t need to be whole to be happy. Bad days were alright. That’s what Artemis had taught him.

He pushed his hands into the pocket of his suit. One of his fingertips brushed against Zatanna’s necklace. The escrima sticks, the necklace and three knives were everything Nightwing had left. Not enough to beat Cobb. But nothing could beat Cobb. At least in a physical fight.

_“Cobb only wins if you decide to let him win. If you let him manipulate you”_ , Slade had signed at Nightwing, _“He wants you to give in. Then, don’t give in.”_

Slade was right. His advice came from a place of selfishness. But that didn’t make it any less true.

Batman had taught Nightwing about psychological warfare. Observing. Getting into your opponent’s head. Finding their weak points. Batman depended upon it. He was an amazing fighter, but he was only human. The mind was as important as the body. Cobb had never taught Nightwing how to fight with his mind. Because Talons weren’t supposed to have thoughts. Nightwing had to be smart if he wanted to defeat Cobb. He had to be smart like Batman to win.

Cobb’s fighting skills were unmatched. But his mind was weak. Otherwise, he wouldn’t feel the need to keep an iron grip on everyone around him. Nightwing needed to make Cobb’s control crumble.

Cobb smirked: “Are you here to give yourself up? To beg and hope that I’ll let your little friends live?”

Another thing that Cobb did: He constantly underestimated others.

“No”, Nightwing crossed his arms.

Cobb would never let Nightwing’s friends live. No matter what he did. Because as long as his friends lived, there would always be someone who could remind Nightwing that he was loved.

Cobb frowned: “Do you still think that you can defeat me?”

Nightwing stayed silent. Letting Cobb wait. The Head-Talon grew angrier when Nightwing didn’t immediately answer him. He stomped towards Nightwing aiming to backhand him again. Nightwing used his escrima sticks to blocked Cobb’s blow. Another thing that Cobb did: Beat everything down that came into his way.

“You liar”, Nightwing said.

Cobb ripped the escrima sticks out of Nightwing’s hands and beat one of it against his jaw. It cracked. The impact threw Nightwing to the floor. He wiped the blood away as his jaw reset itself.

“You think you can insult me?”, Cobb asked, “You better think twice, creature.”

“Beg not make difference”, Nightwing said quietly, “Kill friends anyway to hurt me.”

Cobb chuckled: “Maybe you lost some of your naivete with the Bat. So, this is your big last stand against me? Quite pathetic. You are even weaker than before without your claws.”

He threw the bloody escrima sticks away and crouched in front of Nightwing.

“Cobb right. Weaker than before”, Nightwing stayed on the floor.

Cobb would just beat him down again if he stood up. But Nightwing wouldn’t give up just because he was down. Jason had taught him to always fight no matter the circumstances.

“I want to live”, Nightwing whispered, “Not matter what you do. Already take everything from me.”

“And if I kill all of them in front of you?”

“Still want live”, Nightwing said, “Honor them and remember what they teach me. Not beg.”

Cobb crouched in front of Nightwing – smirking: “So, we’re in a stalemate, Little One. You won’t beg to die. And I won’t let you live your happy, little life.”

Nightwing dared to look into Cobb’s eyes. He felt slightly more confident.

“It’s a nice trick”, Cobb said, “But it’s not enough. Your last stand is a desperate one.”

“Jealous”, Nightwing said, “Cannot see me with others.”

“I wouldn’t call it jealousy. More of a possessiveness. I like to keep the things that I own close.”

“You love me”, Nightwing said.

Cobb froze for a moment. Surprise flickered over his face. Nightwing dared to hope. Maybe Cobb's realization could save him.

“All owners love their pets”, Cobb stood up, “Come with me. Indulge me a bit.”

Nightwing frowned wondering what Cobb had planned.

“I can force you”, Cobb said, “But it would be an inconvenience for both of us.”

Nightwing knew. Cobb could force him to do anything – except break. So, he stood up and followed Cobb. The Head-Talon was nonchalant. Projecting an image of complete control. But Nightwing was watching. He had to find a weakness in Cobb’s mind and strike when he could.

The cold was wearing off. Nightwing’s fingers twitched. His right hand mended itself. The left one still struggled. Nightwing forced himself to ignore the emptiness.

He followed Cobb through the dark hallway. The one that housed the cells and torture chambers.

“We’re making a trip to the past”, Cobb said.

He didn’t even attempt to restrain Nightwing. Nightwing couldn’t run no matter how often he tried.

They stopped in front of a wooden door. It tugged on the back of Nightwing’s memories.

Cobb opened the door. It was a simple room with a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a large mirror in the corner. Nightwing looked at the untouched bed. Flashes of memory hit him. Nightwing had sought out this room in search for comfort. He had been scared. Alone. Only his grandfather had made him feel safe. Nightwing had still been an innocent child then.

“You remember”, Cobb stood behind Nightwing putting his hand on his shoulders.

“I trusted you”, Nightwing said.

“You did. And it was one of the most precious things I ever had. A little boy who thought the world of me.”

“Why bring?”, Nightwing turned around looking at Cobb.

“Nostalgia, I guess”, Cobb shrugged, “It doesn’t matter at this point. Open the wardrobe for me. The right door.”

Nightwing frowned. But he was curious. So, he did what Cobb said. The wardrobe was empty except for a picture frame.

“Take it”, Cobb sat down on the bed looking at Nightwing.

Nightwing watched it more closely. It was a black-and-white photo taken in front of a circus tent. A young man had his arm looped around the waist of a black-haired woman. Young Cobb wore a leotard. His hair was long and messy, speaking of an inner calmness that Cobb had lost after all these decades. He wasn’t a Talon at this point. Just a young man with an easy smile who looked completely enamored with the woman beside him. Each of the couple held a baby on their arm. Their life looked simple but happy.

“Twins”, Cobb said, “The lights of my life.”

Nightwing stared at the photo. Twins. One of them must be his grandparent. Nightwing didn’t remember if he had ever met them.

“Come here”, Cobb patted the bed next to him.

Nightwing sat down next to him giving him the photo. He sighed looking at it as if he wanted to reach inside the frame. Nightwing watched him closely.

“The lovely woman was Amelia. My wife”, he said, “She was one of a kind. The most talented acrobat in the whole circus. There wasn’t a performance when she didn’t take everyone’s breathe away. Our children took after her in that regard. I loved watching them.”

Nightwing frowned looking at the woman more closely. She looked gentle. A protective hand laid on her baby’s head. Her hair was tied back in the photo but Nightwing suspected that they shared the same inky black hair color. He wondered what had happened to her.

“I loved her so much”, Cobb said, “And my children.”

Nightwing tilted his head. He knew that he was getting sucked in. Cobb was trying to bait him again. _Pain and honey_ , as Slade had said. But Nightwing couldn’t help but be intrigued. He had never learned about his family. It was nice. Sitting next to his Great Grandfather. Listening to him talk. How did Cobb call it? Indulging.

“You are right, little creature”, Cobb still looked at the picture, “I love you very much. You are just as soft-hearted as Amelia was. Too naïve and too fragile. But so full of life.”

Nightwing bit his lip. He didn’t know what to say. Cobb seemed serene. Nightwing knew it was a lie. It was only a question of time until Cobb would explode. Nightwing wouldn’t go along with this game.

“Let friends and Talons go”, Nightwing said, “Give yourself over to Justice League.”

“It sounds tempting. The quiet life”, Cobb smiled softly ignoring Nightwing’s demand, “You wanted to run away with me once. It was shortly after I had obtained you. You probably don’t remember.”

Nightwing didn’t. It was too vague.

Cobb put his arm around Nightwing’s shoulder and pulled him close: “I loved being a father. You reminded me of it.”

Nightwing frowned. Cobb seemed to be caught in his own world. His fingers stroked over the faces of his family.

Nightwing frowned. He reached for one of his knives. Maybe he could-

Cobb fastened his grip around Nightwing’s shoulder: “Don’t move, Little One. Don’t destroy my moment. It will be over soon. Let me indulge one last time.”

There it was again. _Indulge_. Nightwing didn’t know what it meant. Jason would. Nightwing’s chest felt constricted. Cobb was calm. But Nightwing felt like Cobb was laying out a trap.

Cobb’s voice was still calm when he said: “I wanted to make it easier for myself. It is easier to kill something that is tainted. So tainted that it begs you to kill it. It would be noble to put it out of its misery.”

Nightwing felt like Cobb was fastening a noose around his neck. He didn’t dare to move.

“But you don’t break, do you, Little Bird?”, Cobb swiped a strand of hair out of Nightwing’s hair, “You were close when I took your claws, but you put yourself back together again.”

Nightwing looked at the door wondering if he could make it in time. Cobb noticed his gaze and put his hand on Nightwing’s shoulder again. Trapping him.

“You see”, Cobb said, “There never was a stalemate. I’d prefer you to beg, but no matter what happens you won’t make it out of here. Do you want to know why?”

Nightwing’s throat felt constricted. He nodded.

“Because I love you.”

Nightwing whimpered. He had thought that Cobb wouldn’t kill him because he loved him. How naïve of him. Cobb was a monster. And monsters killed the people they loved.

“You are a distraction from my real purpose. A little weakness. I’d like to think that you were sent to test me. By whom? I don’t know. I’ve never been a believer myself.”

Cobb’s thumb stopped on Amelia’s face. Caressing it.

“I told her very much a similar thing”, Cobb said, “She was just like you. Listening in horror. Knowing that pleading wouldn’t make a difference.”

Nightwing felt sick. Cobb had killed Amelia. Ended the life of the woman he loved for some imaginary mission in his head. 

Cobb lifted his hand and smashed the picture frame against the bed post. It broke. Another picture fell out. It was bloodstained. Cobb gave it to Nightwing.

Black-and-white again. Amelia’s still body laid on the floor. Somewhere inside. Her eyes were glazy looking into nothingness. Nightwing’s hands shook. Her neck was twisted and marred with wounds were claws had dug into her skin.

“You see”, Cobb put his hand on the back of Nightwing’s neck, “I like to indulge every now and then. But this picture always reminds me of my higher purpose. And the sacrifices I made for it.”

Tears filled Nightwing’s eyes. Not just sorrow but also anger. He screamed at Cobb as loudly as his weak voice allowed: “You didn’t sacrifice anything.”

Cobb backhanded Nightwing: “Don’t speak about things you know nothing about. I had to kill the woman I love because she kept me from serving the Court. And now I have to kill you because you are distracting me from my new aim: Becoming a part of the Light. I will earn their respect and be known as the most feared killer in the world. People will tremble in front of me. I won’t be someone’s puppet anymore.”

Nightwing shook his head. Almost laughing. Cobb acted as if all the other Talons were below him. But they all wanted the same. The Court was still controlling Cobb’s movements without him knowing it.

Cobb frowned. Unhappy with Nightwing’s reaction. His façade of control was cracking.

He stood up walking towards the door. Cobb turned the lock in sadistic calmness. He broke the key and threw it in front of Nightwing’s feet in mockery.

“You aren’t getting out of this”, Cobb said, “You can’t escape me.”

Nightwing jumped up. He had to do something. All his instincts were screaming at him to fight. But Cobb gripped Nightwing by the arm and shoved him to the floor. He slowly walked towards Nightwing. Nightwing slipped back trying to escape from Cobb. Cobb was completely insane. Nightwing’s back hit something hard. The mirror.

Cobb crouched in front of him taking out a knife: “You won’t leave this room. Keep still and make it easier for both of us.”

Cobb gripped Nightwing by the hair pulling his chin up. The knife wandered towards Nightwing’s neck.

  
“It is always so unfortunate”, Cobb said, “Such a waste. But it has to be done. I held Amelia after I killed her. I cried over her corpse. Killing something you love is painful. You can’t even imagine. I had to give up so much for my mission. The path to greatness is a hard one.”

Did Cobb want Nightwing to pity him? Because Nightwing would never pity someone who saw his loved ones as pawns to be eliminated.

“I’ll take a picture of you once it’s done”, Cobb said, “A reminder of my sacrifice.”

The knife dug into Nightwing’s skin. He had to do something. His thoughts were racing. Nightwing wouldn’t be able to overpower Cobb. He needed to distract him.

“Or wait”, Cobb tilted his head in thought, “I have an even better idea. I’ll take your body with me and freeze it. Put it in a display case so that I can never stray again.”

Panic rose in Nightwing’s chest. The lifeless face of Nora Fries filled his thoughts. Nightwing wouldn’t end up the same way. He wouldn’t become a shrine for a monster that wanted to trap him.

Cobb pushed the knife into Nightwing’s throat. Nightwing felt the warm blood on his skin and the pain. With shaky hands, he pulled Zatanna’s necklace out of his suit and put it around Cobb’s neck. It was his last option.

“What did you do?”, Cobb halted, parts of his mask crumbling again.

“Look”, Nightwing said, blood spluttering out of his mouth.

Cobb looked up seeing his face in the mirror. The gold had vanished from his eyes and had turned into a clear blue. His skin had a healthy tan and wrinkles adorned his middle-aged face. Cobb touched his own face examining the skin. He seemed horrified. Shrinking back from the mirror.

Nightwing’s throat jerked to heal itself.

“What did you do?”, Cobb screamed becoming more unhinged.

“See what you lose.”

“I didn’t lose anything”, Cobb was shaking, “It was all a necessary sacrifice for greatness.”

Nightwing shook his head: “Not greatness. Just become monster. Puppet for others.”

“I’m part of the Light. I’m building myself a legacy.”

“Not part of Light. Luthor built weapon to destroy you if need. Not trust you. See you as pet. Like Court.”

“You’re lying.”

No one could beat Cobb. Only Cobb could beat Cobb. Nightwing only had to push him over the edge.

Nightwing shook his head: “Cobb not master. Pet like all Talons. Disposable.”

Cobb snarled and ripped off the necklace. His monstrous form returned. Cobb stared at himself transfixed by what he had become. Then, his fists smashed the mirror. He smashed again and again. He wasn’t looking at Nightwing. Too focused on destroying his image.

No one hated Cobb more than Cobb.

Nightwing took out his three knives. He slammed all of them into Cobb’s spine. One blade was not enough to paralyze him. But three were. Cobb lost control over his limps. He tumbled to the ground staring at Nightwing in shock.

“Not worth it”, Nightwing said softly, “Know. Stop lying to yourself.”

Cobb’s face fell. His eyes became wet. He looked at something behind Nightwing. Nightwing didn’t turn around to see. He gripped Cobb’s neck and broke it.

Cobb slumped onto the ground, like his strings had been cut. Nightwing could kill him. But he wouldn’t. Nightwing wasn’t a killer. Only Talon was. So, he took some wire out of Cobb’s suit and wound it around his neck. It wouldn’t stop Cobb’s healing factor forever, but it would slow him down. Nightwing broke the rest of Cobb’s limbs and restrained them.

Then, he slammed his fingers into Cobb’s stomach wincing when the flesh didn’t give way. Right. Nightwing didn’t have claws anymore. Instead, he took one of the shards of the mirror and sliced Cobb’s stomach open. Nightwing felt a dark satisfaction wash over him when he ripped out Cobb’s innards and filled his insides with the shards from the mirror. Even Cobb would need time to heal from that.

Still, Nightwing needed to be quick. He had five minutes at most. Nightwing gripped Cobb’s limp body by the hair and pulled him over the floor. He looked at the space where Cobb had looked. The family photo was there. It had landed on the floor during their fight. Nightwing picked it up and put it into his suit. Treasuring what once had been.

He kicked the door open and was greeted by a commotion of Talons who shrank back when they saw the scene in front of them. They tilted their heads as they saw the unconscious form of their master. But they were lost. Cobb hadn’t given them any orders.

“Not hurt you. Not hurt me”, Nightwing said.

He couldn’t expect them to help him. Nightwing himself wouldn’t have. He would have been too confused. Too lost. But the Talons stayed still – some of them nodding. They resisted in the only way they knew: Passively.

Nightwing pulled Cobb’s body through the hallway. The other Talons made space for him.

Nightwing reached the freezing chamber. Cobb’s body was twitching.

*

Jason was growing restless. The Talons had long stopped trying to enter the room while Nightwing and Cobb ‘talked’. They only blocked the door making sure that the Team couldn’t leave. Jason paced through the room feeling completely useless.

  
“We have to go after him”, Jason said.

“No”, Batman overlooked Connor and Kaldur who were still hitting against the wall, “Nightwing is out there to give us time.”

“He’ll die.”

“We will all die if we don’t use the time Nightwing is giving us.”

Connor and Kaldur were exhausted. They were breathing heavily. But the dent in the wall had severely grown.

Jason protested: “We have to-“

Batman addressed the Team: “As soon as possible you are getting out of the sewers. Taking care of M’Gann. And you call the League to help us.”

“And you, old man?”

“I’ll get Nightwing.”

“You’ll both die.”

“I won’t leave without trying”, Batman said.

Jason stepped in front of Batman standing up to his full height. He was almost as tall as the old man: “You are a fucking hypocrite. You want me to just lea-“

“As amusing as this is”, Slade stood up, “This is getting tiring.”

He had gotten out of the restraints during their fighting. Jason held up the katana he had taken from Slade. The mercenary rolled his eyes and walked towards the wall.

He hit against the dent and smirked when his hand broke through.

“See?”, Slade said, “That’s how you do it.”

“Bastard”, Jason cursed, “Only because they did the work first.”

Batman narrowed his eyes: “Betray us, Deathstroke and-“

“Why should I betray you?”, Slade said, “What would I gain? Make no mistake, Wayne, I’m going to kill you at some point. But only for a sizeable sum.”

Connor, Kaldur and Slade ripped together on the wall widening the hole. They would soon be able to escape. Jason could hear the rush of the sewer water. A disgusting smell filled the freezing room.  
  


Jason held Slade’s katana up: “I don’t care, old man. I’m going after N right no-“

The door opened. Jason tensed. What did this mean? Had N succeeded? Or was he-

N stood in front of him. Drenched in blood and smelling as if he had bathed in someone’s guts. He looked tense. His hand was clenched around Cobb’s hair pulling his body with him.

“Holy shit”, Jason said.

The others were speechless, too. What were you supposed to say to this sight?

“Freeze Cobb now”, N’s voice was barely there.

He was completely exhausted. Physically and emotionally. His knees shook and he looked like he would break down any moment now.

Batman opened one of the glass coffins to stuff Cobb inside.

“Remind me to never piss you off”, West looked at Cobb with wide eyes.

West was right. N had fucking destroyed Cobb. His neck was broken and fixated with wire. Same as all his other limbs. His stomach was slashed open and filled with – Jason did a double take - glass shards instead of organs. They flew out of Cobb’s stomach as it healed itself. Jason smirked. The bastard deserved every second of it.

Nightwing struggled with pulling Cobb towards the coffin. Cobb would be up again soon. And he would kick their collective asses if they didn’t do something quickly. Nightwing made a distressed noise and kicked against Cobb’s legs as they strained against the wire, rebreaking them.

Jason knew exactly what he needed to do. Nightwing had defeated Cobb. Jason would go the last step. He would do it for N and every other person Cobb had tormented.

He lifted Slade’s katana and reveled in the feeling of power it gave him. Righteousness. N would thank him. He would be free.

Jason sliced Cobb’s head off before anyone in the room could react. Cobb’s body thudded to the floor. Nightwing was frozen still holding Cobb’s head in his hands. Apparently not realizing yet, what Jason had done.

Cobb was dead. Their nightmare was over.

And the room was quiet.

Nightwing fell to his knees. He poked Cobb’s headless body as if he couldn’t believe that his abuser was dead. Jason feared that N would disassociate again. But it would be fine. They would deal with it. The physical threat was over.

Batman stomped towards Jason: “You killed him.”

His voice filled the room. Unwittingly, Jason shrank back. Batman was pissed. As expected.

But he lifted his chin. Jason wouldn’t be sorry for doing what he had done: “I did.”

Batman shoved Jason back. His voice was low when he said: “We don’t kill. There’s always another way.”

“You don’t kill.”

“We had a deal, Jason.”

“And I’ve broken it before.”

Batman balled his fists. Glaring at Jason in deep-seated anger. And betrayal. Jason frowned. Had the old man trusted him that much?

Artemis – who was still leaning over M’Gann - said: “We have to leave.”

Nightwing was still motionless. Staring down at Cobb’s dead body. His eyes were wet and sobs were shaking his body. Jason hated that N was crying over his abuser’s corpse. Cobb didn’t deserve anything.

Jason walked towards his brother, but Bruce held him back.

“You’ve done enough”, Bruce said.

“I’ve saved us all.”

  
“You didn’t. You let yourself be led by revenge.”

“I see nothing wrong with that. Cobb deserved it.”

“It’s not about deserving. It’s about giving yourself moral guidelines that you operate in.”

“I killed a killer, Batman”, Jason balled his fists, “What is your fucking problem?”

  
Batman shook his head, deflecting: “This is not the time and place for this discussion. We’re leaving.”

Wally gripped Nightwing’s hand and helped him up. He mumbled something into Nightwing’s ear. Comforting him. Nightwing seemed dazed as if he was just blindly following West’s lead.

Batman’s rejection felt like a slap in the face. But Jason had known that it would come. The Red Hood and Batman would never be able to work together. Their codes were on opposite sides of each other. Batman saw it now. He would probably try to stop Hood. But Hood wouldn’t let himself be stopped. Too bad that N was caught in the middle of it.

Bruce had accepted Nightwing as a son. But he would never accept Jason. No matter how much Jason secretly looked up to Batman. Jason tried to not let it sting. He would just be happy for N.

Batman led them through the sewers. They reached the surface climbing out of a manhole. Outside, the sun had risen again. They earned confused glances from Gotham’s inhabitants. Pedestrians hurried along eager to get out of the range of a pissed-off Batman.

Batman spoke into his communicator: “Batman here.”

“Watchtower”, Superman answered, “Are you injured, Batman?”

“We need medical assistance now. Ms. Martian is down”, Batman said, “Knife to the shoulder.”

“Sending assistance now”, Clark said, “I’m coming, too.”

“That’s not necessary, Superman”, Batman growled, “We are in Gotham.”

  
Clark sighed: “I can see that, Batman. But I would like-“

“No”, Batman said.

Nightwing tilted his head. Looking at Batman: “Not see Superman long.”

Batman took in Nightwing’s exhausted demeanor. The tears that still glistened on his cheeks. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine”, Batman said.

Jason smirked to himself. N had the old man wrapped around his finger. Batman may act like a tough guy but he would try everything to cheer Nightwing up.

“Well”, Slade said, “It wasn’t nice doing business with you. See you.”

He ripped his katana out of Jason’s hand.

“You are still a wanted man, Slade”, Batman growled.

“Come and get me, Wayne”, Slade saluted in mockery when Batman didn’t move, “Thought so.”

He grappled up a building and vanished from their sights.

Batman sighed taking in the scene in front of him. M’Gann was laying on the floor, mumbling about something to stay awake. But she was holding on. She would be fine. Connor, Kaldur and Artemis were leaning over her, reassuring her.

Nightwing and Wally were sitting on the curb side. Nightwing looked exhausted slumped against West. The speedster was nursing his own injuries – that manly consisted of nasty claw marks – and didn’t seem bothered by the fact that his boyfriend was drenched in blood, intestines and sewer water. True love, apparently.

“It’s over, Babe”, West whispered to Nightwing, “You did it.”

Nightwing squeezed Wally’s hand, mumbling into the crook of his neck: “We did it.”

It was terribly cheesy but for some reason it made Jason feel warm inside. West was a good guy.

Jason felt like an outsider. He was a killer and he wouldn’t stop. He had a mission. Red Hood didn’t belong with a team of superheroes – which was a shame because Jason had started to like these people.

“Come here, Jay”, Nightwing looked up.

And Jason did. He sat down next to him. Nightwing’s offer meant a lot. His brother didn’t hate him for killing Cobb. That was what counted. Jason would deal with Batman later.

Now, they would enjoy their victory. Nightwing looked at the street in front of them. He wiped away his tears.

“He’s dead”, Nightwing mumbled to himself, as if he could only understand it now.

“You are free, N”, Jason said.

A shadow hovered over them. The League’s ship was there.

“Someone wanted a lift?”, Superman landed in front of them.

Nightwing smiled at the hero – despite his tears. Jason had never seen his brother smile like that. He was practically shining. Nightwing looked like he had shed a ton of emotional baggage today. Jason had made the right decision. And he would bear the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it, but there is only one chapter left. I hope Cobb's downfall was satisfying! ;)


	20. The Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team recovers after surviving Cobb. Jason has to face the consequences of his actions. Nightwing is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. The final chapter. Let’s see how all of this wraps up, shall we? ;)

The Team was on the Watchtower waiting for M’Gann while she was in surgery. They had sat down on the comfy chairs in front of the emergency room (after Batman had insisted that they all took a shower and put on a change of clothes). Wally could feel the tension in the air. Each of them was worried for M’Gann.

“She’ll be fine”, Kaldur sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as well, “The Doctors assured me. Her Martian physiology is strong. We brought her here on time.”

“I can still be nervous, can’t I?”, Wally’s body shook with pent up energy and he tried to stand up.

Nightwing pushed Wally back on the chair. He was currently trying to treat Wally’s wounds – a task which Wally made almost impossible with his fidgeting. Most of the wounds were claw marks. Wally felt like he had been thrown into a paper shredder.

Nightwing disinfected a particularly nasty cut on Wally’s forehead.

Wally flinched from the burning feeling: “Agh. It hurts so much. It feels like I’m dying.”

He expected Nightwing to maybe alleviate Wally’s discomfort with a kiss. Instead, Nightwing’s eyes widened, and he stared at the wound on Wally’s forehead in panic.

‘Dying?’, Nightwing signed, his hands shaky.

After his confrontation with Cobb, Nightwing had stopped talking. He was too emotionally drained. The Team had just accepted it and gone on as usual. Wally suspected that this would happen quite a bit. N just having days where he didn’t dare to talk. They would manage.

The more immediate problem was that Wally had unwittingly scared his boyfriend to the core. Batman’s medical training had apparently taught him how to do first-aid, but he still had no sense for which wounds were actually deadly.

Artemis came to Wally’s aid. She rolled her eyes: “He’s not dying, N. He’s just being dramatic. Quit whining, Baywatch, and let him help you. Or let the doctors do it.”

Wally had refused to go with a doctor insisting on waiting with the Team. So, he restricted himself to impatiently tipping his toes and letting N fuss over him. There were worse things in life than having your handsome boyfriend tend to your battle wounds, so Wally would manage.

The speedster still felt bad for giving N a scare. So, he squeezed Nightwing’s hand and grinned at him: “Nah. I’m good. I got the most beautiful person on the world taking care of me.”

It was terribly cheesy but – as expected – N loved it. He smiled softly, kissing Wally on the temple. Wally tried to deepen the kiss, but N pulled back. Nightwing smirked and went back to caring for Wally’s injuries. The speedster probably deserved that one.

Despite the teasing, Nightwing was still tense. Probably because Jason wasn’t here. Wally had escaped the grasp of the doctors. Jason had been less fortunate. Batman had insisted that he should go with them. His leg wound was too serious. Jason had protested with some colorful word choices. But Batman was still Batman. And if Batman didn’t make Jason go, Nightwing would.

The doors to the emergency room opened and a doctor stepped out.

She smiled looking up from her clipboard: “Ms. Martian’s surgery was a success. Her shoulder will heal without any issues, especially aided by her shapeshifting abilities.”

The Team – especially Connor – breathed a sigh of relief.

“When can we see her?”, Connor asked.

“In a few hours at minimum. She is resting”, the doctor said, “I recommend that you take some rest yourselves.”

The Team shared a glance. Yeah. That certainly wasn’t going to happen. They would wait until M’Gann was awake.

The doctor left them alone again.

“We’re staying?”, Kaldur asked.

“Of course, we are”, Connor said.

Nightwing closed the first aid-kit. He looked proud of himself for actually tending to someone’s wounds no matter how minor.

Wally was eager to stretch his legs. So, he jumped up looking at Nightwing: “Wanna help me get some coffees?”

Nightwing tilted his head.

“I can show you the Watchtower cafeteria.”

Artemis tensed. Her voice was quiet when she said: “Later please, Wally. There is something I have to tell you. You could call it a confession of some sorts.”

Wally frowned. But he sat down on the chair again. Arty was serious. Nightwing nodded encouragingly at her. He knew something that the others didn’t. Those two were close. It would become dangerous for Wally indeed.

“You know that my past isn’t the best”, Artemis said.

“We have never judged you for it”, Kaldur said.

“You don’t know all the details”, Artemis looked at her hands, “I escaped. But only after I did something horrific.”

“Come on, Arty-“, Wally tried to cheer her up.

But Nightwing squeezed his hand interrupting him. He nudged Wally with his shoulder. So, Wally shut up.

Artemis told them about the girl she had killed. Her voice was quiet. Shameful. She didn’t dare to look up. Tears dripped down on her hands by the time she had ended.

Wally felt frozen. Sick. Disgusted by how cruel the world could be.

“I understand if you don’t want me on the Team anymore”, Artemis said, “I wasn’t brainwashed. I was just a coward who didn’t dare to speak up.”

Wally felt his heart go out for her. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like to be forced to kill someone – let alone an innocent child. But Artemis had been a child herself. And she had more than atoned for what she had done.

Nightwing nudged Wally again. Nodding in Artemis’ direction. Wally took a deep breath and zipped towards Artemis. Then, he hugged her. She tensed in surprise still keeping her head down.

“You are still the same person we’ve always known. Still awesome”, Wally said, “And if someone wants to throw you off the Team, they will have to fight me.”

Kaldur stood up and gave Artemis a tissue: “Same for me. I am honored to have you as a teammate and as a friend.”

“What he said”, Connor smiled, “I think I can speak for M’Gann, too. She wouldn’t judge you if she was here.”

Artemis wiped away her tears and looked up at them. Her face softened showing a rare vulnerability: “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank us for”, Kaldur said, “We don’t judge people for their pasts when they have repeatedly proven in the present that they want to do good.”

Wally smiled just enjoying this moment. He felt invincible. It was official. Nothing could stop their Team.

Nightwing and Artemis shared a glance. He jumped up and pulled Artemis into a tight hug. She laughed.

Nightwing signed at Artemis with a big smile on his face: ‘Both free.’

“What did he say?”, Artemis asked.

Wally translated for her.

“You can bet we are”, Artemis regained some of her usual confidence, “We showed these bastards what we are made of.”

Nightwing held up his hand to give Artemis a fist bump. The one Wally had shown him that night at the docks. Wally was a proud boyfriend. And it confirmed what he was already afraid of: Nightwing and Artemis together would be a menace. He was glad that they were on his team.

A door in the hallway opened. Jason stepped out walking on crutches. He looked annoyed muttering something about cigarettes. N jumped up looking at Jason in concern.

“I’m fine”, Jason said, “I just want to get out of here.”

Nightwing tilted his head questioningly and signed: _‘Batman?’_

“I’m not keen on seeing the old man”, Jason said.

_‘See eventually. Live in same house.’_

“Maybe not.”

N frowned. He tugged on Jason’s sleeve.

Jason sighed looking more exhausted than ever: “He won’t accept a murderer in his house.”

N pointed at himself.

“It’s not the same. And you know that. I’m not a hero. Never will be.”

N made a noise of protest and signed: _‘My hero.’_

Jason chuckled: “You aren’t making this easy for me.”

_‘What do you want, Jay?’_

“I don’t know. I just know that I can’t stay. If he doesn’t throw me out now, he will eventually. I won’t stop, no matter how much we are all deluding ourselves.”

Nightwing tensed. He looked at Wally and the Team – guiltily.

“It’s fine”, Kaldur said, “You have family matters to attend to. We’ll update you about M’Gann.”

Nightwing nodded in thanks. A flicker ran over his face. Sorrow. He hurried towards Wally and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth. Wally would enjoy it if it didn’t feel too much like a goodbye.

Nightwing’s signing made it even worse: _‘I love you very much, Wally.’_

N was up to something. And Wally couldn’t do anything but reply with a tense: “I love you, too.”

Nightwing stood up and followed Jason towards the zeta tubes. Wally’s lips still felt warm from the kiss. He resisted the urge to press a hand to his lips. Damn. N really made him feel like a lovestruck teenager at times.

“I have a bad feeling about this”, Artemis said.

Connor nodded in agreement. Wally’s stomach felt twisted.

*

The brothers reached the mansion. Batman was not there, still briefing the League. Alfred opened the door before they could even reach it and pulled both of them into a very un-butlery hug. Jason smiled enjoying Alfred’s presence one last time. The butler was a legend and Jason felt bad for what he was about to do.

Jason walked up the stairs under N’s watchful eye. His brother followed him like a concerned shadow. It reminded Jason of less complicated times.

Jason entered his room and disregarded the crutches. He didn’t need them to walk with a fucking stab wound. Jason had been through worse.

N perched in the corner on Jason’s chair watching him with a tilted head. He really was like a bird sometimes. A zombie-bird.

Jason pulled a duffle bag out of the wardrobe and threw his most important stuff in there: “Don’t look at me like that, N. I’m just preparing for the inevitable.”

N looked heartbroken signing: ‘Batman won’t throw out. Love Jason very much.’

Jason sighed squinting his eyes shut: “Batman has his mission. And I have mine. Gotham would be a fucking paradise by now if Batman had killed all those bastards, he throws into Arkham.”

N looked conflicted. Frowning. Jason’s heart went out for him. N was caught between two loved ones who wouldn’t compromise – no matter what happened. But Jason couldn’t stop. Not even for N’s sake. It would be a treacherous harmony.

‘Talk with Batman before run’, N signed, ‘Not assume things.’

Jason shook his head: “I know the old man well enough. And if things don’t go to shit now, they eventually will.”

Jason continued throwing stuff into his duffle. He found an old cigarette pack under his bed and lighted himself one. N didn’t even comment on it. Yeah. Their situation was that bad.

When Jason was almost finished with the cigarette, N made a small noise. Jason frowned pushing the cigarette out and throwing it into the trash. The warning couldn’t have come a second later. The door slammed open. Batman stepped inside – still in costume. A new one that hadn’t been shredded by a dozen Talons. No matter what people said, Batman was a drama queen.

Batman still looked pissed off. His chin twitched. Jason hated that his face was naked while Bruce’s was mostly hidden. Batman was quiet for a while, watching Jason pack.

“Don’t you want to say anything, old man?”

“Don’t you want to say anything, Jason?”

Passive aggressive much? But Jason suspected that the old man was like this because he felt helpless. Batman was painfully inept at interacting with people.

“I’m not apologizing for killing the scum who made N’s life a living hell”, Jason balled his fists, “And don’t talk to me about this redemption crap. Cobb was as irredeemable as the Joker. He was a fucking monster and the world is better off without him.”

N winced at the volume of Jason’s voice.

“We are not judge, jury and executioner”, Batman sounded collected.

And it pissed Jason the fuck off.

“I did what was necessary. Cobb was a threat that would always hang over our heads. N would never feel completely safe with that bastard alive. I protected my family”, Jason got into Batman’s face, “And I’ll do the same for Gotham. You can’t stop me.”

“We had a deal”, Batman growled.

“A deal that I only made to get you off my fucking back. I’ve always intended to break it. And I already did multiple times. I only stayed a good, little Hood because I needed you to keep N safe – which you failed at by the way.”

The last jab was uncalled for. Bruce cared about Nightwing and he had tried his best to protect him. But Jason was angry. And he lashed out when he was pissed off.

Batman’s chin turned red: “You know that I did everything to keep both of you safe.”

Jason balled his fists. He knew. And that was the problem. He couldn’t hate the old man.

Not when he had such good intentions.

A small noise ripped them out of their argument. Nightwing was still perched on his chair gesturing at Bruce to take his cowl off. He gave Jason a look that said: _‘Not explode.’_

Batman sighed and took off his cowl – becoming Bruce.

It was a bit sad that the child assassin had to be the mature one here. Jason suspected that this would be their dynamic. Bruce – the not-so secretly, caring father who couldn’t have an emotional conversation if his live depended on it. Jason – the black sheep who let his anger guide him far too often. And Nightwing – the mediator who none of them wanted to disappoint.

Bruce looked at Jason with a hint of fondness in his eyes: “What I told Dick in the freezer? That he is my son? All of it is true.”

Bruce put a hand on Jason’s shoulder: “But you are my son, too.”

Fucking Bruce. Jason’s anger evaporated and was replaced by a warmth in his chest. Jason hadn’t felt it for a long time. The closest comparison he could make were the times when Willis had – occasionally - put some effort in and taken Jason out to a Knights game. Just the two of them without the usual suspects of alcohol and drugs in sight. Some of Jason’s fondest memories stemmed from these days.

Bruce forced himself to speak again. Apparently, he allowed himself to become mushy without the cowl.

“You are both my children. And both of you drive me crazy at times. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I lo- care very much about both of you.”

Jason resisted the need to hug the old man. He wasn’t that mushy. Instead, he teased: “So, you don’t have a favorite?”

“You are both sucking away at my youth like little vampires.”

Jason frowned. Had the old man just joked?

N chuckled from the side. Jason could get used to this little messed-up family. But they still hadn’t addressed the elephant in the room.

“I won’t stop, Bruce. And you won’t stop.”

Bruce tensed again. Their little family moment was over. Jason felt bad for ruining it – but it had to be done.

“Could you live under one roof with me, if I killed the Joker tomorrow?”, Jason asked.

“You don’t have to kill.”

“I _want_ to because someone has to make sure that these fuckers stay off the street permanently”, Jason crossed his arms, “Can you honestly tell me that you would just let it slide?”

“I wouldn’t”, Bruce’s jaw clenched.

“I have to leave, Bruce”, Jason said, “It’s better for everyone.”

Nightwing made a noise of protest. Jason ignored him. He couldn’t deal with his brother’s disappointment.

“Where would you go?”

“Somewhere.”

“I can’t let you go on with your gang, Jason”, Bruce said.

Jason smirked: “Then, good luck hunting me down.”

He picked up his duffle bag and walked out of the door. Jason took a deep, calming breath. He would live in one of his secret safehouses for a while. Only N knew about them. And his brother wouldn’t talk. No matter how much N looked up to Bruce, his loyalty would always be with Jason first.

Jason reached the front door: “You aren’t coming with me.”

He turned around to N who had soundlessly creeped after him. N looked upset. His fingertips pressed into his palms. But he couldn’t hurt himself anymore. It almost made Jason grateful that N was clawless now. Almost. In the long-run, N may be better off without them. The constant reminders of his pain. But the way he had lost them had been deeply traumatic.

‘What mean?’, N tilted his head, ‘Always go with Jason.’

“No. You are happy here.”

‘Not without Jason’, N’s fingertips pressed more deeply into his palms.

“Remember the terms the League gave you? You have to stay under the old man’s surveillance for three years. I won’t let you throw the whole hero-thing away for me.”

‘Jason most important.’

“What about West? You wouldn’t be able to see him because the League would be looking for you. Not to forget the rest of the Team.”

‘Already say goodbye to Wally’, Nightwing evaded Jason’s gaze.

Nightwing had known what Jason planned. Ever since they had left the Watchtower.

Jason’s chest felt constricted. N was ready to give up everything for Jason. He always had been.

But it wouldn’t make Nightwing happy. He would stay in their shitty safehouse while Jason ran his criminal empire - because Jason would never force N to get involved with his crimes. Nightwing would be purposeless and lonely with Jason as his only real connection. Always hiding from the people, he had once called his friends. Missing them dearly. And he would simmer with guilt because he had given up his best chance at redeeming himself.

It was tempting to just let N come with him. Jason would miss his brother like crazy. For years, N had covered his back. Protected and cared for him in every way. Jason didn’t even know how to deal without this solid presence beside him. He had almost fallen apart when the Court had taken N.

Still, Jason couldn’t do this to his brother. He would never forgive himself. Nightwing needed to stay with Bruce and his new team.

“No”, Jason said, “Do you know how you can make me happy?”

N bit his lip, tilting his head.

“By putting your own happiness first. You’ve built yourself a life here”, Jason said, “We’ll still see each other. We’ll be in the same city. And I’m sure Batman will hunt after me like a bloodhound after I’ve killed some of these sickos.”

‘Not hunt after Jason’, Nightwing signed.

“Yeah. You’re kind of Switzerland here.”

Nightwing frowned: ‘Not understand.’

Bruce came down the stairs looking at them. He seemed to be surprised that Jason was still there.

“We need to lay down some terms, old man”, Jason said.

Bruce frowned.

“No matter how ugly things between us get, we won’t pull Nightwing into this”, Jason said.

Bruce hesitated. He seemed conflicted. Jason could understand it. If Jason went rogue, N would be the perfect bait to lure Jason in.

But Bruce looked at N. He saw how upset he looked. How desperate. His fingertips bore more deeply into his palms. Maybe Jason had been wrong. N would probably hurt himself with just his fingertips at this rate.

Being forced to betray Jason would destroy N inside. It would be cruel for either of them to use N to get at the other. Neither of them would ever treat Nightwing this way. The old man could be manipulative, but he still cared. And Jason may be a killer, but he was doing this to protect people.

So, Bruce nodded: “Agreed.”

“I won’t ask him to sabotage you or give me information.”

“And I won’t use him to bait you or force him to hunt after you.”

Jason nodded. He could work with that.

“We’re always allowed to contact each other and you won’t monitor our conversations”, Jason said.

Bruce seemed more hesitant, but he nodded.

N made a small noise to get their attention and signed: ‘See Jason at least once per week. Have brother-day.’

“Yeah. Bro-day without your interference, old man”, Jason smiled.

He was glad that N was taking part in their conversation again. Making some of his own terms. It showed how far he had come.

Bruce seemed hesitant. But N looked at him with sad, puppy-dog eyes. They were irresistible really.

Bruce sighed: “Agreed.”

Jason smiled. The old man was so transparent when it came to N. Bruce just couldn’t see his golden child sad.

Only now, did Jason notice Alfred in the hallway. He could swear that the butler was a ninja. Alfred looked pained but he nodded at Jason.

  
“I will greatly miss your presence, Master Jason. I hope we can have tea some time.”

“Sure, Alfie”, Jason said.

He hugged Nightwing. His brother desperately pulled Jason against himself. Almost knocking the breath out of Jason’s lungs. N’s body was shaking with silent sobs. He would be sad for quite some time. And the first few weeks would be unbearable for both of them. But they would manage. It was the best for everyone.

N let go off Jason – which was probably a good sign. He was accepting their new situation.

Bruce’s face was unreadable.

Jason opened his arms: “Come here, old man.”

  
Their hug was stiff. Neither of them was used to it. N was affectionate around them. But he was the big exception. It was easy to show emotion around N because he was always genuine. Jason and Bruce? They were both playing the same game. In that regard, they truly were father and son.

Jason whispered into Bruce’s ear: “Dad.”

Bruce tensed. But he smiled when they stepped away from each other. It was small but genuine. Not the blinding grin he gave the cameras in his Brucie-persona. His eyes were hard to read. But Jason was sure that Bruce was proud. It was strange to have someone look at him this way – Willis never had.

Jason left the manor. His chest felt heavy and his leg throbbed. It probably wasn’t smart to leave the crutches behind. But they had been annoying. And it probably was even dumber to ride a motorcycle this way. But Jason wasn’t known for self-preservation. He had N for that.

Well. He _had_ had. Jason really needed to pay more attention to himself now that his brother wasn’t there anymore 24/7 to fret over Jason’s well-being.

Jason crossed almost the whole city until he got to his safe house. He plopped down on his shitty couch and turned on the old TV. Jason’s stomach churned when he ended up on some cheesy telenovela. The space next to him was painfully empty.

He imagined what N would do now. Nightwing would probably tilt his head in curiosity at the program. He would stay quiet though, not wanting to disturb Jason. Jason would watch the atrocity of a show anyway even if the sweetness made him want to vomit. Because he would never deny N the escapism he found in these things.

Jason could almost see N next to him. Chuckling at the horrible jokes and making heart-eyes when the characters finally kissed. Jason still found himself talking to his invisible brother. Asking for his opinion on things. Shit. Jason was barely separated from N and he was already growing crazy.

He needed a smoke. Jason felt for the pack in his leather jacket and frowned when his hand came up empty. He laughed out loud. N would always protect Jason even when they were separated.

_‘You are a damn mother-hen, you know that?’_ , Jason texted N.

_‘Smoking dangerous’_ , it came after a while.

_‘I’m watching one of these cheesy things you like so much. The blonde guy just cheated on the red-head with the brunette.’_

_‘Tom not nice. Angie too good for Tom.’_

Jason smiled, typing vigorously about the show. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. They would be OK. Eventually.

After a while, N asked: _‘Know which chocolate good?’_

*

Wally was nervous. He paced around the living room in the Mountain. The Team was doing a hangout today. They had decided that after the recent crises they deserved some relaxation.

M’Gann was propped up on the couch with Connor. Her shoulder was still bandaged but she was recovering. For her sake, they had decided to watch ‘Hello Megan’.

Wally actually couldn’t concentrate on anything. So, he was pacing around behind the TV annoying the other team members.

“Wally”, Artemis said, “Calm down.”

“I have a bad feeling about Nightwing. He was strange the last time I saw him.”

“The Bats have been quiet in the last few days”, Connor said.

“The Bats?”, Kaldur asked.

Connor shrugged: “I thought it fits, now that Batman isn’t alone anymore.”

Wally bit his lip. Replaying his last interaction with Nightwing. It had felt so final. Jason had talked about Bruce throwing him out of the manor. What if N had gone with him? What if they had gone into hiding?

Wally’s pondering was interrupted by the computer voice announcing ‘Nightwing’. Wally couldn’t believe it at first. Then, he ran towards the zeta tube only to almost crash into his boyfriend. He was standing there looking a bit somber but smiling at Wally regardless. And he was definitely hiding something behind his back. Wally tried to peak at what it was but Nightwing distracted him with a kiss.

Wally didn’t know how to react, so he just said: “You want to watch ‘Hello Megan’ with us?”

Nightwing nodded. His complete lack of words coupled with his somber attitude was unnerving.

N nodded at the Team and sat down on the edge of the couch. He pulled his knees towards his chest. And every so often looked at his hands. Wally frowned. Was he still mourning his claws or was there more going on? Wally was certainly fascinated by the mysterious bag that Nightwing had put on the armrest of the couch. But it was out of his reach.

Wally didn’t know what to do. Nightwing looked like he wanted some space. So, Wally didn’t push.

They watched TV until the early morning hours. Nightwing didn’t move all the time and barely talked with Wally. One after another, the Team excused themselves to sleep.

“You want to come?”, Wally asked Nightwing when he could barely keep his eyes open.

Nightwing silently shook his head staring at the TV with a blank face.

“Babe?”, Wally asked, “You OK?”

Nightwing shook his head.

“You want to talk about it?”

Nightwing shook his head again.

Wally felt helpless. He knew that these situations were to be expected when dating Nightwing. His boyfriend was dealing with far too much. But how lousy was Wally that he didn’t know how to help him?

Artemis pulled on Wally’s sleeve. They stopped in the hallway out of Nightwing’s reach.

“Give him some time”, she said.

“I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

“Let him come to you.”

*

Wally jerked up. A soft sound had ripped him out of his sleep. A quiet knock.

“Wally?”, Nightwing’s voice.

Wally thought about putting on a shirt. But just the thought was exhausting, and it wasn’t like N hadn’t seen him just in boxers before.

Wally opened the door. Nightwing stood in front of him looking lost. Still hiding something behind his back – presumably the bag.

“Very sorry”, Nightwing bit his lip, “Disturb.”

“It’s fine”, Wally rubbed his eyes, “You change your mind?”

Nightwing nodded hesitantly: “Not want be alone.”

Wally smiled: “That’s good because I don’t want to be alone either.”

Nightwing hid his mystery bag in the wardrobe. Wally tilted his head imitating his boyfriend.

“Surprise”, Nightwing said, “Tomorrow. Screwed up for today.”

“You didn’t screw up”, Wally said, “It’s fine. You have a right to be sad.”

“But Cobb dead. Everything good.”

“These things don’t just go away. They linger as BC would say”, Wally caressed Nightwing’s cheek with his thumb, “It’s good that you are dealing with them. It’s better than just ignoring them and masquerading them with jokes.”

“Wally hide things?”

“Sometimes”, Wally said, “We all go through some heavy shit.”

“Not need hide from me.”

“I know”, Wally smiled softly.

N would never judge him. He would always listen. And some day, Wally would talk. Not tonight though.

“Cuddle?”, Nightwing asked.

“Cuddle.”

Wally laid down on the bed. He watched while N took off his shoes and jeans and slipped in next to Wally.

The speedster tried to lighten the mood: “You want to be big spoon or little spoon?”

Nightwing frowned – confused: “Not need eat.”

Wally chuckled and opted to be the big spoon. Nightwing sighed contentedly, so Wally was doing something right.

Nightwing interlaced their fingers together. And Wally was really glad now that there were no deadly blades anymore on his boyfriend’s fingertips. Maybe N would have opted to have them removed at some point. In a safe and painless manner. Wally trusted N to control his claws. But accidents could always happen. Especially during more _heated_ activities. Wally had some body parts he liked to keep.

They hadn’t gotten that far yet. But they would at some point, once Nightwing was ready. Wally would wait. He wouldn’t push - happily taking what Nightwing wanted to give.

Wally’s musings were interrupted through quiet sobs. N was crying. Wally pushed down the panic that rose in his chest. Instead, he drew circles on the back of Nightwing’s hand and gently kissed his temple.

“You are not alone”, Wally said.

“I know”, Nightwing said.

“We’re talking about this tomorrow, OK?”

“Yes.”

N calmed down a bit. Eventually, Wally fell back into a deep sleep.

*

When Wally woke up, he still felt N’s warm body beside him. N turned around when he noticed that Wally was conscious. He smiled despite his red-rimmed eyes. Wally smiled back, still sleepy. He could get used to this – without the crying part.

“Good sleep?”, Nightwing asked.

“Very good.”

He bit back his question of how N’s sleep had been. It was still a bit strange to have a boyfriend who didn’t need to sleep or eat.

“Want see surprise?”, N asked.

“The Wallman loves surprises”, Wally smirked, channeling some of his bravado.

N stood up and walked towards the wardrobe opening it. Wally took this opportunity to

check out some of his boyfriend’s _assets_. No surprise there. Nightwing was incredibly hot.

Wally was so distracted that he almost missed the surprise N had for him. But Nightwing turned around with a stack of chocolates in his hands.

He looked a bit sheepish: “Like I promise. Not know which chocolate good. So, ask Jason. And Jason say many different. So, buy all. Want to give yesterday. But feel sad yesterday. So, only give toda-”

Wally jumped up and broke Nightwing off with a kiss.

“This is awesome, Babe”, Wally said, “Best breakfast ever.”

“Eat for breakfast?”

“Definitely. Chocolate is the most popular breakfast food.”

“Not know eat for breakfast”, Nightwing smiled, “Always learn new.”

Fuck. He was adorable. Wally felt almost bad for letting him believe that chocolate was breakfast food.

*

They were the first ones in the kitchen. Wally ripped open the packages building himself a tower of chocolate bars on a plate. He dripped maple syrup over the tower to make it even better.

Nightwing watched Wally closely – in his slightly unnerving zombie-way. His eyes were still rimmed red, but they sparkled with curiosity: “Chocolate like pancakes? Make pancakes for Jason before.”

“Yeah. Exactly like pancakes.”

They sat down on the couch leaving the TV off. Nightwing left Wally space to eat but he put a hand on Wally’s knee.

“You want to tell me why you were sad yesterday?”

Nightwing squirmed a bit. But he nodded.

  
“Different things”, he said, “Situation is over…whelming.”

He struggled a bit with the word.

Wally nodded telling him to go on while he wolfed down his third chocolate bar.

Nightwing fiddled with his invisible claws: “Miss claws. Miss Jason. … And even miss Cobb.”

His head whipped up at Wally as if he was scared that Wally would judge him. Nightwing took a piece of paper out of his pocket. A picture. It showed a young Cobb? With a family.

Nightwing explained what had happened in Cobb’s old room. Wally’s stomach churned, and he had to stop at his sixth chocolate bar. Cobb had been fucking sick. Just the image of Nightwing’s corpse in a glass case - propped up like some puppet for his murderer to look at. It was dehumanizing, cruel, sadistic… Anger rose within Wally again. He forced himself to keep it together.

“Mourn this Cobb”, Nightwing pointed at the man in the picture, “Not monster. Sometimes nice. But lose kindness over time. Wrong to mourn him? Make me weak?”

Wally wanted to tell Nightwing that Cobb didn’t deserve his sorrow. And Cobb didn’t. But that wouldn’t change how Nightwing felt about the bastard. It would only make Nightwing feel ashamed for grieving his abuser.

Nightwing looked more scared with every second that passed.

So, Wally swallowed his anger and tried to answer as maturely as possible: “It’s normal that you miss Cobb. He was a bastard and he treated you like shit. And I fucking hate him for what he did to you. But he was still your great grandfather. And he was your only family for a long time. And he was nice to you sometimes, wasn’t he? Not that that excuses his actions in any way. But it is normal that you feel close to him because of any acts of kindness he may have shown you.”

Nightwing nodded mechanically: “Not something wrong with me?”

“No”, Wally said, “You just need some help. I don’t think I’m best equipped for this. You should really talk with Black Canary about this. She can help you.”

Nightwing nodded.

“What about Jason?”, Wally said.

Nightwing sighed and told Wally about Bruce’s and Jason’s fight.

“Feel strange”, Nightwing said, “Really miss Jason and want to see soon. But I feel like I will be okay? Bad brother for not being more sad?”

“No”, Wally smiled, “That’s good. You’re becoming more independent.”

Nightwing tilted his head.

“Let’s look at it like this: Would you call us bad boyfriends just because we don’t live together and don’t spend every minute together?”

“Not bad boyfriends”, Nightwing protested.

“See?”, Wally smiled, “Same with your brother. It’s not healthy to be with someone 24/7. You both probably needed it when you were younger because you had no one else. And you were both struggling. But you grew up and you build yourselves individual lives. That is good. You are still brothers no matter what.”

Nightwing seemed to think about Wally’s words. The speedster himself couldn’t believe that he was dishing out this wisdom on a Saturday morning. Someone give him a medal for that.

“When did you become a philosopher, Baywatch?”, Artemis entered the living room.

Their quiet moment was over. The rest of the Team would be here soon.

“I was always incredibly handsome and smart”, Wally teased.

“Very handsome and smart”, Nightwing looked at Wally in admiration – not so subtly checking him out.

And damn, Nightwing’s admiring gaze was better than any medal. Wally felt his cheeks heat up and other parts of his body with them. Did N even know what effect he had on Wally? He probably did. Nightwing was such a tease. And Wally loved it.

“Ugh. Get a room you two. Gross. You two are almost as bad as Connor and M’Gann”, Artemis shook her head in mock indignation, “N, I can tell you some stories about Wally that would quickly-“

“Don’t you want to eat breakfast, Arty?”, Wally said.

Nightwing lifted Wally’s plate holding it out towards Artemis: “Try Wally’s breakfast? Wally say very good.”

Artemis stared at Wally: “Did you honestly tell him that chocolate is breakfast just so he doesn’t question your unhealthy habits?”

“Unhealthy?”, Nightwing looked at Wally with pure confusion.

“No, it’s very good, Babe”, Wally said, “Want a taste?”

He used the same tactic Nightwing had used yesterday and distracted the ex-assassin with a kiss. Nightwing stiffened for a moment at the unknown taste. Then, he pulled Wally closer and explored every corner of Wally’s mouth. Wally smirked into the kiss. So, his boyfriend was a chocolate junkie. Who wasn’t?

  
Wally smirked: “Like the taste?”

Nightwing nodded, his eyes blown wide as if he was on a sugar-high: “Chocolate good gift.”

Nightwing pushed his lips against Wally’s again. Wally smirked at Artemis between kisses. He had won this round.

Artemis rolled her eyes and vanished in the kitchen: “Remember that we have training later. Black Canary wants to do aerial maneuvers.”

Oh shit. Maybe Wally hadn’t been as triumphant as he thought. His stomach was already churning.

*

The last few weeks, Batman and Nightwing had found dozens of Talons and brought them to one of Bruce’s safehouses. Most of them were directionless and just sat on the buildings of the city in hiding. Some were violent. They had no choice but to bring them to Arkham, which was best equipped for violent prisoners.

Nightwing had felt overwhelmed. He wanted to help the Talons, but he didn’t know what to do with them. So, he had asked Bruce. Batman had grunted that he was working on something. He had been tight-lipped about it and Nightwing hadn’t asked. He trusted Batman.

After a few weeks, Batman said: “We found a way. You’ll see.”

Nightwing tilted his head. This night of patrol brought them to the outskirts of Gotham.

“Where go?”

To Nightwing’s surprise, Batman answered: “I worked together with Gordon and some other important people in both personas to create a sanctuary for the Talons.”

“Safe there? League thought safe last time”, Nightwing couldn’t hold back the accusatory tone.

Luthor and Freeze had stolen Talons for experimentation directly under the League’s noses. And no one had missed them.

“We screwed up”, Batman seemed uncomfortable, “But we won’t this time. That’s why I worked with Gordon on this. He’s a good man.”

They stopped in front of an old building. A giant mansion reminding Nightwing of Wayne Manor. Gravel crunched under the tires as Batman stopped in front of a fountain.

“I bought it just for this purpose. It used to belong to a Gotham Court member. There are enough rooms to house all of the Talons.”

Nightwing smiled. He liked the irony of turning the house of a Court member into a sanctuary for freed Talons.

They exited the car. Nightwing fell behind Batman. It was second-nature to him now. He scrutinized the building looking for any detractors. He couldn’t find any. The building seemed clean, even comfortable.

Gordon waited in front of the big wooden doors. Next to him sat a woman in a wheelchair.

“Gordon”, Batman said.

“Batman”, the Commissioner nodded, “You know my daughter.”

The woman tensed but she tried to hide it.

“We’ve met before”, Batman had a tinge of sadness in his voice looking at her wheelchair.

“Stop pitying me, Batman”, the woman said, “I’m living a good life. And I’m here to help.”

Batman looked a bit taken aback. Nightwing smiled. He already liked this woman.

“I’m Barbara Gordon”, she looked directly at him.

“Nightwing”, he answered and held out his hand, “Nice meet.”

She shook his hand. It was nice that he could shake people’s hands now without them being scared. Maybe losing his claws was less bad than he thought.

“So, this is our final exam?”, Gordon asked.

Batman nodded: “Nightwing has to sign off on it. Otherwise, we’ll have to find something else.”

Nightwing looked up at Batman. His chest felt warm. Batman wanted to make sure that he did good by the Talons. So, he trusted Nightwing to make the final judgement.

“Time for a tour”, Barbara wheeled herself up a ramp towards the entrance.

They looked at the house and grounds. Nightwing asked questions every now and then and examined the rooms closely.

“Lights?”, Nightwing asked.

“Dimmed”, Gordon answered, “The windows, too.”

Nightwing nodded, approving.

Barbara told them about their plans. Two Talons each would share a room so that they wouldn’t feel alone. There was a library. Wide gardens. A gym with training equipment. Playgrounds for the younger Talons. Rooms for therapy sessions. And a few cells in the case that a Talon posed a danger. No freezing.

“See family?”, Nightwing asked.

“The GCPD and we will identify the Talons. We will inform their families if they still have ones. We will also give them back their legal identities”, Batman said.

“There are visitation rooms”, Barbara added, “The Talons won’t be alone.”

Frankly, Nightwing didn’t find anything amiss with this sanctuary. Batman and the Gordons had done good work. It was too good to be true. So, he tried to find a negative. Nightwing wanted to make sure that the other Talons were safe.

“Staff?”, Nightwing asked.

Barbara looked up at him: “We’ll hire a team of psychologists, caretakers and some security personnel. Our aim isn’t to keep the Talons here forever but to rehabilitate them and help them until they are ready to live on their own. This is not a prison.”

“How make sure Talons not taken away?”

“I will make sure of it”, Barbara said, “I was looking for a new purpose after I couldn’t become a police officer anymore. My father asked me if I wanted to become the head of this facility.”

Nightwing tilted his head. Barbara clenched her hands around the handles of her wheelchair.

“I know I’m young and I don’t have any experience with working in psychology. But I am a quick learner and I am trustworthy”, she added jokingly, “And I’m good with computers which can’t hurt.”

Barbara lowered her voice losing her lightheartedness: “I know how hard it is to rebuild your life. But everyone deserves a chance. And I want to make sure that the Talons have a safe environment to heal in. So, I will scrutinize anyone who works here for bad intentions.”

“And Barbara doesn’t miss”, Gordon chuckled looking like a proud father, “Playing chess with her is a lost cause.”

Nightwing could imagine. Barbara seemed determined and attentive. There was an intelligence in her eyes that Nightwing had rarely seen. It reminded him of Bruce. His intuition told Nightwing that she was trustworthy. That she knew what she was talking about. Barbara wouldn’t just see the Talons as mindless puppets but as people to emphasize with. That was more valuable than any degree ever would be.

Nightwing said: “Trust. Believe will do good.”

“So, we get your blessing?”, Batman asked.

Nightwing nodded: “Still come to visit Talons here.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else”, Barbara said.

She smiled at Nightwing. Nightwing smiled back. He was sure that they would be good friends. And that the other Talons would get the chance to heal – just like Nightwing had.

*

Batman was quiet while he drove the car back into the city. Nightwing couldn’t resist the urge to smile. He still missed Jason, and his claws, and to a certain extent even Cobb. But every day was becoming easier.

“Thank you, Bruce”, Nightwing said.

“I owe it to these Talons. Nothing to thank me for, Dick.”

Nightwing tensed at the name. Batman noticed.

“Something wrong?”, he grumbled.

Nightwing watched Batman. He acted grumpy but he was genuinely concerned. Nightwing had learned the tells.

Nightwing opened his mouth and expected his throat to close up again. But he managed to get the words out: “Can you call me Nightwing?”

“You don’t like Dick?”

Nightwing looked at his feet: “Not remember being Dick. Just erased.”

He fiddled with his non-existent claws. Nightwing wondered if he would ever lose these nervous ticks.

“It’s your decision”, Batman said.

Nightwing looked at Bruce. His mentor. His father. The man who listened when Nightwing talked.

Jason had been right to not let Nightwing go with him. It would be hard at first, but it was better for both of them. They were still brothers – but they also had their own lives. And Nightwing was in the right place.

*

Batman perched on a Gotham rooftop overlooking his domain. The night was deceptively quiet. Bruce had spent more than ten years as Batman. The dark vigilante who went after criminals in the shadows.

Bruce still was a pursuer of justice. But he was also a protector. A caretaker. His sons had reactivated this side within him. And Bruce would always be grateful for them.

One of them stood behind Bruce. Watching his back and reigning Bruce in when he became lost in his pursuit of justice. As cheesy as it sounded, Nightwing was Bruce’s light. He would always remind Bruce that there was good in the world.

If Nightwing was Bruce’s light, Jason was his flame. His younger son had carved out his own path challenging Bruce every step on the way. Jason pushed Bruce to become better in every aspect. And Bruce gladly took up the challenge.

Bruce was proud of both of them. And they knew. Even if Bruce struggled with saying it. He needed both of them. Always would.

Bruce turned around when heavy boots landed on the roof.

“You have to work on your landings, Hood”, Bruce said.

Jason snickered and held up a bag of Chinese takeout: “I come in peace, Batman. No nefarious plans at the moment.”

Bruce doubted that. Jason always had something up his sleeve. But he wouldn’t pursue it. Not tonight. Tonight was for family. And so, he sat down next to his sons on the edge of the roof taking one of the boxes from Jason.

Jason took off his helmet: “How you doing, N?”

“Life good”, Nightwing beamed, overlooking the city.

Bruce had never seen someone so happy at just _being_.

“Still miss you though”, N said.

“Me too, bro. Me too”, Jason dug into his takeout, “Flash Boy like the chocolate?”

“Flash like very much. Very delicious. I like, too.”

“You ate the chocolate? I thought your zombie stomach couldn’t handle it?”

Nightwing blushed: “Not really eat. Just… taste.”

Jason smirked: “Flash Boy is really going at it. Did you two already-?“

Nightwing elbowed Jason, throwing a side glance at Bruce. Jason kept teasing – to Nightwing’s embarrassment.

Bruce stayed silent, enjoying the sound of his sons bickering. For the first time in decades, Bruce wasn’t the lone boy in the alley anymore.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone so much for reading, commenting and interacting in any way.
> 
> It was amazing to read all of your comments and I didn’t except for so many people to enjoy this story so much. It was so much fun to write and I continue to be amazed by this fandom!  
> This journey was truly incredible and I’m feeling so bittersweet right now.
> 
> I can only wish all of you the best! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome.  
> I plan to update weekly on Wednesdays.
> 
> \- Cross-posted on fanfiction.net -


End file.
